Sounds of Screaming
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: Sequel to Second Servings, Second Chances: As a sadistic serial killer hunts Miamian music lovers, suspisions arise in the lab when one of their own looks guilty for the crimes, and another is targeted by the killer. Full summary inside. R&R please ;
1. Dying for an Angel

**Author's Note: **Hello dear readers, I'm back! And so is my next project, _Sounds of Screaming_. This story is the concluding chapter of my RaiN trilogy which started with _Revenge is a dish best served Russian _which was succeeded by _Second Servings, Second Chances._

**Summary: **_As a sadistic serial killer hunts Miamian music lovers, suspisions arise in the lab when one of their own looks guilty for the crimes, and another is targeted by the killer. Can the team save both or will one be forever lost into the sounds of screaming victims?_

Though the first two stories were set in season 7, Sounds of Screaming (SOS) is set in season 8. And, seeing as he has already passed on, Jesse will not be featured in this story, sorry guys.

Now, I will not bore you with anymore details, you'll just have to wait and see what I have in-store for Ryan and Natalia as well as the rest of the team ;)

God it's good to be back ;)

* * *

**Sounds of Screaming**

**-Chapter One: Preface: **_**Dying for an Angel **_

**Disclaimer:**_ Well, as far as I know it, I don't own CSI Miami or any of the franchise, I only own Aaron Vincent as well as other characters you may not recognise._

* * *

Sweat-soaked clothes clung like a second skin, blood splattered across her torso in large amounts, dirt and salt mingling with the bright crimson. Speckles of light danced in front of her eyes, some green reflects from the grime covered windows, some black tints from her blurry vision.

Gasping for air as she ran, CSI Natalia Boa Vista looked franticly around her, her heart ringing in her ears, beating from her throat. Her senses were in chaos, her mind barely stable enough to command her wearily limbs.

_I have to get out of here!_

She forgot her wounds, her thirst and they became fear; hopeless fear on flying feet. Natalia continued to run, eyes squinting as she passed through the beams of light, a result of having not seen such brightness for days.

A shiver ran down her spine, teeth chattering coldness attacked. The warehouse's air-conditioning freezing her already shaking nerves.

Hot on her heels, her chaser holstered his gun, hastily following the CSI into the outdoor port.

Running along the hot concrete, surrounded by fence, Natalia skidded to a stop by the edge of the port. To her left stood the cold warehouse that had acted as her prison, her personal hell. To her right, a long drop to the sea below.

Her lungs fought furiously, sobs and gasp both trying to claim her minimal air supply. Her vision spun wildly, fear ringing in her ears, beating against her ear drum in a war chant.

_Fight or flight? Fight or flight? Fight or flight?_

Fear almost choked her breathless as she looked around fruitlessly, high chain fences trapped her between the hellish warehouse and the raging waves below.

Running a shaking hand through her matted hair, eyes darting between the cruel, towering warehouse and freezing, crashing waters below, the CSI was un-sure which coldness she rather enter.

Feeling the last of her borrowed energy leave her exhausted body, Natalia collapsed to the ground.

Lying in the baking Miami sun, the CSI fought to remain conscious. Having lost all sense of time, she felt alone for an eternity before the cool darkness of shadows swept over her.

With great effort, Natalia looked up, then gasped quietly as the man standing over her talked to himself lowly and darkly.

Powerless, the CSI could only whimper for help as the man knelt down over her. With blurry eyes, Natalia gleamed at the shadowed face, masked from her identification by the cruel sun's angle.

Her chaser tilted his head, light flashing across his eyes. Natalia noticed and found herself staring into angry, cold hazel orbs.

"It's over."

Natalia gulped lowly at the harsh voice. So strong, so cold, it made her feel weaker than she already was.

Reaching into his back pocket and taking out a shining steel flip-up knife, the man smiled slightly in victory; he had her and she wasn't going anywhere.

She was _his _now.

At the chaser's mercy, her life flashing before her eyes in the glint of a knife, Natalia couldn't help but to think of her co-workers. They had worked so hard to try find her, but it was wasted now.

She suppressed a sob as her thoughts lingered on the lab, she thought of her friends she would miss, her _family _she would miss. Horatio, Alexx, Eric, Calleigh even Frank and Walter.

But the one her heart and mind remained focused solely on was the one that caused the most pain to bear imaging leaving behind.

_Ryan..._

Fresh tears leaking, eyes watery and blurred, Natalia looked back up at her chaser's face. He had lost his smile, a determent frown taking hold of his cold, pale features. He moved his knife-wielding hand slowly, as though not to startle his catch.

Natalia felt steel press against her abdomen and whimpered.

"Shhh...It's all over."

The chaser began to cut, shushing her cries with his reparative chant of "It's over." When finished, Natalia felt the fresh sting of his work against her wrists, new blood mixing with the old as it trickled down her fingertips.

The knife was then pressed to her collarbone.

"Don't move...it'll be over in a sec..."

Natalia continued to whimper as fresh pain added to the mounting anguish in her head. Every inch of her body felt agonising but none of it matched the high pitch squealing in her ears, the thumping of her ear-drums, the pounding against her skull.

After a moment of work, the chaser pulled away, examining his findings for a moment before glancing over his shoulders disturbingly. Seeing the coast was clear he took out his holstered gun and clocked back the hammer.

He breathed deeply, preparing himself to end this.

To end this life.

Using the last of energy, Natalia stared past the barrel of his gun and into the cold, hazel eyes of Ryan Wolfe.

**

* * *

**

Oh! Bet none of you were suspecting that huh?

**So am I writing an evil Ryan fic? **

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**Reviews are always appreciated; let me know what you think before clicking away ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: This chapter title is "**_**Dying for an Angel" **_**by Avantasia (seeing as this story surrounds the concept of music, each title will either be a song title or related to music someway ;) **


	2. Be Prepared

**Author's Note: **Wow oh wow, the response to last chapter was amazing! It inspired me immediately to write this chapter.

Also, I've seen your disbelief of last chapter and all your guesses are good but...IT IS RYAN! Real CSI Ryan Wolfe, in the flesh and blood, drawing a knife and gun on Nat!...boy have I lost it but you can read it again...it's him :D

In case you didn't see, last chapter was a preface of the story, meaning it's a sneaky peak of the future (you'll see where it comes in ;)

This chapter does not involve the team unfortunately but will give them a little task, a new killer has struck Miami and by God have I made him evil!

Forgive me Lord (and readers) for this new, diabolical creation!

**

* * *

**

Sounds of Screaming:

**Chapter One: Be Prepared**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Miami...is that established yet or do I have to keep saying it CBS?

* * *

Waiting for his latest toy to awake, a young man flicked through his limited CD collection, trying to find one to suit the acquired taste. His fingers fumbled in their haste, then stopped, a smile spreading cat-like across his face.

_Perfect!_

He pulled the heavy-metal CD from its case and quickly re-entered the dimly lit room. His eyes travelled up and down his new source of enjoyment slowly, memorising each still feature.

_Not the best of choices...but she'll do._

The girl was chosen out of annoyance rather than of attraction. She had en-raged him deeply and he felt a need to help rid her from society.

Now here was his reward for his kind deed; a new toy to enjoy.

Standing in front of the chair he had propped her in, his mind's eye was disappointed as he once again looked her over. Her too short hair was dark as dusk, un-naturally red highlights amused him as he imagined them as blood streaks.

Her skin was too pale for his liking, though her lips of crimson excited his nerves; that colour was always his favourite. Black eye shadow reminding him of bruising eyes shot through him like an electric current.

The young man moaned slightly in ecstasy.

Glancing down her cream neck, he examined his work with a smile; two large burn marks at her jugular. Further down, past the chipped skull necklace, he glanced over each curve hidden from him behind thin leather.

The young man sighed, he may have never had a thing for Goths, but this one was special.

It was not her physical appearance that excited him so, but rather the physical _boundaries _he had placed her in.

_Silence may be golden, but duct tape is silver._

He laughed menacingly, deep brass echoing against the cold, dripping walls. His mind suddenly clicked, working on his side, being his friend for once.

_Gold would be nothing without silver...first place is nothing without second..._

As he thought on, heavily clouded eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, the Goth girl didn't notice him as she tried to move her arms.

When she couldn't, her breath hitched. The girl panicked as she found all of her limbs taped to the chair. Sobs began to race through her entrapped frame, watery eyes wildly looking around.

Slowly, she noticed a pair of flaming butterscotch watching her with interest.

"You!"

Shocked, the Goth girl continued to stare wide-eyed at the filmier face. "You were at the music shop earlier...the headphone guy!"

The young man smiled; glad the girl remembered their heated discussion.

"Indeed I was, I asked you to turn down your blasting music and you refused. Now...do you remember what you responded with?"

The girl gulped, knowing her answer could result in something painful, a common phrase she regularly used was now back to haunt her.

The young man sighed, becoming bored already with this toy.

"Ms. Bethany Trant, I am waiting for an answer...and I am not a patient man."

Instead of answering, Bethany broke out into a racket of sobs, wildly pulling against her restraints. When her adrenaline was spent and only a river of tears showed her weakness, the young man spoke again.

"Bethany...Betty-Betty...I have _ways _of making you tell me...save yourself the trouble..."

_You'll be screaming anyways kid..._

In confusion, Beth looked up at the man, his tone was pleading. As though he didn't want to hurt her...or he wanted to hurry up with the pain.

She guessed the latter.

"B-B-Bite Me-e-eee!"

The young man threw his head back in a fit of laughter as she flinched away.

"Maybe later."

As he walked past her, the young man made notice to bear his teeth teasingly. While he was out of view, Beth looked at her surrounding properly for the first time.

Storage boxes were arranged in a maze formation around her. Flood lights lit one end of the warehouse though the towering crates caused her to remain in dim darkness. High windows showed her the Miami night sky, a blanket of black; no stars shone tonight.

Beth cried silently, this was the one time she could use a shooting star.

Her kidnapper returned, this time brandishing a small stereo cabled to a large set of headphones. A wicked grin curved his features, his eyes turning to slits.

"I hope you like this band…they'll be the last thing you ever hear."

Placing the large headphones roughly over her pierced ears, the young man made sure they were covered completely. Still smiling, he flicked the plastic sphere with his thumb, laughing as the Goth winced; this was going to be fun.

_For me at least._

As he walked away, leading the cable connecting the headphones to the stereo, the young man heard labored breathing.

"Wait! Why are you doing this to me?"

The young man kept his back to Beth as he stopped in front of a crate, placing the stereo on top. "Why didn't you turn down your disturbing music when I asked you to?"

Bethany was in shock; all this was over her IPod being too loud in a _music _store?

"And then your _"witty" _remark…" the young man chuckled lowly, then slammed his hand down hard on the crate, splitting a plank of the wood. "You didn't do what I wanted!"

Turning slowly to face his victim, the young man whispered so low, Beth could barely hear through the think headphones.

"I really hate it when I don't get what I want."

Shaking his head and regaining his smile, the young man turned the volume dial up half way then with a deep breath…hit play.

* * *

**Damn….after re-reading this, I gotta say I am scared of myself and my **_**muse! **_**Honestly, the girls a devil in disguise!**

**Anyway, what ya'll think? H and the team have their work cut out for them! **

**Next chapter the team comes in, I know, it's taking till the third chapter for them to come in but the case is demanding and will get even more intense!**

**Stay tuned guys' n gals!**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: The chapter title is "Be Prepared" from the Lion King 1, sung by Scar and the hyenas.**

**I thought it was fitting, seeing as this villain is also plotting against the heroes of this story ;)**


	3. Scream

**Sounds of Screaming**

**-Chapter Two: Scream**

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to say how I depressingly don't own CSI Miami? Cause if I did, half you guys would be my writing staff and we'd show em how it's done! Fanfiction style! ;D

**Author's Note: **I always thought this chapter was up, but Fanfiction only sent me an email today (9/12/2010) telling me it was corrupted, and was deleted. I've had to modify the chapters a little to fit it in, sorry guys, I never noticed it was gone but I think you guys deserve to see EVERY chapter ;)

Sorry to those who thought this was a a new chapter, those will still be on hold due to exams :(

* * *

"Horatio...I can't find any obvious cause of death."

Turning away from the Miami coastline, Lieutenant Horatio Caine faced his new ME with a curious head tilt, waiting for him to continue.

"No strangulation marks, no signs of drowning and no mortal wounds of any kind."

A silence swept over the scene, the only noise; the crashing waves against the shore.

"What could this mean doctor?"

Tom seemed to the Lieutenant's question, no answer immediately springing to mind.

"Well I'll have to run tests back at the lab to be positive but...it's as if she just dropped dead! Which of course is impossible but...what causes a young, healthy teen to just die like this Horatio?"

The Lieutenant looked at the dark haired girl sprawled out on the sand with a frown. He noticed blood splattered along the side of both pale cheeks, a expression of pain seemed sculpted onto her stone face; her death mask was one of agony.

The Lieutenant's jaw creaked slightly, his eyes shifting back to the push and pull of the tides.

"That Tom is what I'm going to find out."

* * *

_Enjoying the sounds of her screams, the young man turned on his heels and paced towards Beth, placing his rough hands on her spasm arms._

"_Do you want me to lower it down?"_

_Beth closed her eyes, scrunching her face in pain. Desperately, she shook her head from side to side, trying to send the pain-inducing headphones airborne. _

_Over the screeching guitar solo, Beth heard joyful laughter._

_Feeling a rough hand seize her chin, squeezing her cheeks painfully. Opening her tearful eyes, she looked at his moving lips, not hearing a word he said but desperately wanting his hands away from her._

"_Would you like it louder?"_

_The young man once again roared with laughter as Beth jerked her head back, out of his grip. He stepped back to his stereo, his laughter dying down to chuckles._

_Shrugging he glanced over his shoulder at the Goth girl with excitement._

"_Well...if you insist my dear...your wish is my command."_

_Turning the dial, he laughed as the Beth's screams also rose._

* * *

"Hey Tom, Ryan said you had some news for me."

Looking up from the steel table, Tom smiled lightly. "Yes, I have the COD and TOD of the victim."

Calleigh quirked her eyebrows, showing her interest as she glanced over the body. Her eyes fell upon two brown burn-marks on the girl's neck.

Tom caught her looking, and shook his head. "Electrical strike to the jugular stunned the victim but not fatal."

"So what was it?"

"A shattered brain stem." He said matter-of-factly.

"The stem connecting the brain and spinal cord?" Calleigh's disbelief was present in her voice.

Tom nodded, "The very one."

Calleigh kept her eyes on the grinning Tom, waiting for more information. After a few seconds of silence, she decided to try prompt an explanation out of the odd ME.

"Tom, you're gonna have to help me out here."

Tom nodded, turning to the aluminous board holding Bethany's MRI scan. He then began to point to several white shards scattered around the base of her skull.

"These, are her brain stem."

Calleigh looked at the picture with a puzzled frown. "So the victim was...shook violently?"

As soon as she asked the question, Tom was shaking his head negatively. "No trauma."

Thinking again, the Southern CSI pushed her imagination its peak. "Could she have been _inside _something that was shaking, like an explosion?"

Once again, Tom shook his head. "Not possible, if the pressure vibrations from _outside _the head then the brain stem should have snapped in two, not shatter into pieces."

Leaving Calleigh to ponder for a moment, Tom picked up a plastic evidence bag from his tray. Walking round the medical table to stand in front of the CSI.

"I found this...stapled to her chest, just above the heart."

Calleigh took the encased disc and quickly examined both sides. "There's no blood."

Tom nodded again, "Post-mortem. Which is a good thing seeing how painful the shattering brain stem must have been."

Calleigh agreed, trying not to think of the pain this young girl must have gone through.

"I'll get this up to AV, thanks Tom."

Calleigh left the morgue, studying the CD with curiosity, constantly flipping it over and over. Her thoughts wondered how this was connected to the case, to the dead girl inside the morgue.

Then she remembered the poor teen's face, forever a pale mask of terror and began wondering how the girl met her un-timely fate.

* * *

_Bethany screamed louder, begging through her cries for him to stop, to let her go, to just let her die already!_

_A loud bursting pop echoed through her ears and suddenly, the music stopped and pain doubled. A splatter soaked the headphones, pooling in her ears._

_Feeling something snap inside her own skull, Beth's eyes rolled into the back of her head;_

_She fell into a numb darkness, the pain faded...she was finally free._

_Turning around, the young man's jaw dropped in shock. "Whoa! It worked?"_

_Smiling, he quickly pulled his notepad from his back pocket and jotted down the results of this experiment. All the while, thinking of the many possibilities this could mean for his scientific mind to explore. _

_Frowning at Beth's glassy-eyed body, the young man sighed._

'_Now I need a new plaything.'_

* * *

**Whoa! Another dark chapter, I'm aiming to lighten it up a bit soon though ;)**

**Lol, and I just noticed, I used Tom a lot this chapter. I know I've only used Tom, Horatio and Calleigh this chapter but the rest of the team will be appearing into the next chapters ;)**

**Working to keep everyone in character too so please tell me how I did ;)**

**Stay tuned guys, it only gets juicier ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Chapter title was "Scream" by Zac Efron (I know, couldn't think of anything else ;)**


	4. Decode

**Sounds of Screaming**

**-Chapter Three: Decode**

**Disclaimer: **Lol, I'm still looking for recruits to storm CBS by the way guys ;) But till then, I don't own CSI Miami :(

* * *

Aaron Vincent sat alone in his AV lab, twirling boredly in his chair.

_Well this sucks..._

He kept looking at the passers-by with slight hope, like a puppy in a shop window just waiting to be bought. He wanted someone to come in and throw him a bone, give him something connected to a case, _something _to do!

_Whoever thought getting paid to sit here would be so boring!_

At first, when he heard the swishing of an opening glass door, Aaron thought his mind was playing tricks. Then, when his slow circling finally faced the door, he was shockingly happy to see someone was really there.

"Well hello there Blondie, you got something?"

Calleigh didn't move an inch but remained in the door way with crossed arms. After reading her expression and intimidating glare, he gulped slowly.

"Eh...sorry...I meant to say hello Ms. Duquesne and do you have anything for me to work on...please?"

Taking her serious domineer down only an octave, Calleigh stepped further into the room, holding out the bagged disc for Aaron to examine.

"Tom pulled this off the vic, could be important."

_Or something sicker..._

Pushing those thoughts away, Calleigh focused as Aaron took the disc from its bag and inserted into the large computer hard drive. He typed in his code and password in silence, then turned to face Calleigh with deep hazel eyes.

"I really didn't mean that Ms. Duquesne-"

"Aaron, you've been working here for six months, you can call me Calleigh."

He flashed a tight-lip grin, "Good to know. Anyway, am I forgiving? I've already got one of you CSIs hating my guts and another, well..."

Calleigh smiled again, "You British boys and your charming accents, your forgiving if you find out what's on that disc for me."

Aaron smiled again, wide and toothy. "Yes ma'am, I'm-a on it!"

Before he could spin back to the computer screen, Aaron caught the questioning eyebrow quirk from Calleigh. He immediately knew the reason behind it.

"I may have a _charming _British accent but every summer spent in Mississippi has taking its toll."

Calleigh's eyebrows rose to almost reach her hairline in amused shock. Aaron noticed this as well.

"I may be Brit in blood, but I'm Southern at heart...ma'am."

Calleigh was saved from response by the beeping of Aaron's computer; the disc's contents were fully loaded-up. Aaron began clicking through the opening file and notifications, he then found a media player.

"Okay, let's see what's on this bad boy."

With a smirk, Aaron hit play.

Both CSI and lab tech were hit by the sudden booming noise emitted from the speakers. Every lab eye shot to the AV lab, alert and worried by the sudden screeching music and shouting echoing throughout the entire floor.

"Aaron, hit stop!"

"What?"

"Stop!"

"WHAT?"

Calleigh removed her hands from her ears and pushed past the shouting AV tech. The second she clicked "pause" a drumming silence filled the room, both panting slightly from their shocked gasps.

Aaron was first to speak, shouting over the ringing in his ears.

"Who in bloody hell would listen to that...that _noise_!"

Calleigh caught her breath, glaring at the computer screen with a mixed expression of confusion, shock, anger and weariness of going near the thing again. Her eyes then locked with two blue spheres outside the glass, waiting for her.

Aaron's question rang in her ears over the blasting after-effect.

"Apparently our victim...and our killer... see what else you can find on it."

Aaron gulped slightly, looking at his own computer with slight fear. "Will-eh...will do."

Giving him an encouraging nod, Calleigh left Aaron alone in the AV lab and approached her waiting Lieutenant. Horatio wore an expression of concern and small confusion.

"Is everything alright ma'am?"

Calleigh glanced over her shoulder, looking at Aaron hit mute before continuing his examining of the disc.

"The disc found on the victim was just a music CD, you think the killer sent it to annoy us?"

Horatio also looked at AV, contemplating this intelligence with his own newly found information.

"Or...he's giving us a clue."

Calleigh's confused and waiting expression prompted an explanation out of the red-haired Lieutenant.

"Blood-splatter inside the victim's ear was from burst ear-drums."

Calleigh uttered a small gasp of shock. "Both of them?"

The grim nod from Horatio was her only answer, but it answered her questions about his theory.

"Horatio, do you think someone used _loud music _to kill this girl?"

Another small grim nod from the Lieutenant and Calleigh was left speechless, his theory fit the evidence, and the current evidence seemed to only be leading that direction. As she calculated, she wondered how, just _how _heavy metal music could be used to kill.

"Horatio, I just don't understand."

Horatio took his glasses from his hip and placed them on, hands sliding back to his belt as he looked into the lab.

"There's a murderer in Miami and music...is their murder tool."

**

* * *

**

A short chapter I know but I hadn't a lot of time to muse out and think this week, studying for big exams and all :(

**But I hope you likey, sorry that I seem to keep using Calleigh; it's probably cause she's been disappearing from season 9 episodes (my muse always centres around MIA characters...I think she just pities them or something ;)**

**But I absolutely swear! On my life! There will be more characters next chapter, and the chapter after that there will be at least some RaiN!**

**Stay tuned guys and gals (thanks to those who have been, your all amazingly awesome and so kind in your reviews!)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Chapter title is "Decode" by Paramore; based on H and Calleigh decoding the criminal's way of killing his victims. ;)**

**PS: Wasn't Sleepless in Miami the most awesome of episodes! GAH I loved it!**


	5. I'm in CSI, Tripp

**Sounds of Screaming**

**-Chapter Four: I'm in CSI Tripp**

**Disclaimer: **Since I'm still only at the "plotting stage" of my storming of CBS I still do not own CSI Miami or any of the franchise. I only own Aaron Vincent and my two other main OCs, the victims and the killer as well as any other characters you do not recognise.

* * *

Raindrops splattered the streets of Miami in a continuous attack, causing a lone teenage girl to slip in her high-heels. Her free hand shot out to grip the door of a cafe, her other hand trying to control her wind-bellowing umbrella.

Tiffany Swan pushed away her negative weather thoughts as she entered the cafe and looked around excitingly. Her date said in the chat room that he'd be here at five.

She looked at the clock above her.

_5:01 pm_

Looking around again, Tiffany tried to find someone matching _Musicman14'_s description. Average height, brown hair, would wear a sweater vest, hazel eyes... she tried not to get her hopes up too much, after all, he didn't offer her a photo online but from his user page and his sweet messages to her...he was special.

Though this being their first meeting, Tiffany knew this _Ry, _she assumed was him name seeing he ended each message with it. She knew _Ry _was the one for her.

Sweet, smart, a _scientist _at the local CSI lab! He was the perfect catch!

A waving hand in the corner of the cafe caught her attention. The booth from which it came from was enclosed, a drawn curtain to give them some privacy. She approached quickly, patting her windblown hair and wiping her rain soaked make-up away.

When she pulled the curtain back, a beautiful smile and happy hazel eyes met her.

19 year old Tiffany Swan felt for the first time unconfident about her appearance compared to this guy. His sweater vest was adorable, his brown hair glistening with raindrops and spiked slightly, his crooked grin ate her heart out.

_He's perfect!_

"Hi-I'm Tiffany. Your Musicman?"

The beautiful man nodded once, hand gesturing for her to take a seat. She complied, sitting into the small, snug booth and shrugging off her feather-weight coat.

He drew the curtain back.

* * *

Clocking out with a sigh, Frank Tripp couldn't wait to get home. The day had been long with no progress on the music girl case, only a pair of bloody headphones was found at the scene.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head, now was not the time for them. Tonight was all about the Yankees match he had fifty bucks on with a pal and a few drinks round the widescreen.

As he shut down his computer, Frank noticed a large brown envelope left for him on his desk. The word _CSI _printed all over it.

Picking it up with a sigh, Frank opened it and emptied the contents onto his desk. A folded up piece of paper and two laminated employee's badges fell out. He reached for the paper first, un-folding it and reading the few short lines printed in bold black ink.

**I'm in CSI Tripp...come find me.**

"What in God's name is this?"

Mumbling to himself after checking both sides of the paper for non-existing clues, Frank then set it down and picked up the two employee badges. The photos and names were scratched out, only a code number left on the bottom for machine identification.

Grumbling now, Frank switched his computer back on and waited for it to load, flipping the employee's badges over and over in his hand, scrutinizing every inch of it.

He then took out his cell and punched in a filmier number, sighing impatiently as he waited for an answer.

"_Caine_."

"Horatio, I got a suspicious package down here at the station and it's got your lab's name all over it...literally."

"_What is it Frank?"_

Frank sighed again as he typed in his password and the computer hummed to life, he then began typing in the employee's pin numbers into the search system.

"It's a threat note and badges. You think someone's trying to screw with you guys?"

"_Maybe...who's badges is it Frank?"_

A beep emitted from the computer captured Frank's attention; the result of the search showed two names that left Frank speechless.

As though seeing Frank's shocked face, Horatio drawled again through the cell.

"_Who is it Frank?"_

Taking a second to rein in his dumbfound expression, Frank answered in a dark tone.

"It's Speedle's...and Wolfe's."

* * *

Throwing her empty to-go coffee cup in a passing trash can, Tiffany Swan ignored the drizzling rain as she and Musicman walked, hand in hand down the street. She cursed herself for leaving her umbrella and coat behind at the cafe.

Musicman noticed her unease and shrugged off his sports coat.

"Here...have my jacket."

Tiffany blushed as he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders lightly, electricity flooded through her veins as his soft fingertips brushed her collarbone.

_Such a gentleman...he's defiantly the one!_

Musicman suddenly turned left, off the street and down a dark, dampened alleyway. Sensing her unease again, Musicman explained his choice in direction softly.

"I parked down here...and I won't let a lady walk home in this rain."

She blushed again and looked down. _Oh, such a gentleman! I can't wait for mom to meet him!_

Tiffany felt a warm weight pushing into the pocket of Musicman's jacket; she turned and was en-captured in his hazel eyes.

"I have something for you...close your eyes."

She complied. _Gifts and chivalry on the first date! What a catch!_

She couldn't help the excited smile the spread across her close-eyed face. She felt him dig deeper into his pocket, his hand pushing against her hip through the material.

She felt the thing in his hand push forcefully against her hip too...and then a crackle.

Suddenly, white-hot shooting pain coursed through her veins. Every nerve in her body instantly ached. Her mouth clamped shut, screams for help and of pain vibrated against grinding teeth. Her knees buckled, falling forward, she gripped his sweater vest for support.

Musicman smiled victoriously; he had her and she wasn't going anywhere.

She was _his _now.

And he felt the need to express his claim as she slipped into darkness.

"Prepare for a shocking date, my dear."

* * *

**So the killer has struck again, taking another Miami music lover away.**

**Will poor Tiffany be another "toy" for the killer or can the team save her?**

**And what has Speed and Ryan have to do with the case?**

**Stay tuned to find out **

**-Mel out ;D**

**Chapter title is based on "I'm in Miami, Trick" by LMAO.**


	6. Dead By Sunrise

**Sounds of Screaming**

**-Chapter Five: Dead by Sunrise**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so I have my recruits, now we're onto the "organising stage" of the CBS storming...but I still don't own CSI Miami or any of the franchise. I only own Aaron Vincent, the victims and killer and any other characters you don't recognise.

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ!): **Okay, I seemed to have caused a bit of confusion amoung readers, so I'm just clearing something up; the first chapter was a **preface**, a scene from **_the future _**of this fic. Meaning that scene hasn't happened yet. That scene won't be coming up till about chapter 19 (it will be pretty obvious when it shows up ;) _ANY _other questions about the story (except if Ryan's crazy *coughALYSSAcough*) please PM me ;)

Now...enjoy guys ;)

* * *

Struggling against her bonds, Tiffany Swan couldn't tell if she was still screaming or not, her throat pained and felt torn, all other noises apart from the ear-piercing voices inside her ears were un-hearable.

Musicman paced around her, waiting for the moment of excitement; the moment that he dubbed "when the firework would explode".

Keeping his eyes on her, he backed over to the crates he used as his own storage boxes and pulled out the CD case he was using on his latest toy.

He began laughing to himself as he approached his chair strapped toy, reading the band name off the CD case.

"Ha, this band's name is Dead by Sunrise! But if you're anything like the first toy...you won't last past eleven!"

Through her squinted eyes, Tiffany noticed the time on his watch.

9:06 pm

* * *

The rising sun was hidden by grey storm clouds on the Miami horizon. A glimmer shone here and there, some small parts of the city received a present of light whilst the others were left in dusk.

Though surrounded by light, a dark cloud seemed to hang over the Miami Dade Crime Lab. The current case of "musical murder" had been brought to light by the media, shining a bad image on the team.

Ryan Wolfe paced the glass corridors of the lab with keen determination. Their search for evidence so far was fruitless, no witnesses, no suspects and no physical evidence to trace the killer.

Stopping in to DNA, he couldn't help but crack a smile as his hazel eyes met with chocolate brown. He received smile in return as he entered the room.

"Hey there beautiful, any breaks in the case?"

Natalia could help but laugh. "Cute. Really cute." Ryan smirked bashfully.

But then their attention was taken back to the case at hand, conversation turning professional.

"Well, blood inside the headphones was a match for the victim. And I've been checking for any skin cells, epithelia's, tissue, _anything_ but nothing so far. I'm thinking the killer either picked up after themselves or else wore gloves."

Ryan thought for a moment, a frown etching onto his face.

"So basically we have nothing."

Natalia nodded, also frowning at her lack of findings. As the two stood in silent thought, a voice appeared at the door.

"Mr. Wolfe...may I have a word please."

Ryan turned to face his Lieutenant, taken aback at the red head's expression. Horatio wore a scowl normally save for interrogations, causing some slight worry to form in the back of the CSI's mind. Slowly, he stepped out of the room.

"Ma'am." Horatio nodded to Natalia to continue her search, but she could help throwing quick glances up as Ryan and Horatio continued further down towards the elevators, out of earshot.

As soon as they were near the doors, Ryan turned on his heels to face the red-haired Lieutenant with a questioning wariness seeping through his masked expression.

"H?"

Horatio presented Ryan with a plastic evidence bag containing two damaged lab employee's badges.

"Mr. Wolfe...these were sent to the station by an outside source. Now, why would someone have your employee's badge?"

This news wasn't surprising to Ryan, which Horatio noticed instantly. He waited, giving his CSI the benefit of a doubt that Ryan would have some reason for letting his employee's badge fall into the wrong hands.

"Someone copy it H?"

Horatio immediately shook his head, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"It was the original Ryan."

Ryan's brow furrowed, causing dark circles to appear under his stressed eyes.

"I don't know H; I leave it my locker every night. Someone must have broken into it."

Calleigh approached the talking duo, about to ask Ryan to accompanying her out to another crime scene when she heard their conversation. The two men radiated tension, leaving her standing silently by Horatio's side.

Neither Horatio nor Ryan cared; they could trust Calleigh and were too wrapped up in this predicament to care who listened.

"Mr. Wolfe...where were you last night?"

Ryan's eyes bulged; not believing Horatio doubted him or even suspected him of a crime!

_Guilty people try not to answer...answer him!_

"I was at home."

"Can anyone verify that?"

Ryan rubbed under his eye with one finger, glancing towards DNA with slight concern. He knew he could trust Horatio, but it still hurt that his Lieutenant didn't seem to trust him.

"Natalia can."

A twitch of a smile sprung on Horatio, knowing present in his eyes. "Okay."

With that, the Lieutenant left them to go to the scene, taking out the note in his pocket; a letter left on his desk that morning.

**Two of us are guilty of murder...but which ones?**

Below, was a picture of Tim Speedle, a large red X covering his face. A thick marker line connected him to a picture of Ryan.

A picture of Dan Cooper was also crossed out, another line connecting him to a photo of Aaron Vincent.

Though Horatio knew it was a sick individual sending these to him and to the station, he couldn't help but think there was some truth behind it.

_Ryan, Aaron, Speed, Dan...what have you done?_

* * *

As Calleigh and Ryan walked towards the yellow line of tape, the two were silent. Horatio's doubt in him had left Ryan unwilling to contribute to any conversation on the drive over.

But there was a burning question in Calleigh's mind she just had to ask.

"So where we're you last night 'cause Natalia told me you stood her up for dinner."

Ryan sighed, he had called to say he couldn't make it but obviously Natalia was more annoyed with him than she showed.

"I just had some things to do."

Calleigh wasn't satisfied with his answer or his attempt to brush it off. "Ryan..."

"I'm fine, I'm not gambling and I just had a few things to take care of last night."

Calleigh gave up, knowing how stubborn Ryan could get; he wasn't going to tell her easily. "Okay, okay...is that the vic?"

Gesturing towards a pale, blond girl pushed up against a tree, Calleigh noticed she looked different to the first victim. Though there was the same blood splatter in the girl's ears and bloody headphones discarded next to the body, there was an added detail that Bethany Trant did not have.

A large hole in the center of the blond girl's throat seeped with dried blood made both CSI's frown in disgust.

"He's getting more violent." Ryan spoke darkly, voicing both their angered and worried thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Oooooh!

**So, what's the connection between Speed, Ryan, Dan and Aaron (guess away in your reviews...assuming you'll leave one before clicking away ;)**

**And Ryan is looking pretty suspicious eh, is he one of the guilty ones?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**Mel out ;D**

**Chapter title is obvious the band Dead By Sunrise, check out their song "Crawl Back In", it's a really mood setter for the first scene ;)**


	7. Only Hope

**Sounds of Screaming**

**-Chapter Six: Only Hope**

**Disclaimer: **Still preparing to storm CBS but till then, I don't own CSI. I only own Aaron Vincent, the victims, the killer, the plot and any other minor characters you don't know.

* * *

Walter Simmons sat alone in Trace, waiting for some evidence from either crime scene to come his way. So far, Ryan and Calleigh had gotten to do the scenes, Horatio and Frank did their usual bit of detective work, Natalia got to test the large amounts of blood found and even Aaron got some AV stuff to do.

Though Walter didn't want to sound like a child, his mind was against that idea.

_It's not fair!_

He sighed, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. His eyes travelled lazily around the lab, watching all the other workers buzz through like bees; all having some important piece of work to do.

Every now and then, a lab tech would look close enough to walking with something tucked under their arm, but then would walk away. Every time he'd mutter under his breath, cursing this killer for not leaving a lot of evidence behind.

_Stupid, smart criminals. I preferred when they were dumb and leaving trails behind 'em!_

Walter sighed again, looking out into the lab. It seemed everywhere in Miami there was _something _happening, something more exciting than his afternoon of sitting alone in Trace.

_Everybody's having a better time than me._

* * *

Marie Garcia cried a river of tears, oud sobs escaping her attempts to be strong as the piano track blasting in her ears rose up in keys.

The blindfold covering her eyes and headphones left her senseless; left her feeling vulnerable to her kidnapper. She could _feel _him near her, a sudden radiation of body heat would appear at her shoulder or cheek and she would instantly repel.

She wasn't sure if this was what he wanted, but so far, he hadn't touched her.

The piano pitch rose again, Marie imagined the maestro harshly slamming the last of the keys on a grand piano, the highest pitch being used as a weapon against her.

An explosion happened within her ears, as though a plastic bag was burst too close to her. The explosion echoed through her, causing Marie to cry out.

But she couldn't hear herself or the piano anymore...she couldn't hear anything.

Sitting on a near-by crate, Musicman watched with keen interest as Marie appeared unconscious, maybe even already dead. His loaded Colt Revolver, bouncing on his leg in his anticipating hands just in case.

* * *

Cutting the top of a bloody Q-tip off and placing it inside a small test-tube, Natalia worked in silence. Adding a solution then placing the tube inside the centrifuge, she wasn't hopeful.

The last fifty-seven blood and skin cell samples had all been the victim's and she'd be shocked if number fifty-eight would be any different.

As she waited for the beep of results, Natalia heard chuckling from the doorway.

Ryan leaned causally against the doorway wearing an amused crooked smile.

"Someone seems angry at the evidence."

She smiled as he walked in. "That's because the evidence is _meant _to be on _our _side but so far, nothing."

A brief silence surrounded them; both CSI's disappointed and frustrated with the lack of evidence. Then another questioning thought popped into Natalia's mind.

"So, what brings you here handsome?"

Ryan smiled again, chuckling through bright teeth. "I was actually looking for Calleigh, H has a lead and...also, about last night-"

Natalia waved her hand lightly, "It's fine Ryan, really."

He shook his head, "No it's not...I wasn't at the lab last night."

Natalia quirked a questioning brow. "But you said you were called in-"

Ryan nodded, "I know, I know I shouldn't have lied but..."

"Ryan, where were you?"

He sighed, this was a hard secret to admit, one that could end it all if Natalia wouldn't stand by him and keep it quiet.

And he now regreted ever bringing it up.

* * *

Walter was still sitting in his bored daze, when the glass door of the Trace lab was swung open swiftly.

"Walter, have you seen Calleigh?"

Walter looked up, chin still in hand with a small frown.

"Hello to you too Wolfe. What's the rush?"

Ryan didn't stop to comment back; a sign to Walter that whatever was bugging the shorter CSI was important or case related.

"Alexx called about a new lead with the music case. H said for me and Cal to meet him there."

Walter's eyebrow quirked. _Alexx? The doc down at the hospital the team know?_

"What she find?"

Ryan's frown deepened. "The killer's latest victim...she's alive."

_For now._

Walter shook his head, "Sorry man, haven't seen her."

Ryan waited for a moment, in thought. "I'll just go down alone. Tell Calleigh if you see her for me?"

Walter nodded, watching his buddy leave and head towards the elevators. Boredom began to set in again.

_God, I can't take this!_

Almost ripping his lab coat in his haste to take it off, Walter ran from the Trace lab.

"Hey Wolfe, wait up!"

* * *

Alexx Woods stood along side Horatio Caine outside surgery, both wearing worrying frowns. The poor girl inside was bleeding from her ears, another one of these "music" attacks and also shot in the abdomen, the bullet skimming her left kidney, causing a lot of bleeding.

Though there was minimal room for hope; Alexx prayed the girl lived.

"I hope she makes it Horatio...she's so young."

Alexx looked through the waiting room at the young man in the corner, his watery eyes hidden in his hands. Every now and then, a tremor would shoot through him, a quiet cry or sob would break through his effortful attempt to be strong. Marie needed him.

The sound of a baby's cooing made him look up, smiling a watery grin at the five month old Tia who looked up with big blue eyes.

_Marie's _eyes.

"It's okay Tia." He soothed. "Mommy's gonna be okay."

From their distance, Horatio and Alexx watched the scene with breaking hearts.

"I hope she makes it Horatio." Alexx repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

Horatio nodded once, he hoped so too. For the young man awaiting his fiancés fate, for their baby sitting in a carrier at his side Horatio hoped this girl lived. But the Lieutenant in him thought of the case as well; they _needed _this girl.

"I do too Alexx...she's our only hope."

* * *

**Can Marie survive or was it foolish to hope?**

**Can the case be broken or is this another that will get away?**

**What is Ryan being so secretive about? Will he tell Nat the truth or another lie?**

**And where has Calleigh disappeared to?...Oh what have I done to her! :O**

**Stay tuned to find out guys n gals ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Chapter title is "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore, a nice, peacefull track may I add.**


	8. Scars

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Seven: Scars**

**Disclaimer: **Dudes, we all know by now I don't own Miami right? I only own Aaron Vincent, the victims, the killer, any minor characters you don't recognise and the idea/plot of the story...oh and a house, yep, I own a house too ;)

* * *

Lieutenant Horatio Caine stood alone in the waiting room of Miami Dade Memorial Hospital, waiting for his two CSIs to arrive. His head was bowed in silent prayer for the girl behind the Intensive Care doors, her pulse may be weaker than normal but at least it was still there.

They had her back...they had a witness to work with and the sleeping baby in the corner of the room still had her mother.

To that, Horatio was grateful.

Noticing his CSIs arrive, the Lieutenant looked up. Ryan wore a grim expression, having heard of the loss of the victim's hearing, he knew any audio evidence they find was now rendered useless.

But as Horatio noticed the second CSI, his eyebrow quirked in confusion. It wasn't Calleigh, in fact, it was her opposite. The man was tall, dark and large.

Horatio wondered why Walter was sent instead, but left it. There were more important matters at hand.

Alexx had allowed him to send in a CSI to interview their only witness, but it would have to be quick. Marie needed her rest and they needed the information while it was fresh on her mind.

"H, what's going on?"

Horatio turned his attention from Ryan's awaiting expression and looked at Marie's fiancée and baby, awaiting their turn to see her.

"Mr. Wolfe, I need you to examine the alley where the victim was found, see what you can find."

Ryan nodded, "On it."

With Ryan's leave, Horatio turned his attention back onto Walter.

"Walter, I needed you to interview the victim, she may know something important."

Walter nodded, "Already wrote out the questions on the way over, had a feeling you would ask me to."

Horatio smiled at his newest CSI, glad to see the preparation.

From behind him, Alexx's voice appeared.

"Oh no you don't big boy, you cannot go in there."

Both men turned to the scolding and disapproving voice, finding Alexx standing in front of the IC doors like a fierce mother bear. No one was getting in without her say-so.

"Why can't I?"

Alexx paced towards the two men, eyes focused on Horatio. "That girl was just physically and mentally tortured by some stranger madman and you want to send in big boy here that she's never met?"

Horatio looked down; he'd have to call in Calleigh or Natalia to do this then. He then looked over to Marie's family; her fiancée seemed to have heard Alexx's words and looked as though he was fighting the urge to vomit.

"I'll show her my badge; she'll know I'm a cop."

Horatio turned back to the bickering duo, waiting for a chance to speak.

"Honey, I can't have any male _staff _past that door. Poor girl didn't see the guy and now can't hear if it's the attacker in disguise or not. Now, do you really think I'm sending you in there with a gun on your hip to boot?"

Walter thought over what Alexx had said; she was right. Horatio took this as his moment to talk.

"Walter, talk to the fiancée, see if he knows anything."

Walter nodded, setting his eyes on the pale man in the corner of the room.

"What about the victim H?"

Horatio looked at the man pick up a blanket from his side an wrap his baby in it, forcing a watery smile for the child's sake.

"I'll handle it Walter."

The taller man nodded, approaching the fiancée with a weary smile. From their distance, Horatio and Alexx watched as the two men began to talk.

"I can't let you in either Horatio; she's too shook up for any guy to go in."

The Lieutenant nodded in understanding.

"I'll find someone who knows how to handle this then."

* * *

"Horatio, I got your text, what's up?"

The Lieutenant looked up at his CSI, taking in the still-talking fiancée and Walter in the corner.

"I need you to talk to the victim."

Natalia's eyebrows rose in confusion, "I thought Walter was on that?"

Horatio lowered his head, "He can't...only you can."

Though feeling more confused than before, Natalia pushed it aside; if Horatio needed her to talk to the victim then she would.

"Ok..eh...I'll just go in then."

Horatio nodded, giving an encouraging and thankful smile. He turned and watched his CSI walk towards the IC doors.

From his spot in the corner of the room, Walter turned his attention from Marie's weeping fiancée Tony to Natalia.

"Hey, BV!"

Natalia turned to him, watching as he took a notepad from his back pocket.

"Catch."

Walter tossed the notepad lightly across the room, Natalia catching it with ease. Flipping it over, she recognised Walter's handwriting, a list of interview questions already written out.

With quick realisation, Natalia knew the victim didn't get away as luckily as she thought. Sharing a nod with Walter, she stepped past the IC doors, preparing to interview the newly deaf victim.

* * *

Outside, Walter turned his attention back to Tony.

"Mr. Miller, is there anybody, and I mean _anybody _you can think of who'd want to hurt Marie?"

Tony looked up with shocked eyes.

"No! No way, she is a saint, never hurt a fly! Her parents are nice as hell too, only own a God damn bakery! It wasn't for money then, I'm sure!"

Walter nodded, allowing Tony a minute to calm down. Tony looked towards his sleeping child, allowing the innocence to compose him peacefully.

"I can't think of anyone who'd want to hurt me or Marie...who would...who would do this?"

The doctor's words swarmed around his head like angry bees, stinging and stabbing painfully.

_Tortured physically and mentally! Tortured! Stranger madman!_

Walter watched Tony rake fists through his hair, the pain seemed to be welcome to the young man. The CSI knew he couldn't begin to understand this poor guy's anguish, but he knew he could try help it.

"We believe...Marie was a random target of a serial killer-"

Tony looked up in wide-eyed panic.

"Killer? But...but the doctor said...she's okay now isn't she?"

Walter sighed deeply, he wished he wasn't the one to have to tell Tony, but fate had made him the bearer of bad news.

"She's awake...but there has being some damage to her hearing...I'm afraid she's deaf..."

Walter didn't try continuing, Tony didn't look as if he could take any more. His eyes turned blank, his mouth agape.

"Ma...mama!"

The sudden cry from the bundle of blankets made both men jump. Little Tia began howling loudly, shouting the word in between cries.

Tony couldn't move, he was stunned in place. His baby's first word was about Marie.

And Marie would never be able to hear it...never hear their baby's voice.

**

* * *

**

Wow...ended on a sad note there :(

**But I hope to lightening it up soon, it seems my muse has been reading too many science books and is focused too much on case-work.**

**But it will get personal soon...and very RaiNy ;)**

**PS: Where has Calleigh disappeared to? Am I that evil to do something bad to the blonde bombshell?**

**Title is "Scars" by Papa Roach and, if not obvious, is about poor Marie. How will Nat do in the interview? Can she understand that kind of pain?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	9. Rusty Halo

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Eight: Rusty Halo**

**Disclaimer: **I...No...Own...Miami! Damn I hate having to say it...it actually hurts! :(

* * *

Sitting here, alone with the victim, Natalia couldn't help but feel awkward. Marie had been crying when she walked in, the first five minutes spent allowing her to compose herself.

But the haunting look never left her eyes.

Marie looked at the notepad the CSI had placed in her IV infused hand, a side note saying for her to take her time. Her breath still shook, a hiccupping sob bursting every now and then as she read the first question.

_Did you see the man?_

Though it seemed such a simple question, a harmless label on her attacker, reading _the man _sent shivers down her spine. Countless images flew through her mind, the red-haired cop that had found her, the male nurse that was trying to help her, they had all terrified her. If she hadn't been in such a bad shape, she would have run.

She didn't know them...she didn't know _him, the man _this CSI wanted to know about.

"No..." Marie finally said, still with a shaky breath. "He had something covering my eyes the whole time. I would remember _his _face if I saw it."

Natalia nodded, noticing how Marie would not meet her eyes. The young woman began playing with her IV connection, wrapping it around her fingers distractedly.

"This is so frustrating!"

Natalia almost leaped from the chair at Marie's sudden outburst, the quiet girl now suddenly shouting, tears of boiling hot anger pouring down her cheeks.

"I can hear _his _voice, inside my head!"

Natalia took her hand, Marie's fiddling with the IV stopped, her body freezing in anger and sudden realisation.

"...but it's no use to you...you can't hear the voice...he's laughing and you can't help it!"

Natalia didn't interrupt her; she knew Marie needed to let it out. The tears continued to pour thickly, Marie's hand shaking inside her own.

"He had other girls before me...he played their tapes for me...I heard them screaming for help...I _still _hear them screaming like I did."

Marie chuckled lowly though there was no humour in her voice. Realisation hit again and her voice quietened to a whisper.

"I'll never hear Tony say I do...or my wedding bells...or my baby's first words...the only sound I'll ever hear is those girls...screaming..."

Natalia gripped Marie's hand a little tighter, causing the weeping girl to look up, full attention shown behind watery eyes. Though she knew it was useless, Natalia still felt the need to speak, the notepad wasn't good enough, left forgotten on the side of the bed.

"Be grateful to be able to _experience _those moments Marie...we're going to find this guy and make him pay."

Reading the CSI's lips and the dedication in her eyes, Marie felt her throat clog, fresh tears of gratitude welling up.

"Thank you."

* * *

Walter stood alone, surrounded by dozens of crime scene photos and wearing a puzzled frown.

_How did it happen?_

His eyes constantly travelled back and forth between three of the centre pictures, the three headphones.

_How did it happen?_

His mind constantly ran through different thoughts and theories in a matter of seconds.

_How does two girls eardrums burst, and the other's ones tear?_

He knew the answer was in front of him; the headphones. He had the _what_ but the _how _it had happened still eluded him.

"Walter."

The sudden drawl from the doorway caught the CSI's attention. Looking over his shoulder, Walter nodded to Horatio, watching his Lieutenant enter the room.

"Hey H."

The sound of defeat in his CSI's voice caused Horatio's curiosity to raise further than his eyebrows, glancing around at the walls of pictures.

"I'm trying to figure out how this guy did it. How these two girls' drums popped and this one's tore...it just doesn't make sense."

Horatio looked around at the photos again, Walter had taken the three of the head phones and CDs down and began organising them on the glass table.

"So these two were both real rock music, and the splatter inside the headphone was consistent with a pop.", Walter calculated.

Horatio stepped towards the table, shaded eyes focused on Marie's photos. "This girl was attacked with a piano track, her ear drums tore slowly."

Walter nodded, "I get how the vibrations could cause the first two girl's ear drums to explode, but how did hers? I played all those tracks in AV but I don't get how the ear drum tore, I mean slowly..."

Both CSI and Lieutenant thought deeply, an answer forming in Horatio's mind.

"By turning up the volume gradually...the skin of the ear drum would tear, wouldn't it?"

Walter nodded furiously, "Yeah, yeah that its! Thanks H!"

Horatio nodded, "Anytime."

* * *

Entering Ballistics with a fallen heart, Ryan pondered his lack of evidence at the scene. Whoever this monster was, he knew how to cover his tracks. He left no tire tracks, no shoe prints, no finger prints, no skin or blood or any biological of his behind.

Whoever this guy was, he was good.

Pushing those thoughts to one side, Ryan focused on the task at hand, the bullet extracted from the only surviving victim at the hospital.

"Hey Houdini."

Calleigh looked up at him with a smile. "Hey, I heard you were looking for me."

Ryan nodded, an eyebrow lowering slightly as he thought. "Yeah, but apparently not hard enough. Where were you anyways cause I checked everywhere before heading out."

Calleigh's smile widened, "Did you care to check the ladies' room?"

Realisation and embarrassment hit Ryan at once. "Ehhh...no..."

Calleigh laughed lightly and looked back down to her work. The computer was still trying to find a match for the bullet but so far, it was clean as a whistle, though the CSI found that expression un-fitting seeing Marie's blood still visible in the grooves.

"Well I couldn't find anything at the scene either so, I was hoping you could help me out there." Ryan's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Bullets a standard flat point 40 calibre. They're sold in almost every ammunition and licensed gun shop in Miami."

Ryan sighed, "So basically we have nothing."

Calleigh nodded, "Alexx said the bullet just missed her kidney, she's lucky."

Surprisingly, Ryan didn't look like he agreed. Seconds later his voice showed his divergence.

"I'm not so sure she's _that _lucky..."

Calleigh's head shot up, confusion wide in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Ryan sighed again, "Burst eardrums? There's no way to restore her hearing now Calleigh."

Though the Southern CSI nodded, but she was far from agreement. Though the victim suffered a devastating handicap, at least she was still breathing; not something the first two victims could say.

"Well...at least she's alive Ryan."

A grim smile twitched on Ryan's lips, "Maybe but...that's a heavy price to pay."

Calleigh nodded again, though still not in full agreement. She knew why Ryan saw things the way he did, because of his eye injury all those years ago. Though he had thankfully survived, Calleigh had noticed her friend's anxiety and fear of losing his job.

During that dark time, though Ryan was alive...he wasn't living.

"She shouldn't have had to pay it... now it's up to us to make sure no one else has to either."

Ryan nodded, offering a small smile before he left, leaving Calleigh to ponder of the unproductive bullet on the table.

**

* * *

**

So, thoughts guys?

I bet all you caught your breath when Calleigh appeared, un-harmed in the lab huh? See, I can be nice to the characters and not put them in life-and-death situations...sometimes! ;D

**I hope you all noticed the connections formed this chapter; I worked real hard on making them seem strong. It's about time H started bonding with the team again...anyone else feel the distance last season? I hope it picks up even more this season ;)**

**And some witness connections too, I always love them in the show! Hope you all loved it too ;) **

**Not a lot of science next chapter but I feel we've covered a lot of the case so far, we deserve a drama-filled break don't we?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**Mel out ;D**

**Title is "Rusty Halo" by The Script (an Irish band I adore, check them out!) I think it's a fitting title seeing as H saved the day, case-wise that is.**


	10. Spanish Eyes

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Nine: Spanish Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miami, Miami is not mine, I and CSI Miami have no connections and I certainly do not profit from it...is that clear yet? I don't profit from Aaron Vincent, the killer, the victims the plot or any other characters you don't recognise but they are mine ;)

**Author's Note: **I've saved mentioning this till this chapter and you'll see why. This story is set Post- "Die by the Sword" but I've made one change. Natalia still hasn't gone to see the doctor despite what Ryan had said and Walter's offer.

* * *

Sitting down at the glass table, Marie Garcia's thankful eyes stuck in her mind, Natalia opened the disappointingly light file. Whilst flicking through her own notes as well as scene photographs, the CSI felt a slight pain inside her left ear.

_Here we go again._

Seconds later, as though invisible ear muffs were placed on her ears, Natalia felt her hearing plumet. This had struck before and she knew she just had to wait it out...but it still worried her.

Breathing deeply, she decided to try a self-test. If she failed, she'd take up Walter's offer and see his doctor. If she passed, which she was hopeful of, then she would bin the business card that seemed to weigh ten pounds in her back pocket.

Taking out her IPod from her lab coat and inserting her headphones, Natalia slowly rotated her thumb around the volume control and silently prayed.

Smirking to herself, she was glad to hear _One Republic - All The Right Moves _soon play perfectly through the headphones.

Wrapped up in the lyrics as she re-read Marie's statement, Natalia failed to notice the glass door behind her open then re-shut, a pair of warm hazel eyes watching her.

The CSI jolted at the light tap on her shoulder.

"So who are you listening to?"

Natalia smiled up at Aaron, her heart still racing. It had taken her a moment to remember the stunning AV tech's question.

"Eh, One Republic, their one of my favourites, actually."

Natalia noticed a flash in Aaron's eyes, his mouth twitching as he took in this new information.

"Good to know."

Before she could think over his reaction, Aaron had spoken again.

"Are you alright since that explosion? I've heard you've been having some hearing problems?"

Natalia hid her grinding teeth behind a fake smile. _Ryan!_ Her mind growled at the name angrily. Though she appreciated his constant caring, she saw no reason to overreact to a little fuzziness, especially compared to Marie and the two other victims.

But Ryan's apparent tactic was to _annoy _her into seeing a doctor.

"I'm fine, really. Why do you ask?"

Natalia was sure of the answer already. _Ryan_! Her thoughts continued to grumble of the name. Instead of speaking, Aaron eyed the abandoned IPod on the table.

"Your music_ is_ playing rather loud."

Natalia blushed, turning around to hide her embarrassment, quickly flicking the still-audible music off. When she turned back around, Aaron had taken her file and now stood over the table, reading determinately.

"I'm sorry 'bout that...was it bothering you?"

Aaron took a deep breath before answering, closing the file and pushing it away.

"No...not at all."

Smiling, Natalia took the file back, thinking of any way to keep the friendly conversation going.

"So, do you like One Republic?"

Aaron shook his head, a light laugh echoing within his throat.

"No...I'm not really a music person to be honest."

Natalia nodded, knowing the conversation was pretty much dead now. Aaron stood away from the table, walking towards the door. "I'll let you get back to work then."

Stopping at the door, the AV tech froze for a second, his mind calculating and deliberating at light speed.

"Oh Natalia?"

Natalia looked up from Marie's file, curious to see Aaron stand by the door, his back to her. "Yeah Aaron?"

"Would you like to go out for coffee after work some time?"

Natalia found herself caught off-guard; suddenly glad Aaron couldn't see her shocked expression. "Oh...Aaron...you know I'm seeing someone right?"

Aaron turned to face her, something hidden beneath his light-hearted expression. She guessed it was shyness, but it seemed a shade darker than that.

"Oh come on Natalia, friends can go out for coffee! Don't let the big bad Wolfe scare you, I'll protect you."

Natalia couldn't help but laugh at Aaron's antics but inside, she slightly agreed with him. Ryan shouldn't care if it was only coffee and he was the reason she was the lab's latest gossip.

_He had to tell his big buddy Walter!_

Making her choice, Natalia smiled. Ryan wasn't forcing her to the doctors and he couldn't stop her hanging out with Aaron sociably.

"Sure...coffee sounds great."

Aaron's expression lost its edge, relief flooding his features. "Great! Sometime this week then? Anytime you want!"

Natalia smiled as Aaron left, thinking of the coffee date she just promised Aaron. She knew there was another reason she agreed, one that trumped her annoyance with Ryan.

_I was always a sucker for hazel eyes._

"Natalia?"

Taking from her thoughts, Natalia laughed mentally as Aaron stood in the doorway, disrupting her work for the third time already. His smile seemed to make up for it though.

"Sorry for the interruption but...don't have that thing too loud and it can be damaging-"

Aaron stopped as Natalia took the discarded IPod from the table and put it back in her pocket. "Thank you Aaron."

With her voice singing of slight annoyance, Aaron felt the need to explain himself.

"All I'm saying is...I don't want to see you hurt cause of that thing."

Nodding once, Aaron finally left. Natalia smiled as she turned back to the file, now humming happily to a made-up tune.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for no action or case-work this chapter but this scene just didn't want to end!

**PS: I did some intense searching, trying to find out the song Nat listens to in "Count Me Out" but I had no luck :( So I just used a favourite band of someone close to me ;)**

**So, is Aaron just trying to be a comforting friend or has he a plan cooking up his sleeve? Does he have all the right moves (lol pun yas!)**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**Mel out ;D**

**Chapter title is Spanish Eyes by U2, another band I'm proud to say is Irish ;) and of course it's based on the A/N scene ;)**


	11. Nature Within Us

**Sounds of Screaming**

**-Chapter Ten: Nature Within Us**

**Disclaimer: **That's it! I am not going to say how I don't own Miami! I will not tell you that my only property used here is Aaron Vincent, the victims and killer, the plot of this story and any other characters you don't recognise! I won't say it, ever, _ever _again!

...Aw damn it!

* * *

With eyes set on the evidence locker, mind focused on getting Marie's file stored safely and getting back to work, Natalia quickly walked through the lab. Nearing the cage, she signed her name into the log.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the file be tugged from under her elbow.

"Ryan, what are you doing?"

Caught, Ryan looked up to the small laughter with a smile of his own. The look he gave Natalia was one of a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Just wanted to see what the vic said."

He tugged slightly at the file again. Natalia smirked, an eyebrow rising at his odd behaviour.

"Eager are we?"

Oddly again, Ryan didn't seem to smile. Something in his eyes told Natalia he wanted the file so hastily for another reason, but she couldn't pin it down.

_He really is acting odd lately..._

A beep emitted from Ryan's hip interrupted both silently thinking CSIs. Looking down at his pager, Ryan frowned.

"I gotta get back to the scene."

He left with a small wink, a sign to Natalia he was returning to normal. She let his bizarre behaviour go and, after handing the file over to the stationed officer, she walked over to AV, watching Aaron type away furiously for a moment before entering.

"Any breaks with the CDs?"

Aaron looked over his shoulder and offered a smile. Turning back to his work, he continued to type, bowing his head over in concentration.

"None yet. I was hoping the guy had used a laptop or computer to play the CDs but looks like he used a stereo or something. Something that's remotely operated and doesn't give out a signal."

Taking a break from typing, Aaron sighed. "This guys good, better than me even! Defiantly covering his Wi-Fi tracks well."

Natalia sighed too as she stepped closer to the screen, watching over Aaron's shoulder as countless numbers zoomed across the screen, the words **No location found **appearing almost every few seconds.

Marie's haunted, tortured eyes floated to the front of her mind again. She had promised to catch her attacker but so far, it seemed as though he'd never be caught.

"We really need to catch this coward..."

Aaron heard her whisper, looking over his shoulder with a puzzled expression.

"Coward?"

Realising she had spoken her thoughts aloud, Natalia snapped out of her daze to answer him. "Well, yeah. He attacks lone girls at night from behind, then blinds and straps them to chairs? He's a coward if you ask me."

Aaron seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm...Good to know."

Both laughed. The rage that had fuelled Natalia's angry outburst left her. She didn't know how he did it, but the Aaron always seemed to make her feel better. One look into his deep eyes and it all vanished.

Natalia knew she couldn't feel any bad emotion looking into any warm, hazel eyes.

* * *

Standing over his desk, Horatio stared down at the two letters both he and Frank received with a determent frown.

"What do you think they mean Horatio?"

Frank's question voiced his own thoughts, the Lieutenant was left clueless, a feeling he hated. The vulnerability caused by the unknown taunted him; the unknown was dangerous, unpredictable. Fighting the unknown would be a losing battle.

So he would need to identify the threat before attacking.

"Well we know it wasn't Cooper, I already checked his background before and the kid was a saint. You don't think Speed could of...you know...?"

Horatio's eyes stayed low, hearing Frank's question and thinking of his long fallen CSI with a heavy heart. Though he doubted any of his team would have the potential to murder, to kill someone outside of the job and especially not tell him, the Lieutenant knew that anyone could hide that secret.

He had been hiding it ever since he returned from Rio all those years ago.

Though he was simply murdering a murderer, and almost everyone in the lab knew that, Horatio had never planned for anyone to find out. What made his hopes that Speed was one of the "innocent" ones crumble was the fact that his inner killer wasn't the only one brought out in Rio.

Eric had planned to kill Antonio too...and though he understood Eric's pain it still brought a shocking truth to Horatio.

Anyone could be killers if they had enough reason to...even his own team...even Speed.

"I think its best not to think of that Frank."

Frank nodded, turning his attention back to the four photos.

"Well, that leaves Wolfe and that new guy. I've already done a check on him, kids clean so far. Mississippi loved him anyways. I'm still working on his life overseas though."

Horatio gave a stiff nod, "Keep up the work Frank."

Once again, Frank nodded. His eyes rested on the picture of Ryan, it looked like the one carved from his ID badge. The thick lines connecting Ryan to Speed and Aaron to Cooper confused the detective for a moment.

As though a light bulb was sparked over his balding head, Frank thought of an answer. "I could be wrong Horatio but...I think these two are the "guilty ones" this loony's talking about."

The Lieutenant watched with curiosity as Frank pointed two fingers towards Ryan and Aaron.

"How so?"

Frank breathed heavily, he wasn't sure if his idea was right or even sane, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

"I told you Cal, I searched this entire area twice, there's nothing here."

Calleigh ignored Ryan's crest-fallen claims and continued to scour ever inch of the alleyway Marie was found in.

_There has to be something here...there has to be._

She looked to the soon setting Miami sun; it had slipped even lower from when they first arrived at the scene. Nothing else had been found and, though she hid it from the other officers well, Calleigh felt exhausted, her stomach churned and her head pounded.

It looked like it was time to call it a day.

A sudden flash caught Calleigh's eye, atop a small, corner shop across the street. It took milliseconds for her mind to register what it was.

_Sunlight hitting off a glass/plastic lens..._

Calleigh gasped as a loud bang echoed through the alleyway.

**

* * *

**

Bam!

**Ooooh, I know I am super totally evil to leave ya'll on such a cliff-hanger! ****...and my muse has turned super-evil and won't think up the next chapter for me!**

**Don't worry folks, I'm gonna have a serious talk with her for you!*holds baseball bat behind back***

**Hmm...friendship in AV, or is there something on the under-current there?**

**Why did Ryan want to see what the solo witness had to say so badly?**

**Why does Frank think Aaron and Ryan are the guilty ones?**

**And what has happened to Calleigh?**

**Why am I asking you all when I don't even know yet! ****I better go rest my confuzzled mind!**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Title is "Nature Within Us" by Robert Patterson, give a guess what it's about, there's an obvious and secret answer too ;) I'd be shocked silly if someone got the secret answer but give it a shot. If you get it, you'll get the answer to the burning question: Is Ryan guilty or not? **

**So start guessing guys!**


	12. No Pity for a Coward

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**Chapter Eleven: No Pity for a Coward**

**Disclaimer: **I just can't bear saying it anymore! Just check all previous chapters for the thing I'm meant to say here. ;)

**Author's Note: **Well done to you all for taking a crack at the previous chapter meaning _"Nature Within Us" ,_ but sadly, no-one's got the secret answer yet. Since it seems to be a tad difficult to get, I'm gonna give you a hint... Life & Death, it's a heavy price to pay...

So keep guessing guys!

* * *

Calleigh remained frozen in place, time seemed as chilling unmoving though her mind ran a mile a minute.

_The flash..._

Her mind was buzzing and calculating all at the same time. The answer seemed to be obvious yet eluded her.

_Is that a..._

She mentally ran through every possibility of the flash; windows were eliminated immediately, the flash came from atop the shop roof. It would have to be something round and small...

Realisation hit her like a bucket of cold water, as though her groggy mind was awaken from a dream, Calleigh realised what the flash was.

_Oh God!_

BANG!

Calleigh jumped at the noise, her hand moved for her gun whilst her mind registered the echo travelling through the alleyway. The noise had come from _behind_ her. Something had hit the ground.

_Someone _had hit the ground hard, struck down with a force.

Slowly turning around, Calleigh gasped. The sight that met her sent a shockwave through her nerves.

"Ryan! Are you okay?"

Ryan didn't answer her; he lay flat on his back, un-moving. A quiet cough, a gasp for breath was all his lips could manage.

"Ryan!"

He still didn't answer her.

* * *

Horatio stood in silence, thinking over what Frank had just told him. In a way, it made sense, it was probably what was running through the killer's head and in a way, Horatio _wanted _it to be the answer.

"Think about it Horatio, Wolfe replaced Speed, that Vincent kid replaced Cooper. That's the whole "guilty" thing. You gotta have someone to replace to have a replacement."

Horatio remained silent, a weight lifting off his burdened shoulder. If Frank was right and boy did he hope he was right, it could mean none of his people were truly guilty.

But nothing ever ran so smoothly for the Lieutenant...there was always _someone _guilty in Miami.

"It's a possibility Frank...a possibility."

Frank nodded, knowing his idea was just a long-shot. "What you think it is Horatio?"

The red-haired Lieutenant stood in silence once more. He also had theories, though his were much simpler than Frank's.

Either the sender was trying to mess with him, make him distrust his team.

Or...

Or maybe two of these men truly were cold-blooded killers.

* * *

Calleigh ran over to Ryan as he struggled to lift his head, his expression dazed and confused. His forehead creased as the pain in his lower back throbbed, liquid pooling and seeping through his jacket and trousers.

The Southern CSI could barely suppress her laughter.

"Are you okay?"

Ryan sat up, groaning. Stretching out his arms, he flicked out his fingers, watching with distaste as the sludge and dirt flew off in lumps. He could feel the combination of filth, grime and God knows what else already drying into his clothes and skin.

_It had to be me to slip on a banana peel didn't it?_

"This. Is. Disgusting."

Ryan shot a look at Calleigh, who was smirking down at the young CSI. "I would help you up but.."

Calleigh eyed the sludge oozing off his hands with a wrinkled nose.

"Its fine, I got it." Ryan climbed up to his feet, sticking out his tongue and groaning as he attempted to shake off the rest of the liquid filth. His eyes squinted, features crunching up as he really felt the sludge cling to his skin.

"God I can feel it running down my leg, can I change or something?"

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh again, "Fraid not, you gotta help me get up there."

Ryan's eyes followed Calleigh's pointing finger, eyes resting at the top of a small shop across the street. "What's up there?"

Calleigh smirked again, "Follow me and I'll show you." She began to lead the way over to the opposing building, ducking under the tape and crossing the street. As they walked, Calleigh couldn't help but think of the first time they were at this scene.

"Ryan...are you ever gonna tell me where you were that night?"

Ryan looked at her with a steel coldness in his eyes; his eyes then turned away and looked ahead towards the building.

"It's nothing Cal, okay?"

Calleigh wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Have you at least told Horatio or Natalia so we don't have to worry about you?"

His lips twitched a smile, "By "we", you mean you and Eric?"

Calleigh blushed lightly, but didn't smile; he wasn't going to get out of answering by changing the subject. After a moment, Ryan sighed deeply.

"No, no-one knows..."

He was disappointed in himself; he had tried to tell Natalia earlier, the truth was on the tip of his tongue...and then he had come out with another lie. As they stopped beside the building, Ryan's own thoughts were against him.

_I'm such a coward._

Both CSI's craned their necks up to study the source of flashing light.

"Is that a camera?"

Calleigh nodded, "Yep, looks like it's in perfect position to catch the killer dumping Marie's body too."

Ryan looked back across at the crime scene, shocked. "I can't believe I missed that."

Once again, Calleigh's eyes travelled up to the sun's position. "Well, if you were out here this morning the sun would have been in your eyes. Don't beat yourself up Ryan."

Ryan nodded but didn't seem to be listening, his eyes travelled back up to the camera. "I can't believe I missed that."

Calleigh followed his line of sight. "I bet that's what our killer will say too."

* * *

**Hm? So Ryan and the killer would say the same thing huh? Both have been called cowards too! Foreshadowing or Coincidence?**

**Ha...I bet you all thought I shot Calleigh last chapter...and then shot Ryan. Poor guy just slipped in the sludge, he's gonna need a shower! ;D (hands up if you'd pay to see it!) *two hands!***

**And is Frank right with the connections? Is that how two of them are guilty or is the answer much more sinister?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Chapter title is "No Pity for a Coward" by Suicide Silence, because Ryan never gets a break does he? (Though I don't think of him as a coward, quite the opposite really. Such a hero though CBS never seem to notice :_grumblegrumble_: but they sure as hell don't pity or cut him slack either :()**


	13. Hold Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Twelve: Hold Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**

**Disclaimer: **Same gig as before guys, I've said it about 10 times already this fic, so go check one of those times if you're really interested in a real disclaimer.

**Author's Note: (READ THIS PLEASE): **Okay, I know I said before that the opening chapter of this story takes place roughly around Chapter 19...I underestimated my muse. So much extra stuff has popped up that it'll be delayed much further. Don't worry though, you will all soon find out why Ryan did what he did! Just not as soon as I thought ;)

* * *

"Thank you, you've been a great help."

The shop owner nodded to the departing CSIs, offering a wave. "Anytime officers!"

Calleigh smiled as she and Ryan ducked under the tape, it was a rare treat to encounter such nice and helpful citizens in their line of work but none the less, it still brightened her day a bit.

Ryan looked at the tape in his hands, this was it. The key piece of evidence, having watched it in the shop's fuzzy VCR, both he and Calleigh had caught their breaths as the killers face was visible on the screen. Though it was impossible to make out on the shop's screen, Ryan knew with the lab's AV equipment would well be capable of pulling a face.

"Let's hope AV doesn't mess this up."

Calleigh turned to look at her partner, knowing by the acid in his tone that it was not the department that Ryan's anger was directed at, but another AV she knew.

"Ryan, am I seeing a certain green eyed monster come out?"

Ryan stopped walking, Calleigh turned to face him, wearing a smirk and quirked brow. They continued to stare for a minute, both wearing smirks, neither backing down.

"I see a certain shorty green eyed monster alright, but it's not the one you think."

Calleigh laughed, the two walking back to the scene, the grime still seeping through Ryan's trousers and jacket from his fall. "How about I get this back to the lab and you finish up here?"

Calleigh looked at his pleading expression, "In a rush to get back and change are we?"

Ryan smirked, "Something like that."

Calleigh let out a quiet sigh but still smiled, her head tilted towards the Hummer.

"Go on then, get outa here."

Ryan nodded thankfully, taking the tape with him; he quickly walked to the Hummer. He placed it delicacy on the passenger seat, his mind focusing on getting it to the lab in one piece.

This was the most important piece of evidence, the killer's face caught blank on camera.

Ryan smirked as he pulled away from the scene; _he _had the key piece of evidence in his grasp.

* * *

Walking without making a sound, he crept towards his target. Glass and steel passed him swiftly as he closed the distance each time with larger steps. Though surrounded by passers-by, he went unnoticed. He was invisible in this habitat.

His prey didn't even seem to notice him, her eyes focused on the table before her.

His fingers lightly tipped the glass door open, the slightest of sounds issued. It was hard to not laugh as he stepped into the room, his prey made this too easy for him, her back signalling like a large target waiting for him to strike.

With a furrowed brow, Ryan pressed himself up behind his prey, snaking his arms around her waist and moving his lips to the back of her neck.

Natalia jumped at the sudden contact, looking over her shoulder, she grinned as Ryan pulled back slightly, his arms still around her waist.

"Ryan!"

Natalia slapped lightly at his forearms, leaning forward as her eyes scanned the lab. Luckily, no-one seemed to have noticed Ryan's romantic outburst. Turning around to tell him off, she found herself suddenly captured in another hungry kiss.

Though pushing him back, Natalia subconsciously leaned in, forgetting her previous task.

"Ryan!" Catching her breath, Natalia quickly scanned the lab again; they seemed invisible to the countless techs surrounding, all busy with some form of work. Though Walter seemed to either be chuckling or choking in Trace.

"That was so un-professional!" Ryan shrugged at Natalia's gasp, his arms clasped at the small of her back.

"Really? I thought you were pretty good."

Smiling cheekily, Ryan glanced over her shoulder, checking if the coast was still clear like he did before striking. His attention was drawn to the AV lab, Aaron had his head down, reading from a paper, or at least pretending to.

A second look told Ryan the young tech had seen them, jealousy clear in his clenched jaw.

_This day seems to be getting better and better._

"Honestly Ryan, as much as I want to..._not in the lab!_" Ryan laughed as Natalia's voice hushed to quick whispers. She quirked an eyebrow, watching him with an amused expression.

"You should know how gossip spreads like a plague round here."

Ryan's chuckles were cut short, he knew exactly what she meant; Him telling Walter about her hearing.

"I know, and about that...I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

Natalia had to look down, a smile bubbling on her lips. He always knew how to get out of trouble but...his voice and eyes sounded genuine.

"I'm fine...really! Other than for these constant _interruptions_."

Ryan released her, holding his hands at shoulder height in defeat. "Okay, I've to go see Walter about a follow up. Dinner tonight...my place?"

Natalia smiled, "I'll see you at seven Mr. Wolfe."

Leaning in till his breath tickled her ear, Ryan smirked. "I love it when you say that." Natalia blushed at his seductive whisper, watching him leave with a strut forming in his steps.

Though he seemed to be acting odd lately, Natalia liked this side of Ryan.

Turning back to the table, it took her a second to remember what she had just been working on. Her frazzled mind was still reeling from Ryan's breathtaking kiss.

"Hey, Natalia?"

_God damn it!_

Placing the dropper down roughly, Natalia turned to the doorway, annoyance melting at Aaron's amused smile.

"I got a lead."

Following the pacing AV tech out, she was glad her work day was finally returning to normal.

_Crimes, Suspects, new leads...thank you God!_

Falling into stride, Natalia faced Aaron, watching him stare ahead at AV with a determent frown. "Is it from the corner-shop security footage?"

Aaron's expression turned from determination to confusion. "What?"

"Calleigh said the perp's face can be seen on it."

Aaron puckered his lips in thought, "Well, I haven't seen it yet...good to know though."

**

* * *

**

Ooooh? So what is this new lead Aaron's found?

**And why hasn't the tape been handed into AV yet? Has Ryan lost the key piece of evidence?**

**Was it on purpose?**

**And I hope you enjoyed the very RaiNy scene! My muse seems to be running dry of RaiN scenes but they are juicy when they come up, huh? ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Title, in full is "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" (damn you FanFiction for restricting title lengths!) by U2, based round R/N and of course, the killer.**

**Are he and Ryan one though? :O :P**


	14. I'll Be Your Lover Too

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Thirteen: I'll Be Your Lover Too**

**Disclaimer: **Just read the past 14 chapters for this bit! ;)

* * *

Eric Delko felt oddly out of place outside Miami Dade Crime lab. Though he had served many years here, literally giving blood, sweat and tears to the lab, the young Cuban still felt awkward as he walked up the steps.

It felt even stranger to be searched and giving a visitors pass before being permitted to pass beyond to the main lobby. He felt like a local teacher at a playground, everyone here knew him but no one approached, no one spoke to the deserted CSI.

_Guess they weren't that understanding H._

Sighing softly, Eric ignored the wide eyed stares and murmurs of his name and stepped up to the elevator. Luckily when it opened, it was empty. The Cuban sighed again though this time in relief, now he had a few minutes to think.

He didn't have those minutes when he received a mind-disturbing text, one that had him racing like a mad man down the Miamian motorway and wedging his car into the first space he found upon arrival.

He was needed, needed _right now_.

The second the doors opened, he was out. Eric didn't take the time to stop in and say hi or catch up, he couldn't afford it. He was needed right then and there. He couldn't wait around.

As he paced through the glass maze of the lab, Eric's eye caught some of the work going on; machines beeped, lab techs floated by though still ignored him, samples were being prepared.

_Damn I miss it._

He couldn't lie to himself, leaving CSI, though crucial to his recovery was still one of the hardest choices Eric Delko had to make. Though it wasn't the usual on-job choice, those normally involved life and death, to leave or not to leave was even more consequential than to shoot or not.

Eric let out another sigh, that life of guns and bullets was behind him. Not a droplet of his blood would have to spilt to help the city, he had another life now to consider besides his own.

Calleigh's.

Eric had giving countless drops of blood, sweat and tears here at the lab, but by the looks of Calleigh's text message, he was about to shed a few more.

* * *

Entering the AV lab, Natalia was surprised to hear the "One Republic" track she was listening to earlier playing softly. Once over her confusion, she feared the beautiful song had been used in another twisted, evil act by the killer.

Tilting her head in curiosity, Natalia stared at the tiny IPod and speakers, confused at what exactly was going on. She turned to ask Aaron when she noticed his stance.

Aaron held out his hand, palm up. He smiled as Natalia laughed nervously but continued to bow his head mannerly.

"May I have this dance ma'am?"

Natalia continued to laugh, the nervousness peaking after each breath as she realised the AV tech was being serious.

"Aaron, you do know we're at work don't you? In the _middle_ of the lab. And I thought we were going to be _friends_?"

Aaron smiled innocently, looking shock by her accusations and point-outs. "What? Friends can have a joke at work together!"

Noticing her slight resistance, Aaron had no choice by to use his greatest weapon; one he had studied over the years and knew would be effective.

Looking her in the eye, he used the shining hazel of his own to its peak.

Whether it was Aaron's joyful nature or his pleading hazel puppy eyes, Natalia decided against her better judgement and hesitantly placed her hand in his.

Whisked forward, Natalia jumped as she was pressed against Aaron's muscular body. The CSI shivered as they twirled slowly, pushing away the fact she could count each ab and tense muscle under Aaron's teasingly tight shirt.

Catching herself and scolding her mind, Natalia tried talking to distract herself.

"I thought you didn't like music?"

Aaron stopped their slow twirling, his hands hovering over her hips. Looking up, Natalia found herself captivated in those soft golden pools of light.

"You'd be surprised the things I'd do for you Natalia."

Natalia instantly tensed. _This is wrong _her mind screamed at her, the fun moment was suddenly serious, a serious mistake. Aaron, feeling her unease, felt like slapping his forehead. The wrong emotion had leaked through his mask, he thought quickly how to make amends.

"For our...friendship, I mean."

Deciding to let it go, Natalia was glad the song was almost over. She was already cursing herself for agreeing to such a silly and potential hurtful act but yet, if she pulled away, it would hurt Aaron.

Though she loved Ryan, she still cared for Aaron deeply. In the first few weeks he had become a close friend and asset to the team. She couldn't bear hurt a fellow-team member, a family member.

Glancing over Natalia's shoulder, Aaron smiled at Ryan. The CSI looked on, fists balled in anger and hurt. Walter stood silently by his side, puzzled.

A victorious fire burned in the young AV tech's eyes; his plan was working perfectly.

Beyond the glass, Ryan couldn't take much more, he'd see them standing so close, she had let him hold her...Ryan felt betrayed. Taking one last look at Aaron's smug face with narrowed eyes, Ryan turned to leave.

"Hey man...I thought you two were...you know..."

Ryan paused, looking at the ground. "We are." He didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or Walter. Walking on alone, Ryan stormed into the locker room for some privacy.

_We are! _His voice echoed round his quiet mind. Though this time, it couldn't convince him.

_We are! _His mind's voice sounded feeble, losing the battle.

"Or at least I thought we were."

* * *

**Oh! RaiN angst! Don't we all love it?**

**PS, before you get your torches and pitchforks and come after me...just remember...AARON DID IT! He's completely responsible; he and my muse are out to get RaiN!**

**:O And this time...I don't think **_**I **_**can stop them :(**

**And yay! Eric returns! I felt so bad not being able to write him in but as I said, this is season 8 (minus Jesse ;)**

**So...what will happen to RaiN? And EC? **

**Stay tuned to find out and please review too, I'm an addict!**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Title, "I'll be your Lover too" by Robert Patterson...do I need to point out **_**why **_**I chose it? ;)**


	15. Paparazzi

**Sounds of Screaming :**

**-Chapter Fourteen : Paparazzi **

**Disclaimer : **Read chapters 1-11 for a proper disclaimer, it all still applies ;)

* * *

Walking down a lone corridor, Natalia couldn't help but smile at the figure in front of her.

"Eric Delko back at the lab?"

Eric turned, offering a smile."Hey, long time no see." Natalia smiled back, "Tell me about it."

Eric's lip twitched slightly; "I would but I'm actually looking for Calleigh and..." he trailed off at her suggestive smile.

"Don't say it."

Natalia held up her hands, still smiling. "I didn't say a thing."

Eric sighed again, taken Natalia's laughter with a grin of his own; he had it coming. Telling _anyone _in the lab that he was looking for Calleigh would get him that look of knowing and taunting comments.

"Have you seen her?"

Natalia smiled again but decided against teasing once more, something in Eric's voice told her he was either tired of the comments or in a rush to avoid them.

"She should be in Ballistics, maybe check the bathroom, that seems to be her new hangout."

Eric's eyebrows rose, _Spending a lot of time in the bathroom?_ It only tightened the knot in his stomach. The message said Calleigh had news, news she could only break to him in person...

Eric swallowed thickly, having to gulp past the lump forming in his throat.

"You okay Eric? Your looking kinda pale."

Eric ignored Natalia's worries, his mind running a mile a minute. Sweat forming on his forehead.

"Eric?"

He shook himself, blinking furiously in an attempt to focus. He then looked back to her, eyes alight. "Yeah, I'm fine...I gotta go actually, see you later."

Natalia barely got an 'okay' in before Eric was gone, speed walking towards the ladies' restrooms.

Letting it go, she looked at another approaching figure, another face she was happy to see.

"Hey there-"

Natalia was cut short as Ryan paced past her, lips tight, eyes staring straight ahead. Reeling from her confusion and surprise, she followed, almost jogging to keep up with his powerful, long strides.

"Ryan. What happened? What's wrong?"

The coldness of his eyes almost froze her in place. "Like you don't know!"

Natalia took a shivering step back, the harshness of Ryan's voice stung like a slap, she couldn't speak.

"Hey guys, I think you _may _want to see this." Walter's voice cut the silence from the Trace lab's door.

Ryan paced into the room, standing as far away from the door as possible. Natalia followed, hesitant to enter but turned her attention to Walter.

Instead of moving to any of the equipment, Walter sat at his computer. "I was just checking my mail when this popped up; it was sent to everybody in the lab."

Natalia stepped closer, reading over Walter's shoulder. Ryan grudgingly stepped forward, lean over the tech's other massive shoulder and quickly read over the email.

"animal-lovers . com? Is this some kind of joke?"

Though not wanting to admit it, Ryan agreed with Natalia. "If that's it, then I'm out, _**I **_have better things to do here." His spitefulness was directed at Natalia, which she took with a confused glare.

"Watch it Wolfe, there's more." Clicking on the link, Walter sighed as the web-page loaded instantly. Both Ryan and Natalia stared at the thing in shock, neither could believe their eyes. Ryan stared at the wording, forgetting his betrayal.

_Toxic Boa and Big Bad Wolfe_

Beneath the large text was a picture of their recent in-lab kiss. Walter could feel the tension between the pair behind him turn to awkwardness.

Examining every inch of the screen, Ryan noticed multiple comments underneath the picture. Anger, embarrassment and curiosity drove him to read what was written.

_-Dude! Cops get it on? ;D_

_-This is what __my __tax dollars are paying for? :( Outrageous!_

_-Hot, but what's with the nerdy sweater boy? :P Lol man! :D_

Stopping after the first three, Ryan glanced to his side. Natalia took in a shaky breath. "Walter...how many people have seen that?"

Walter's eyes darted back and forth between the two CSIs, feeling awkwardly out of place amongst the two lovers.

"Well, says here you only got five comments."

Natalia sighed, "Thank God, can you take it down?"

Walter didn't seem to have heard her, "Five comments...but one-hundred and thirty seven views...and counting.

Both Ryan and Natalia cringed at the large number, embarrassment flushing through both CSIs. She looked to him, hoping to hear him say something, a suggestion, an argument, _anything! _But Ryan remained silent, cold hazel eyes shooting a razor sharp stare at the screen.

The screen began to flash, a small box in the corner caught Walter's eye. "Hold on guys, something's up. Let me refresh the page."

Another picture popped up, cut into three different angles. The title above read _CSIs true colours for all to see. _The first was of Eric and Calleigh, arms wrapped around in a tight, loving hug. Natalia recognised Eric's shirt for only moments ago, the picture had to have been minutes old.

Ryan glared at the next picture; it was of Natalia and Aaron, both wearing smiles in AV. New anger fuelled through his veins, he needed to escape again. Storming towards the door, Ryan didn't react to the small shocked gasp behind him and kept walking.

Inside the lab, Natalia stared at the last picture, it was of Ryan. His face was burrowed in fury, hands balled at his side. Walter stood next to him, both of their eyes were locked on something beyond the photo.

Both men were still wearing the same clothes in the picture; it was also from today. Thinking back, Natalia analysed everything that had happened between her moment with Ryan in DNA to his resent anger against her.

_He didn't react or even ask about the other photo..._

Natalia gasped again as she realised Ryan had already seen her and Aaron, firsthand.

_But we were just kidding around..._

Natalia looked at the middle picture again, whatever way the camera had been positioned, even she would have misinterpreted the scene before her.

_Oh God...Ryan thought that..._

She quickly ran for the door, she needed to apologise, to explain what had happened.

She _needed _Ryan.

* * *

**Oh! More RaiN angst! I just can't seem to control it!**

**And guys, I'm sorry to say my muse has hit a tough spot; don't worry, it's not run dry but more like somethings clogged the flow. But till then, I'm not sure when I can update.**

**I'm sorry guys.**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Title is "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga; I think you get the picture as to why I chose it (Oooh! Pun!)**


	16. Time and Time Again

**Sounds of Screaming: **

**-Chapter Fifteen: Time is Running Out**

**Disclaimer: **Go check the first 10 chapters' dudes, everything still applies ;)

* * *

"Ryan!"

Ryan continued to push past the locker room swinging door and through the maze of steel doors.

"Ryan, please listen!"

He continued down towards his own locker, debating whether to actually stop or not. Stopping meant talking; talking would only make it worse.

_Nothing she can say anyways..._

Sighing, Ryan stopped at his locker, roughly turning the pad lock till the door wheezed open. He stood for a moment, examining every inch of the spotless space before leaning in for his wallet and keys.

"Ryan...I know it looks bad but-"

Natalia heard cold chuckling from behind the steel door. "It's not what I think?"

Equally cold eyes appeared from behind the locker, one sharply raised eyebrow above. "Really?"

_Is that it?_

From a fellow CSI, from someone as smart as Natalia, that was a really pathetic excuse.

"Ryan...it was just joking around, really-"

Ryan slammed the locker door shut, a bitter snarl of a smile spreading across his cheeks.

"One kiss on the job is "un-professional" but _that_ in AV is totally fine?"

Ryan didn't know what to call 'it'. Though Natalia said it was a joke, he called it betrayal, hurt, a clever ploy by Aaron Vincent.

_He knew I was watching..._

The way Ryan said 'AV' with a peak of automatic dislike caught her attention. Crossing her arms, Natalia's eyes bore into his.

"We were just kidding around Ryan, having a joke. Like with Eric, like with Walter, like with Calleigh."

Ryan clicked his tongue against his cheek, he got the point that she didn't speak, one her eyes said easily.

_You don't react this way about any other guy. _

"You don't act like _that _with them for everyone to see Talia."

She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, Ryan's voice echoing in her ears.

_CSIs true colours for everyone to see..._

_You don't act like that with them for everyone to see..._

The first photo of her and Ryan could have been uploaded anytime after the kiss, but the second set would have taking a few minutes to appear. Ryan was nowhere to be seen then.

"You...you wouldn't have...done this, would you Ryan?"

Hearing the hint of accusation mixed with a majority of disbelief in Natalia's voice, Ryan instantly knew what she was talking about and couldn't believe she would even think of it.

"What would even make you think that?"

Natalia looked away, letting out a small breath. "It's just...you don't really seem to like Aaron and..."

She sighed again, unsure how to say _'you look like you want to murder him at times' _in more civilised words. Ryan crossed his arms, chest rising heavily as he took a breath to steady himself.

"So what if I don't like the guy, he's bad news Natalia."

_Bad news? _Natalia stared at Ryan for a second, completely lost at how Aaron was "bad news", he was the second most caring guy she had ever met, but the first was quickly making his way down the ladder before her eyes.

"He's a good friend, which is more than I can say for you right now Ryan!"

Ryan's hands balled into fists, his knuckles turning ice white under the strain.

"Me?"

Everything that happened in the past week, Ryan's strange behaviour, his constant disappearing, his half-hearted excuses and now his un-reasoned hatred of Aaron all rushed through her mind.

"Ryan, you're acting like a crazy person!"

Ryan let out a breath that was half-way between a gasp and a huff. He felt as though he was recovering from a sucker punch.

"I'm not the crazy one here. If anyone's crazy, it's him. I gotta bad feeling about him Nat, stay away from him!"

The second the words had left his lips, Ryan realised his mistake. Natalia reacted as he thought she would, her annoyed frown lowered, her eyes turning from cold to burning hot anger.

"You do not pick my friends Ryan!"

Ryan knew he deserved that snap, but he couldn't take back what he said, it was still true. The gut-feeling years of patrol had hammered into him was still there, screaming to him that Vincent was hiding something, he was bad news.

Ryan sighed, in the world of forensics; "gut-feelings" were only acceptable on an autopsy table.

"Can't you just do as I ask for once?"

Natalia froze, Ryan's anger seemed to have melted into concern and pleading. A sudden switch of emotions. It was a trick Nick used to use on her, constantly changing his emotions in order to control hers.

Though she knew that wasn't Ryan's angle, she couldn't help but be wary.

"No."

The whisper was so low, Ryan barely heard it over the clicking of Natalia's shoes as she walked away, out the locker room doors. He stood there, motionless for a moment. He eyed his locker door to his right, slamming his left palm into the steel in anger.

_I'm an idiot!_

* * *

Tears prickled slightly in her eyes as she walked, making the long trip back to DNA seem twice as long for Natalia.

_I'm an idiot!_

Sighing, she took out her cell, texting the only support, the only sane person who wouldn't side with Ryan.

_Heck, even __**I'm **__siding with him!_

Glowering at her own conscious, Natalia quickly hit send.

* * *

Horatio Caine stood in AV, his sky-blue eyes on the screen before him. He wanted to see this evidence through personally, Ryan had told him it was of great importance.

Another CD was sent to the lab, thankfully no body attached. But his CSI had even better news; a store security video had captured the killer's face perfectly.

Aaron inserted the CD into the large hard drive, making sure the volume was low whilst waiting for it to upload, he vividly remembered last time he had played one of the killer's calling cards without checking.

_My ears are still ringing!_

Shaking it off, Aaron watched the media box appear, hesitantly hitting the play button.

Though it was not loud, Horatio felt the booming force hit him from the speakers; it took a few moments for the song to register in his mind.

_I gotta a feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good-good night_

Aaron recognised the Black Eyed Peas hit from his car radio, but it still didn't explain why the killer had sent it in without a body. He listened again as the chorus replayed.

The young tech gasped lowly, cursing himself under his breath; it was obvious.

"He's gonna strike again tonight!"

* * *

**Oh! Even MORE RaiN angst you ask? Yes I know, I never seem to give the pair a break huh?**

**Just wait for what's in-store next, my muse is back and with a vengeance! :D**

**Thanks to Emily Blake, the one who nursed my muse back to health in time for an update ;) Check her out guys, the girl should work for CBS!**

**-Mel out ;D**

"**Time is Running Out" by Papa Roach, one of my ultimate muse-fillers (along with the RJA, The Script, U2, reading, and reviews ;)**


	17. Moment of Surrender

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Sixteen: Moment of Surrender**

**Disclaimer: **Check any chapter you want between 1 and 11 and you find a proper disclaimer, right now, I'm trying to boycott them without being sued ;)

* * *

Horatio remained silent beside Aaron, knowing the young tech was right. The killer was preparing to strike before nightfall. That made him even more determent to see this video, to know the unknown killer.

To know the unknown would be to conquer this killer's reign of terror.

"Not if we stop him. Play the video please."

Aaron nodded, taking the tape from its protective wrappings and inserting it into the computer. He began typing, giving the computer permission to upload the video, watching the progress bar climb ever second. They were about to have their guy.

At only 32% uploaded, the computer screen dimmed, the noise of the fan bellowing under pressure alerted both men in the room. Horatio was sure he saw sparks fly inside the computer hard drive.

The computer crackled, five beams of colour shot across the screen, a long beep of error accompanying them.

The hard drive rumbled like an angry bull, kicking on both sides whilst smoke pumped through any available opening. Through the smoke puffs, Horatio watched as the machine spat out a series of string-like material onto the floor.

_The tape footage..._

The pile of shredded tape lay motionless on the floor, as dead as the Lieutenant's hope of salvaging any evidence from it.

Aaron stared wide-eyed at his computer screen. "A _virus! _But how the-...the CDs..."

The lab computers were all protected by large, powerful firewalls and protection programs. A virus that had the power to destroy his software in a matter of seconds should have been too big to slip through a crack; the fire walls should have obliterated it.

Unless they were uploaded separately in smaller doses...like through four separate CDs. Aaron felt a cringe in his chest as he realised _he _had giving these CDs clearance to cut through the safety procedures so the CSIs could have their evidence quicker.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant...I...I lost us the evidence."

Horatio studied the AV tech slowly, watching how the crest-fallen expression only increased by his silence.

His heart went out to him.

"It's okay Aaron, you decoded the message."

Aaron looked over his shoulder, clearly confused. "Message?"

Horatio nodded, stepping towards the exit, producing a pair of sunglasses from his suit pocket.

"Yes...the killer has giving us a deadline of tonight, so we...must meet him by it."

Aaron nodded, feeling slightly better as the Lieutenant stepped out of the room, leaving him a minute to think.

The sound of his cell disrupted the peace; he grudgingly reached into his back pocket and flipped up to read the text.

_Hey, I could really use a coffee after work, you?_

Aaron smiled coyly, instantly he typed out a reply to Natalia.

_Sounds great, meet out front in 10. Take my car?_

His smile turned wider, growing more victorious with each muscle that stretched. His plans were finally coming together.

His cell beeped again, Aaron hastily opened the message.

_Great, sounds great._

* * *

Ryan quickly walked through the lab, his toes barely hitting the floor before he pushed himself against, stretching out his legs in order to make more distance. Though he had developed a splitting headache, his mind was still set clear on his task.

Forgiveness.

He had already forgiving Natalia, after all, it was just joking around. Now that he thought it over, it was no different to his and Eric's old pranking days or the constant banter and bickering amongst the team. If Natalia said that's all it was then that's all it was.

_Trust._ He thought. A _key part in any relationship._

With his mind and body focused solely on getting to DNA, Ryan didn't notice the filmier voice call him from in front of the elevators.

"Wolfe!" The voice finally broke past his mental mute wall and Ryan turned to face the voice.

"Delko. Long time no see man."

Eric laughed as Ryan approached, "Yeah, well apparently you couldn't see me waving cross the lab at you. Need glasses old man?"

Ryan smirked, even when they hadn't seen each other for months on end, he was glad to see the brotherly banter never left.

"You kidding me, I could see that big-ass visitor's badge from the parking lot. So what brings you here man?"

Eric laughed again, in his short time gone; Ryan seemed to have developed the Beta role, _his _old role in the lab as Horatio's unofficial second-in-command. He then remembered Ryan had asked a question.

_Don't say to see Calleigh...you'll never hear the end of it._

"I'm just visiting someone."

_Like that wasn't a give-away Delko! _Eric grumbled at his own thoughts.

Ryan smiled, sucking a breath through his brightly showing teeth. Eric's smirk said it all. _Come on, bring on the taunting._

Instead, Ryan's shoulders slacked, he turned, glanced at DNA and then turned back to Eric with a sigh; DNA was empty.

_Shifts over anyways._

"What's up Wolfe? Don't wanna go home?"

Ryan snapped back from his lonely thoughts, "Shouldn't you be bringing the car round for Mrs. Delko?"

Eric sighed. _One more wedding crack out of Wolfe and he gets it. _

He then noticed Ryan's unease, his constant looking over at the empty DNA lab and smirked.

"Someone had a fight didn't he?"

Ryan turned back around, eyes focusing on Eric's smugly knowing expression; there was no denying it now.

"How'd you know?"

Eric chuckled a bit, "I can tell...and I did hear you and Nat from down the hall. What she do Mr. Frosty?"

Ryan didn't smile at Eric's teasing, he knew the Cuban was right; he had been too cold, too hard on Nat. Another reason he wanted to go ask her for forgiveness.

But first, he'd need to know _where _she was.

"It's complicated Delko."

Eric smiled; he knew exactly what the complication was. "AV still stirring up trouble?"

Ryan's jaw clicked, _He never stopped. _Ryan had already answered Eric without even parting his lips. He took in a breath and released it as a tired sigh.

"He keeps pushing it, trying to play games with her head. I can't take it."

Eric pursed his lips in thought. "Well, if you're with Nat, doesn't that mean you won?"

Ryan's eyes flashed, "Don't say that."

Eric's eyebrows raised slightly, an awkward smile twisted up one side of his face. "What?"

Ryan looked around; making sure no one was nearby. "Remember the last time we talked metaphorically like that about Natalia?"

Eric swallowed a chuckle; 'cleared-for-landing' would haunt him forever.

"Hey, you're the one who said it to her."

Ryan groaned, remembering more of the recent stupid things he had said. "Don't remind me."

Eric chuckled slightly, "Well maybe you should be talking to her now, I saw her outside, get back in the good books before dinner."

Ryan caught Eric's wink in the corner of his eye, but his main attention taken by Calleigh approaching behind Eric .

"Maybe you shouldn't have spoken too soon."

Eric didn't take in Ryan's pat to his shoulder as he left; his full focus was taken by Calleigh's worried frown and wide eyes.

"Cal...babe, what's wrong?"

She gulped a breath; no relaxing effect took place though. "I got the result."

Eric suddenly went ridged, this was it. The reason he was there. The reason he had sped down the Miamian motorway like a lunatic, the reason he had raced through the lab.

"And?"

Calleigh looked up, her lips parted but Eric already saw the answer in her eyes.

_Dear God!_

* * *

**Oooooh, so what's up with EC?**

**And how with the RaiN go outside? Can Ryan make it up?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Title is Moment of Surrender by U2; I assume everyone knows why right? (: cough FIRST SCENE cough :)**


	18. I Gotta Feeling

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Seventeen: I Gotta Feeling**

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill by now, check chapters 1-11 for the time-consuming disclaimer ;)

* * *

Horatio and Frank stood alone in the Lieutenant's office, both still deep in thought over the disturbing letters sent to the lab.

"Horatio, if Coop's clean and we're not gonna look at Speed...we gotta assume this guy's talking 'bout Wolfe and Vincent."

The red-haired Lieutenant bowed his head, it was a concept they'd have to consider; that the killer was speaking the truth. Though Horatio still held onto the hope that it was just a ploy, he'd have to consider this guy was acting out in revenge against the lab.

More specifically, against Ryan, Aaron or Speed.

Frank noticed the Lieutenant's silence; he knew Horatio was unwilling to think badly of his workers. Though Frank didn't want to either, it was a tough job that someone had to do.

"Horatio, if we turn a blind eye to Speed, then we're gonna have to suspect these two. You know anybody who's got a beef with them?"

The Lieutenant looked down at the two pictures, his eyes travelling to the one on the right.

_Aaron Vincent._

Though Horatio had the AV tech in his staff for only six months, he knew him well enough. They talked of his previous patrol work in Mississippi, some of his personal life back home in England, the loss of his parents to some American drug lord, suffering that loss alone being an only child. Horatio found a bond of understandment with the young man, a lone man with no family fighting for justice.

Sky-blue eyes then travelled to the second picture; Ryan Wolfe.

The Lieutenant searched his mind for details about the young CSI; , grew up in New England, former patrol, degree in chemistry and genetics from Boston College, has a small case of OCD, previous gambling addictions, known to the Russians.

Horatio frowned; his mental search for any of Ryan's personal information had come up short.

_Didn't he say he had an uncle here in Miami?_

The Lieutenant was disappointed in himself; he knew nothing about Ryan despite knowing _him _for years.

"Horatio, which one do you want me to start running checks on first?"

The Lieutenant remained silent.

"Horatio?"

Looking up, Horatio's features were crumbled in indecision. "What do you think Frank?"

Frank huffed, frowning as he thought about the complex decision before him. He thought of the two men, both officers of the law, both worked to fight injustice and crime. It was hard to consider either one of them to be guilty of murder.

"I like both guys Horatio but...I mean, what do we really know about Wolfe?"

The Lieutenant's eyes slid closed, a clouded sigh released from his lips. He knew Frank would say Ryan, as would he. Not that he suspected Ryan of anything, but there was more unknown about the young CSI than the other three men.

The unknown was Horatio's greatest threat. _Ryan _was his greatest threat.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think it was him...but call it a gut instinct, Wolfe's involved in all this somehow."

Horatio chuckled darkly, looking up at his friend. "Gut instinct Frank?"

The officer huffed in response. "Yeah Horatio, I just got a weird feeling Wolfe's jumbled up in this nonsense."

Horatio lost his grim smile, a deep frown etching on his face.

_Me too Frank...me too._

* * *

Ryan's sweaty palms had nothing to do with the dimming Miami sun or humid breeze swirling from the sea; the effects were all caused internally. The salty air and glistening light did nothing to affect his sight; his eyes were locked straight ahead.

_There she is..._

Letting out a huff, he slowly descended the stone steps that led to the lab, his hands sliding into his jean pockets as he approached.

_Now or never..._

Natalia stood, leaning casually against one of the large palm trees, eyes ahead. She didn't take in the glowing sun slowly creep further towards the horizon or the passing cars carrying desperate to get home co-workers. She didn't see anything, focused on trying to catch her fleeting thoughts.

"Hey..."

The voice was so soft; Natalia thought it was a whisper from the wind. Sensing someone behind her, she turned and found hazel eyes glowing brighter than the setting Miami sun.

"Hey..."

Ryan stood; surprised he had gotten a response. _I sure didn't deserve one._

Racking his brain, he searched for something to say, something to make up for everything he did.

"I'm...I'm sorry Talia."

Ryan waited, his eyes turning to the pavement. The buzz of traffic, the distant voices, they all sounded as though they were travelling through a long tunnel. The silence continued to swarm round his ears.

"Me too."

Ryan looked up, not believing his ears; he had to have misheard her.

"You have nothing to be sorr-"

Natalia stood up from the tree, crossing her arms and stepping closer to him.

"Let's not talk about it."

Ryan couldn't stop the soft grin slide across his face. "We can talk about it over dinner tonight...if you still want to, I mean."

Natalia smiled, even after six months of going out, after knowing each other for years, Ryan was still the same old, bumbling cutie she fell in love with.

"I believe we still have a date at seven, I plan to keep it."

Ryan smirked, "Me too."

He leaned in, smirking lips brushing lightly against hers. Pulling on centimetres apart for breath. Alone, in the shade of the palm trees, the two were in their own little world.

"Hey Nat?"

Both CSI's turned to see where the voice had come from. Standing a few feet from the steps, Aaron Vincent rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other held his coat.

"Eh, ready for coffee?"

Natalia fought the urge to smack a hand to her forehead, she had completely forgotten about her arrangements with Aaron. She caught Ryan's puzzled expression out of the corner of her eye, but also noticed how Aaron's face fell every second she didn't answer him.

"Em, yeah, just a sec."

Aaron smiled lightly, "I'll get my car, back in a few."

Watching him leave, Natalia cringed slightly, waiting for Ryan's anger, for some sort of consequence. Instead, she heard him simply take a deep breath.

"Coffee huh?"

Turning and looking into his eyes, Natalia didn't find a trace of hurt in them, for which she was grateful.

"We'll only be out for an hour. I'll be back before seven."

A slick, black SUV pulled up beside the pair, both instantly knew who the driver was. Slipping her hand into his, Natalia softly stroked Ryan's knuckles with her thumb.

"I'll see you later Ryan."

Holding onto his hand for a second longer, Natalia drifted from Ryan's side, disappearing into the jet-black jeep. Aaron then pulled away from the curb, leaving Ryan standing alone on the pavement.

A deep unsettlement formed in Ryan's stomach, a feeling he couldn't put a name on. This was more than normal jealousy or unease; Ryan's gut instincts were screaming to him that something was wrong.

And the way his heart squeezed painfully told him, somehow; Natalia was involved.

**

* * *

**

Ooooh!

**A dynamic chapter, lol. I hope you all enjoyed, things are about to get interesting ;D**

**Ironic huh, how this is the opposite ending to Second Servings, Second Chances. Faith (aka my muse ;) seems to really dislike Ryan huh?**

**Stay tuned guys and gals, things are really gonna liven up next!**

**-Mel out ;D**

"**I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas, which was used last chapter as a killer's message. Foreshadowing?**

**Just wait and see ;)**


	19. Smooth Criminal

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Eighteen: Smooth Criminal **

**Disclaimer: **Same gig as before, chapters 1 through 11 have many proper disclaimers if you really want to read one ;)

**Author's Note: **Well done to Emily Blake (This chapters on you bud!) for being the only one to guess the secret answer to chapter 10's title _Nature Within Us _before the hints were dropped_ (_Check out her story "_Demons_" and it's sequel "_The Madness Within" _They are quite AWESOME!) I congradulate her now as the secret answer is revealed below ;)

* * *

Eric remained quiet, his lips parted in utter shock. His mind reeled, no solid thoughts would form. His life was flashing before his eyes.

_He_ was responsible for another life about to enter the world?

"Pregnant?" Eric spoke in a hushed whisper. "Are you sure?"

Calleigh gave a weak nod, "Took the test twice just to be sure, and I've been feeling off for the past few weeks. And...I'm late Eric. If that doesn't say it to you then-"

Eric reached down, cradling her face gently and gave Calleigh a light kiss, anything to stop her stressing out. He needed her to know this was a _good _thing. When she pulled back, he saw the light teasing in her eyes, her mental message sent to him loud and clear.

_In the lab, really?  
_  
"I don't work here anymore, remember?"

Calleigh didn't respond, simply giving his hand a small squeeze. Eric smiled back, through this chaotic year he and Calleigh had had, he was glad things seemed to be returning to normal.  
_  
_His stomach fluttered at the prospect of a peaceful live for him, Calleigh and their child. He listened to the feeling form in his head.

_Everything's gonna be okay._

* * *

Aaron nodded to the waiter as he placed two steaming cups of coffee on the table, waiting for him to leave before speaking again.

"So...thought you and Big Bad Wolfe weren't talking?"

Natalia couldn't stop the small smile bubble on her lips, she was_ well_ past talking terms with Ryan.

"It was just a small argument, Calleigh's right though; we bicker more than a married couple."

Looking down to retrieve her cup, Natalia missed the flash in Aaron's eyes as she said the word, _married_.

"Well, you know you don't have to do what he says; you're not his plaything."

Natalia was taken aback, she'd never think of Ryan that way. "No, Ryan's not like that."

Numbly, she sipped some coffee. There was no way Ryan was anything like that, like Nick. Nick was her personal hell on earth, a demon.

Whereas Ryan was her own little slice of heaven, her own guardian angel.

Aaron seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Good to know." He continued to stare into space for a moment, filling the silence with a mouthful of coffee.

Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat.

"Do you want to go see my music collection? My house is only around the corner, better sitting there than in this noisy place."

Natalia placed her cup back down on the table, quirking an eyebrow. It was a spontaneous suggestion on his behalf.

"I thought you weren't a music person?"

Aaron shrugged, "Lately I've gotten into it, so shall we go?" he raised his cup, gulping down the remaining coffee and then replacing it on the table. Looking down at her watch, Natalia was glad to see it was only going onto six; she had plenty of time to make it back to Ryan's.

Both stood up, Natalia reaching for her bag to fish out her purse. Before she could pick it up, Aaron quickly pulled it away, chuckling. "The gentleman always pays."

Smirking, Natalia moved to take the bag but he held it out of reach, pulling some cash from his jean's pocket and tossing it on the table. She couldn't help but disagree with his actions; after all, it was her idea to go for coffee.

"Aaron, I'll get the check."

He smiled, "I got it."

She moved to take the bag again but he managed to keep it out of her reach, enjoying the game.

"Tell you what, you can repay me later or something."

Letting it go, the pair walked out of the cafe towards Aaron's car. He held onto her bag as they climbed into the SUV. Inside, as he started up the engine, Natalia eyed her bag that he left on his lap.

Glancing up, he smiled. "I'm making sure you don't slip a twenty under my couch or something."

As they pulled away, Natalia cursed under her breath.

_Damn, he knows me too well._

* * *

True to his word, Aaron pulled up outside his one bedroom condo in less than five minutes away from the cafe. As they stepped out of the car, Aaron still holding her bag hostage, Natalia noticed the tranquilly of his street; it seemed odd for such a young guy like him to live in a mainly retirement populated area.

Walking through the front door and down a narrow hallway, Aaron led the way to the back of his house. Inside the small room, Natalia examined the large bookcase in the corner of the room, only a few CDs covered the mainly bare shelves.

As she looked over Aaron's impressive sound-system next to the bookcase, she heard him move behind her. "I'll be right back; got something you _have _to see."

As he left, Natalia stepped closer to the book case, curiosity driving her to see what music Aaron was listening to lately.

The first case was a "One Republic" album. She couldn't help but smile, knowing he must have bought it because of her.

"_You'd be surprised the things I'd do for you Natalia"_

Natalia was glad to have such a dedicated friend like Aaron; he brought out a fun side in her that Ryan normally tamed. After all, it _was _fun to let loose every now and then.

Placing the album back, she continued looking at the small collection; all of the CDs seemed to have been bought recently, price tags still present. She picked up another one and opened the case.

_Empty._

Shrugging, Natalia placed the 'Black Eyed Peas' case back on the shelf and reached for another.

_Empty._

Barely glancing at the peaceful river cover and list of classic piano tracks, Natalia replaced the Mozart case and took down another. Confusion speckling in her mind.

_Empty._

Looking at the band name, _Dead By Sunrise, _Natalia was amusingly puzzled, she never took Aaron for a heavy metal type of guy...but the band did sound filmier to her. Her mind still confused as to where all Aaron's CDs had gone.

Leaving the CD back on the shelf, Natalia felt liquid on her hands. Looking down, she noticed red...it was blood. She checked the CD case, the back had a large splatter of blood streaking across it. Smeared across the name _Dead by Sunrise._

_The evidence locker...I saw this CD is in the evidence locker..._

As though the crimson colour unlocked the answer in her mind, Natalia instantly knew. Realisation hit her like a steam train, she _did _know this band, it was one of the killer's calling cards. In fact...all the empty CD cases on the shelf were.

Dropping the CD case in horror, Natalia realised that Aaron...trustful, dedicated, sweet and loving Aaron Vincent...was a cold and calculated killer.

_No...no it can't be..._

Light chuckling alerted her attention to the doorway; Aaron leaned against the pane, one hand behind his back.

"I was wondering if you'd catch on...I just didn't suspect so quickly. You really are an intelligent woman Natalia; it's just a shame for your taste in music...and men."

Closing the door behind him, Aaron stepped further into the room, his hand still hidden. Natalia drew a hand to her hip, remembering with terror that her back-up weapon was in her bag...the bag Aaron had taken from her at the cafe.

She was defenceless and he knew it; he revelled in it.

She looked around desperately for some other form of weapon, but found none. There was no way for negotiation, Aaron was a sick and twisted killer; he'd brutally killed two young girls before her and left one hospitalised and deaf.

And...she was to shocked to move, to speak.

He was an animal, a savage hunter, and Natalia realised with a heavy heart that she was a cornered mouse.

Aaron slowly stepped forward, control was his, making him truly feel like a hunter. Natalia's wide-eyed, deer-caught-in-headlight expression only added to the joyous feeling.

"It's time to pay, my dear..."

Stepping even closer, he snarled victoriously, his plan had worked, another beautiful woman snagged in his trap; another plaything for him to enjoy.

Pulling his modified taser from behind his back, Aaron smiled darkly as Natalia could only stare at the device in horror and fear.

"Prepare for a shocking date Natalia."

* * *

**Oh! I am so cruel to leave ya'll there!**

**The last scene is the whole reason**_** Revenge**_** ended with a RaiN break-up and **_**Seconds**_** and SOS were written. Halfway through **_**Revenge,**_** I thought this up, and then realised, I needed an "**_**Aaron**_**" in order to write it. But I couldn't just have him show up, so I needed **_**Seconds**_** to let him in and let you all know him personally.**

**Basically, it's all been leading up to this moment! I hope I've done the plot justice with my writing ;)**

**PS: In case ya'll didn't notice, _Nature Within Us _reffers to Calleigh being pregnant. Remember her trips(s) to the bathroom, feeling ill at the scene? A heavy ****price to pay? They were my hints to you ;)**

**Sooooo, dun-dun-dun! The killer has been revealed but is it too little, too late?**

**I know a lot of you hate Aaron, but this part made a great opportunity to advance his character and eliminate him as a romantic competitor with RaiN.**

**But will he end the couple by ending their lives?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Mel out ;D**

**Chapter title is "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson (RIP King of Pop)**


	20. Angels Cry

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Nineteen: Angels Cry**

**Disclaimer: **If I had a dollar for every life-threatening scene EC have had then maybe I'd have enough money to buy CSI Miami. But since that's not the case, I still only own my OCs and plots ;)

PS: CBS, you gave away your right to make Calleigh pregnant when you ignored the fact that Emily is fricking pregnant. So try suing me now suckers! : P

_

* * *

_

Pain.

Pain was the first thing her mind registered. Pain in her neck, her head, her lungs, her arms, her legs. Pain flooded through every frazzled nerve and throbbing vein. Slowly, her mind began forming proper thoughts.

_Where am I?_

With great effort, Natalia slowly opened her eyes, trying to fight their eagerness to slide back down. Dazedly, she looked around her, trying to recall how she got here.

_Where is here anyways?_

She moved to stand up out of the cold, wooden chair...and realised she couldn't. Panic gripped her heart as she found her wrists and ankles bound to the chair with duct tape. Despite her greatest efforts to pull against them, she couldn't even move an inch.

Looking around again, Natalia found herself alone in a dim, cold warehouse. Large boxes were stacked around her, some towered, others only stood mere feet high. Straight ahead of her was a door.

_I have to get out of here!_

As she fought against her restraints, Natalia numbly recalled the memories that had led up to now, to her been imprisoned and alone.

_...Aaron._

She still couldn't recover from the shock, Aaron was a killer...he was the one that had attacked Marie and left her for dead. And now had attacked her with a stun gun and bound her to a chair.

He was the one the team were hunting for weeks. The sadistic serial killer she had vowed to put behind bars.

_Now I'm the prisoner..._

Tears pooled in her eyes, leaking down her cheeks in droplets. Again she struggled against the duct tape, growling with effort as the tape rubbed against her skin but still didn't budge.

A long creak of a rusty door hinge caught her attention, making her freeze.

Looking up, Natalia felt a lump form in her throat as Aaron strolled through the door, patting a cloth to his cut lip, scratch marks glowing red across his face. He smiled viciously at her.

"I hope you lost your opinion of me as a coward Natalia. I did give you the chance to fight back after all-"

Aaron looked at the blood speckled towel in his hand with a smirk.

"And I dare say you _almost _got away."

* * *

_Pain._

Pain shot through Ryan's hand, a deep burning coursing through his skin. Rushing over to the sink and submerging his hand in cold water, Ryan glared at his stove, cursing the devilish device.

_Maybe I should just skip the chicken._

From his sink, waiting for the water to numb his hand, Ryan's eyes settled on his photo collection in the corner of the room. Hung on the beige wall were a series of photos, some of his family, holidays, nights out.

But the majority of them were his true family; the team.

Glancing over the large collection of nights out, Christmas parties and days-off spent well, Ryan found the pictures he was searching for, six months worth of bliss.

Photos of his past six months with Natalia.

One framed photo stuck out to him in particular, mainly cause of the irony of the moment. In the photo of him and Natalia, the white bandages wrapped around his blistered hands made him laugh; the first aid kit Natalia had to use on him was visible in the background.

Even on that date, their "official" first date the week after Cooper's death, he couldn't cook the chicken. The poor bird had turned out so badly burnt they had to order in.

Ryan sighed, despite being in as much pain then as he was now, his smile was genuine that night.

Twisting the sink tap, Ryan shook the water from his hands. Leaving the kitchen in hunt of a first aid kit somewhere around his house.

_Our home._

Ryan didn't consider it to be his house and Natalia's apartment; half his clothes and personal items were at hers as was Natalia's things here. It was only the fact that his house was closer to the lab that this was their home; Natalia's apartment was like a filmier holiday house to them.

He couldn't wait till his house was 'officially' _their _house; both he and Natalia agreed to wait the year till her apartment's lease was up. With salaries like theirs and busy lives at work, almost every CSI and law enforcer paid everything a year in advance.

Ryan sighed when he found the kit in his bathroom, begining to apply cream. The burns weren't so bad for bandages, but he couldn't wait for Natalia to get home, she'd never leave him alone with that stove again.

_That's **when **she get's here._

Ryan sighed again, looking to his watch. It read 7:32.

_Half an hour late? She would have called..._

Shrugging it off, Ryan took out his cell. She probably just forgot the time, he told himself and his clenching gut. It would be silly to get worried. Before he could punch in her number into his cell, Ryan heard the chirp of his home phone.

_Probably Nat..._

Walking to the living room, he picked up the receiver with a sigh, waiting to be told how bad the traffic must have been or how she lost her watch. He only had placed the phone to his ear when a voice rushed through it.

"Wolfe!"

Ryan recognised Walter's voice, loud with worry. He didn't even give Ryan a chance to speak before he was shouting into the phone again.

"Get to a computer...now!"

Ryan chuckled but did as he was told, taking the wireless phone with him as he retrieved his laptop and set it on the coffee table. It quickly loaded for him.

"If this is another Star Trek club Walter I'll-"

Walter huffed through the speaker; taken a moment to speak...he didn't know how to say it.

"Wolfe...Nat's in trouble."

Ryan's head snapped up, smile slipping as he waited for Walter to laugh, to say "Got ya!" to tell him it was a lie, a joke.

But Walter didn't say anything.

"What do you mean-"

Walter's voice huffed through the speaker again, he didn't want to be the one to tell Ryan, but he couldn't let his friend find out through someone else.

Like the bastard who did this.

"Look at that website I showed you earlier... now Wolfe!"

Walter heard scurrying on the other end of the call; he could almost hear Ryan pounding the keys, his quick-breathing, and his begging to his computer to hurry the hell up.

"Wolfe...you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Walter heard the phone hit the ground, knowing his friend was looking at the exact web page he and half the lab was.

"Wolfe! You there man?" Walter shouted into the phone, panicking slightly at the silence.

An angst-filled cry was all that responded.

* * *

**Damn, I'm really being evil to RaiN huh?**

**Awwwww and the two were feeling the exact feeling at the same time...kinda cute huh? Anyone pick up on the refference to the date at the end of _Seconds_?**

**So what's next for the team? What will Aaron do to Natalia?**

**And why is all this Ryan's fault?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Title is "Angels Cry" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (kudos to Emily Blake for introducing their awesomeness to me ;)**


	21. Anxiety

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**Chapter Twenty: Anxiety**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Miami yada-yada-yada, never will yada-yada-yada, you all get the picture by now right?

**Author's Note: **Wow oh wow guys, chapter 20! _Chapter 20! _I just want to say thank you all dear readers and reviewers! You are the wind beneath this story's wings! (Better stop myself before I get all corny on ya'll ;)

* * *

Eric stood, rigidly still next to Walter. Both men leaned over the hood of a police cruiser, waiting a trace result on Walter's laptop. Desperate for the machine to usher their next move.

After the shock had settled in, anger and fear had begun to fuel Eric's determination. His friend was missing, even worse, she was taken.

Eric knew what it was like on both sides of this situation; he was constantly worried, on edge and furious when Calleigh was missing. The thought that someone could just take away someone as good as Calleigh or Natalia or any of the team sickened and enraged him.

And...though he had never been kidnapped or abducted, Eric knew the sensation of being lost; both literally and mentally. After helping his father escape to the Everglades, it seemed like a pain-filled eternity before someone found him, before Horatio and Calleigh found him.

And then after that, between memory lapses and constant screw-ups, Eric felt he had lost a piece of himself, the old him. That was another reason he loved Calleigh and the team, they helped fill that hole left in him, help patch him up and bring him back to near-full health and happiness.

Natalia was part of the team, as was Ryan. Anything that hurt them affected Eric too. Anyone who messed with the team was messing with that happiness he fought hard to achieve. Whether it was Calleigh or his child, or the team, they all contributed to his happiness.

_No one messes with my family._

Eric stared at the screen, their search had remained fruitless. Walter sighed by his side, slamming the laptop shut and leaving it on the cruiser hood. No matter how hard he tried, there was no tracing this site, at least with a normal laptop used by someone with average computer skills.

Walter sighed again, _Where's Vincent when you need 'em!_

* * *

Cold hazel stared into terrified chocolate; the warehouse was silent other than for Natalia's shaky breathing.

She couldn't take this anymore; Aaron just _staring _at her. Leaving her waiting for him to speak, to do something so she could judge his temper or body language. Instead, he stood, staring at her with an indifferent expression.

That was what truly scared her. He didn't look angry, scared, thoughtful or even _happy_. His face was as blank and empty as the growing silence.

"Ryan was right about you." Natalia had spoken the thought with caution, waiting to see any sign of anger. She didn't know if Aaron still had his taser but she sure didn't want to see that thing _ever _again.

Instead of reacting badly, Aaron simply raised a quizzical eyebrow at the mention of Ryan.

"How so?"

Natalia took a deep breath, courage swelling in her heart. "You _are _crazy!"

Natalia flinched when Aaron suddenly raised his hands. She opened her eyes slowly when she heard him laughing, clasping his hands and throwing his head back, brass chuckles echoing against the steel walls.

Once his last laugh had died away, Aaron's head snapped forward sharply, no humour in his eyes.

"Natalia, I will prove to you I am perfectly sane-"

He paced forward; Natalia retreated as much as she could into the chair, feeling cornered as her shoulders hit the wooden back. Aaron stood in front of her, placing his rough hands on her trapped wrists, leaning in so close his forehead pressed against hers. Gleaming teeth revealed in an evil smile.

"-Or you'll go insane in the progress."

* * *

Walter sighed again, a patrolman had just informed them that Natalia's car had been found...inside the CSI car park. He began speculating, using this new found yet disappointing evidence.

_She was either taken here or went home in Wolfe's car._

Walter looked up and down the street, then back up at the lab. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of his friend being taken away from them here, just feet away from a lab filled with officers.

Then he did a double take, frowning slightly.

_Wolfe..._

Ryan hadn't called back or answered any calls or texts Walter, Eric or Horatio had repeatedly sent. This was starting to worry the large CSI, something was wrong.

"Has anyone heard from Ryan?"

Eric looked up, forgetting his cell in his hands and sadly shook his head. "No, he's not picking up."

Walter's eyebrows rose, worry forming in his eyes. "Hey Delko, you don't think..."

Eric looked up from his cell again, eyes widening as he caught Walter's question. "No...no way..."

There was no way this guy got to Ryan too, it would have been posted on that stupid site. Ryan was probably just in shock, probably still sitting in front of his computer.

The second Horatio arrived, Eric was going over to Ryan's, he may not be a CSI anymore, but he could still help his friend deal with his pain. Ryan was there when Calleigh was missing, now it was his turn to be supportive.

Eric sighed, imaging how Ryan must be right now. The poor guy was probably a blubbering wreak-

The sound of screeching tires and burning rubber alerted every patrol and CSI outside the lab. As fast as a bullet, a silver Subaru shot towards the crowd of officers. The sleek car skidded to a stop only feet from Eric and Walter.

The door was flung open and instantly forgotten by the driver. Engine still rumbling and keys in the ignition, everything was left by the driver. Focus was solely on the two CSIs before him.

"WHERE IS HE?"

Both men were taken aback by Ryan's voice, he sounded like a deranged animal. His bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes were steel orbs of intensity and pain. He wore simple jeans with a disarranged shirt, crinkled as though it had been pulled at in a stressful fit.

Walter's brow lowered in confusion. _Did he say 'he'?_

"Where's who Wolfe?"

A growl seemed to ripple through Ryan's throat before he spoke, a flash of fury striking like lightning through his eyes.

"Where is that SON OF A BITCH VINCENT?"

* * *

**Oooh, is it safe to say Ryan is very, VERY, angry? **

**But then again, so is Aaron...there is still plenty more to go guys!**

**-Mel out ;) **

**Chapter Title: Anxiety by Black Eyed Peas ft. Papa Roach, cause it is going to get much scarier and darker from here on out.**


	22. Love Rescue Me

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Love Rescue Me**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One.

**Author's note: **I'm sorry to say guys, updates will become even more scattered between now and Decemember 24th. I have some major exams coming up and needless to say, I gotta study. I'll try update even 2-4 days but this is only a possibility, not a promise.

I especially apologise cause the longer breaks will be during this story's most intense chapters. Hopefully, you can all forgive me.

* * *

Ryan paced like a wild bull, raking a hand through his hair and then flattening it again, tugging furiously at his shirt collar. Stress, worry, anger, sadness, all of these swarmed around his mind and heart, all demanding his un-divided attention.

Walter watched his friend pace back and forth, sympathy swimming in his large eyes. He knew Ryan was freaking out, a rational reaction in this situation. With jobs like theirs, death, murder, evil, these were all things encountered on a daily basis.

And Natalia was out there and they had little evidence and even less hope of finding her.

"Please tell me you have something Walter."

The large man was pulled from his thoughts and looked down into tortured hazel eyes, Ryan's desperation was radiating in powerful waves. Walter sighed, though Ryan had provided some crucial information; who Natalia was last with, they team was still as close to finding her now as they were before Ryan's arrival.

"Not yet, neither of them is answering their cells but we got a BOLO on AV's car."

Ryan raked another hand through his hair, leaving it to rest on the back of his head. Walter bowed his head a little, trying to catch Ryan's eye.

"Hang in there man."

Ryan found little comfort in Walter's parting whisper, but was still grateful. The whole team were still searching despite it being well into the night shifts time. Even Eric, though he really shouldn't, was working determinately in the lab, searching for Aaron's car.

Horatio was constantly checking in with everyone, analysing their slim findings in hope for a break through. So far, the red-head hadn't been able to piece this puzzle together, there seemed to still be a piece missing.

Ryan felt as though a boulder had been placed atop of his heart and lungs, the pain seemed to only grow in his chest with every minute that Natalia was missing. Horatio noticed how lost his CSI looked, hope drained like colour from Ryan's face, as pale and dead as a ghost.

"Mr. Wolfe..."

The Lieutenant didn't know what to say next. Ryan was a CSI, an officer. He knew the dangers of the world and the percentage rate of kidnappings to result in un-harming. There was no use in lying to him; Ryan was too smart for that.

"If he has her H, he could be anywhere by now."

Horatio saw that Ryan had little trust in Aaron, and neither did he. Though the Lieutenant had hoped there was a third-party involved, just so his CSI wouldn't be out there alone.

But Aaron was part of the guilty list, he was responsible for the video footage being destroyed and AV lab destroyed to cover his tracks. If it was him that had sent those letters, then he would have been practically rubbing it in Horatio's face that he was a killer.

"_He's going to strike tonight!"_

Horatio looked at his watch; 9:03.

_I could have stopped this...I should have stopped this..._

The Lieutenant bowed his head, forgetting Ryan for a moment. He had chose to check Ryan's background, a young man he had known for years over Aaron, a sick, cunning individual that he'd only known for a few months.

_It's all my fault..._

Horatio suddenly couldn't look Ryan in the eye. The young CSI seemed lost in his own thoughts too. Both grieving over their losses, both feeling responsible, feeling blame and guilt burden their shoulders.

"-Thank you. Yeah I'll tell him."

Eric's voice travelled up to the duo seconds before the Cuban approached, a half-grim smile present under narrowed eyes.

"H, a noise complaint has been issued over on Sheridan Avenue, between 45th and 46th."

A tinge of relieve and dread filled both Ryan and Horatio's features. "Eric, is it Mr. Vincent's property?"

Eric shook his head to Horatio. "No, rented by an unknown client, but a car matching his model and colour was seen driving outa there about six-thirty."

Ryan's heart clenched, he should have known something was wrong earlier; he should have called to check up on her, he should have done _something_.

But that didn't matter now; he was going to make it all up.

He was going to get Natalia back.

* * *

Left alone, Natalia let out a shaky breath, ; Aaron had been too close for comfort.

She couldn't help but think about what he had said, all that talk about sanity. She couldn't believe just how right Ryan had been about him, she smiled weakly.

_Damn it Ryan, why are you always right?_

The creaking of the rusty door hinges alerted her to Aaron's presence, her eyes focusing in on the laptop under his arm. He marched straight towards her, opening the laptop and placing it on her lap, an almost giddy-like smile on his face.

Natalia felt fear welling in the back of her throat, she suddenly couldn't breathe. After a moment of analysing Aaron's expression, she looked down at the screen.

A live feed from a remote web cam was blown-up on the screen to maximum size. It showed a near bare room, a door was visible. A booming stereo was playing close to the camera. Connected to the doorknob by straining string, a fully loaded Bolt-Action rifle was triggered to shoot at the next unfortunate soul to try pass through that door.

Natalia looked back at Aaron; his snake-like smile seemed to have stretched wider. He reached into his pocket, taking out a disposable phone and waving it lightly at her.

"A source tells me that our colleagues have arrived...just in time for the show."

Natalia felt her throat dry completely, eyes widening in shock and fear.

_No!_

She looked back at the screen, feeling tears prickle as she stared at the rifle poised to kill.

Aaron chuckled once, reclaiming her attention.

"And Mr. Wolfe is among them."

* * *

**Oh! A major plot twist there huh? Ryan's out fearing for Natalia's life when he should be really looking out for his own!**

**I told you things would be getting much darker! I **_**did **_**warn you ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Chapter title is Love Rescue Me by U2, very fitting in this situation don't you think?**


	23. On The Line

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Twenty-Two: On the Line**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One.

* * *

Thomas Grey stood on his lawn, wearing a tight-fitting dressing gown, putting most of his weight on his wooden cane. His wrinkled forehead burrowed into folds over his thick glasses, aged brown eyes narrowed at the house across the street.

_Damn kids and their racket, have they ever heard of respect?_

Thomas didn't live through the Wall Street Crash and fought in World War II to end up with a scrapper's pension and be shoved into a retirement home style estate. But here he was, surrounded by old croons.

However he _certainly_ didn't fight for a country where the kids had no respect and blasted their noise this late at night. No, Thomas wouldn't stand for it, but he knew himself he couldn't stand up to it either.

_Damn rusty knees! When these cops getting here?_

As though someone finally paid pity to the single old man, flashing red and blue lights illuminated the dark distant sky. To Thomas' delight, there seemed to be an army of squad cars, led by two tank-like Hummers.

_Finally! Some respect and gratitude!_

Thomas smiled to himself; finally someone would deal with that ruckus! And with that snot-nosed kid and his girlfriend inside.

_Bout time!_

* * *

Ryan flung himself from the Hummer, barely giving Horatio time to kill the engine and lights and join the racing CSI. Both approached the growing group of officers stationed at the end of the street.

_Tactics, _Horatio thought, _we need a plan._

Walter and Eric followed up behind them, the four CSIs all wearing similar frowns of worry and determination. They all just wanted to get in there, find Natalia, and give Aaron a well-deserved pounding.

Eric suddenly wondered if he should bring his fire-arm in...if Aaron had hurt his friend, he may be too tempted to use it.

Ryan was the worst, his constant fidgeting with his gun holster caught Horatio's attention. He placed a strong hand on his CSI's shaking shoulder.

"Patience Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan nodded, as much as he wanted to race through the house and find Natalia, he could be putting her in danger if Aaron heard them.

_Element of surprise...we need it._

Ryan was glad they had it, something finally on their side. As Horatio discussed tactics and teams, Ryan suddenly noticed a filmier face among the dozen of brown uniforms, green eyes framed by shining blond hair.

When the Lieutenant finished, Ryan and Horatio approached the officer.

"Lieutenant Caine, Officer Wolfe, it's good to see yous again."

Ryan and Horatio nodded, "Maybe if the circumstances were different, son."

Officer Blake nodded, golden eyebrows lowered. "Yeah I heard, the CSI I met last year, she's the one in there?"

Ryan nodded, remembering how Blake literally risked his neck for him and Natalia last year at the _Miami Metals _factory. He was glad the brave young man was there with him again.

Blake looked towards the separate groups of fellow officers preparing to strike, the Cuban CSI he'd met before was now accompanied by a rather large CSI. Together, with two other officers, they would work from the back of the condo, taking the left side of the house and swiftly searching each room.

Horatio, Ryan and Blake would enter through the front with two other groups, and then they would break off. One group taken the left, the other taken the right and the trio would continue down to the back of the house.

With a nod from Horatio, the four groups got into position, Eric and Walter disappearing around the back of the rather small but long condo. The Lieutenant looked to his right, at his CSI. Despite the determinant frown, another emotion lingered in the pale features.

Despite having a wall of officers behind him, Ryan felt suddenly alone.

* * *

_Ryan..._

Natalia stared at the laptop in dreaded anticipation and worry. Her stomach was doing somersaults in indecision, flipping forwards, backwards, left and then right.

_Ryan..._

The camera, though it gave a fuzzy image, picked up the distant yells and movements of officers searching through the condo.

_Ryan's in there somewhere..._

Her stomach did another somersault. Realisation left her breathless, though she doubted it had to do with the duct tape across her lips. The fact that Ryan was inside that building, hell, he could be on the opposite side of that door made her feel like someone had removed her lungs and replaced them with lead.

_He could be in danger!_

A radiation of heat against her cheek alerted her to Aaron's presense, he remained quiet as he watched the live feed of her shoulder, apparently taking no interest in her eyes burning through him.

"I wonder how long it'll take our colleagues to find my camera? Probably not long, giving their profession."

Natalia continued to stare at Aaron, fear and confusion dwelling in her mind. Either he was calculating another murderous, sadistic plan or he had truly lost it.

She couldn't tell which scenario she rather have happen.

Aaron glanced at her, remaining uninterested. "Life is a heavy thing to hold in one's grasp _all _the time. That's why I'm handing yours over, just temporarily."

Natalia's eyes shot wide open, she felt speechless even though the power of speech had long being taken from her.

Aaron continued to look at the live feed, though his eyes were distant, thoughtful. "Your next few hours depend on how long it takes our colleagues to find that camera."

After the seconds it took the words to sink into her mind, Natalia began praying the team would find the camera...but not enter that room. She felt like she was contradicting herself, wanting someone to find that god damn camera but then again, praying no one opened that door and set off the gun.

_Especially not Ryan..._

Finally pulling herself from her thoughts, Natalia glanced at Aaron and noticed his dull, uninterested expression had completely changed. A deathly fire burned in his eyes, a snake-like smile crept up his sandstone cheeks.

"The second that camera is disconnected, our fun can begin."

Aaron loved how the dread showed clearly in Natalia's eyes, he could almost hear her begging that no-one would _ever _enter that room.

For their sake, and for her own.

* * *

"One..."

Horatio tried to steady his rapidly beating heart, his throat seemed to dry as he called out the next number.

"Two..."

Blake gripped his gun tightly, trying to ignore the sweat causing the metal to suddenly become slippery between his tense fingers. This reaction always happened before a bust; the nerves in him never seemed to die away like everyone else's. It was times like these that he felt like a rookie.

But that gave him a greater hunger to prove himself.

"Three!"

Horatio kicked in the door while Ryan and Blake led the way in. The Lieutenant held up his gun at eye level, aiming straight ahead as the two groups behind him spilt left and right.

So far, the only noise in the condo was the blasting music coming from the end of the hallway, directly in front of Ryan, Blake and Horatio. They continued forward, picking up pace.

Ryan felt as though he couldn't breathe when they reached the door, who knew what lay beyond. Swallowing all fear, he seized the doorknob, taking a deep breath.

Ryan looked to his left, eyes locking with the icy blue of his Lieutenant's. Horatio gave a stiff nod; Ryan heard his message as though it was spoken aloud.

_Whenever you're ready._

Ryan nodded back, his hand tensing round the doorknob. He breathed again, red numbers appeared behind his closed eyelids, acting as a countdown.

If only Ryan knew that he was counting down the seconds till a life would be snatched away.

All because of him.

* * *

**Phew! This chapter took a lot out of me, probably cause of all the suspense. I do apologise for the delay, as I said before, I must study :(**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed! It is about to get much more intense!**

**So, whose life will Ryan bring to an end? I warn you, before this story is over, our boy will kill someone!**

**The question again is...who?**

**-Mel out ;D**

"**On the Line" is by Demi Lovato, 'cause as you can see here, everyone's life is on the line ;) **


	24. Blood Brothers

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Twenty-Three: Blood Brothers**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One.

**Author's Note: **I am afraid to say that, due to rapidly approaching exams that I haven't being honestly studying for 100%, I must put this story on hold until after the exams, which will be around December 24th. I may be able to give an update on Christmas Eve or Day, then a few more till New Years. I must apologise, specially during such a intense part of the story.

* * *

Horatio watched as Ryan seemed frozen in front of the door; not blinking, not breathing, not daring to move. His skin was ghostly pale. The Lieutenant instantly knew the reason and understood.

Ryan was afraid what he might find on the other side, as was Horatio.

Icy blue eyes continued to examine the still CSI, a hardened hand reached out onto Ryan's shoulder. Horatio tried to convey as much support as possible behind the gesture.

The flicker of gratitude in Ryan's eyes told that he got the message loud and clear.

Taking back his hand, Horatio now held his fire-arm in a vice-grip of ten determent, hard fingers.

Watching as Ryan let out a low breath, Horatio noticed his tightening grip around the doorknob. The Lieutenant predicted that this was it, his CSI was ready. He hoped he was as well.

Though the Lieutenant had a gut instinct that could detect almost anything, not even Lieutenant Horatio Caine could have predicted what happened next.

* * *

Like a horror movie, Natalia watched as the doorknob rustled furiously by someone on the other side. Like the helpless victim or heroine, she could only sit and wait for the shaking to stop, for the door to open.

Unlike a horror movie, Natalia wouldn't have to scream when the killer finally appeared, blood covered in the door way.

He was standing next to her.

Aaron was still leaning over her shoulder, hellish hazel eyes as glued to the screen as hers were but not in dread; He stared at the laptop with giddy anticipation.

Though she leaned as far away from him as she could, Natalia still felt the body heat radiating, a sign that Aaron was way, _way _to close. But another radiating effect from the sick, sadistic killer.

Natalia couldn't help but shrink away from the pure _evil _that Aaron seemed to emit in powerful waves.

A small gasp of joy slipped past Aaron's curved lips as a click was released from the door, a foot visible in the doorway. The smile was one of pure innocent happiness, like a child who opened their Christmas present to find Santa had given him exactly what he wanted.

_May be Santa, or God, or just karma_, Aaron thought, his heart clenched, _but he sure knows how to deliver justice!_

Aaron was glad to see the face that appeared in the doorway, in perfect position to be annihilated by his Bolt-Action rifle.

_Paybacks a bitch Wolfe...but it's on the side of justice._

His heart inflated with pride.

_**My **__side!_

* * *

Calleigh stood in her kitchen, gazing out of the window at the setting Miami sun. One hand rested gently on her stomach, the other scrubbed a squeaky clean dish, absentminded.

_Eric...where are you?_

The question was answered as soon as she thought it; Eric was out there, with the rest of the team, looking for Natalia, where Calleigh thought _she_ should be too, not washing dishes like a helpless housewive.

Though being pregnant, Calleigh figured Eric's demand that she not "put herself in danger" was a little overboard.

_If anything I've got back-up for the next nine months._

The flutter in her stomach told Calleigh that her baby agreed. That he or she would be there, kicking out if anyone tried messing with their mom.

She sighed, letting the dish go, not paying attention to the clank indicating it had found the watery bottom. Her stomach fluttered again, but it didn't bring a smile to her face, it only increased her worrying.

_Nat's missing, Eric's out there with the team, anything can happen._

Calleigh felt her stomach flutter again, "It's okay-"she murmured out loud, whether to sooth the baby or herself, she didn't know.

"Daddy's gonna be okay...so will the team..."

Another, harder fluttering in her stomach made her frown, either the baby or her gut instinct didn't agree with her.

_At least...I hope they will be..._

Her gaze and attention travelled out the window again, emerald eyes resting on the red sky surround the fading sun.

_Red sky at night, shepherd's delight. _

Somehow, the setting didn't fit the kind nursery rhyme; the red sky was too dark; it was crimson.

_Blood red sky at night...death's delight._

Her stomach fluttered again, foreboding; her gut instinct and baby both agreed.

* * *

Ryan pushed into the door with the strength of a cannonball, determination and adrenaline overriding his fear and worry of what lay inside. He raised his gun, brow furrowing as he prepared to bellow _MDPD!_

His voice was lost in explosion of a shot-gun.

It took almost four full, slow seconds for the gunshot echo to die away, for the realisation to sink into Ryan, Horatio and Blake's minds and for the bullet to burrow deep past the skin and reach kidney tissue.

Horatio's eyes shot wide in shock, watching the blood stain grow on the front of the young man's shirt, the rapidly increasing red poured from the wound and dripped to the floor.

Instantly; the Lieutenant knew the shot must be fatal yet, though the scientist in him had already concluded there was no hope, the believer in Horatio tried to figure out a way to save this young man's fleeting life.

"...H..." Ryan's whispered faded into silence, his hazel eyes were distant, pained. With a small gasp, the CSI fell to his knees, his hands instantaneously covered in blood. Horatio was frozen, watching with disbelieving eyes as Ryan fell, and then instantly jumped to his side.

"Mr. Wolfe!"

* * *

**Oh my! I've left you all in a terrible cliffy haven't I?**

**And I must apologise for the shortness of this chapter, it is due, as I've explained before, to the lack of free time I have to write due to studying. But I do thank you all for your understanding and support ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**"Blood Brothers" is by Papa Roach, and of course is about Horatio, Blake and Ryan's situation :O**


	25. One Shot

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Twenty-Four: One Shot**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I am tottaly breaking the rules by posting this, it hasn't even been proof-read or re-edited. I half-wrote it between study breaks today but I knew it needed to be posted. Especially after seeing your responses to last chapter. I apologise if it's not the best but still, enjoy ;)

* * *

Calleigh sighed as she slowly walked into her living room, holding onto her cup of coffee like a lifeline. The day was like a bad movie, a moment of cliché happiness that was shattered by devastating news; her colleague and close friend was missing, and it appeared another colleague was responsible for it.

_If a cup of coffee is the only normal thing about today then I'll take it._

Sighing again as she curled up on the couch, Calleigh felt as if her house had suddenly expanded, like how a room seemed bigger without any furniture in it. She instantly knew what was missing.

_Eric._

It was nearing 10 o clock, the sky outside was pitch black. Normally, he'd have bet her home, already have dinner made and then the two would cuddle on the couch watching TV till the stiffness became too much and they'd call it a day.

But now, Calleigh sat alone, flicking through channels aimlessly. Her eyes constantly wandered to the cell phone in her pocket and the one of Eric's desk, waiting for a call.

A call for help, a call bringing news, just _any_ word from the team about the current situation.

_I hope she's okay..._

Having being kidnapped herself, Calleigh knew firsthand how scary the other side of the job could be. She had being so used to being a CSI, the hero, the one who finds missing people and either saves their lives or can at least bring them home.

But _being _the victim, that thought itself had sent constant shivers through her entire body. She had to fight hard to resist crumbling under the enormous feelings of weakness and stripping of empowerment.

And the fear...

The fear had been the most consuming of all, one that had nearly cost her her life. Is she had giving into that fear, then she would have obeyed her kidnappers without leaving clues for the team.

Then she would never have been found...she'd probably be lying in a ditch.

_Hang in there Nat._

Though Calleigh knew her friend was strong, and had survived this scenario before, she couldn't help but be worried. Apparently, _Aaron Vincent _was the kidnapper. Though she still couldn't believe this, Calleigh had become more afraid for her friend's safety after hearing this.

Aaron was a cop; he worked around CSIs for months and even had a forensic science background. If he wanted to hide, he'd be one hell of a tough criminal to find. _And _no one knew what mental state he was in. Calleigh pondered this further, sipping her coffee with a frown.

If something had made such a kind, funny, handsome guy like Aaron snap and kidnap someone, who knew what he would be like now.

A flash on the TV immediately caught her attention, nearly making Calleigh choke on her coffee. Flicking back with a slightly shaking hand, she placed her cup on the table, fearing a burst of shock could cause her to spill it.

"-sources say the officer disappeared early in the evening, and a tip off suggested the kidnapper and hostage may be inside this small, quiet area of Sheridan Avenue."

Calleigh gawked at the news report; two filmier CSI Hummers were visible in the background. _They're there!_

At least she now knew why Eric hadn't being calling. She released a relieved breath.

"-I'm receiving an update...yes, it has been confirmed that an ambulance has just been issued to the scene, apparently, a casualty has taking place inside the building. Minutes ago, gun fire was heard from within. Neither suspect nor officer has yet to emerge from the house, and the tension grows. Who is the victim?"

If possible, Calleigh's jaw dropped even lower. That question immediately formed within her head, but with more caring and worry than the monotone of the reporter. He seemed unmoved by the carnage within the condo behind him, only a hint of interest visible in his eyes.

Calleigh was tempted to throw the cup of coffee at the image of him. But she was too frozen in shock to even try.

"_Gun fire was heard"..._

_Eric!_

Though she knew it was selfish to jump her prayers immediately to Eric, Calleigh knew why she reacted this way. She'd nearly lost Eric...twice, and had to worry about him every call out.

"-It looks like the officers are emerging, still no sign of the victim yet, I'm afraid."

Feeling her stomach flutter once more, Calleigh frowned, the baby seemed worried.

__

_I'm afraid too baby._

* * *

The gun shot echo had only died away, and yet, Ryan Wolfe knew exactly what had just happened.

_I sprung a booby-trap._

After checking the room and finding no signs of life or more traps, dubbing it threat-free, he watched the blood flow even faster onto the floor. Ryan couldn't help but feel guilty.

"...H..."

He couldn't say anything else; his voice was blocked by the lump forming in his throat.

Horatio's mind was still reeling, it had all happened so fast. Ryan had only opened the door and then...Blake had entered at lightning speed, not noticing the gun till it was too late.

Officer Blake had been shot directly in front of Ryan, unknowingly taking a bullet for him.

A pale sweat broke out over Blake's face as he hit the floor, gasping in pain and shortness of breath. It hurt to swallow, but he had to fight against the bile and blood that seemed to want to explode out of him.

Ryan fell to Blake's side, pressing his hands to the gory wound on the left side of Blake's abdomen. His hands were instantaneously covered in blood.

Horatio was frozen, watching with disbelieving eyes at the scene in front of him. Quickly, he scanned inside the room. No more threats seemed present but he still slammed the door shut, just in case.

"Mr. Wolfe! Get paramedics in here _now_!"

Ryan nodded frantically, running up the hallway, screaming for help. Horatio placed his hands over the wound, pushing down with all his strength. Blake groaned with pain.

"Hang in there Mr. Blake, hang in there."

Blake looked at the Lieutenant, an eerie light shining in his large green eyes.

"I..gotta...wife..."

Horatio looked at the young man, noticing the odd smile creeping up on Blake's trembling lips.

"Tell her...I loved her..."

Red-hair shook furiously, Horatio wouldn't hear it. Blake shouldn't be talking in the past tense, he was going to make it.

"You're going to tell her that yourself, son."

Blake quirked a weak eyebrow, it said all he needed to. _No I'm not._

"Not...enough...time...sir..."

Horatio looked back into the young man's eyes, the strange light seemed to be fading.

"Mr. Blake, stay with me."

Despite the strong tone of his Lieutenant's voice, Blake knew that was one order he just couldn't follow.

"Sorry...sir..."

Horatio was about to repeat his order, his begging to Blake when he noticed the young man's golden eyebrow was no longer arched, his lips stopped trembling, his breath was no longer wheezing.

The light was gone from Officer Blake's eyes.

* * *

**Aw...now I feel bad, but, it is my muse's wishes that these unfortunate events occur. I especially feel bad cause now there will be a week break at the minimum :(**

**So whose fault is it? Ryan or Aaron's? Or Nat's? You decide.**

**-Mel out ;D**

"**One Shot" is by JLS, and some of the lyrics seem fitting.**

"_**You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now**_

_**You never know unless you try**_  
_**You'll only regret sitting wondering why**_  
_**You only get one shot so watch this moment go by**_  
_**When love's on the line"**_

**Kind of fitting, don't you think? Kind of from Aaron's POV and then Ryan's if you look hard enough :)**


	26. Exit Wounds

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Twenty-Five: Exit Wounds**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so studying has being kicking my ass really badly and I barely get a sleep-break! But, all those reviews (which I adore ;) made me feel bad for abbandoning you all sooooo...I stayed up, ALL-NIGHT working on this, just for you guys! Enjoy...I'm gonna go study in this zombiemode :(

* * *

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?  
I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

- The Script "Exit Wounds"

* * *

Lieutenant Horatio Caine had seen many disturbing and violent things in his life, but none left him in such a deep shock like that of Blake's shooting. The young man was talking to him and Ryan mere moments before that rigged gunshot; he had been so full of life.

But now...

Horatio stood outside of 125 Sheridan Avenue, his blood soaked hands rested on his hips. _Blake's _blood weighed heavily, dried into his fingertips despite the Lieutenant's attempts to scrape it off.

The gurney approached; the one that Blake was being carried on. Looking from behind his shades at the pale face, Horatio felt like he was being forced back in time, haunting memories replayed against the frames of his glasses.

Tim was being shot before his eyes in that wretched jewellery store, falling to the ground in the line of duty...just like Blake. The blood was pouring rapidly from Tim's stomach wound...just like Blake. Horatio's dear friend had faded so quickly, despite his best efforts to save Tim...just like Blake.

Tim Speedle died right before Horatio's eyes...the approaching gurney said all it needed to for Blake's case.

"Lieutenant...He's been asking for you."

Horatio nodded to the fair-haired female paramedic, stepping up to the gurney while the two medics stepped away to give some privacy. Horatio smiled lightly, removing his glasses and looking down at Blake.

Though ghostly pale and covered in beads of sweat, the young officer looked up at his Lieutenant through barely opened eyelids.

"It's good to be back sir."

Horatio smiled again, bowing his head. After Blake's heart had stopped, it had taken the ambulance two minutes to arrive, ushered in by a frantic Ryan. Thankfully, they were able to bring him back and stabilize him for transport to the hospital. Due to the amount of blood loss, Blake was nearing unconciousness every moment, the sleep pulled at him.

But not before he got to talk to the Lieutenant who was there with him while he was on his "death-bed".

"It's good to have you back, son."

Blake chuckled dryly, swallowing against the burn in his throat. Three minutes without air had severely dried up his windpipe.

"I heard the CSI wasn't in there...I'm sorry bout that."

Horatio nodded, he was sorry about it too. Blake had been near-fatally shot all for the sake of a now silenced boom-box. And worst of all, Natalia was still out there somewhere and they had no clue where she was.

"It's not your fault Blake."

The young officer nodded weakly, concerned about jostling the many wires and tubes connected to his body. If he didn't feel so glass-like, Blake would have called himself Robo-Cop.

"I can't believe a week back from leave and I'm on the gurney, that's faith huh?"

Horatio smiled lightly, he forgot Blake was out of work due to his injuries sustained at _Miami Metals _last year. The young officer caught the thought in Horatio's eyes and sighed.

"I'm gonna be back on leave again, aint I?"

Horatio nodded, "Until you're healed, son."

Blake nodded timidly in understanding, then his pale lips puckered in thought. "Well, Mary's being wanting to go on a vacation, little retreat. Guess I now got the time for it."

Horatio smiled, concluding Mary must be Blake's wife. "Take it, Mr. Blake."

_You never know when she could be taken from you._

Against his nature, Horatio pushed Marisol out of his thoughts; he couldn't grieve for her now, not when he had a duty to his missing CSI, and to Ryan.

_I won't let her be taken from you too Mr. Wolfe._

The two paramedics approached again, silently asking permission to bring Blake to the hospital. Horatio gave them a stiff nod, then turned his attention back to Blake.

"I'll see you soon, son."

Blake nodded back, a hint of a smile on his pale lips. "You too Lieutenant, though maybe next time we meet, it can be in a bar or something."

"I'll hold you to that." Horatio smiled as Blake was led away on the gurney, glad the young man seemed lively enough. The believer in him was right not to lose hope; Blake would make a nice recovery.

Now, the Lieutenant turned his attentions to his missing CSI; the believer in him hadn't giving up on Blake and he certainly wouldn't give up on Natalia either.

The black hole inside Horatio's heart was not a pain he'd wish on anyone, not even his greatest enemies, let along his own CSI, Ryan. Becoming that pain was like living in hell itself. On that note, Horatio made an oath to himself to bring Natalia home.

_I won't let you become me, Mr. Wolfe._

* * *

Walter's deep brown eyes scanned every inch of the room, but found nothing of use. Whoever took Natalia and staged this death trap obviously cleaned up before leaving. Luminol, the UV light, even a good old fashion detailed search of the area availed no evidence.

Walter wasn't surprised though, they were dealing with a fellow cop, the best person out there to know how to hide.

"You sure Vincent's behind this?"

Ryan's gaze never lifted off the ground, despite having searched the room a thousand times himself, he didn't want to surrender, he couldn't give up just yet.

"I _know _it was him Walter, him and that stupid site."

The larger CSI held up his hands, slightly defensive. "Okay man, if you say so."

Though all of the evidence, though what little evidence there was suggested Aaron indeed was behind Natalia's kidnapping, Walter couldn't wrap his head around.

_And here I thought the dude was kinda cool._

Walter looked around again, and sighed. Other than for the rather old-style stereo that Eric brought back to the lab, and the Bolt-Action rifle trap that was dissembled and on its way to Ballistics, there was nothing else to find. He eyed the large blood pool just at the door.

_All I'd need is a drop of blood from Aaron here and we'd have him pinned._

A hooting owl drew Walter's attention to the slightly open window; with all the carnage surround this room, the large CSI felt like a fool to ignore it.

_But I'd still be lucky to find something here..._

At the window, Walter scanned the entire area centimetre by centimetre like a starved eagle. A detail jumped out at him, making him grin wildly as he ran back to get his kit.

_I'm the luckiest fool alive!_

* * *

**Mwhahahahaha, it's good to be back! ;D ****I bet you all thought I killed Officer Blake! How could I though, he's my only **_**good **_**main OC! ;) ****The Good, The Bad, and The Deceased Russian...what a trio ;)**

**So what evidence did Walter find? Can it help find Natalia?**

**And speaking of which, what's going on over there at the warehouse?**

**Find out next time, dear readers (Whenever that is) )**

**-Mel out ;D**


	27. Time is Running Out

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Twenty-Six: Time is Running Out**

**Author's Note: **For those of you who haven't notice, a missing chapter has being uploaded. Chapter 3 "Scream" was a corrupted file that FanFiction destroyed but forgot to tell me till a few days ago. I thought you all deserved the full story, so I posted it, enjoy.

* * *

_When it's time to fill the void, my whole life has been destroyed  
And everyone around me says my time is running out  
I refuse to surrender,  
I refuse to surrender._

~Papa Roach "Time is Running Out"

* * *

After packing away a key piece of evidence in his kit, Walter stood up and looked at the window again. He wondered how Aaron had got a lot of skin epithelia jammed in a groove of the wooden window ledge.

_Aaron stood back to admire his mechanism, to him, it truly was a piece of art. Sighing, he finished the final touch, attaching the thin yet strong fishing line to the door. Using his index finger, Aaron put the slightest bit of weight on the line._

_The trigger began twitching menacingly._

_Beaming with pride, he slowly backed away from the device, afraid any fast movement may startle it. He certainly didn't want it to go off early. The main guests needed to be at the party before the candles could be blown out._

_'Or someone's guts.' He smiled at the thought of it._

_With ease, he climbed onto the windowsill. It was due to his great cunning that the plan was working so perfectly, having a one-floor house, he could easily move through the house while Natalia thought he was just in the next room._

_But then again, he had a reason to be perfect about this._

_Revenge demanded perfection._

_Thinking of his desire for revenge, Aaron wasn't so careful when he climbed off the ledge, gasping due to the pain slicing across his palm. With wide eyes, he looked from the ledge to his hand, relived to see no blood on either._

_He couldn't leave a trace of himself behind. He had to be perfect in execution._

_Pacing along the condo, Aaron found himself outside the room he left Natalia in. Gazing in, he smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat, Natalia" his whisper didn't reach her, but he doubted she'd notice. Natalia seemed to be occupied enough looking through his CDs._

_Watching her for a little longer, Aaron chuckled when she stared at one CD, then at the red stain on her hand._

_"It suits you Natalia." He whispered to himself again. But he knew he couldn't wait any longer, if she became too suspicious, it may ruin his plan._

_Nothing could stand in the way of his revenge, not even her._

_Jogging silently along the grass, Aaron swiftly climbed through the bedroom window near the front of the house, careful not to leave any trace of himself behind. Reaching under the bed, he pulled out his most prized possession._

_His father's old patrol taser, modified to meet his sons needs._

_"This is for you, pop...and mum."_

_Stalking from the room furiously and silent, Aaron moved in for the kill._

* * *

Walter turned away from the window, leaving the _why _of Aaron's actions for later. They could ask him about that when they found Natalia and arrested him.

_If he can still speak once Wolfe's through with him._

Glancing over at his partner, Walter was confused. Ryan stood in the middle of the room, a calculating look on his face. Before Walter could think of it, Ryan sudden bore an expression of aggression, pacing over to the area in which the stereo was found.

Walter walked to Ryan's side, eyes focusing on the tiny, blinking red light. A small, mouse sized hole seemed to have being cut into the wall and now housed a small web cam. The large CSI was speechless, the anger seemed to become too much for Ryan, he looked like he was about to explode.

"That scumbag was watching the whole time..."

Walter looked between Ryan and the camera, focusing on the tiny blinking light. "Hey, is he...he's still watching us now!"

Ryan became enraged; his voice was like a growl.

"Not for long."

* * *

About 70 miles away from 125 Sheridan Avenue, inside a dim and grimy warehouse used by _Penny's Real-estate & Co. _Natalia Boa Vista stared wide-eyed at the laptop in front of her.

The gun...Ryan's face hovering in front of it...the shot officer...his death and lucky revival all lingered behind her eyes, playing on loop tortuously.

_My fault...all my fault._

The guilt was almost as consuming as the heart clenching joy at seeing Ryan, un-hurt, standing in front of the camera. Aaron had left her after the shooting, answering a call on his disposable, untraceable cell phone.

For now at least it was just her and Ryan.

Recovering from the twinge of happiness at seeing him, Natalia began to panic. Ryan had found the camera; he would no doubtingly un-plug it and bag it as evidence.

_"The second that camera is disconnected, our fun can begin."_

Natalia twisted uncomfortably in her restraints; her sealed lips trembled slightly behind the duct tape.

_No Ryan, please don't!_

"Not for long." His voice growled through the computer, crushing her hopes and filling her eyes with un-shed tears.

_No Ryan!_

"Looks like times up, Natalia."

Shivering slightly, Natalia glanced at Aaron. He leaned over her shoulder again, watching with a keen interest as Ryan's face loomed in the web feed.

_Perfect! He's the one! Oh the irony!_

Aaron smiled wider as Walter held up a cable in the background, brown eyes narrowing at its connection in the wall. Any second, if the big guy gave a small tug, then the feed will be terminated.

_Terminated..._Aaron smiled again. _I like that word._

Ryan leaned closer into the camera, knowing Walter was about to pull out the cable behind him. Aaron lost his smile a little at the boiling hatred in the CSI's eyes.

"I'm coming for you, Aaron, you son of a bitch."

Natalia shivered again at the thrill of laughter emitted from deep within Aaron. He enjoyed Ryan's threat; he _wanted _him to come after him. His entire plan for vengeance depended on it.

_I'll be waiting Officer Wolfe...Then...the final stage of revenge can be completed..._

Natalia didn't pay attention to Aaron any more though, Ryan's expression turned a degree softer, his eyes lightening slightly. It was look he always gave her. In the background, Walter jerked his arm, pulling the cable.

"I'm coming for you."

The screen turned fuzzy. Ryan disappeared. Aaron's voice seemed fuller, darker when he finally spoke again.

"It's time."

* * *

**Oh wow! How terrible of me to leave you all there! Even by my standards that's a mean cliffe :O**

**Just what will happen at the warehouse?**

**Can the team find any evidence and find Natalia in time?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: I know this title has already being used but the lyrics really seemed to fit this part of the story. It also emphasizes how time really is running out for the team too ;)**


	28. To Be Loved

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Twenty-Seven: To Be Loved**

* * *

_I want domination, I want your submission  
And I see you're resisting, this temptation.  
I got one confession, love deprivation  
I got a jet black heart, it's all fucked up and it's fallen apart _

~"To Be Loved" – Papa Roach

* * *

Aaron stalked closer, torture devices in hand. To anyone else, they looked like a normal stereo and large headphones. Simple tools used to transfer music from CD to eardrum by private means. No need to bother anyone else with the noise, just simple, peaceful means of quiet music.

Or at least they were in the right hands.

A seemingly harmless spoon could be lethal if the right amount of speed or force was applied. The same could be said for the aging stereo and headphones in his hands, with enough volume and time, these things could become killers.

Aaron found a likeness to himself; giving the right amount of time, means and reasons, any one could become a killer.

Even an officer of the law...even Officer Ryan Wolfe.

Jaw creaking at the reminder of his loss, Aaron refocused. He was here to serve justice, to make Wolfe feel what he had for too long.

_The loss of loved ones..._

_

* * *

_

What's happening?

Scrawny and pale 19-year-old Aaron Vincent paced through the London Metropolitan Police station, a step behind Officer Lucas Payne. The grey haired officer was filmier to Aaron, he was his father's best friend, Lucas was like an uncle to him. His tough exterior was always an assurance his father would come home safe and sound.

Lucas had become his father's best friend only a few years ago, when James Vincent and Lucy had moved from their small Welsh home to the major English city after James had being transferred. Aaron hadn't being home at the time; he was in America, visiting relatives in Mississippi.

_Why am I here? Where's dad? Why isn't mum picking up? Why can't I go home?_

Officer Payne had insisted that the second Aaron's plane touched ground, that he'd come to the station. When Aaron had asked to at least shower at his parent's house, Payne nearly had a stroke.

"Don't you dare go to your parents Aaron! You come straight here, you hear me?"

Having being raised by a strict officer of the law, Aaron naturally followed orders. But since arriving, Payne hadn't said a word to him and Aaron didn't dare ask a question. Respect had always played a part in his childhood.

_Never talk back. Never give cheek. Never question an order. Never betray your family. Family first, justice second, self-needs third._

His father made a point to drive that into his skull as a child and it still stuck in Aaron's mind. He could hear his father repeating the chant inside his head.

_Where is dad anyways? He's always here on a Saturday._

Aaron didn't know why, but he was led into an interrogation room. His nerves immediately froze solid, something was up.

_What the bloody hell is going on here?_

"Sit down Aaron...please."

The expression on Payne's face was confusing, he looked upset, and his voice seemed to beg Aaron to sit rather than command, like his usual in-job behaviour.

Taking his seat, Aaron stared up into the aging eyes, waiting for whatever secret Payne had to reveal.

"Aaron...it's about your mum and dad..."

Aaron barely heard the rest of Payne's words, the sound of his heart and innocence shattering in his ears was overpowering.

* * *

Natalia watched Aaron carefully, seconds earlier; he just froze in his tracks. He seemed to be having trouble breathing; his well toned chest was rising and falling rapidly, a shudder running through him every breath.

For a second, she thought she was lucky enough for Aaron to suddenly have a heart attack.

Aaron jumped slightly, as though he had woken up from a startling dream. His expression quickly turned from confusion and fear to aggression. His shaking lips turned up into a teeth baring smile, looking like a deranged beast as he stalked towards her.

Natalia pushed herself against the back of the chair, a desperate attempt to put distance between herself and the swiftly approaching Aaron.

"What's the matter Natalia?"

Aaron's voice didn't even sound human anymore; he flung the stereo at her feet. It hit the leg of the chair hard, a coincidence that the play button was hit. Over her rapidly beating heart, Natalia heard _One Republic _playing lowly through the stereo.

Aaron paced even closer, "I thought you liked this song?"

Natalia knew if her lips weren't taped shut, her jaw would have dropped. Aaron's almost bipolar emotions confused her as much as they scared her.

_He's unpredictable...dangerous._

Aaron chuckled once, but his face remained a mask of fury. "You know, I thought you liked me too. Wrong on both accounts was I?"

If Natalia didn't think she was dealing with a complete psychopath before, she was sure of it now.

Aaron was now in front of her, he lightly placed his arms on her entrapped arms. His features lightened, his eyes turned from solid to liquid gold in a flash.

"But that can still change...right?"

Natalia had to fight against her pride, fight the urge to shake her head to say no. Aaron was obviously unstable; she would avoid setting him off if she could.

But to Aaron, her silent, petrified stare was as loud and enraging as if she had shouted the word at him. He bared his teeth again, roughly squeezing her arms before letting go.

"Fine then! Let him kill you too!" Aaron swiftly walked over to his personal crate, where he kept his favourite devices. He glared at her as he reached in, fishing around.

"You know I _did _try save you, but you don't deserve saving. Nothing can be saved anymore, can it?"

He didn't seem to be asking a question, and yet, Natalia had an answer already formed in her mind. Aaron had some serious mental problems. Who was this _he_ Aaron tried to save her from? How was he saving her here?

_If anything can't be saved, it's his sanity!_

A smile sprung on Aaron's lips, he found what he was after. Jerking his hand out of the crate, he stared at his father's old taser with awe and reverence. Knowing the small devices power. Turning around, he caught Natalia staring at it with fear, she knew it's power too.

Her neck still burned from the first time.

"Don't fear this thing. I made sure it's voltage was low enough not to kill...it'll just cause so much pain you'll _wish _you were dead."

Natalia wasn't sure which scared her more; Aaron's threat or the light tone in which he talked of hurting her.

"Don't fear this thing Natalia..." Aaron's eyes flashed, as though the power of the taser was multiplying behind the demonistic gold. "...Fear _me_!"

As he closed in, Natalia fought to control her breathing, she had to be strong, she couldn't give in.

But then it dawned on her...there was another thing that couldn't be saved.

_Me..._

* * *

**Awww, poor Nat, I hope that insight into Aaron's past was okay (the lyrical preface also refers to his mindset) it'll all lead up to why he's doing this.**

**After all, those with motives of revenge and no reason for living are the most dangerous, no?**

**Find out next time guys ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	29. If You Ever Come Back

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: If You Ever Come Back**

**Author's Note: **I haven't been able to reply to reviews lately, due to lack of time. But I do want to say thank you to everyone who reveiws, especially for your lovely comments. Updating and replys will return to normal once these hell-on-earth exams are over.

Seeing as my exams start tommorow and I should be studying right now...what the heck! Heres an update! Hope this lasts you all the week without me! :)

**

* * *

**

_I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back.  
They'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat if you ever come back.  
I have a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it'll be just like you were never gone.  
_

~"If You Ever Come Back" The Script

* * *

Ryan stood outside 125 Sheridan Avenue but he couldn't see the crisp lawns across the street or the crowds surrounding the yellow tape. He couldn't see, the darkness was consuming.

His thoughts entrapped all his senses, leaving him broken away from the rest of the world.

_How could this have happened? Where is she? Is she okay?_

Ryan swallowed thickly, his fists curling into balls of shaking anger.

_Is she even alive?_

A taunting image floated to the front of his mind; the website. When Ryan first saw it, he hoped it was just a sick joke, a joke by whoever had posted the first sets of photos.

_Hunting Season Now Open._

Those four words sent a chill through his entire body, rattling his frame. Again, Ryan thought it was just a joke, after all, the person who set up the site had being using Ryan and Natalia's coincidental last names as his jokes.

But then Walter asked when was the last time Ryan had seen her.

_A few hours ago..._

Then Walter asked if Ryan had talked to her since.

_No but she always carries her cell on her..._

Then Walter told him that there was no point, he and Eric tried reaching Natalia after they saw the site to no avail. She wasn't answering.

_It could have just died or switched off Walter..._

That was when Walter had told Ryan to scroll down the page, to make sure he reached the bottom. Ryan complied.

_Good God!_

A dead Boa Constrictor was the main image, sliced completely from the jaw down to tail, blood and guts pouring. Beside it, a muzzled Wolfe sat next to it, as though it was the snake's protector.

The message hit Ryan the second he saw it.

_I failed to protect her...I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt..._

At that moment, after realising the house was a dead end, Ryan was as angry with himself as he was with Aaron for doing this.

* * *

Horatio approached wearily, knowing how disappointed Ryan was. Before the Lieutenant could speak, Ryan knew what he would say. The disappointment and regret in Horatio's cold eyes said it all.

"H, we can't call it yet, we have to keep searching!"

Horatio's grim frown lowered, apart from the CSI before him, the Lieutenant didn't think there was anyone else who wanted to find Natalia as much as him.

"The search will continue Mr. Wolfe, but we may not perform it."

Ryan opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it, he knew this wasn't Horatio's choosing.

_IAB._

The darkening sky was a reminder how much "over-time" the team were working. In fact, Ryan was surprised they had made it this far without some word from Stetler.

_I guess nightshifts pleased...we're doing their work for them._

But time-jurisdiction meant little to Ryan; _he _had to work this case. And he knew Horatio felt the same, as did the rest of the team. But if he spent _too _much time on the case, it would draw IAB attention.

That was the one thing that couldn't happen.

"Mr. Wolfe, nightshift can take it from here. I will make sure they make this case their top priority."

Ryan shook his head, it wasn't good enough. Nightshift didn't have the same determination or connection to Natalia's kidnapping.

"H, I can't leave her out there, with _him_."

Ryan fought to repress a shudder, thinking of where Natalia was, what Aaron could be doing to her, it made him sick to his stomach.

_Out there...with him...overnight..._

The shudder rocked his frame, making his breathing uneasy. Ryan could see the disapproval in Horatio's eyes; apparently, leaving Natalia out there was what he was going to do.

"If you send me home, I won't sleep! I'll go out and search myself!"

Horatio sighed, his hardened gaze dropping to pavement. "I'd advise against that Mr. Wolfe, I need you at your home."

It took Ryan only a second to catch on, his brow burrowing of widening hazel eyes. "You think he's gonna call my _house_?"

Horatio glanced up, meeting Ryan's eyes for the smallest of moments then looking back down, remaining quiet.

"H, he's an _AV tech_, he can't be traced!"

Horatio sighed, "That wasn't my intention."

Ryan was about to ask what his Lieutenant meant, but in a flash he had the answer. Horatio didn't want any evidence, or a chance to trace the call. Horatio just wanted what Ryan craved.

Some proof that Natalia was at least alive.

* * *

Walter sighed outside 125 Sheridan Avenue, trudging slowly to the back compartment of the Hummer. The white plastic box under his arm was light and disappointing, only three bags of evidence inside.

_Stupid smart criminals, I preferred when they were leaving trails behind 'em._

Lightly placing the box in the Hummer and shutting the door, Walter then locked it up. If this was what little evidence they had, then he'd make sure it got to the lab.

_We're gonna catch this creep Nat, we'll find you._

Walter felt like he was the only one keeping hope. Ryan and Horatio seemed to have gone into turmoil. More so Ryan, but both seemed to have lost faith the second they left the condo.

Eric wasn't much better, though at least he kept his worries quiet. According to him, Calleigh wasn't as positive as she usually was, but she seemed to be hoping for a miracle from her home.

Though he was optimistic, Walter was realistic. He knew anything could happen or have already happened. For all he knew, they were looking in the wrong places.

_By the looks of that website, we should be looking in a ditch._

Walter shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Sucking in a deep breath of the Miami night air, he looked around, glowering at the small crowds around the yellow tape.

One on-looker caught Walter's attention, practically since he was waving a cane at him, trying to get attention. Sighing again, Walter ducked under the tape and approached the elderly man standing on his lawn.

_Old man, I am not getting your cat out of your tree._

Sighing again, Walter was un-aware of two pairs of eyes watching his every move, one tan hand twitching above his holster.

* * *

**Oh boy! Poor Walter! What am I going to do to him!**

**And the rest of the team, I have plans for them too ;)**

**Find out just what, soon my dear readers ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Lyrics obviously refer to Ryan, poor boys dying on the inside (and maybe soon on the outside too :O) And also...**

**Will Walter be walking back to the scene alive or will he need one of his own?**


	30. You Won't Feel A Thing

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Twenty-Nine: You Won't Feel A Thing**

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Seeing it is the weekend and I've an onslaught of sports, I'm taking this time to update (which I am sorry are still delayed, just till next week. Then I'm freeeeee!) ;D

Also, I was just thinking over a review left for last chapter, and to Green, I answer your question. Green wondered why the team wasn't panicking cause Nat was kidnapped by a serial killer who has already killed and injured four other women. The answer is, they don't know Aaron is the serial killer. Only Natalia knows that, after finding the CDs. But the team haven't found this out yet, so for now, they haven't that much to fear.

But don't worry...they soon will *evil wink* ;D

* * *

_Cause I would take it on the chin, yeah  
For you, so lay your cuts and bruises over my skin.  
I promise you won't feel a thing, no  
Cause everything the world can throw  
I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow._

_For you._

~"You Won't Feel A Thing" – The Script

* * *

A pair of coal-like eyes watched the large officer approach the elderly man, suspicion dwelling. With the glare of a hunter and coldness to match, he watched, interpreting the large man's every move as a threat.

_They're talking. Talking of what? Did the old man see something?_

The coal eyes flashed, the old man could be a threat too. He would need removing, as would the cop he was talking to...

A tan hand slipped past his grubby jacket, his eyes smouldered once he reached his shoulder holster, feeling the filmier weight of his gun.

_My old friend...it's being too long._

Before the gun could be drawn, a slightly lighter hand clamped down on the man's chest, stopping his exposure of his weapon. The coal eyes darted to the hand's owner.

"_¿Qué demonios?"_ the voice barked at him, the coal eyes remained unmoved.

"The hell my friend, is that old man could reveal our master's plan before the master intends it be. I will not allow it."

_We've come this far._

"We are to be his eyes and ears" the voice growled back, "Not his hands!"

The coal eyes hardened, "Surely the young master will understand my desire to protect him!"

The hand remained vice-like on his chest, stopping him from protecting his master. Brown eyes stared into the coal black with a burning determination.

"We are not to be noticed, that was the master's orders. A military man like you should know to follow orders, no?"

_More than you could ever know, Spaniard. You follow master's orders like a dog. Be a man!_

The cold coal eyes hardened even more, two frozen lumps of seething black. "Yes, as a military man, I follow orders, but I also know when it's time to independently act, for the greater good of my troop!"

The Spaniard's brown eye determination never wavered, "And what if we are discovered? We've hurt these cops before; they may find a connection to us, to the _master_!"

The coal eyes flashed again, melting into two pools of thick oil. He knew his comrade was right.

"So what do we do then? Sit and watch?"

The Spaniard nodded, "We follow the master's orders. _Nothing else._"

Feeling the Spaniard's brown eyes of his grubby jacket, the gunman released his grip on his weapon. The Spaniard pulled his hand away, scanned the area. Luckily, no one noticed this almost act of mutiny.

_I have too much riding on this for this Diablo to mess it up!_

The coal-eyed man removed his tan hand from his jacket, watching the large cop continue to talk to the elderly man. His scarred face clearly showed his eagerness to kill.

_Perdóname Dios, porque yo estoy trabajando con el Diablo_, he thought, _Forgive me God, for I am working with the Devil._

With slight fear, the brown eyed man looked at his partner, seeing how he lusted to kill the cop and civilian mere feet away.

He was the devil indeed.

* * *

Walter felt his eyebrows hit the heavens without his command, shock sending his brow sky-high and his jaw to the floor.

_This old bag was a witness to the entire thing?_

Walter mentally went through Thomas Grey's entire testimony, the old man knew exactly when Aaron and Natalia arrived at the house, 6:07, the time he collected his evening mail. He knew how long they had being inside, a mere half an hour, since it was as long as a Simpson's episode and he was even able to identify Natalia as the woman he saw.

"What about the guy?" Walter pressed, showing a picture of Aaron. "Was this him?"

Thomas blushed lightly, "I can't be sure, to be honest, I wasn't looking at the guy at all."

In the smallest corner of his mind, the only part not filled with worry, Walter heard a small chuckle. Probably imagining Ryan's reaction to this old geezer checking out Natalia.

_He's already got one guy to kill Mr. Grey, please don't put yourself on that list._

"They seemed like a nice enough couple though." Thomas continued, "Looked all romantic-like."

Walter had to pull down an eyebrow just to shoot it back up again. "Romantic?"

Thomas nodded, "Yeah, guy carried her out there all bridal style" the old man sighed, "I remember those days, though back then it took more time to tangle-"

Walter squinted his eyes, raising his hand to cut Thomas off, it was bad enough imaging what Aaron could be doing to Natalia, but Walter didn't want to have to imagine Thomas' wooing days.

_At least this explains why Nat didn't fight back...she was out cold._

Walter didn't know if that fact made him feel better or not.

Thomas heaved out a dry sigh, bundling his night gown against the cold Miami night breeze.

"That's all I got officer, sorry I can't help anymore."

Walter extended his hand, shaking Thomas' lightly. "No, thank you Mr. Grey, this is helpful."

Leaving Thomas on his lawn, Walter walked back over to the scene, ducking under the tape. Ryan stood by his Hummer, paused at the door, as though he was going to leave yet didn't want to.

Walter couldn't help but pity his friend as he approached him.

"Any breaks?"

The question Ryan sighed was as quiet as it was defeated, making Walter's heart clench even more. The look in his friend's eyes said it all, the sadness, the pain, but one thing Walter picked up was the longing for change.

He knew at that moment, with no leads, no evidence and no chance of finding Natalia before the morning, Walter knew Ryan wanted more than anything to trade places with her.

Soaked up in Ryan's despair, Walter failed to notice two men, both wearing grubby jackets over their tanned skin, walk around Thomas Grey's house and access his sliding door. The door opened with a silent grace, emitting a cold breeze into the house.

The breeze brought with it a steel Revolver, equipped with silencer, in the hands of a demon. The cold air swirling through Thomas Grey's house brought with it...death.

* * *

**Oh, well that turned out diffrently than I orginally planned, I hope it was still good though :)**

**Who are these men? Who is their master? What are their plans and more importantly, who is their next target?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: If you didn't get why I put the lyrics and title to this chapter, it refers to Ryan wanting to trade places with Natalia. Since I ran out of time to go into detail on that, I thought those lyrics would explain what mind-set Ryan is in, in that last scene.**


	31. Take Me

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Thirty: Take Me**

**Author's Note: **Holy wows! Chapter Thirty? I can't believe this story has come so far! I never suspected it'd be this long either but here we are! I want to say a quick thank you guys, you have all made this a great journey and it's not even half over yet! A story without great readers is a story without a plot, meaningless.

And also, I am overwhelmed with OMGness at the reveiws! Passing 300? Holy bannanas! I am just speechless! Thank you again guys, I'm just...wow...! :)

So thank you again, and enjoy ;)

* * *

_I'm burning in the heavens  
And I'm drowning in a hell  
My soul is in a coma  
And none of my friends can tell  
That I'm reaching out and getting nothing  
This is just a story of a broken soul_

~"Take Me" – Papa Roach

* * *

Pounding.

Each lash of waves against the shore pounded against the inside of Natalia's skull. Bleakly, she opened her eyes, feeling a dull ache in her shoulders. The ache was nothing compared to the spasms of agony in her neck, gingerly, she tried to raise an arm, tempted to see if the burn marks were still warm.

Natalia fought the surge of panic when she realised she couldn't move her arms.

Wiggling her arms, she found them taped behind her back, impossible to escape. Taking in her surroundings, Natalia realised everything was sideways.

_I'm sideways._

She attempted to sit up, but her sideways world spun rapidly till she felt her head hit the floor again. Closing her eyes, fighting the dizziness, Natalia used her twisted shoulder to help push herself up.

Breathing as deeply as her duct-taped lips would allow, she was glad to feel herself press against a cold wall, at least she was upright. The coolness of the wall and floor seemed to stop her trembling, or at least freeze her electrified nerves.

Looking around again, Natalia noticed she was alone. She used this chance to take in her changed surroundings, the lack of furniture in the room, though the room itself seemed modern enough. The blandly painted walls and cheap carpet all added up to an office. A turned over desk was in the corner of the room, next to a smashed computer, glass surrounding the beaten device.

Natalia felt her hopes crush even further, a call for help was in front of her, but it was a broken line, no one would ever pick up.

_No one will ever find you._

Natalia fought against the nagging voice in the back of her mind, one that constantly filled her thoughts with doubt and terror.

Silencing those thoughts, Natalia's weak eyes shot wide at the sound of approaching footsteps, they sounded heavy, echoing up the hallway as they drew nearer.

_He has something!_

Natalia curled herself up as best as she could into a protective ball, though she knew it was useless. Whatever Aaron had with him, was heavy, and sounded painful, the echoes bounced harshly against the office door, adding to her dread.

_It's going to hurt..._

Fighting the tears, Natalia kept her eyes on the door, waiting for it to swing open and reveal her faith. Instead, the footsteps stopped outside the office, hesitant. The thick silence inside the officer was endless.

Then, the door slowly creaked open, teasingly, tortuously.

Natalia turned instinctively away from the blinding light that cut through the dim office. When she recovered, her eyes took an eternity to adjust to the light.

Two men stood in the door way, both looked foreign. Their clothes looked like that of factory workers, concluding to Natalia that she was being held in some sort of warehousing or industrial area.

_Cause Miami has very few of those!_

Turning away from her negative thoughts, Natalia focused on the positive. Had two workers stumbled into the abandoned factory by accident, or was Aaron really stupid enough to hide her in an active industrial area?

Neither mattered, the only thing that mattered now was that she was saved.

"Hey Miss?" one work spoke in a soft, Hispanic accent. "Are you okay?"

* * *

Aaron Vincent paced around the small office just off the main storage room of the warehouse. He constantly raced sweaty palms through his thick, dishevelled hair. At moments when the anguish became too much, he'd grip his hair, pulling from the roots, hoping to release some of the pain from within his soul.

_Physical pain is easier to cope with than emotional._

Aaron established this theorem three months after his parent's funeral. All the strong hands of his father's colleagues made him feel weak as he shook them, a weak, scrawny teenager.

_Not anymore_, he had told himself. He couldn't grieve forever; he wouldn't waste his life away with his nose in some Dartmouth chemistry book. No, he would live his life.

After avenging his parent's untimely deaths.

According to Liam Payne, officer of London and uncle-like role model to Aaron, his parent's died by arson. The only suspect was an American drug lord, hiding from the States in England whilst still trying to continue his business.

_My parents tried to help the people...and this monster took them away..._

Feeling the anguish give him adrenaline, Aaron took up weight lifting. Normally, he didn't need strength, his speed often won sports matches for him, but over the months, he worked solely on becoming stronger.

_I can't be weak!_ He constantly told himself, _Not if I'm to face him!_

No, if Aaron was to face Rodrigo Cembalo, he couldn't be weak.

_Not if I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands!_

But now, pacing the small office, 32-year-old Aaron Vincent stared at his reflection in the glass, staring at the muscular physique that took years of blood, sweat, tears and little drug to help form. He was strong now, he could defend himself and his honour, the most important thing he had.

_Cembalo had no honour; he took my parents in a cowardly way._

Aaron remembered the terror, the weakness in Cembalo's eyes as he strangled the life from him. The feeling of Cembalo's neck squeezed within his grasp was almost hypnotic; the feel of rapid beating under his sweaty palms filled his mind with a beautiful piano track.

The track slowed, fading into weak whispering notes.

Then, at the hit of a final key, the track had stopped...Cembalo's heart stopped.

Lost in the memory, Aaron was startled when he noticed one of the many security monitors in the room. On the screen, two men were outside the intern office, a mere minute's walk from his position.

Aaron felt the blood pounding in his hands, the temptation of hearing strangling breath was almost overwhelming.

Instead, he pulled the Colt Revolver from his back pocket. Then, Aaron Vincent launched towards the officer, an anger welling in his gut.

_What are those two commoners doing with _**_my_**_ hostage?_

* * *

**Oh no! Is Nat's only chance at freedom doomed?**

**Find out next chapter! (I figured we've being having more teamwork than insights into the warehouse, which is a terrible thing for me to do seeing as what will happen next!)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: Lyrics are based around Aaron's past, which we will be finding much more about soon ;)**


	32. Science and Faith

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Thirty One: Science and Faith**

**Author's Note: **Exams are nearing the end folks, and when they do, be prepared for an onslaught of updates! Mwhahahaha ;) Till then, enjoy this chapter I wrote up during the break between my History and Maths exams. Eh...whats 2+2 again? Aw crap! ;)

* * *

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars.  
You can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours._

~"Science and Faith" – The Script

* * *

Watching with widened, jet-black eyes, the man in the doorway stared at the woman in the office in shock. He hadn't suspected to stumble across a bound woman on his way through the warehouse; he'd only come here for one reason.

_The master._

Next to him, his Spanish comrade looked equally dumbfounded, but his eyes showed concern for the woman.

_Weak, _the coal-eyed man spat within his mind, _the Spaniard is weak!_

Stomping footsteps could be heard approaching them, only around the corner. The Spaniard saw a begging in the woman's big, brown eyes; a begging for help.

But the Spaniard stood motionlessly, fighting the urge to help a lady in distress.

_It will all pay off, _he told himself, _the master can help you...if you obey him._

"You two!"

Natalia jumped slightly at the sound of Aaron's approaching voice. She looked to the two men in the doorway, trying to call out to them. All they heard was muffled whimpers.

_Help me! Run! He's going to kill you!_

Natalia gulped slightly, the trembling returned but not due to a taser strike, but at a foreboding thought.

_He's going to kill me!_

The two men looked up the hallway, watching as a young man approached, his tan skin paled with sweat and worry, his hazel eyes were wide and animalistic.

_Good God! _The Spaniard thought, _He looks as deranged as a bull!_

The coal-eyed man just stood, calmly watching Aaron's approach with hard eyes. When Aaron finally reached them, the blackness of the man's gaze scanned every inch of him, as though sizing him up.

Finally, the coal-eyed man sighed, "My master, it is good to see you."

Aaron barely looked at the man, never acknowledging his greeting. His hazel eyes of fury glanced over the Spaniard, then inside the office.

Finally, Aaron sighed too, relieved his prisoner was still in place.

"What are you two doing down here?" Aaron spoke lowly to the two men. The Spaniard seemed frightened for a moment, but swallowed the courage to speak back to his master.

"We were looking for you sir, to tell you our findings?"

"And?" Aaron's voice was crisp, agitated. The Spaniard shuddered slightly before speaking again.

"The cops are pursuing you, though they do not know of this location."

Aaron sighed, he knew this much. _If they knew of this location, they'd be here you stupid south-border immigrant!_

"We...interrogated the only witness; he never gave any usable details, master."

_Witness? _Aaron was sure he had struck his plan perfectly, late enough that no elder neighbour would be out but not late enough that Natalia would have being leaving. He had to time it right, and he thought he had.

"Where is this witness now?" Aaron questioned, eyeing the coal-eyed man. Out of his two drones, Aaron knew this one was the most dangerous one.

_Cause he can think! Even stupid things, it is an improvement over this Spanish idiot!_

The coal-eyed man twitched a smile beneath his thick, black beard. The fear in the old man's eyes, in any eyes, always made his body tingle with adrenaline and a sadistic arousal.

"You shouldn't bother yourself with his location, master. He is of disposal."

_Of disposal? _Aaron tusked mentally at the bad grammar. _I suppose this is what I get with foreign help, a Muslim and a Spaniard...what choosing!_

Then again, he had no other choice, the Muslim's bomb expertise and the Spaniard's sharp, shooting had served him well in the past.

_The exit of Dan Cooper was my grand entrance, _Aaron smiled, _One that let me learn all of Ryan Wolfe's little secrets. His weaknesses._

Aaron peered back in the office at Natalia, feeling a great joy at the visible tears in her eyes. Her hopes crashed all around him like falling glass, a glass he shattered.

The Muslim watched as his master laughed lightly at the woman in the office, and he chuckled lightly too. Fear was a thing he loved to see, especially from weaker forms than he, such as women.

And the beautiful woman inside the office was radiating absolute panic to him.

* * *

Eric Delko pressed his sweaty palms to his tired eyes, allowing the warm darkness to envelop him for just one moment.

Staring into the black, Eric saw his worried thoughts swirl past, forming into terrifying images. Everything came crashing down on him, the lack of evidence, that horrific image on the website, the fact his friend was still missing and it was nearing midnight.

_God please, take care of my friends._

With his palms still pressed against his eyes, elbows hovering above the glass table, Eric clasped the tips of his fingers together. Now, his head was bowed out of prayer instead of tiredness, he stifled the yawn that wanted to escape him.

_For Nat, for Ryan, for the team...Mari, look out for them._

Eric kept his head bowed, pushing his elbows onto the glass, allowing the table to take some of the weight off his weary feet. He didn't know if this was an act of desperation or care, but he couldn't help but pray.

_For Nat and for Ryan, _he thought again, _please bring them home safe._

"Eric?"

Eric shot up out of his prayer, confused for a moment. Looking around the DNA lab, he found no source of the female voice. For a second, he thought he was hearing ghosts.

_Mari? _He looked around wildly, a lump forming in his throat, fearing who's departed spirit it could be, _Natalia?_

"Eric?"

Eric jumped slightly, startled by Valera's sudden appearance in the doorway, her eyes showed concern. He had forgotten after last year's incidents that she had transferred part-time to nightshift.

Valera seemed equally suprised to see him. She had heard Horatio had somehow managed to get him back into the lab to help find Natalia, but she didn't think Eric was _this _dedicated to find their friend. Then again, she was working late specially for her friend too.

Giving himself a mental shake, Eric nodded, feeling Valera's reddened eyes on him as she entered the lab. He hadn't seen her cry, but the evidence was clear as to why, the worried frown had been permanently etched on her face ever since they found out Natalia was missing.

"I need you to run those epithelia's for me as soon as you can."

Valera nodded, her voice was timid. "Okay."

Eric's eyes saddened at the sight of her worrying, remembering how worried Calleigh had been after finding out about Natalia's kidnapping. The three seemed close.

"Hey," Eric made a point to make his voice soft yet strong, assuring. "We're going to find her and bring her home, okay?"

Valera nodded timidly, "Okay...thank you."

Eric gave her a soft smile, then left the lab without another word. Outside, near his car, his eyes travelled heavenward, a grim frown fallen onto his lips.

He prayed he could keep his promise.

* * *

**Awwwww, a team moment, you gotta love them (that's what the lyrical prolouge is about, just incase you were wondering ;)**

**Now, if you were to say Nat's situation seems to be getting darker and much more dangerous...you'd be right my readers.**

**Find out just how, next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: You may notice The Script and Papa Roach pretty much rule my muse. That is because they are simply two of my favourite bands out there :) Of course their work would find a way into mine ;)**


	33. The Saints are Coming

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Thirty-Two: The Saints are Coming**

**Author's Note: **I'm freeeee...from exams ;) So to celebrate, heres an update, as a present to you all :) Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :D

* * *

_The saints are coming, the saints are coming  
__I say no matter how I try, I realise there's no reply_  
_The saints are coming, the saints, are coming._

~"The Saints are Coming" – U2 & Green Day

* * *

Observation.

It was the first thing Natalia was taught when she joined law enforcement. To observe a crime scene, observe a suspect and their behaviour and how to observe her surroundings.

And now, with all but her basic instincts driven away by fear, hunger and thirst, Natalia found herself depending on this basic skill with her life.

She had noticed a small vent in the corner of the room, one so cheap it was only a foot of steel and then the use of "natural" air-conditioning. Through the steel, flickers of darkness flickered in, some sunlight with it.

_Is it dusk or dawn?_

Not knowing the direction the sun was in, Natalia took a guess and thought the light meant dawn.

_Either I've been here all night, _she thought, remembering being unconscious for an unknown period of time, _or hell passes by extremely slowly._

She wasn't sure which situation she preferred.

Despite her crisis, Natalia found herself smirking for the first time in an eternity, the short distance from the office to the outside through the small vent could help her if she could find something, possibly paper to send out a note to someone.

_If I can get away from them_, she shifted her arms, feeling them stiffen behind her back. Her mind began calculating, realising that her profession as a CSI just might save her life.

_First things first,_ she thought, shaking her shoulders again and twisting her wrists,_ I need to get out of this tape._

* * *

Outside the office door, coal eyes looked up and down the corridor boredly.

_I could be out there, slaughtering those American cop pigs! But "master" thinks its best I'm here for babysitting._

For his brothers in arms who had passed before him, taken before their time by the American government, he would have his revenge.

_I will show the power and righteousness of Allah to these Americans with the help of this "master"._

The Muslim sniffed loudly, spitting on the ground by his feet. He looked at the closed door behind him and huffed a breath. Despite what his master said, he doubted the cop inside was worth watching, she wasn't going anywhere.

_A woman couldn't overpower a man; _he chuckled at the thought, and then looked back over his shoulder at the door.

_Though it would be interesting to see her try..._

Letting out another huff, the Muslim turned around before the temptation to enter that room became too much. He had a purpose here, a purpose he couldn't let his demonist hormones ruin.

_Allah will award me, _he thought. Even if he was to perish where he stood, the coal-eyed man knew he had served his faith well.

The thought of 70 virgins awaiting him in the next life was enough to keep the Muslim from entering the room, standing guard on the door.

He was so enwrapped in the heavenly fantasies; the coal-eyed man was left unaware of the plotting CSI inside, thinking of desperate ploy for freedom.

_

* * *

_

I feel like a criminal...

Push her shoulders as far back as they would go, Natalia pulled her knees up to her chest, groaning as she pulled her arms around her legs, feeling her muscles being stretched to their maximum.

_So this how they get out of cuffs!_

With a small, satisfied smile, Natalia pulled her hands over her ankles and pulled them to her chest, feeling her muscles contract slowly within her arms.

Slowly, she pulled the tape from her mouth, taking in a deep breath once it was off. With a new sense of hope rushing through her adrenaline filled veins, Natalia pushed herself to her feet shakily.

_Okay, now what?_

Eyeing the shards of glass surrounding the smashed computer, Natalia wondered if she could use one to cut the tape from her wrists. Kneeling down next to the glass and gently taken a piece in her fingertips, she kept her eyes on the door, afraid any minute Aaron or his sidekicks could barge in.

She then looked down at the glass again, seeing the shards in a new light.

_Possible weapon_, Natalia thought, feeling slightly more confident after sliding a thick shard into her shirt pocket.

Looking at at the turned-over table, Natalia noticed a filmier object near the door. She quickly and quietly walked to her bag, kneeling down and seizing it eagerly.

Fishing through the bags contents, Natalia felt her heart squeeze with a swell of hope. In her trapped hands, lay the key to her rescue.

* * *

_7:32 am...I'm outa here!_

This was a recurring thought among the nightshift CSIs, who tiredly walked out only to be met by the taunting Miami morning sun. After working all night, the brightness was not welcomed by many of the young officers trudging from the lab.

But their beds were another matter; they were a welcome home.

As a young black-haired nightshift CSI walked to his car in a zombie-like state, he noticed how three cars pulled into the nearest vacant spots closest to the lab. Swiftly, four car doors opened at once, the passengers obviously in a hurry to get into work.

Recognising the large tan cop, the blond and the tall Cuban as dayshift CSIs, the nightshift man couldn't help but watch them rush towards the building. He had heard a dayshift was missing, but arriving half an hour early to work was a little too determent for his taste.

_With my hours, I'd need all the sleep I could get!_

The nightshift CSI was caught short by the appearance of the last dayshift CSI, his brown hair dishevelled, his skin was sickly pale, his hazel eyes were wide and ghost-like, surrounded by thick purple bags.

_Whoa!, _he thought, watching the dayshift follow the other three, outracing them to the lab.

_If anybody needs a night's sleep, it's that guy!_

* * *

Eric, Calleigh, Ryan and Walter were nearly racing each other to reach the lab, each stretching their legs as fast they could in a quick, determent power-walk. Ryan easily moved from last to lead, though his tired muscles protested.

Horatio stood on the steps, setting each of the CSI's minds on alert. By his grim expression, he had news.

"H..." Ryan's voice was scratched and dry, it seemed wary of what Horatio had to say. Calleigh resisted the urge to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Horatio glanced away from his remaining team for a moment, the latest break in the case was bubbling on his lips.

"Ms. Boa Vista's phone is being traced as we speak."

Horatio watched the news dawn on each of his CSIs, Ryan seemed to have going into shock.

"She got it back on? Do we have a location yet?" Calleigh seemed in disbelief.

Horatio nodded, "We do."

There was a moment of silence and stillness, then, each CSI was racing again, towards the Hummers.

Racing, to save their friend.

* * *

**Oh ho! The team are on their way! (reason for lyrics) plus the title is a code for where the team are going next chapter ;) SAINTS! is your clue ;D**

**Will they get to Nat in time?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	34. Dig a Little Deeper

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Dig a Little Deeper**

**Author's Note: **Hope everyones having a good day, and hopefully an update will make it even better for you :) Merry Christmas and Happy Hoildays to all! ;D

* * *

_Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper  
Just like we had to do, just like we had to do  
You got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper_ _  
_  
~"Dig a Little Deeper" – Cheetah Girls

* * *

Walter constantly threw glances between the road and the GPS tracker on the dash board, counting down the miles till they found their mark.

Till they found their friend.

Between scanning the tracker and the road, Walter also noticed Ryan's stillness in the driver's seat. Ryan had been the fastest to grab a set of keys for the Hummer and after a few words from Horatio, he had been first to climb into a Hummer.

Walter was startled when the vehicle was moving before he had even shut his door, the sound of squealing rubber roared around him as he fumbled with his seatbelt.

But now, they sped past the docks, passing industrial estates in blurs. Walter watched in silence, assessing Ryan quietly. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white. After watching his determent eyes never leave the road, Walter concluded Ryan wasn't even blinking.

_Vincent better watch out,_ Walter thought, noticing Ryan's grinding teeth hidden behind a tight jaw.

_Wolfe looks like he could kill somebody!_

Walter continued to watch his friend carefully; unaware his thoughts had a forboding truth to them.

* * *

Eric read the handheld GPS tracker held tightly in his hands, never looking up to see where Calleigh was steering the Hummer. Every now and then, he'd mummer a direction, but the couple were otherwise, silent.

The suspense and dread robbed them of anything they could say.

"Straight ahead for another 50 feet."

Eric felt the Hummer slowing, turning to the right. Looking up, he noticed Calleigh pulled up next to a curb, her eyes focused out her window. Before Eric could ask why she had pulled in, he had noticed what she'd seen.

_No, no, no this can't be right!_

Both CSIs opened their doors and quickly jogged across the street, eyes still glued to the large, wooden, decorated sign before them. Calleigh looked past the large iron bars, searching the fields and trees.

_50 feet ahead? That would be in the middle of the...oh God no!_

Pushing the gate open, both Calleigh and Eric entered Miami Memorial Cemetery in Coral Gables, hearing Ryan and Walter's Hummer pulling up behind them. Horatio's squad car was rounding around to meet them in the middle.

But no car could enter the cemetery.

_Except a hearse... _

Calleigh felt a lump forming in the back of her throat. She swallowed the dread and continued running, gun in hand with Eric by her side, Walter and Ryan flanking.

Ahead of them was a figure, easily recognisable by his red hair shining in the Miami morning sun. The four CSIs continued through the cemetery, pushing themselves as fast as they could go.

As they neared, Eric strained to see what Horatio was looking at. The Lieutenant's head was bowed, his gun holstered. Eric noticed how still Horatio stood, holding his glasses in front of him, letting them slip between his fingertips lightly.

It dawned on Eric what this meant, Horatio wasn't calling an ambulance, he wasn't calling out to them, he was just standing still next to a gravestone.

_Nat's not here, _Eric thought. They four CSI slowed to a jog, arriving breathless by Horatio's side. Before anyone could catch their breath or even think about speaking, the sight before them left them speechless.

Walter's eyes narrowed as he examined the grave. It seemed nice enough, but someone had carved the words _He's an innocent _under the name.

Confused, Walter looked at the name engraved on the marble stone.

"Timothy Speedle."

He looked up, about to ask if the team knew the guy, or why Aaron would mark a random grave, but he froze, remaining quiet.

By the expressions of the four other CSIs, they defiantly knew who Timothy Speedle was.

* * *

Eric stared at Tim's gravestone, feeling anger welling up within, fury coursing through his veins.

Vandalism, Aaron _dared _deface Speed's grave. Not only did the punk cross the line when he took Natalia and try killing another officer, but now, to use Speed in his sick games, it made Eric's blood boil.

_If that kid wasn't asking for a beating before, he sure is now!_

Horatio shared Eric's anger, but reigned in his emotion. Replacing his shades over his eyes, the Lieutenant felt himself fall behind a cold mask, one saved for investigating crime scenes.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Tim's grave was now their latest crime scene.

_I'm sorry Speed._

Stepping onto the grass of Tim's grave, Horatio kneeled before the marble, examining the engraving. The cuts were jagged, shallow. After studying the markings a minute longer, the Lieutenant concluded the cutter was left-handed.

_Mr. Vincent is right-handed…_

Frowning, Horatio stood up, looking down at the grave from a bird's eye view. The team stood behind him, each deep in thought. Ryan clenched his fists, ignoring the pain of his nails digging into his palms, his mind was distant.

_We're no closer to finding her, _feeling the hope drain away;he glowed at the gravestone, _just another God damn dead end!_

From behind his shades, Horatio's eyes widened slightly at a distant sight.

"Eric, hand me the tracker please."

Placing the GPS tracker in Horatio's outstretched hand, Eric watched carefully as the Lieutenant looked closely at the screen, then paced around Tim's grave.

After a confused second, the CSIs followed him.

Only ten feet from Tim's grave, a rough and uneven hole was dug into the earth. Horatio looked into the ditch, feeling as hollow and empty as the dugout before him.

There was nothing within the empty grave. No body, no evidence, nothing helpful to the Lieutenant.

Horatio checked the GPS in his hands, the source of the signal was close-by, but still hidden from him. He knew the hole, dug near Tim's grave was a message, but the Lieutenant just couldn't decipher the hidden meaning.

Eric walked away from the silent group; back over to Tim's defaced grave. As he approached the black marble, he noticed a silver object next to the stone. Curiously, he picked it up.

It wasn't the fact that he recognized it as Natalia's cell phone that made Eric's eyes widen, but the message typed across the screen.

_Before nightfall, another CSI will be in the ground._

**

* * *

**

Oh no!

**What a terrible place to leave the team, standing hopeless in a graveyard!**

**But will they have a reason to be there after nightfall?**

**Find out soon ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Lyrics refer to the team literally and also case-wise needing to dig a lil deeper.**

**If Speed and Dan are innocent, then what did Ryan do to make himself guilty of murder?**


	35. Alive 'N Out of Control

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Thirty-Four: Alive (N' Out of Control)**

**Author's Note: **Okay, seeing as I disappeared and didn't update for days at a time whilst I was studying for exams, I am going to work my butt off to make sure you all get an update at least every two days, if not every day :) It's not a promise, but I can promise I'll work 100% to make sure you get it :)

* * *

_Can't be your angel when I'm living like a devil  
Can't be a lover when I'm living like a rebel  
I'm addicted to the misery in my head  
Better stop before I end up dead_

_Well I'm alive when I'm falling apart  
I'm out of control, I'm losing my own soul_

~"Alive (N' Out of Control) – Papa Roach

* * *

The Spaniard's tan fingers shook violently as he adjusted the straps on the wooden chair. His brown eyes were wide as they looked over the black leather, his fingers fumbled with the buckles.

_God knows what these are for, God bless that woman._

Standing away from the chair, he looked it over once; making sure it was exactly as his master had ordered.

_Wrists, ankles, head...no escape._

Gulping harshly, the Spaniard looked to the small stereo next to the chair. Kneeling down, he flipped the lid, reading the CD within.

_I know this band, _his eyes saddened as he remembered they used a lot of heavy drums and screeching guitars.

_God bless that woman, _he thought again.

The Spaniard remembered how terrified the cop looked, he had seen the hope die in her eyes when she realised his master was her captor.

_I can't help you, I'm sorry._

Gulping back the guilt, the Spaniard stood up. Out of the corner of his bloodshot eyes, he saw his young master approach. His presence was as fear-inducing as before, making all who surround him cringe in dread.

"Señor!" The Spaniard stuttered, "Everything is set, as you asked-"

Aaron stalked past him, his cold, determent gaze never wavering from the door ahead. When he left, the Spaniard let out a sigh, relieved he wasn't on the receiving end of his master's fury.

_But that woman will be, _The Spaniard glowered at his own conscience. The guilt began to set in; he was helping keep the cop hostage, helping his master hurt her.

_I can't help you, I'm sorry._

Reaching a trembling hand to his neck, the Spaniard took out his chain, staring at the small, golden locket hanging weightlessly on the end. With shaking fingers he opened the locket, a pair of warm, loving eyes stared back.

_I already have someone to save._

* * *

As he walked through the office ward of the warehouse, Aaron began making comparisons. When he was young, he often compared himself to his dad, noticing the similarities and differences.

The cheeky smile, the hazel eyes, the thick brown hair, he got all of them from James Vincent. But the tough aura his father radiated, something he always felt safe in, was not something Aaron had.

_I was quick as hell, but a scrawny scrap of a kid._

Smirking as he paced, Aaron looked at the mountainous muscles attached to his broad shoulders, now he was strong. Someone who could be a protector.

_Now I'm like you dad…and you're not here to see it._

Losing his smile, Aaron felt his strong hands curl into shaking fists.

_You and mum aren't here to see me now…and its Wolfe's fault!_

Composing himself, Aaron rounded the corner, now walking towards the Muslim he set to watch over his prisoner.

"Hassan!" he barked, his voice as sharp and deathly as a dagger. The Muslim looked up, nodding to his master as he approached.

"Bring her into the Spaniard, await my return, do _not_ harm her unless necessary. Understood?"

_That's my privilege, one I will not share._

Hassan nodded roughly, "Understood sir."

Leaving the Muslim, Aaron continued pacing away, towards the security office he used as a sanctuary. To escape the Muslim, the Spaniard, the world and truly focus.

But with the security camera monitors surrounding him, Aaron was still in control.

_Control, _he smirked, _control is mine Wolfe, I control you._

Aaron learned after his parent's death, that control was the most important thing a man could possess. After all, it was Ryan Wolfe who let his justice and control slip through his grasp and into Rodrigo Cembalo's death-giving hands.

_You ruined my life Wolfe, now I'm going to take yours!_

Ryan Wolfe had made his live a living hell, and because of him, Aaron was now a demon. One who would do anything to get revenge.

_I will hurt anyone Wolfe...even those who I once loved...cause they betrayed me like you betrayed the law!_

* * *

24-year-old Aaron Vincent felt like a wild bull, swinging his fists manically at Officer Liam Payne.

"WHO WAS IT?"

The aging officer could barely lift an arm to defend himself against Aaron's swift assault; the younger man had speed, strength and stamina on his side.

"Who let Cembalo out? He was meant to be serving 10 years in a Miami cell! How the hell was he here, killing my PARENTS?"

Liam fell under the blows, collapsing against his desk and sliding to the floor. Aaron kept attacking, swinging kick after kick into the aged officer's chest.

"Aaron...please...stop..."

Breathing ecstatic, Aaron stood still, leaning over his once close friend.

"I thought I could trust you, but you hid Cembalo's location from me, you told me he was still in London but I travelled all the way to the slums of Calcutta just to find him!"

Liam gasped from the floor, "So it was you Aaron! When I heard Cembalo was killed...in Asia...I-I-I had suspicions but...you _murdered _a man!"

Aaron's snarl was animalistic, "I slaughtered a beast! And I will do the same to you if you don't tell me what I want to know! How can I access Cembalo's case files? I want to know what exact slimy American cop let him go and _why_!"

Liam felt himself struggling to breathe, his chest hurt too much.

"A-a-Aaron...we...don't have that...clearance...no English...station...would..."

Liam looked up into the furious hazel eyes of a child he once knew, an innocent child who died in that fire along with James and Mary.

_And from the ashes...a monster was born..._

Aaron swung another kick into the aged officer's chest, leaving him a bloody, heaving pulp on the office floor before disappearing into the night, pulling a cab to Heathrow Airport. He wasn't there to see Payne's fatal heart attack.

_I must find the cops who let Cembalo go...who killed my parents!_

It would take Aaron a few years to find his answer whilst in the Mississippi police force, searching through countless files on the nights he stayed back for overtime.

Reading the details of the report, Aaron felt disgusted, the arresting officer didn't argue against Cembalo's release. In fact, his name was on the issue that purposed Cembalo's release.

Aaron read the name with a burning deep within his soul.

_Officer Ryan Wolfe...you're going to pay for your sins!_

* * *

**So, Ryan is partially responsible for the murder of Aaron's parents?**

**What will Aaron do to avenge them and cause Ryan the same pain he felt?**

**And why did Ryan let Cembalo go in the first place?**

**Find out soon readers ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Lyrics refer to Aaron's thirst for control...which he's about to lose. Is this good or bad news for Nat and the team though? :O**


	36. Patience

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Thirty-Five: Patience**

**Author's Note: **Okay, after reading the massive amount of lovely reviews (which I THANK YOU all for), I used as major hyper buzz to stay up all night writing and drafting this a gizzilon times! Thank you all again! I better go nap before I crash out, lol ;)

* * *

_Just have a little, patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration  
Any minute the pain will stop_

_Cause I need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience_

~"Patience" – Take That

* * *

Holding onto her badge like a lifeline, for which it now was, Natalia took the shard of glass from her shirt pocket. Her entrapped wrists shook slightly as she slid the glass across her index finger, watching with narrowed eyes as the blood began to ooze out.

Slowly, she dragged her finger across the flat surface of the back of the badge, making sure not a droplet ran out of place.

_It has to be readable...it's my only shot._

Once finished, Natalia sucked the remaining blood from her fingertip while examining her badge. The crimson stood out against the gold, which was exactly what she wanted.

_It has to be noticeable..._

"_Hassan!"_ Natalia jumped at hearing Aaron's voice so close to the door, her mind began panicking.

_He can't come in here! He can't find this!_

Quickly pulling herself to her feet, Natalia scooped up her badge and glass shard, replacing it in her pocket while carrying her badge to the vent.

"_Bring her into the Spaniard, await my return, do not harm her unless necessary. Understood?"_

Natalia felt her heart stop, for a second, she was already dead. Recovering, she hastily pulled at the vent. The square sheet of metal took a moment before budging.

"_Understood sir." _The guard sounded like he was about to open the door.

_I'm dead!_

Closing her eyes for the briefest of moments, Natalia thought of a quick prayer. Then, with as much strength she could muster in her weary limbs, she threw the badge into the vent, hearing it slide out and hit the pavement.

Natalia's felt her hopes fall with it as the door opened.

* * *

Pacing the small security office, alone again, Aaron Vincent felt wave after wave of flashbacks swallow him, pushing and pulling him like a powerful tide.

_Drowning in sorrow? Drowning in grief?_

Aaron shook himself, lightly punching his own jaw as he paced, smiling into the pain.

_No, I'm not drowning, I'm floating..._

With the past swirling all around him, Aaron thought of his achievements in his short 32 years on earth, 2 years since he came to Miami.

_I successfully examined the target without losing control...I found out Ryan Wolfe's secrets...his weaknesses...his Achilles heel..._

Aaron smirked again, tasting blood in his mouth. In a loveless world, it was pure irony that a monster like Wolfe had such a soft weakness...his "heart".

_I took the one thing he's closest too...Taken it forever._

* * *

30 year old Aaron Vincent felt his heart beat a mile a minute as he approached Hell's door.

_The devil lies beyond this door...I'm here to rid the world of this evil..._

Aaron suckered in a shaky breath; he was the hero of this tragic tale, he was just like his father now.

_Justice will prevail dad, I will make sure of it._

As Aaron picked the lock and entered the house, he noticed his signal jammer was working all the way from his car.

_Signal error, _the security system of the house monitor read, _Rerouting._

Aaron smirked again as he closed the door, letting the darkness of the house and night light envelope him. The darkness was his mask and cape, the Colt Revolver on his hip was his mighty sword.

_I am the hero; Wolfe is the villain...the beast that must be vanquished._

Aaron slid his shaking hand to his sidearm; his gun seemed to shine out to him. He smiled lightly at the Revolver, knowing it would be his King Arthur's sword, the one used to end Wolfe where he stood.

_Or slept, _Aaron grinned at the afterthought, seeing the master bedroom at the end of the hallway.

_Goodbye murderer, your time has come._

Aaron knew very little about the man responsible for his parent's murder, only that he was a Miami cop who transferred to the local crime lab a few years back. He'd been in accidents, fires, credited as a hero.

_Lies, _Aaron thought, but he was soon distracted, _What have we here?_

As Aaron passed through Wolfe's kitchen, he noticed a photo collection on a nearby wall. As he approached, he felt his fists clench and shake. The photos felt like one large display set up just for the paining young man.

_He really wanted me to know how great his life is, even when he destroyed mine?_

Growling lowly, Aaron took out his sidearm and stalked silently into Wolfe's bedroom.

Ryan lay, peacefully sleeping alone in his queen-sized bed. Seeing the crooked cop in person made Aaron freeze, the man, the murderer was lying right there, at his mercy.

Shaking, Aaron raised the gun and aimed it at Ryan's sleeping form.

_Wait! _

Aaron froze again, his finger hovering over the trigger. His conscience spoke in his long-lost father's strong voice.

_He is a CSI, as are those buddies of his in those photos..._

Aaron understood, he didn't think to wear the proper clothes; he'd surely left one big DNA trail up through Wolfe's house and outside in the bushes over the past few weeks of observation.

_If you take one of theirs, they will hunt you down...your DNA is in the system!_

Aaron silently cursed the Mississippi police force. Though it was there that he tracked the crooked cop to the Miami Crime Lab, the station also took DNA and fingerprints from him, just in case he ever needed to be identified.

_I am the hero, _he reminded himself, _I cannot die yet!_

Sighing, Aaron lowered his weapon, clicking the safety back on. He felt lost for the first time since he found out about his parents. There he was, standing before Ryan Wolfe, the man he'd wanted to kill for so long, and yet he couldn't pull the trigger.

_He doesn't deserve to die!, _Aaron fought against the last shred of humanity in him, the one that thrived on forgiveness and love.

_Love is dead! _He thought back at the voice.

The thought sent two separate shudders through Aaron's body, but for two completely different reasons. The first, was the crushing depression of his loss, making itself known by reminding him of the pain of losing his parent's and his soul.

But the other was a shudder of excitement; an idea coursing through his racing mind.

_All you love Wolfe, _Aaron glanced over the crooked cop with disgust, disgusted that he was still breathing.

_All you love will die by my hand...and you will feel this pain!_

Creeping out of Wolfe's room, still undetected, Aaron paced quietly back through the house. As he passed through the kitchen again, he approached the photos. He found the one of Ryan Wolfe and his CSI teammates.

_You, _he thought, looking at each face and letting hate cloud his vision.

_You all are the key to Wolfe's pain...I can't take you all...but I will take them who matter most to him!_

Aaron glanced through the faces again, and then at the other photos. Each of his potential targets seemed to have an equal amount of space on Wolfe's wall.

_Equal space in his heart? _

Aaron shook his head, there had to be one that mattered more to Wolfe. His best friend at work, his partner, perhaps he might have a relation in the force.

_If I'm going to find this out...I'm going to need to get closer to Wolfe, and find who he is closest to..._

Leaving Wolfe's house as he found it, Aaron jogged quickly across the deserted street, knowing all the nearby tenants were sound asleep. As he sped away, he began formulating a plan to get into the Crime Lab.

_First things first...I'll need some help getting in..._

Yes, all he needed was the right help and a little time.

_Revenge deserves my patience._

* * *

**Wow! Aaron was sneaking round Ryan's house while Ryan was sleeping? Creeps or what?**

**And of course, we all remember how Aaron secured his position at the lab...now it's Nat's turn to try find out ;)**

**Chapter title refers to Aaron's long wait for revenge...will he succeed?**

**Find out soon readers ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	37. I Can't Be Tamed

****

****

Sound of Screaming:

**-Chapter Thirty-Six: Can't Be Tamed**

* * *

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved_  
_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_  
_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_  
_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)_  
_I can't be tamed_

~"Can't Be Tamed" - Miley Cyrus

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Natalia didn't understand the Arabic that was barked at her, but it made her freeze on the spot none the less.

With wide, confused eyes, the Muslim Hassan quickly entered the room, reaching one hand inside his grubby jacket and clutching his shoulder holster.

The metal vent cover hit the floor with a ringing clatter, one that echoed around the silent room for eternity. Natalia stood still, her back to the guard, anticipating a gunshot, another shout.

Instead, Hassan looked around the room, seeing the tape that once covered the cop's lips on the floor. He then looked to her arms, now positioned in front of her.

_Impressive..., _he grinned slightly, his thick black beard twitching, _for a woman._

"Turn around!" He spat the words out in his native tongue, receiving no response from the cop.

"I said turn around!" Growing impatient, he stepped forward, one hand still inside his jacket. Roughly, he seized her shoulder with his free hand, spinning the cop around.

Taking a deathly risk, Natalia clenched her fists as she was spun, aiming for the guard's head.

* * *

"Open up you sons of a-"

The rest of Thomas Grey's profanity was lost in his kicking and punching of the inside of the trunk of a black beat-up Sedan.

Stopping his efforts, the elderly man relaxed his muscles, falling slack against the cold trunk floor. Panting heavily, he wondered if he was going to have a stroke.

_Better to die by my hand than theirs!_

Lifting his shaky hands, Thomas felt around the trunk, looking for some form of tool or aid of any kind.

_They think they can kill me! _He chuckled once, _I survived Vietnam! I was in a PoW camp! I am a solider!_

_No foreign sons of senorita bitches can tame me!_

Thinking back, Thomas remembered when the Sedan first came out. He may have been old enough, but he certainly didn't have the money to buy one. So, when one was parked on his street, Thomas remembered pressing his nose to the glass of a slick black Sedan, just to see the inside.

"Nice rides, aren't they kid?"

Thomas remembered being shocked by the voice, belonging to a middle-aged business man. He smiled at the 31 year old Thomas friendly.

"Hey kid, wanna see something really swinging?"

Thomas remembered nodding excitedly, desperate to learn about the best car he'd ever seen. The business man nodded to the trunk and he followed.

"These babies have the most secure trunk known to man, but..."

The man opened the trunk without the keys, a magic trick to Thomas. Before he could ask how he did it, the man was pointing to the raised trunk roof.

"Next to the key hole, there's an emergency switch on the inside and out. Opens trunk and main doors!"

Thomas smirked at the information, but was confused as to why the stranger was telling him this. Surely he would fear Thomas would steal the car if he could hotwire it.

The business man read his mind and smirked wiry.

"I just wanted someone to know before my brother kills me for taking his car."

* * *

15 years of Israeli military services gave Hassan the quickest reflect a man could ask for. He could almost read his attacker's mind, seeing their next move in their eyes a split second before they made it.

That was how he easily removed his hand from his jacket, catching the cop's wrists with a smug smile on his face. Her knuckles stopped only millimetres from his scarred cheek, which rose higher in a smirk.

"Feisty..." he growled lowly in broken English, wanting her to understand him.

With his other hand retaining a strong grip of Natalia's shoulder, Hassan stepped forward, pushing her against the wall. Despite her best efforts to break free, Natalia knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"I love taming a woman with fire in her soul...seeing the fire die in her eyes is so...so satisfying."

The Muslim stepped closer, pressing his body against hers, stopping Natalia's squirming. With his cold coal eyes only metres away, she could see the pure evil lingering behind his widened pupils.

But the presence of lust made her stomach twist, sending her mind into a mode of desperation and self-preservation.

"Touch me again and Aaron will kill you!"

Natalia saw the effect of her words on the Muslim, and it worked in her favour. He immediately stepped back, still retaining his grip on her shoulder and wrists.

_He called Aaron master and sir, _she remembered, _he must respect him...or fear him..._

Either way, it just saved her.

The Muslim seemed angry, not willing to admit his frustration at his denial of flesh.

"Maybe I will die today..." with coal eyes filled with bloodlust, he leaned in close. For a second, Natalia feared he had rethought the situation. Hassan's bristly beard scraped against her cheek as his lips stopped mere millimetres from her ear.

"But not before you do."

Releasing her wrists, he stepped back; Natalia was relieved by the small distance. Silently, he pulled back his grubby jacket collar, revealing his gun in its holster.

"Walk...or I will make you."

Glaring into the coal eyes for a moment, she let out a low breath and began walking towards the door, the Muslim following right on her heels.

She may have managed to slip out of that one, but Natalia was sure her luck wouldn't last forever.

Little did she know it wouldn't even last another hour...but neither would a doomed life inside _Penny's Real-estate and Co. _Warehouse.

* * *

Smiling as his wrinkled thumb found the switch, Thomas felt like heaven was welcoming him as the light filled through the now open trunk.

_Freedom! I fought for it! I won't let those people take it from me!_

Gasping as he climbed out of the trunk, Thomas felt the full force of his head wound. The blunt force of his attacker's gun handle still steaming through his skull, but Thomas kept walking.

Reaching the shade of a warehouse wall, his aged eyes looked up at the name printed across the warehouse's steel wall.

_Penny's Real-estate & Co._

Moving on, Thomas kept a hand on the wall, the only thing keeping his shaking form upright. He walked for what seemed like an eternity, only making it halfway up along the wall before hearing a scraping of metal on pavement.

Looking down, Thomas realised he'd stood on a small piece of gold. Curiously, he picked it up, holding it to the light to examine.

_Miami Dade Police Department?_

He flipped the badge over, finding a message scrawled on the other side. The stench of blood hit his senses before the words.

_911, HELP_

Thomas was confused; he was the one needing medical attention, not this unknown sender. He then noticed another scrawling of blood near the bottom of the badge.

_SOS _

As a former soldier, Thomas knew only two meanings for that code; stranded or captured by the enemy.

The realisation dawned on Thomas as he looked back at the warehouse wall, knowing someone inside needed his help.

With badge in hand, Thomas stumbled in his haste back to the Sedan. His hands shook but this time, with adrenaline and bravery.

_I hope I remember how to hotwire this thing...it's been awhile._

* * *

**Oh! Is Nat saved? Will Thomas make it to the team or will faith strike against them once more?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	38. Out Of Control

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Thirty-Seven: Out Of Control**

******Author's Note: **Okay, to show my huge gratitude to all your reviewing, heres another update. 2 in 1 day, just for you all! Enjoy guys! :)

* * *

_One day I'll die  
The choice will not be mine  
Will it be too late  
You can't fight it_

_I was of a feeling it was out of control_  
_I had the opinion it was out of control_

~"Out Of Control" – U2

* * *

The world was spinning out of control.

"Get out of the way!" Thomas Grey couldn't tell if he was shouting at the other drivers on the Miamian highway or at the stars dancing before his eyes.

_Good God!_

Thomas felt the Sedan swerve, but he couldn't help it. His chest felt like it was being squeezed by an anaconda, the pressure building up under his skin. The pain shot through his chest to his stomach and arms, making holding the steering wheel a great effort.

_Am I dying?_

Cold beads of sweat ran down Thomas' wrinkled forehead and into his dizzy eyes. He would have wiped them away but the pain kept his hands clamped down on the steering wheel.

As he drove off the highway, barely avoiding swiping the side of a school bus, Thomas felt his stomach do multiple somersaults all at once. If it wasn't the speed and constant near-death collisions he was barely evading, Thomas would have guessed his age was catching up on him.

_Nonsense, _he thought, _I may be old, but a couple of hits to the head can't do me in!_

_I survived Nam!_

Swerving in and out of traffic sent a rush through Thomas' pained body, bringing him back to the time of explosions and gunfire that was once his world.

_I was a soldier, fighting for America then...I'm now a soldier, fighting against these terrorists for America once more._

With a civic duty now calling him, Thomas fought the weariness, the pain, the queasiness and continued driving to his destination.

Though he knew he should drive to the local station or at least a payphone to call it in, Thomas knew speed was the key element in a hostage situation. It would take too long for the cops to finally listen to him and go rescue the cop at the warehouse.

_They kept me on hold for 20 minutes with that noise complaint, and that was the start of this mess!_

Whether or not the cop in the warehouse was the same cop that was missing, which Thomas was nearly certain couldn't be a coincidence; he knew that only one man could help him.

The man that gave him the card that was now in his blood splattered, nightgown pocket.

_Walter Simmons, Miami Dade Criminalist Lab._

Thomas groaned against the pain, his bleary eyes barely able to make out the GPS directing him to the lab.

_Mr. Simmons...I hope your lab is close._

Fighting the urge to close his eyes, Thomas leaned forward towards the wheel, another wave of pain washing through his body.

_For my sake...and for that missing cop's too..._

* * *

The world was spinning out of control.

Ryan felt like his heart had just being used as a punching bag in a professional gym, each hit was calculated to cause the most amount of pain possible.

_No evidence, no leads and the only witness didn't see a God damn thing!_

Ryan suckered in a shaky breath, feeling each set-back strike him down like a strong blow. Looking around him, he noticed with gratitude how every tech worked like a robot; full determination on finding Natalia.

And, they kept their pitying eyes on their work and off of him, which was a relief for Ryan. _Stop worrying bout me! _He had been tempted to shout at them on multiple occasions.

Though, every time he seemed close to blowing-top, Ryan noticed how Eric, Calleigh or Walter suddenly appeared by his side, asking him something offhand or related to the case.

_Distracting me..._

He noticed how the questions or remarks were always something Ryan wanted to know, like how the evidence from the case was was doing or the results from Valera's DNA comparison.

_A match for Vincent, _Eric had told him, _we got him Wolfe._

Though he said nothing at the time, Ryan disagreed with his friend. They didn't have Aaron yet, he was still out there, he still had Natalia and they were no closer to finding either of them.

_I can't sit here and just wait, _Ryan glanced up and down the hallways, looking out for the red-haired Lieutenant.

_I'm sorry H, I can't just sit here._

Feeling his car keys weigh like lead in his front jean pocket, Ryan stood up from the lab bench and paced towards the elevator.

"Wolfe!"

He had only pressed the summons button of the lift and he was caught.

Turning around with a huff, Ryan prepared to shrug off whoever was trying to draw him back into the waiting game. _I've waited long enough, I need to find her!_

"Wolfe, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Walter stared down at him with an accusing stare. His large features radiated irritation, from the lack of evidence and slim chances to finding Natalia, to Ryan trying to sneak out to search for her, Walter had a lot of worry on his broad shoulders.

"Walter, I'm not sitting here, listening to every trace tech and analysts tell me they have _nothing _that can help me! Help find Nat!"

Though he felt the same way, Walter knew he couldn't just let Ryan walk out alone. Stepping forward, he lightly grabbed Ryan's forearm, looking him dead in the eye, making sure he had his full attention.

"Look, I'm all for getting out there but we gotta follow protocol-"

Ryan jerked his arm out of Walter's grasp, earning him a hurt expression from his friend. His brow furrowed over his narrowed eyes.

"Screw protocol, and IA! I'm going out there and you're not stopping me."

Walter watched with eyes filled with hurt as Ryan stepped into the elevator, punch the ground floor button and remain with his back to his friend.

The door was about to slide shut, separating the pair, when Walter put his hand up and pushed the door back.

Ryan looked over his shoulder, ready to argue his point if needed, but he was left speechless by the emotion in Walter's eyes.

It was support.

"I'm not stopping you Wolfe." Both were silent as the doors closed, the elevator descending with a shaking motion. Ryan glanced at his friend, who glanced back at him out of the corner of his eye, silent but assuring.

Though Walter didn't say the words exactly, his message was very clear to Ryan.

_I'm here for you._

* * *

**Awwwww, team moment! Plus, I feel bad for not showing Ryan all that much lately, the trouble I'm gonna put him through next will make up for it though ;)**

**See it all soon enough dear readers ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	39. Never Take Us Alive

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Thirty-Eight: Never Take Us Alive**

_

* * *

_

_For the last time I, give myself to the enemy  
By letting their words, just walk all over me  
Cause people will tear you apart, if you are not like them  
And we are different, let the war begin!_

_Cause we say..._

_You can't break, can't change, can't take us down  
__We run this town_  
_We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night_  
_Never take us alive_

~"Never Take Us Alive" - Medina Lake

* * *

"Don't touch that!"

Glancing over his shoulder at the Spaniard, Hassan frowned. His hand froze, hovering over the small stereo. One scarred finger lingered over the volume control.

"Why not? Afraid Spaniard?"

Instead of answering, the Spaniard approached the Israeli, anger smouldering in his deep brown eyes. Before he could reach out and pull the Muslim's hand back, Hassan had begun tapping the "higher" button on the stereo.

The Spaniard flinched at the cop's resulting cry.

"Enough, the master said not to play it past 130, you've pushed it to 147!"

Hassan remained unmoved, his expression as cold as his coal eyes. "What's the difference, she pains either way."

The Spaniard frowned. _Don't remind me; _Looking right to the woman, she seemed to be fighting the urge to scream out against the pain. Only muffled whimpers escaped her.

_Thank you, I cannot stand it._

But the Spaniard knew he had to stand for it, he had no other choice. Stretching around the Muslim's large frame, he lowered down the volume, back to 130. When he pulled back, he was met with questioning coal eyes.

_What? _He thought back, too afraid to actually say what he wanted to, _she's in enough pain!_

"The master said if it's too high, it may ruin his plans. We need her alive if we want a ransom, right?"

The Spaniard didn't care for the money his master had promised, but he knew the Israeli did. The only reason he joined Aaron's cause two years ago was for money and the promise of American bloodshed.

Sighing, Hassan shoved past the Spaniard, turning to observe the woman. His scarred cheeks curled back into a sadistic smile, watching with a keen interest as the cop's tough act was crumbling.

_I wonder if she'll beg like the others._

The screams, the cries, the tearful wails for the pain to stop had come to be music to Hassan's ears over the past two weeks while he helped his master with his experiments.

_I may have found it more pleasurable than business than he, but I know he found it entertaining too._

Though the young master had kept his opinions and actions purely "scientific", Hassan caught the small victorious smirks and flashes of excitement in his eyes while their victims begged for mercy and death.

_If he had been born into the right culture, he would have done well._

Hassan sighed again, pulling back from his thoughts to watch the squirming cop again. Over the whimpering woman, he noticed the squeaking hinges of a door opening. The phrase 'speak of the devil, and he shall appear' was all too fitting.

Hassan frowned lightly, _If only the master wasn't British._

* * *

Aaron smirked as he walked through the hallways of cargo and shipping boxes, approaching the main storage area of the warehouse.

_Where the fun is, _he smirked mercilessly, knowing his men started the party before his arrival.

_I hope there will be music, _his smile grew wider as he walked, a new sense of domination and pride taking form in a powerful strut.

Though, only moments ago, Aaron had been frozen in fear, he was now on top of the world. The squeal of rubber tires had been driving _away _from the warehouse, and his prisoner was still his.

_Probably some kids drifting with their fancy cars._

As long as they didn't attract the cops, Aaron didn't mind. They hadn't done anything to him; they were probably just out for some fun, some thrills.

_As am I..._

Aaron felt his smile hit his eyes before he forced it to fall into a scowl. He had worked too hard to plant fear and respect into the Muslim and Spaniard; he wouldn't let his excitement ruin that for him.

Only the ghost of a smile remained on his lips as he rounded the last corner.

* * *

At the sight of his master, the Spaniard immediately tensed, standing up straight and rigid like a solider would for his commander.

_It's worse than the military, _he thought, watching Aaron approach, his fear-inducing aura never wavered.

_He practically owns me! Me and my soul!_

The Spaniard glanced at the woman in the chair, guilt tugging at his heart. It was he who strapped her in, placed the monstrous headphones on despite her protests and finally, it was his hands that turned the paining music on, though he didn't hear it.

He only heard her screams.

_He owns my soul, _the Spaniard thought again, looking back to his master. _Or whatever is left of it..._

The Spaniard wouldn't be surprised if the next time he went to church, he'd combust into Hell's flames.

_That's if I don't enter in a coffin...I'm already in Hell. I am a part of Hell!_

His watering brown eyes looked back at the woman, the pain he caused her.

_Hell is a part of me..._

Aaron paced forward, standing smugly in front of Natalia and leaned down till he was eye-level. Once she caught a glimpse of his hellish hazel eyes, she looked away, not wanting to give him what he wanted.

As though he read her mind, Aaron smirked, roughly cupping her chin, trying to force her into looking him in the eye.

Instead, Natalia fought her instincts and shut her eyes.

Becoming impatient, Aaron put pressure on her jaws. Eventually, it became too much for Natalia to bear along with the screeching pain claw away through her eardrums.

Giving in, she opened her eyes and looked hesitantly into his.

The first thing Natalia thought of was the difference of Aaron's gaze. When she'd first met him, she had seen only goodness in the bright hazel. She'd seen happiness, excitement, curiosity, humour and above all, love.

She had seen _Ryan _in his eyes...but now...now it was rage and madness thundering for dominance in his cold stare.

And it _scared _her much worse than her helpless situation.

Aaron's lips curled back into a victorious smile, he had what he was after. A moment's look into Natalia's eyes gave him such enjoyment. All he saw was fear and pain.

There wasn't a shred of hope left.

* * *

**Ohhhh, okay I am officially evils! **

**Is Aaron right though? Is there no hope left for Natalia?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Lyrics are obvious enough aren't they? A little forshadowing though, seeing as someone won't be making it out of that warehouse alive in a few chapters :O**


	40. Toy Soldiers

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Thirty Nine: Toy Soldiers**

**Author's Note: **Holy WOW! Over 400 reviews? Am I dreaming? I have pinch marks all up my arm from this story, I can't believe this is real! That you all love this story this much! Thank you! Thank you, thank you! I don't know what else to say! Even those who read and don't review, thank you for even dropping in and if you keep coming back, thank you! Thank you all guys!

After seeing the reviews, I kicked my ass into gear, downed a years supply of sports drinks and used all that energy to write up another update for you all! Thank you thank you thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!

And enjoy :D

* * *

_Step by step, torn apart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down, like toy soldiers_

~"Toy Soldiers" - Eminem

* * *

Calleigh felt a new wave of disappointment strike as she walked towards the lab. It had been a day and a half since Natalia had been taken, and they still had no leads or even a start on finding her.

_We're CSIs, we solve the toughest of cases...and we can't even find one of our own._

The frustration made her already nauseous stomach twist uncomfortably, her lips lowering from pout to frown. Though she was exhausted, Calleigh knew she had to help; waiting at home would drive her crazy.

But some rest was needed if she was to be useful, the reason she and Eric were working on shifts. One taking over for the other if overtiredness or discomfort kicked in.

_I'm complaining more than Eric is, _it was at times like these when Calleigh hated the effects of pregnancy. Though she wasn't experiencing the full extent, the cramps, nausea and tiredness were already kicking in.

_And kicking my butt..._

Sighing lowly, Calleigh was startled by the sight before her. An elderly man still dressed in a nightgown seemed to be struggling, bent over as he stumbled towards the lab.

She approached and softly placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Sir, are you alright?"

The elderly men kept walking, as though he didn't feel her touch or hear her voice. Calleigh would have left him be if she hadn't of noticed how he clutched his left bicep with his right hand, his chest heaved and he was drenched in cold sweat.

Before she could reach out to him again, the elderly man collapsed, facedown to the ground, convulsing. His entire frame shook violently with tremors.

Calleigh was instantly at his side, shouting for help. A passerby noticed and took out their cell, dialling 9-1-1.

"Sir?" Calleigh rolled the elderly man over gently onto her lap, making sure to not do any further damage. She noticed a large cut on his forehead that was bleeding profoundly.

"Sir? Can you hear me?"

The elderly man looked up at her with pained, aged grey eyes. His lips trembled with a weak effort of answering her. She decided to try again, mentally listing all the questions to ask a person who'd suffered head trauma or blood loss.

_Name? Age? Do they know what day it is? Where they are? What happened?_

She decided to start from the beginning.

"Sir? I'm a police officer. I'm here to help you. Can you tell me your name?"

His eyes widened at the mention of a name, his lips trembled furiously as he tried to speak again.

"-a-al-ter...Sim-m-mons..."

Calleigh felt her eyes widen, confusion hitting her hard. "I'm sorry, did you say Walter Simmons?"

The elderly man nodded lightly, "I...need...Simm-ons!" He was then suddenly overwhelmed with tremors, his intense shaking startled Calleigh as she held him tightly on her lap.

Desperately, she looked up to the small crowd growing around them, "Someone help! He's having a heart attack!"

But the crowd could only stand and watch as Thomas Grey was slowly dying in Calleigh's arms.

* * *

Despite having a height advantage, Walter was finding it hard to keep up with Ryan's swift pace. The second the elevator hit the bottom floor and doors opened halfway, Ryan was already making his way through the main lobby.

_Speedy lil bugger..._

Though Walter knew it was more than Ryan's speed that had him moving swifter than lightening, a steely look of determination had never left his gaze ever since they left Sheridan Avenue, despite the growing bags of purple beneath.

_I doubt he'll even take as much as a nap till we get Nat back._

As they exited the lab and down the stone steps, Walter had to skip a step just to keep up with Ryan's never-breaking, powerful stride. Eyes on the steps, concentrating on not falling and breaking his neck, Walter was stunned when he suddenly bumped into someone.

It was Ryan, he seemed rooted to the ground, looking ahead at an unknown spot. Stepping up to his side, Walter looked at Ryan's concerned and confused expression and then followed his line of sight.

Only a couple of feet ahead, a gathering of their co-workers formed a large circle, a gap in the middle held all their attention.

Ignoring the sounding sirens appearing in the distance, both Ryan and Walter quickly approached, breaking through the crowd and making it into the middle.

Both CSIs were hit with confusion and recognition, but for different reasons. Ryan was stunned at the sight of Calleigh, holding an elderly man who was slack in her arms; she desperately tried talking to him, trying to get a response from the fading man.

Walter was frozen stiff at the sight of the filmier old man, Thomas Grey, sprawled out on the ground. Pale, sweaty, blood pouring from his forehead and convulsing weakly in Calleigh's arms.

Instantly, after recovering from the shock, both CSIs rushed to Calleigh's side, all three bending over Thomas in a panic to save him.

"Calleigh, what happened?"

Calleigh felt too stunned to answer Ryan but tried her best, "I don't know, he just fell; I think he's having a heart attack!"

Walter didn't listen to either of them, his attention focused fully on Thomas. Once his aged eyes found Walter, they widened, his lips trembling as his voice strangled in his throat.

Taking his hand out of Calleigh's grasp, Thomas slid a shaky hand inside his nightgown, brandishing a small golden badge out for Walter to take.

Identifying it as a MDPD badge, Walter then looked at the number. His eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped when he recognised it as Natalia's number, a number he'd been constantly been typing into a search of the database when he was pulling up a background check to look for anyone who'd be a suspect in her kidnapping.

But none of it mattered now. There was no way Thomas found the badge at the house on Sheridan Avenue, it was sealed off and Walter had made it a personal matter to check every inch for evidence. The badge wasn't there.

The fact that a message was scrawled on the back, in blood no less was all that was important to Walter.

_He found this somewhere else...maybe where Nat's at!_

Though it was a long shot, Walter's gut instinct told him he was finally on the right track.

"Mr. Grey, where did you get this?"

Walter could tell the old man was fading into unconsciousness; he needed answers before the approaching ambulance had to take him away.

"Missing cop...she's there...I know it..."

The hunch Walter had before had just been confirmed, one that left Calleigh and Ryan speechless as they waited desperately for Thomas to continue.

Instead, the elderly man was suddenly gasping for air, air his lungs wouldn't accept. His eyelids began to drift close, his tremors dying down to shaking.

_Am I dying?, _Thomas accepted this fate, allowing his system to shut down, his eyes rolling to the side.

"Mr. Grey! Mr. Grey, tell me where you found this!"

Tilting his head, Thomas found himself looking up at a new man; his hazel eyes were wide with pain and desperation. But a sense of something lost lingered there, shining out above the dark circles of stress and pale skin.

It took the dying man only a moment to guess why, the young man reminded Thomas of himself after his wife's death many years ago. Her death took a part of his heart to the grave with her, and that same look was present in the hazel eyes of the man before him

_He has a connection to that missing cop..._

With nothing left to live for, and little time left to live, Thomas put his last essence of energy into helping the young man.

"P-p-p-"

All three CSIs leaned in closer to hear Thomas' struggle with his last breath.

"Penny..."

Leaving the three CSI's with the confusion clue, Thomas Grey stopped fighting faith, and gave into death.

_I'm a soldier no more..._

* * *

**Awwwww, bit of a sad note to end on huh? But I hope you all still enjoyed! Thank you all...again! :)**

**So does Nat's chance of being found die with Thomas Grey, or can his message be deciphered by the CSI team?**

**Find out soon ;)**

**-Mel out ;D **

**Ps:...THANK YOU ALL! :)**


	41. Voices

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**- Chapter Forty: Voices**

**Author's Note: **I must say, I never thought this story would be longer than 25 chapters, so making it to chapter 40 is quite a shocker to me!

If you're enjoying the stretch out (or not) please let me know :)

* * *

_I hear voices in my head.  
They comfort me, they understand.  
They talk to me._

~"Voices" – Rev Theory

* * *

Swarms of bees seemed to surround her, a powerful buzzing noise filling any sense of hearing she possessed. Light danced wickedly across her closed eyelids, everything was blurred together in her weary eyes, one big strange splash of mixed colours.

The world suddenly felt unfamiliar to Natalia Boa Vista. Like an alien planet.

She found herself lost in a black emptiness filled with screeching, thumping, screaming. The voices didn't speak a language she knew, or even one known to man. They were harsh, spitting out un-intelligible words at blood curling pitches.

_...What's happening to me?_

With the ghostly voices still whispering in her ears, Natalia used her remaining energy to slowly drag her eyelids open.

The blurring sensation kicked in automatically, making everything blend together in a sea of dim colours. Slowly, blink by blink, they separated into more identifiable shapes and objects.

Two shadowy figures stood a few feet away, backs turned to her in conversation. While her sight slowly improved, tan skin loomed close by, crossing through her field of vision.

Her first instinct was panic, afraid that Aaron was back to torture her again. Despite the headphones been taken off long ago, a welcoming cool breeze helped soothe the throbbing of her outer ears, Natalia felt like an era had passed before the scratchiest of sounds registered.

"Hey guys, she aint looking too good."

Natalia barely heard two words of what the Spaniard said, but his concerned brown eyes became clearer as her own focused. In an instant they were gone, shoved aside roughly and replaced by hazel.

She saw the colour first, and felt her heartbeat flutter for the first time in an eternity.

_Ryan?_

The warmness of the eyes was not comforting, it was burning. Molten hot evil and sadistic joy pooled in the hazel orbs, and Natalia felt as though her heart had suddenly stopped.

_...it's not you Ryan..._

Instead, it was her living nightmare, wearing a cold sneer as he examined her dreary state. Taking a notepad from his pocket and glancing at it, then at his watch, Aaron frowned.

_Taking a minute longer to recover than the last girl, _his scientific mind began pondering the reason why, thinking over the many variables.

_Overexposure to electric shocks, stress, pre-existing injury..._

The last variable, an exterior force that could be affecting Natalia that did not affect his previous victims, made him smile with pride.

He'd finally cracked her.

The fear, afraid he'd do onto her what he did to the previous victims, damage she had seen and examined the extent. The hopelessness, knowing in their line of work, the chances of making it out alive. And the final piece to completely breaking her, he was about to put into play.

"What's wrong Natalia? Not feeling well?"

Her lower lip trembled slightly, but that was the only indication of fear she gave him. With a suddenly strong glare, she looked him in the eye. Though the fire that was once there was diminishing, she was letting him know it wasn't completely out.

Aaron clicked his jaw, raising a single eyebrow as he stared back. Though he may have squashed any hope she had left, he had forgotten about the anger she held against him. Though it was strong, strong enough to keep her fighting him, he knew the perfect way to extinguish her anger and her last defence against him in one blow.

_Turning her anger into guilt...it'll destroy her._

Aaron was suddenly wearing a smug smirk. "Do you have something to say there, Natalia?"

The fire smouldered slightly, a small spark emerging from the ashes. Suddenly, Natalia remembered what hatred felt like. But fear also had a strong grip on her mind, and reminded her to not set Aaron off.

As though it was an extra reminder, the two sets of burn marks on her neck echoed her past pain. With a small, scratchy voice, due to lack of water for hours, Natalia asked the only question that was on her mind.

"...Why...?"

Aaron smirk grew wider, stretching out like a cat watching its prey walk unknowingly closer to its death. It was the question he'd been waiting for her to ask.

Because it was another way he could hurt her.

"Why what Natalia? Why are you here? Why did I do this? Why did I kill all those other girls? You want to know _why_?"

Though this was the moment he'd planned to reveal what a monster Ryan Wolfe was, to make her doubt the man she loved and prove to everyone how guilty he was, Aaron had another idea.

"The answer...is you."

Natalia's eyes widened, confusion clear in her expression. She was speechless, but not from any physical force, her mind was buzzing like the swarming bees that once seemed to surround her.

_Me?_

Aaron read the question on her mind as though she said it aloud.

"You Natalia. You _used _me, a tool to build your perfect life with..._Ryan Wolfe_."

He spat the name out with clear distaste, surrounding it with a harsh tone. All enjoyment was gone from his features, drained from his brass voice. "You used me...so I used them. They took the anger you created, they suffered because of you."

Aaron saw his words had hit the mark; guilt began shining in Natalia's widened eyes.

_She's actually buying this..._

An echo of his previous amusement returned, satisfaction at seeing the fire slowly die before him in her eyes. He pulled back, slowly distancing himself from her still form.

"You still sure you wanted to know why, Natalia?"

With a final glance, Aaron left, wearing a victorious smile all the way back to the sanctuary of the security office. Natalia didn't even notice him leave, lost again in a black emptiness, but this time it was of her thoughts.

_Bethany Trant  
Tiffany Swan  
Marie Garcia..._

Natalia closed her watery eyes, but couldn't escape the haunted stare of Marie, pale and crying in her hospital bed having barely escaped death; a fate two other innocent women were not so lucky as to survive.

_...Because of me?_

Was she guilty? Was she getting what she deserved?

_No, _her mind fought against her own allegations, _don't listen to him, he's crazy!_

The voices returned, screeching, screaming again in echoes against her skull. Remembering what Aaron had said before, about her sanity, Natalia wondered if she was even sane anymore.

_This is all Aaron's fault, _her mind protested, weaker than before, _not yours!_

And yet, a tiny voice spoke up from the thousands of screeching and screaming in back of her mind and repeated Aaron's words over and over.

In unison, the voices agreed with him.

* * *

**Who-oh, things aren't looking so good for Nat! The 'voices', obviously the reason for the lyrical preface. Will Nat listen to them?**

**Will the team be able to find her before it's too late?**

**Find out next chapter ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	42. Kings & Queens

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Forty-One: Kings & Queens**

* * *

_Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken  
we stole our new lives  
Through blood and pain.  
In defence of our, dreams  
In defence of our dreams, dreams_

_We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between heaven and hell  
Heaven and Hell._

~ "Kings and Queens" – 30 Seconds To Mars

* * *

"So this is the car Thomas drove to CSI in?"

Calleigh didn't have to look up from her examination of the car to tell that Ryan was behind her, snapping on a pair of gloves. The hastiness in his voice told her how desperate he was to find some evidence on the car, hopefully some that could point them in the right direction.

With nothing usable found so far, her heart went out to him.

"Eh, yeah. Witnesses say he skidded into the curb, then got out and began making his way to the lab."

Ryan nodded, taking in the full view of the car before stepping up to the bumper. It was a 1993 Sedan model, black though the paint was chipping away in some places and rusted in others. The bottom of the bumper bared a large dint, consistent with a collision with a street curb.

But there was something else about the car, something off. Though Ryan circled round the car several times, he couldn't see what the cause of his paranoia was.

When back at the bumper, Ryan approached the left front tire, leaning down. Breathing deeply for a moment, he found what was setting his instincts off.

"Cal, does this smell funny to you?"

Calleigh climbed out of the driver's seat and walked round to Ryan's side. Noticing him eyeing the tire, she leaned forward and sniffed.

The bitter smell was overwhelming.

"It smells like...fruit?" Ryan's confused expression never lifted, he'd already come to that conclusion.

"It smells like oranges..."

Calleigh nodded, the second Ryan said that, she knew he was right. Reaching into the car and pulling a Q-tip from her kit, she swabbed the tire. An orange substance appeared on the white cotton.

"I'll get this to trace, just to be sure."

Ryan nodded, thankful. Before she departed, Calleigh studied his face for a moment longer. It was like she was seeing a new Ryan, a much darker, depressed Ryan Wolfe that she hoped would soon go away.

But the dark bags under his eyes seemed permanent, as was the grimace carved onto his face like marble stone. Unchangeable, lasting forever.

"Ryan...are you gonna be okay searching this car by yourself?"

Though a run-up to Trace would only take her twenty, thirty minutes tops, Calleigh was still nervous to leave Ryan alone with a key piece of evidence. She had checked the car for obvious clues but had yet to complete her detailed search.

_What if he found something...something disturbing...?_

"I'm fine Cal. I've searched a car before."

Calleigh wasn't hurt by the bitterness in Ryan's voice, she was used to it. Whenever anybody asked him how he was or if he was okay, he'd respond by distancing them; hoping they'd just go back to work and help find Natalia.

Instead, she offered him a small smile before leaving the garage.

Alone, Ryan stood back, frowning at the car. After nearly two full days of search, after the amount of effort put in and the lives affected, especially Officer Blake's, the only output of the investigation, was a tiny Q-tip.

_Orange juice...all we got is orange juice!_

With new determination, Ryan rounded the car again, desperately hoping something would jump out at him. When nothing did, he felt lost. He had a duty to Natalia, a promise to find her, and yet, he was failing to keep that promise.

_There's got to be something here!_

Noticing Calleigh's kit inside the car, Ryan decided to pick up where she left off. Examining the driver's seat before sitting down, he turned his attention to the wheel and dashboard.

Other than for droplets of blood, which he assumed was Thomas' from his head injury, there was nothing else, the car was clean.

_Almost too clean..._

Swabbing the blood, just in case, Ryan began thinking of the elderly man who died before him only an hour ago. It seemed so strange for the body to be brought to the morgue, but the paramedics had claimed Thomas Grey dead after failed attempts at revival.

Though he didn't know from what, Tom had concluded the reason of the heart attack to be blunt force trauma to Thomas' skull, causing fast moving blood to send his heart into overdrive. He had also concluded it wasn't from the path where he fell, or the car. It took a lot of force to inflict the injuries; the M.E's guess was an extremely strong man, with a hard object.

_The old guy survived so much to get here...and tell us nothing._

Thomas' dying words whispered in Ryan's ears like ghosts, as though the old man was still silently around. _Penny..._ what did it mean?

A speckle of light caught Ryan's eye on the gas pedal, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, Ryan stood out of the car and then leaned down to examine the shining.

_What the...?_

Reaching into Calleigh's kit, Ryan pulled out a pair of forceps, using them to pick up the tiny, shiny speck.

Though he didn't know it then, Ryan was holding a key piece of evidence in finding Natalia. That knowledge danced on the edges on his mind, making him know that the speck held by the forceps was somehow important.

Ryan's eyes travelled to the ceiling, but he didn't see the bright lights beaming down on him. He knew somehow, this was the deceased elderly man's way of helping him.

_Thank you Mr. Grey..._

* * *

Hazel eyes were wide, liquidized with excitement and extreme satisfaction. The smile never left his pale lips, stretched over tan skin wickedly. A deep sense of pride and accomplishment dwelled with his soul.

_I did it, she's finally cracked!_

Aaron chuckled through his tight smile. He'd done it, planted the seed of doubt in Natalia's mind. He couldn't wait to see what it would grow into.

_Next I'll make her turn against Wolfe!_

He couldn't help it this time, and a roar of maniacal laughter escaped him. In the sanctuary of the security room, Aaron Vincent was on top of the world.

_Everything is according to plan...the ultimate control and vengeance will soon be mine!_

Looking at the monitors, Aaron felt a likeness to a king looking over his people. He was their leader, the dutiable, honourable, justice delivering higher been who his subjects respected and listened to. They always did what they were told and-

_What is he doing?_

Aaron had told Hassan to put the headphones back on Natalia; a simple order. The Muslim's response however, oozed with disrespect.

_What about the ransom? We'll need her alive to get the ransom._

Aaron had brushed him off, telling him he was working on the ransom note and demands. He was surprised that Hassan was stupid enough to still think this was actually about money.

_Greed is his downfall..._

Not only was the Muslim not following orders, but he dared talk to Natalia, _Aaron's _prisoner, not his. It made Aaron's blood boil. It was a sign of disrespect, something he would not stand for.

_He _was the one in control, not Hassan.

With the support of his gun and taser hanging on the back of his belt, Aaron left his sanctuary, ready to take back his control, even with force.

_Control, power is mine! Nothing will ever be out of my control ever again!_

Stalking towards the main storage area of the warehouse, Aaron's eyes froze over, his blood turning cold. The departing heat took away any humanist qualities with them; he was a cold-blooded hunter, a killer now.

_Control is mine, _he thought again. The Muslim would not talk to _his _prisoner.

_Natalia is mine._

* * *

**Hmmm, so the team are a step closer to finding Nat, but will they make it on time?**

**And what lengths will Aaron go to in order to keep control? Threats? Torture?**

**Murder?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: This is my all time, favorite song in the world! Funny enough, it's not from one of my top four favorite bands, though I do still love 30 Seconds To Mars ;) Just thought I'd share this lil fun fact with you all, I've been dying to use this song as part of the story :D**


	43. Assassin

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Forty-Two: Assassin**

* * *

_War is overdue  
The time has come for you  
To shoot your leaders down  
Join forces underground_

_Whatever they say_  
_These people are torn_  
_Wild and bereft_  
_Assassin is born_

~ "Assassin" - Muse

* * *

"-weak...so weak for a cop..."

Hassan's taunts seemed to be spoken from the end of a long tunnel. They echoed around her mind, but soon died down, leaving her surrounded by silence.

Natalia looked at the Muslim, his lips were still moving but she couldn't hear a thing.

Then the buzzing returned.

Natalia fought to keep her eyes open, two days without food, water or sunlight was taken its toll on her physically as well as mentally. What little energy she had was spent trying to remain conscious.

And that was a battle she was losing.

The buzzing noise enwrapped her hearing, though thankfully the voices didn't return. In a bid for self-survival, her subconscious mind was blocking them out, pushing the guilt to the farthest point of her thoughts. She could try pinpoint the blame later.

She had more important things to deal with, like fighting the exhaustion that so desperately tried to pull her under.

The squeal of rusty hinges turned Hassan's attention away from the cop, alerting him to his master's arrival. His previous irritation returned with Aaron's arrival, his master sure didn't seem to know what he was doing.

_The basics of kidnapping, _he thought, grumbling, _take them, rough em up then send a ransom note with demands...simple!_

And yet, Aaron hadn't made an effort to contact the cops, and he didn't seem like was going to anytime soon.

_He's distracted by that cop..._

Hassan recalled his master's orders to put the 'experiment' back on. The he said he was 'working on the ransom note'.

_Bullshit...he isn't even interested in the money we could make!_

The Muslim spat on the ground, watching his master round the last corner of crates and approach them.

_I better set him straight..._

* * *

Aaron was fuming by the time he was standing near the Muslim. As he had walked towards the coal-eyed militant, he had noticed Natalia, his prisoner, was not wearing the headphones he'd ordered, the Muslim was standing lazily a few feet away and the Spaniard had been sitting on the ground, resting, but scurried to his feet at the sight of his master.

_At least one of them still shows respect..._

"What is going on here, Hassan? Why aren't you doing what I asked of you?"

The Muslim suckered in a deep breath, broad chest inflating in an act of intimation. He quickly noticed how Aaron called him by his first name, something he rarely did.

_He's either angry...or afraid of me..._

His bristly beard stretched as he grinned wickedly. "Why are you not working on the ransom demands, _Aaron? _That was what I asked of you, _master_."

Aaron's blood turned from cold to boiling hot with fury, a snarl building in his chest in response to the Muslim's voice, dripping with disrespect.

"You dare speak my name you Israeli-"

The Muslim lost his smirk, lips pulling back to bare his yellowing teeth. "You dare speak of my homeland with such distain, after your people aid the Americans in destroying it?"

Hassan prowled forward a few steps, now standing in front of Natalia. Though she couldn't make out the words over the droning buzz still swarming in her ears, she could _feel _the tension radiating from both men.

But at least the Muslim was blocking her view of Aaron, and his of her. For that, she was grateful.

Though it had taken longer than the last time to leave, the swarming buzz noise was fading. Finally, Natalia could faintly hear voices raised in anger.

"-you said you'd get the money from those cops for us! Yet it's been two days and you haven't even sent our demands!"

Aaron's voice was a growl when he yelled back at the Muslim. "I'm working on it!"

Hassan wasn't backing down, keeping his tense eye contact with his master. "Well then _sir_, work on that first. Then you can play with your little friend here."

Aaron's head cocked to the side, sizing the Muslim up with furious, wide eyes.

_He doesn't understand my genius, but he dares tell me what to do? He does not control me!_

_Control is mine!_

Feeling his claim at stake, Aaron drew his taser defensively. He waved it at the Muslim, "Who put you in charge, _Israeli_!"

Hassan's bark of a laugh was rough, edgy with insult. "I did, when I heard you say you can't kill anybody with that little thing!"

Aaron's response was to raise one eyebrow, questioning the Muslim's authority. He slid another hand behind his back slyly, drawing his gun from his holster.

"I can...with this."

Hassan's eyes didn't portray any fear as Aaron revealed the Colt Revolver, pointing it at him. The Muslim's tan, scarred hands twitched slightly, tempted to draw his own weapon from his shoulder holster.

But he knew that wouldn't be necessary, the master was too weak to actually kill him. Chuckling, he raised a hand to stroke his black, bristle beard.

"Little boy, as if you would-"

15 years of Israeli military services gave Hassan the quickest reflect a man could ask for. He could almost read his attacker's mind, seeing their next move in their eyes a split second before they made it.

That's why, at seeing Aaron's finger pull closer to the trigger, he knew he was wrong.

Hassan's tan, scarred hand had only lowered, barely making it past his grubby jacket collar before a shot rang out. The Colt Revolver bullet spun gracefully towards the Muslim's heart.

_There is no God but Allah, and Muhammad is his messenger..._

The Islamic Creed was the last thing Hassan thought before descending into darkness. He was dead before he'd even hit the floor with a loud _thump_.

Looking past the spot where the Muslim had once stood, Natalia locked eyes with the cold blooded killer that was Aaron Vincent. He showed no signs of remorse, or anything felt towards the man he'd just killed.

It was like he'd done it too many times before to even care anymore.

After recovering from the shock and fright caused by the gunshot, Natalia felt a fresh pain in her shoulder. Glancing down, she saw the end of a bullet, sticking out of a shallow wound.

But that was not all she saw, the rest made her slight trembling develop into terrible shudders.

The Muslim's blood had splattered out of his wound, hitting her shirt, her pants, her bare arms, her neck, her face. She was covered with the warm drops of life that now pooled out of Hassan's body on the ground.

"Clean this up."

The Spaniard hesitated to follow his master's orders, but proceeded to drag the Muslim's body, by the feet, towards the small office a few feet away. After dumping the body inside, he returned, stepping over the long streak of blood from the dragged body and brandished a small towel.

Softly, he leaned down to Natalia.

"What are you doing?"

The Spaniard froze at the edge in his master's voice, fear crippling him. Only a short distance from his deep brown eyes, Natalia saw the same fear she felt swimming in his.

"I-I-I...I was cleaning the blood, like you ask master-"

Aaron roughly shoved the Spaniard aside, not noticing him fall into the Muslim's blood pool and whimper.

His cold hazel eyes were focused solely on Natalia.

With a smirk, he noticed the blood splatter, noticing how shaky it made her. Softly, he reached out a hand, brushing aside a dishevelled strand of her hair, loving the fear trembling beneath his fingertips.

"You know...I really like this colour on you Natalia...it suits you."

Eyeing the bullet lodged on the surface of her shoulder, he brought his hand down, pushing it in deeper with his thumb. His smile turned sadistic when he noticed some blood ooze out.

"And I'd really like to see more of it."

* * *

**Whoa, dark chapter!**

**Will Aaron regret killing one of his men, or is the Spaniard too fearful to rebel? Can Nat get him on her side?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Lyrics refer to the almost mutiny in Aaron's ranks, but is betrayal Natalia's only hope?**


	44. Find Me

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Forty-Three: Find Me**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so to ring in the New Year, I've just worked my butt off to finish this chapter and have it ready for updating. So, a first in my history books, here is a triple update! 3-in-1! Enjoy and Happy New Year guys, I'm off to get wasted! ;D

* * *

_Find me...look hard and don't stop, I'll be waiting 'till then  
Don't sleep, and don't eat 'till I'm back, back in your arms again  
Through a hundred million faces you will see me shinning through.  
'Cause I'll glow when you come close, I always do._

_So darling' please I'm begging you on bended knee..._  
_We can share our love through all eternity_  
_'Cause with you is all I ever wanna be..._  
_Find me_

~ "Find Me" – David Gates

* * *

Gathered together in the recently re-opened AV lab, Calleigh, Eric and Walter stared at the large screen wearing identical frowns.

Midnight. Their deadline was approaching quickly, only five hours away. And they still didn't even have an idea on where Aaron could be holding their friend.

The sun was setting outside, casting Miami a goodnight in its orange glow. The looming darkness brought with it, the team's deadline.

Natalia's deadline.

Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, Walter focused on what little evidence they had so far. Clearing his throat, he prepared to cut the heavy silence that had formed after the countless failed attempts to narrow down the search.

"Wolfe found fish scales inside the car. Could have been dragged in from where Nat is..."

Eric and Calleigh only nodded, the news that their missing friend was somewhere near a fish processing factory, in _Miami_, wasn't comforting. It only narrowed down the possible areas from thousands to hundreds.

"Walter half these places have something to do with the fish market." Eric sighed, looking up at the large virtual map, hope was fleeting.

"I found some sodium chloride particles, salt water...but that could have been from the fish scales." Thinking hard, Calleigh wondered if any of these seemingly useless facts would be helpful at all.

Or were they just kidding themselves?

"Eric, have you tried traffic cams?" looking to her left at Eric, Calleigh saw a flicker in his eyes. Realisation? Hope? She couldn't tell, but he leaned forward, over the keypad.

"No, good idea." After typing in the car details, they waited as the system went through hundreds of camera footage, trying to find the car model and registration number.

When a beep was emitted, the map showing the path of the car to the lab, causing all three CSI's eyes to widen.

"The car drove all the way from Pine Tree Drive...that's only a few miles away from Sheridan Avenue, the house."

Listening to Eric, Walter's mind ran a mile a minute. "What about fish plants around Pine Tree, Delko?"

Eric was franticly typing in again. Beep after beep rang out, a total of 104 fish-related finds popped up. Frowning, at the screen, Walter spoke lowly.

"There's gotta be a million hiding spots down there."

Eric nodded, agreeing with the drastic situation now in their hands. "And if Vincent had a camera in the house, he could have some round some these spots too. Sees us coming, panics..."

He didn't finish and he didn't need to. All three of them knew what happened when a kidnapper felt cornered. The hostage becomes useless to them.

No more hostage.

"What about the orange found on the tires, can that help narrow it down?" Calleigh was just throwing out any guesses she thought of, right now, it seemed a lucky guess was the only way they'd find Natalia.

But not before midnight.

Walter was shaking his head, "Orange juice in Miami? We'd be expanding the search with that." Thinking deeply, he remembered Thomas, resting down in the frigid morgue.

"Tom said he'd found something under Thomas' nails, did he say what exactly?"

Calleigh nodded, "Multiple substances. Aluminium metal, rust, citric acid." She stopped after Walter's face sunk into a calculating expression.

"If the metal was rusting, it'd have to have overexposed to a rusting agent. Like sea water."

Eric shook his head; the break wasn't all that helpful. "Walter, half these places are by the sea too. We need to narrow it down before we roll in."

"There has to be something else..." Calleigh was speaking to herself more than to Eric or Walter. She stared at the giant map, knowing her friend was out there somewhere.

_Penny..._

Thomas Grey's dying words floated round her mind like a wandering ghost, there but not really, haunting her conscious. She found it cruel that faith would allow him to drive all the way to CSI, just to die in her arms.

_Faith doesn't work like that Calleigh, _her thoughts took on her mother's voice, _faith always follows by the rules of karma._

She found herself doubting karma, though she'd seen bad things done to good people through her work, Calleigh knew if the universe really did work by karma rules, her friend would never had been taken in the first place.

_Penny..._

As though the world had heard her anger and was trying to make it up to her, Calleigh suddenly had an idea. They had searched using the word beforehand, but too many names, brands and company warehouses had popped up.

But after searching Thomas' car...

_We have more to go on._

Doubting 'Penny' had any reference to currency or banking, like she first had thought; Calleigh leaned forward and began typing. On either side of her, Walter and Eric watched as she searched.

"Cal, I already searched this, there's too many places-"

Eric stopped when he noticed she typed in much more than he had into the search engine. Walter's eyebrows rose, "You're looking with oranges? I thought we said that wouldn't be helpful"

Calleigh ignored him, continuing till she had finished typing on the digital keypad. "Every little helps, Walter."

He remained quiet, reading over Calleigh's search entry.

_Penny – fish processing – orange manufacturing – on coast – no activity of recent – exact match for search words._

"How'd you guess there's no activity?"

Calleigh glanced at Walter, then back at the map, noticing how the locations fell rapidly. "Aaron's smart, but so is Natalia. He wouldn't hold her somewhere she has a chance of contacting somebody."

Walter shrugged, remembering the bloody badge Thomas had given him, _he did a bad job of that. _

Finally, all the other pointers disappeared, leaving them with a small warehousing structure near the coast. Eric's eyes went wide as he read the details aloud.

"We got a hit near the Marina, a warehousing that has a storage supply filled with _Ox's Orange _product and machinery."

Walter nodded, reading ahead, "The Marina, plenty of fish scales to step on down there."

Calleigh's eyes went wide, her jaw falling, "And look at the name of the warehouse."

All three of them looked at the name _Penny's Real-estate and Co _with widened eyes.

"I'll call H." Eric offered, reaching to his back pocket and producing his cell. Hearing the swing of a glass door, he turned around but no one was there.

The person who had stood in the doorway, having heard the location, was now running down through the lab, too impatient to wait for the elevator and swiftly descending the stairs in a flurry of speed and anxiety.

Ryan Wolfe was running faster than he'd ever had before in his life, but that was because he wasn't running for his own.

He was racing to save Natalia's.

* * *

**Oh! So the calvery is finally on the way!**

**But will they be too late?**

**Find out soon ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Lyrics of course are about our boy, but can he make it in time?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2011 is as rocking for you and for CSI Miami as 2010 has been! ;D**


	45. Done With You

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Forty-Four: Done With You**

**Author's Note: **Updating with a hangover...the most difficult task on earth! Why must laptop screens be so bright? Lol, anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed their New Year celebrations as much as I think I did...can't remember much of last night ;)

* * *

_Help me, save me,  
Tell me that the end is near  
Help me, save me,  
Tell me that the end is here  
__I am done with you_

_Because you and me are through_  
_You couldn't help me_  
_You couldn't save me_  
_Now I know the end is here_  
_I am done with you_

~ "Done With You" – Papa Roach

* * *

Silence.

Neither of them spoke, neither of them wanted to. The quiet was deafening, robbing them of any sound they could even try to make.

Fear and dread robbed them of their voices.

Natalia watch the Spaniard, carefully from across the room. After Aaron had left, he had retreated to the office where the Muslim's corpse now lay, returning seconds later with cleaning equipment and a pale, grieving expression.

He then started cleaning the vast blood pool without another word, only small escaping whimpers echoed up to her.

The Spaniard, down on hands and knees scrubbing at the crimson smears, watched his own tears fall into the pools of bleach and blood. Once his master had left, he'd rushed away from the cop, not wanting anyone to see his weakness.

_I've seen too much blood for my lifetime...I didn't need to see more..._

Pushing the memories of the bombings, the screaming, the blood, he'd witness only years ago, the Spaniard attacked the crimson with a new vigour. The past and present fear, grieving and worry made his nerves bounce with adrenaline.

_The women, the children, they cried and bleed and I could do nothing..._

The flashbacks attacked his conscious, bringing him back to 2004; he was in his hometown of Madrid. A simple trip on a train, planning for the beach, was suddenly interrupted.

_Terrorist bombings..._

The Spaniard's world was suddenly torn apart, quite literally. The explosions ripped out from the centre of the tram, blowing benches, poles and people through the windows and up both directions of the tram.

When he finally came through, and recovered from the blurred vision and sharp pain in his left arm, the Spaniard's instincts turned to his military training. Though he was trained in the arts of sniper shooting, he'd received the basic survival training while in the Spanish Army.

He checked for any survivors...but there wasn't any.

Fresh tears welled up in the Spaniard's eyes as he scrubbed at the blood furiously. He panted with effort, shudders rippling through his chest.

Moving along the blood trail, he didn't look up but knew he was near enough to the cop. He cursed under his breath but didn't look up, feeling her eyes on the back of his head.

_She looks so much like my Sara...it's painful..._

Thinking of his wife, the Spaniard wondered how she was. She knew what he was doing, working for a madman like Aaron Vincent but she also knew the reason why. She loved him even more for doing this, for helping kill that cop Dan Cooper and now hurt this one.

_For you my Sara, I give my soul._

* * *

Natalia continued watching the Spaniard as he wiped up the Muslim's blood. Despite only being a few feet away, he didn't look at her, ignored her as though she wasn't even there.

But his attitude wasn't what captured her attention; a small golden locket was hanging freely from his neck, an inscription visible to her.

_A Mi Querido Esposo…_

Taking a chance, she broke the silence. "Tiene usted una mujer?"

Though she had heard him speak English, Natalia hoped speaking in his native tongue would make the Spaniard soften up a little.

It worked. The Spaniard slowly looked up at her, hesitant to make eye contact. His expression seemed forcibly cold, as though he was masking his true emotions.

"So what if I've a wife." His Hispanic voice was gruff, strangled slightly by his previous tears.

Natalia was quiet for a moment, thinking. The Spaniard seemed so…out of place compared to Aaron or the Muslim. He seemed kinder somehow, lacking the evil they had.

He seemed like a good guy, somehow caught up in this dark mess.

"Then why are you doing this?"

The Spaniard flinched, as the though the question physically hurt him. Glancing over his shoulder at the crates, his eyes were filled with fear, afraid his master would appear from them at any moment.

Natalia noticed the fear in his eyes, leaning forward, as far as her restraints would let her.

"Is he making you do this?"

The Spaniard looked back to her, his eyes watery and begging. "Please…if he sees me talking to you, I'll be cleaning up my own blood!"

_Fear_, Natalia noted, _Aaron's controlling him with fear._

Noticing his chain hanging out in plain sight, the Spaniard gripped it protectively, gently tucking it back under his grubby jacket. Natalia watched him, his behavior towards the locket, and an answer formed in her groggy mind.

"Did he threaten your wife?"

The Spaniard froze, eyes watery and wide. _How the hell did she guess that?_

Hiccupping once, he decided to tell her the truth. "If I didn't help him…she'd be in that chair right now….I-I-I'm sorry but…I rather it be you than her."

Though she felt crushed, Natalia understood him. She had seen this before, sacrificing someone else for a loved one's safety.

She'd seen it happen even within the lab.

Though it took awhile for them all to figure it out, the team had pieced together why, when organizing his own shooting, Horatio chose Ryan over Eric or Calleigh.

The Lieutenant was obviously closer to those two than Ryan, and at first, it made no sense to trust him with such a dangerous task. Especially when he'd just returned from forced leave after lying during an investigation.

Natalia had been the first to figure it out between her, Calleigh, Valera and Frank. Horatio chose Ryan in order to protect Eric. Eric then confirmed it to Calleigh later.

She had to change tactics. With the Muslim now dead, it left Aaron and the Spaniard. If she could get him on her side, she stood a chance of survival.

A very, _very _slim chance…but it was all she had.

"You don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way."

The Spaniard smiled weakly, though it wasn't out of humor. "Yes…it does."

Natalia felt her new hope fleeting; she desperately needed the Spaniard's help. "No, no it doesn't. If you help me out of here, testify that you were forced into it, you'll get a deal."

The Spaniard lost his watery smile, shaking his head. "Yeah, like the police would take my word over _his_. He is one of them, and I'm already in the system!"

Natalia was silent, for a moment she just looked into the Spaniard's wide brown eyes. She saw how much he did want to help her; all he needed to do was conquer his fear of Aaron.

"I'll be there with you….please…."

The breaking in her voice broke the Spaniard's heart, standing up from the now clean floor, he slowly backed away from her. "I'm sorry…I can't help you."

Natalia felt her last chance departing with him, "Please! I can help you-"

The Spaniard's watery eyes flashed cold, his gaze took on a new, darker glare that she'd never seen there before.

"Help me?" He questioned angrily, "How could you help anybody stuck in that chair?"

Natalia took a moment to recover from the force of his words, feeling like she'd just been sucker punched. "If you help me…I'll help you."

The Spaniard's cold gaze melted and he stopped his movement towards the office door. The stench of the Muslim's body enwrapped him, making his eyes water again.

_If I help her…I will be saved! Saved from this hell!_

He froze in front of the office, cleaning equipment in hand. The weight of this burden felt ten times heavier on his shoulders, this cop's life was in his hands.

_But if I save myself…I'll lose my Sara…_

The Spaniard felt suddenly angry at the cop, she dared try making him betray his oath to his wife. He promised he'd protected her from anyone, including Aaron.

"You know…I liked you better when you couldn't talk."

Disappearing into the office and shutting the door, the Spaniard left her alone. His words echoed within her mind, attacking what little faith she had left and only fueling her feeling of hopelessness.

_Help me? How could you help anybody stuck in that chair?_

She couldn't help anyone, not even herself.

She was doomed.

* * *

**Oh, poor Nat doesn't realize the Calvary is on the way!**

**But will they be too late?**

**Find out next time guys :) **

**-Mel out ;D**


	46. Given Up

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Forty-Five: Given Up**

* * *

_I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared_

_Stuck in my head again_  
_Feels like I'll never leave this place_  
_There's no escape_  
_I'm my own worst enemy_

_I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away  
I'm suffocating!  
Tell me what the heck is  
Wrong with me?  
God!_

~ "Given Up" – Linkin Park

* * *

_Hummers..._

The only thought going through Ryan Wolfe's head was his destination, the parking lot. He forced himself to forget everything else, focusing all determination on getting there as quickly as possible.

He forgot his tiredness, his teammates racing to catch up with him, the passers-by who stared at him with a curious alarm.

He forcefully shoved the reason _why _he was running to the Hummers out of his head, the reason _why _he was about to dart in between Miamian traffic like a madman and the reason _why _he was about to walk into a warehouse, not knowing if he would ever walk back out again.

No, Ryan pushed Natalia from his thoughts completely, that way; he had more attention and energy to save her.

One of the bystanders stepped out of the sea of suits and uniforms, catching Ryan's attention and making him push himself harder, he couldn't afford to be stopped, he was so close to his Hummer...

"Slow down Wolfe."

The suit covered arm stretched out, a pinkish hand extended, stopping him in his tracks. Ryan glared into the brown eyes he'd grown to hate over the years at the lab.

"What you want Stetler?"

Rick didn't flinch, or show any response to Ryan's harsh tone, he was _well _used to the attitudes of the CSI dayshifts.

"Wolfe, where do you think you're going?"

Ryan's fists clenched, his jaw locking. His irritation and impatience to find Natalia was mixing with his usual hatred of the IAB agent.

If Rick held him up a second longer, Ryan would be fit to kill him.

"You see, when a CSI goes missing and an elderly civilian dies feet from that lab, surrounded by supposedly trained officials, _I _am the one who gets blamed for it."

Ryan fought to control the shaking of his clenched hands, but he couldn't stop the anger seeping into his voice. "So what you want me to do about it?"

Rick's lips bubbled slightly, a smile and grimace mingling in one. "Like I said, I already got a lot on my plate here Wolfe, I don't need you doing something stupid out there looking for Boa Vista over a 'conflict of interest'."

Ryan's anger simmered down to confusion and annoyance, "Conflict of interest?"

Rick stepped closer to him, making sure no passing by officer or civilian could hear him. "I'm talking about a conflict of interest you may have finding Boa Vista...one your teammates might not have."

It only took a second for the answer to click in Ryan's raging mind, _He knows? The son of a bitch knows...!_

Rick raised his hands, retaining Ryan's attention. "Look, I'm doing you a favour here. Now I'm warning you now Wolfe, get yourself off this case right now, or they'll be hell to pay."

Ryan's eyes shot wide then narrowed. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Stetler, there's no way I'm-"

Rick cut the air with his hands, cutting Ryan off as well. "I'm not giving you an option here Wolfe. Now I'm ordering you to go home right _now_."

Leaving with a commanding glare, Rick walked towards the lab, not saying a word to the approaching CSIs or their Lieutenant.

Calleigh, Eric and Walter all passed Ryan to their respected Hummers, quietly wondering why he was just standing still in the middle of the parking lot. They had seen him and Rick talking, but the IAB agent was walking away by the time they had reached the frozen CSI.

Maybe Ryan was having second thoughts on going to the warehouse; none of the CSIs could say they blamed him.

They all dreaded what they might find.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan didn't answer Horatio immediately, too lost in his thoughts to notice his Lieutenant standing behind him, concern clear in his lined features.

"Mr. Wolfe, are you still sure you want to join us?"

Though he knew was the type of man to never back down, Horatio wanted to give him the choice, hoping he would say if he didn't want to roll out.

After all, they didn't know what they expected to find. All they could do was hope for the best.

Ryan remained quiet as Horatio approached, stopping a foot in front of him and watching his expression carefully. Ryan's face portrayed calculation and deep thinking. Finally he sighed, meeting Horatio's eyes with a decision shining in his.

"Yeah H, I'm ready."

* * *

_Give up. Give in._

The voices snarled animalistic within her mind, growls echoing against her skull. The were stronger than before, hell bent on forcing her mind into subbmission, to force her under the pull of the darkness.

_Give up._

Natalia didn't have the energy to shake her head, or argue with them anymore. It seemed like an eternity had passed since the Spaniard had left her alone and ever since then, the corners of her blurred vision were tinting black.

_Give in._

She spent what little energy she had left fighting the voices' commands, trying to avoid slipping under the looming darkness. One thing that helped her fight it, was the fear that if she fell under, she would know when she'd wake back up.

_If _she'd ever wake up.

_Give up. Give in. Resistance is futile. Let the pain end._

Another wave of darkness hit her, the edges of her vision imploded in_, _she knew she was sinking. With the creeping darkness, numbness approached. It was comforting.

_Give up. You can't fight it._

The darkness was advancing faster now, her eyes fell shut on their own accord. The numbness flowed through her completely, soothing every pained limb and tense nerve, extinguishing the fires that burned her.

_Am I dying?_

The voices didn't answer her, but she didn't take that as a no. The answer was scientific, the only way she seemed to thinking lately. Hope was gone, as was her hopes of help from the Spaniard, or the team.

No, she was on her own.

_How much longer can I last?_

The human body, if she remembered correctly, could last up to a week without food. Struggling to remember how long she was there, Natalia couldn't tell. Ryan, the team, her family, they felt like distant memories from a past life.

_It hasn't been a week yet...I think..._

The darkness swept over her, crushing her consciousness, she knew she couldn't last much longer. Remembering her previous thought, her dry lips fell into a frown, her head hung forward.

The human body may last a week without food, but only three days without water. Though she was only past two days, Natalia couldn't fight it any longer.

The darkness consumed her.

* * *

**Oh no! Are the team going to be too late?**

**Lyrics could refer to either Ryan or Natalia, and also, it's Linkin Park! That's the icing on the cake :)**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	47. Here With Me

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Forty-Six: Here With Me**

* * *

_I long for your embrace _  
_Every single day _  
_To meet you in this place _  
_And see you face to face _

_Will you show me? _  
_Reveal yourself to me _  
_Because of your mercy _  
_I fall down on my knees _

_And I can feel your presence here with me _  
_Suddenly I'm lost within your beauty _  
_Caught up in the wonder of your touch _  
_Here in this moment I surrender to your love _

_"_Here With Me" - MercyMe

* * *

The soft air seemed so different than she was used to, but it was nice, warm. The darkness was tranquil, the night sky melted beautifully into the dark sea, reflections of the stars danced in the waters.

Though she hadn't a clue where she was, Natalia Boa Vista was already taken in by the beauty of the scenery surrounding her.

The sand that appeared beneath her was soft; the beach seemed to stretch on for eternity in all directions except to her left, when it softly sunk below the shadowed waves. Confusion didn't fit with the calmness of the scenery, so she didn't feel it.

She just let the peace enwrap her.

Looking all around her and finding herself alone and no signs of civilization within sight, Natalia sat down on the sand. She felt like she was waiting for something, something to happen, someone to appear.

When nothing did, she sighed and lay back, down into the softness of the sand.

A warm hand suddenly appeared atop hers.

"Ryan." Her voice was a whisper, but still echoed through the breezeless, warm air. He was lying next to her, head tilted so she could see his inviting smile. His eyes shone heavenly hazel; his skin was softer than the sand, angelically pale.

_Heavenly...Angelically..._Natalia felt a lump form in her throat.

"Am I dead?"

Ryan chuckled once, shifting closer to her till he was only inches apart. She stared into his eyes. The beauty of the scenery was no comparison to Ryan. The sky, the sea, the sand stood no chance.

Gazing into the black and hazel, helped soothe her worries. Nothing, nobody, not even an angel copy the beauty, the love she always saw in Ryan.

"You're not dead..." his voice sounded faded, as though it had travelled across the seas to reach her. "I wouldn't let that happen, I'm here to help you."

Help her? Natalia couldn't crush the confusion this time. For a moment, she wondered if she had gotten lost on the beach. Did he just find her?

_Find me..._

That last thought, of finding her, brought reality back. It infected the tranquillity she once felt, injecting anxiety into her once calmed nerves.

The warehouse...the taser...the headphones...Aaron...she was still there...trapped in that hell.

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" She couldn't help but ask again, remembering her descent into the darkness, the darkness that led her here, to Ryan. If she was still trapped in the warehouse, then none of this was real.

_If death can get me away from there...to here with Ryan...then I don't care..._

Ryan didn't laugh this time, he'd heard her thoughts. Instead, he rolled closer to her, propping himself up on one elbow. His pale skin suddenly became the moon, his golden eyes outshining any star.

"I'm here to help you."

Natalia remained quiet, forgetting her previous confusion and fear. She gazed up at Ryan, just finding herself lucky to see him again, even if it was only in a dream.

A dream she was using to escape her living nightmare.

"You'll help me if I help you right?"

Not understanding why Ryan kept saying this, Natalia thought to ask him what he meant. Before she could, his expression changed. The love and innocence shadowed into fear. It automatically worried her to see him like that.

She sat up but he was already on his feet in front of her, raking both hands through his hair. Reading him perfectly as always, Natalia knew something was defiantly wrong.

"Ryan?"

He didn't answer her, but started shaking. "I have to get you out of here before he gets back!"

Natalia tried to stand, but the sand snaked around her wrists and ankles, trapping her. She looked up at Ryan, watching his shaking grow. She tried to call out to him but her voice was suddenly lost.

Ryan looked over his shoulder worryingly and froze, noticing the approaching waves. Natalia sensed the absolute panic radiating from him when he looked back down at her, wide hazel orbs of worry.

"You said you'd help me! I can't go to jail! I can't!"

Ryan's voice sounded distant, from the end of a long tunnel, growing fainter and fainter. The waves swept over the sand, surrounding Ryan and Natalia in darkness.

And then Ryan started to disappear too, his pale skin was enwrapped by the darkness. His eyes grew darker too until Natalia found herself staring into two concerned, wide, deep brown eyes.

At the end of the tunnel, a gruff Hispanic voice called out to her, but she didn't hear it.

"You'll help me right?"

* * *

The Spaniard began to worry, the cop wasn't responding. Though her eyes were open, she didn't seem conscious. He hastily undid the leather straps, tan fingers fumbling with the heavy buckles as he worked.

Even when free, she didn't move. His worry grew into panic, something was wrong with her. She didn't respond when he talked to her, didn't even seem to see him.

"I know you've been through hell..." he told her softly, "a hell _I _put you through..." his voice broke slightly but he quickly recovered.

"But we have to go! _Now!_"

He had been telling her for the past minute how'd he was here to help her, if she'd help him once they were both free from Aaron. Jail was not an option for him, when he was free from here; he needed to be absolutely free.

_I need to be with my Sara, to protect her._

Softly yet swift, the Spaniard took one of the cop's arms, draping it across his shoulders as he pulled her out of the chair. She groaned from the pain and stiffness. He wincined but continued on.

_I'm sorry, but it is the only way I can help you._

Though she didn't seem to be with him, the Spaniard was glad to see her instinct to walk was still there; it would make their escape easier. Though it was slow, they progressed across the wide storage area, nearing the towering crates that led to a fire exit.

_She looks so much like my Sara, _the Spaniard thought, glancing at her as they moved, _there was no way I could leave her behind._

Appearing behind the Spaniard, Aaron Vincent growled to himself, stalking his prey silently. His Colt Revolver seemed to shine in his right hand. All heat drained from his body, now he was a cold, calculated murderer.

_Time to kill._

* * *

**Ooh! Just when things seemed to be going good finally, bam! Evil ending!**

**Lol, do not fret readers, remember, the team are on their way!**

**But will they be too late?**

**-Mel out ;D**


	48. In a Lifetime

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Forty-Seven: In a Lifetime**

* * *

_First the thunder  
Then the storm  
Torn asunder  
In the storm_

_Satisfied_  
_If the past, it will not lie_  
_The future, you and I_  
_(Get blown away)_

_In a lifetime, In a lifetime_

_And as the rain, it falls_  
_Heavy in my heart_  
_Believe the light in you_  
_Faded and worn_  
_Torn asunder in the storm_

_Begin again_  
_As the storm breaks through_  
_So the light shines in you_  
_Without colour_  
_Torn asunder in the storm_

_Unless the sound has faded from_  
_your soul_  
_(Unless it disappears)_

~ "In a Lifetime" – U2

* * *

Miamian motorists darted left and right to avoid the stampede of flashing red and blue. Sirens wailed like a battle cry, CSI Hummers and patrol cruisers stormed ahead like tanks.

When one of their own was taken, it meant war.

In the passenger seat of one of the three Hummers leading the horde of officers, Eric Delko was bouncing slightly in his seat. One reason was from worry and adrenaline rushing through his veins.

The other was because of Ryan's sharp driving and near misses with countless other cars. Though religious, Eric had never believed in possession until that moment.

Ryan, with pale skin, thick bags under wide hazel eyes, looked like a man possessed.

_We're nearly there Wolfe, _Eric thought, looking to the GPS, the ETA was ten minutes, _hang in there man._

Trying to push his friend's distress out of his head before it consumed his focus; Eric stared out the window of the Hummer. Before the race to the graveyard, it felt like a life time since he was in one of these.

_My time as a CSI __**was**__ a lifetime ago._

His new life was with Calleigh and their unborn child. His new job was to be a loving father, to be there, not in a hospital bed, riddled with bullets. He couldn't raise a family as a cop, he was already worried enough about Calleigh doing that.

_I could never ask her to take a desk job...but still..._

Though so much had happened since then, Eric remembered when Calleigh told him she was pregnant, with _his _child. It seemed so surreal that, while he was living a memory he would want forever, that his friend was kidnapped.

"_I don't work here anymore, remember." _He had told Calleigh that, something he had to remind himself every time he went near the lab or heard about a murder or robbery.

_But now I want to..._

Eric knew Horatio was bending the rules to the breaking point to let him help, stating he was a "volunteer searcher". But that wouldn't last forever, soon enough, he wouldn't be able to help anymore, he wouldn't be part of the team anymore.

He wouldn't see Calleigh at work anymore, wouldn't be able to make sure she was okay and safe.

_I need to get back on the team._

Making an oath to himself to ask Horatio after this mess was over, Eric turned away from the window, focusing on the GPS again. He remembered the text he found on Natalia's phone, their deadline, and cringed.

If they were too late, then maybe there would be an opening on the team for him.

* * *

"_Traidor_!"

The Spaniard froze, slowly turning to see who had called him a traitor. His grip on the cop's arm suddenly was slippery, panic caused sweat covered his shaking palms.

_I'm caught!_

He looked to the cop; she was nearly passing out again.

_We're caught!_

"_Traidor_!" Aaron spat out the Spanish harshly again. He saw the fear in the Spaniard's eyes return tenfold. With his Colt Revolver pointed at the Spaniard's rapidly beating heart, Aaron knew he had control.

"Dare betray me, huh?"

The Spaniard's eyes widen, his own pistol was cold against the base of his spine, sweat drenching the steel. He knew that while he was holding the cop, he had no chance of protecting either of them.

Slowly, he set her down on the ground, sitting against a crate.

Backing away from her, the Spaniard let his hands fall to his sides. His eyes portrayed pure panic and fear, something Aaron was glad to see still there. He glanced at Natalia, she didn't even stir.

_Good, _he thought, gripping his Colt Revolver, _now I've only one to deal with._

"You're lucky Spaniard, that I still need your services."

The Spaniard cringed, listening to Aaron carefully. "Somehow, the Miami Dade Crime Lab got wise, and are on their way here. I heard it on the scanner. They'll be here any second."

The Spaniard winced again; Aaron knew about the gun in the band of his jeans and had plans for him to use it.

"I need you to deal with them...using your sniper expertise, you should be able to deal with them all single handed, yes?"

The Spaniard shook his head, "No, no, no more death, not by my hand."

Aaron shrugged, as though the news of arriving officers' hell bent on his arrest or death didn't scare him. He clocked the hammer on his pistol, "Very well, but after you're dead, I may have to visit your wife, to break the news of course."

The Spaniard felt burning anger in his heart, but fear mounting in the pit of his stomach. Aaron saw it all, and smiled wickedly.

"Don't worry, I'll comfort her..."

Feeling torn, the Spaniard looked back at the cop. She seemed to be waking up, looking around her slowly. Blurred vision barely taking anything in.

_She looks so much like my Sara, I can't leave her behind._

His tan fingers twitched, longing to take out his gun and protect her. His left hand, his shooting hand, had only slid back to his waist however, when another thought struck him.

_But she's not my Sara; you have no duty to her. Protecting this cop could harm Sara._

He dropped his hand again, giving the cop one long, apologetic look. He had broken his word, he wasn't going to help her, he had to leave her here with the Devil himself.

"Understood señor...I will dispose of the cops."

Aaron smiled, watching the Spaniard slowly walk away. Once he left, he holstered his gun, approached Natalia with a sadistic smirk.

Though she felt extremely weak, Natalia forced herself to look up. Everything seemed to be moving at hyper speed while she was stuck in normal time. One minute, she was with Ryan, and then the Spaniard was carrying her.

And now he was gone, Aaron standing over her in his place.

Once again she found herself gazing up at the darkness, but Aaron's skin was like a storm cloud, his hazel eyes bore the intensity and potential of destruction that lightening possessed.

The peaceful night that Ryan had created for her was suddenly torn, struck apart by the frightening thunder and lightning caused by Aaron.

"Prepararse para morir" he whispered to her, his sadistic smirk growing with satisfaction. Even in her weary state, Natalia understood him clearly.

_Prepare to die._

* * *

**So the teams here! But will they find Nat in time?**

**Find out next time guys ;)**

**-Mel ;D**


	49. Still Haven't Found,What I'm Looking For

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Forty-Eight: Still Haven't Found, What I'm Looking For**

* * *

_I have climbed, highest mountains  
I have run, through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you_

_I have run, I have crawled  
I have scaled, these city walls  
These city walls.  
Only to be with you_

_But I still haven't found, what I'm looking for_

~"Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" – U2

* * *

Horatio Caine was often viewed as determined, brooding, and heroic by everyone in Miami that knew or heard of him. Whether this was a good or bad thing was left up to the individual, but criminal or cop would agree he worked hard for justice.

And now, when justice was personal, Eric saw that opinion of his friend, his brother more than ever.

Eric listened closely like the other officers as the Lieutenant gave out orders to them, watching how he made sure they knew the hazardous task they were about to perform. A fellow cop, a CSI was inside there and they would be damned if they didn't bring her home.

Also, she was one of _Horatio's _CSIs, every cop and crook in Miami knew you didn't mess with one of his without gaining the fierce red-haired Lieutenant's attention. Whether this was wanted was again up to the individual.

But with the anger in his brother's eyes, Eric knew Vincent defiantly didn't want this. No sane person would.

"-And remember gentlemen this suspect is a trained officer so proceed with caution." Horatio received a strict nod from every patrol and response unit officer in front of him. They waited, in case the Lieutenant had any more to say.

He did.

"We will bring her back gentlemen, we will find her. Let's move out."

Another round of nods and then the men before him quickly moved to their positions. Eric waited for him before rejoining the group, ready to enter the shipping yard on foot and surround the warehouse.

At the front of the group, sporting a bullet proof vest as he would be one of the first in, Ryan Wolfe let out a slow breath. His Lieutenant's speech had hit home towards the end, but he fought to keep control.

"_We will bring her back gentlemen, we'll find her."_

Horatio's voice echoed around his skull, but was overshadowed by his own, his own promise to Natalia.

_I'll find you Nat...I promise._

* * *

After entering the shipping yard and crossing over towards the warehouse, the mass of officers stopped near a low wall outside, waiting for the Lieutenant's signal.

On the left flank, emerald eyes locked on the warehouse like a hawk. Calleigh knew her friend was in there and she wasn't leaving without her. Next to her, Walter felt the exact same way.

"Hey, hey...we've got movement...side door..."

Following Walter's pointing finger, Calleigh leaned forward against the wall, using it to steady her aim at the side door beside the large closed panels. Following her lead, Walter and the other officers along the line aimed at the door.

When it opened, a tan skinned man exited the warehouse, apparently not noticing the line up of guns aiming for him. From his grubby jacket and dirty, stained slacks, Calleigh labelled him as a shipping worker.

"Cal..." Walter whispered to her, she looked to him. "I thought you said there was no activity here..."

Calleigh's eyes widened, narrowing in on the man. He was walking towards them, but his brown eyes were focused on a shipping crate slightly to his right.

"There hasn't been..."

Walter's turned back to looking at the man, despite other officer's shouts to freeze, he continued walking. He looked like he couldn't hear them.

"Then what's this guy doing here?"

Calleigh couldn't answer him, suspicion forming in the pit of her stomach. There was something off about the guy; he was up to something bad...

Gunshots rang out in the shipping yard, but it wasn't from their side.

* * *

The Spaniard's breath shook as he crossed the yard, an army of officers stood opposite him behind a low wall.

_Lord, forgive for what I'm about to do, I do in the name of love._

The gun suddenly felt like a dead weight in the back of his jeans.

They shouted at him, forcefully demanding he stopped, show his hands but he already had his alibi. The kidnapped cop had an IPod in her bag, one he took out while searching the gun Aaron said was in there.

_Pretend you can't hear them Tony, just till your close enough..._

_To kill them._

Judging the distance he was to the crate in front and to his right, Tony slyly slid his arm behind, gripping the gun handle. He knew the odds of him surviving against these fifty or so cops was unlikely, but it was all for her.

_For you my Sara, I give my soul._

Years in the Spanish Army, working as a sniper, had given Tony the sharpest draw and shoot any man could ask for. That was how, within the space of five seconds, he had his gun drawn and fired.

The first bullet hit a patrol officer in the shoulder, exactly where Tony had aimed, the next in the one beside him's neck. The third bullet only missed a blond haired woman, zipping past, nearly hitting a filmier face.

_The big black cop...he was there...at the hospital!_

Tony made sure his next bullet spared the kind man. All his shots only took a few seconds, by the time the first one registered in the other officers' minds and they reacted, he was already safely behind the crate.

Running to the opposite end of the crate, he opened fire again, clipping three more officers and not stopping to watch them fall. Stepping back to his safe zone, Tony knew he only had a few bullets left.

_Why didn't I grab reloads! _His breath shook slightly as he ran to the other end of the crate again, _I know why, cause I didn't know there would be this many cops!_

Only six bullets remained, but he'd only fired one when a searing pain shot through his left thigh. He instinctively dove back behind his cover. Looking at the gory hole in his leg.

_I'm hit! No, no I cannot fight like this!_

He considered giving up for the slightest of seconds, knowing if he did step out, he'd be riddled with bullets. Even if he wasn't killed, they would storm the warehouse, find Aaron, and then his outside contact would come for his wife.

_Not my Sara, Marie has suffered enough at the hands of that monster._

A shudder ripped through him, flashes of that hideous memory attacked his mind. The one time the Spaniard disobeyed Aaron, he paid for it.

_Marie _paid for it with her hearing, and nearly her life. Now she sat in hospital, a sitting duck if Aaron wanted to attack her again.

_I need to live, to protect my Sara, my princess._

Ignoring the pain and the flying bullets, Tony bolted back for the warehouse, barely making it inside before the sounds of perusing footsteps followed. Tony continued running, glancing over his shoulder before rounding the corner, catching a glimpse of the cop chasing him.

_Dear God, _the Spaniard thought, _he's as deranged as a bull!_

The hazel eyed cop was speedy, closing the gap as Tony ran into the storage, darting through the maze of towering crates.

_He looks like he'll kill me!_

As he ran from him, Tony Guerrero was unaware how true his thoughts would soon be.

* * *

**Whoa! Intense chapter huh? Ryan's right on Tony's tail, and has murderous intentions! Ohhhh what will our boy do?**

**Everybody remembers Tony right? Marie Garcia's heart-broken fiancé. Now, for those of yous who wondered why Aaron spared Marie, here is the answer.**

**And in case you're wondering, Sara (from the name Sarah) means "princess", but there's another reason Tony calls her that, you'll see next chapter ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Lyrics are of course about Ryan, but don't worry, he's about to find her!**


	50. Two Hearts Beat As One

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Forty-Nine: Two Hearts Beat as One**

* * *

_I don't know  
I don't know which side I'm on  
I don't know my right from left  
Or my right from wrong_

_Say I'm a fool  
You say I'm not for you  
But if I'm a fool for you  
Oh, that's something_

_Two hearts beat as one_  
_Two hearts beat as one_  
_Two hearts..._

~"Two Hearts Beat as One" – U2

* * *

Ryan continued chasing the suspect, catching glimpses of him before he disappeared around the next corner. The maze of towering crates seemed to stretch on for eternity; he'd already forgotten the way he came in.

But Ryan didn't care about finding a way out; his only focus was on the suspect leading him through the maze, a blood trail acting as his guide.

Thinking of the shot officers outside, of Natalia somewhere in this warehouse and the possibility that the guy in front of him knew where she was pushed Ryan to sprint faster.

_He's being helping Vincent...the guy from the hospital!_

Though he'd only caught a quick look of the man he was chasing, Ryan recognised him as the fiancé he saw at the hospital. The fiancé of the only victim to survive their serial killer's attacks.

Fury coursed through Ryan's veins, why would the guy of an attacked woman help Aaron kidnap Natalia? Though he couldn't find a connection, Ryan knew it wasn't a coincidence.

A bullet barely missing his left ear drew him out of his calculating thoughts.

Tony was smart, running round the corner of a crate then firing back while remaining covered. Though he fired back, Ryan knew his shots were way off. If it wasn't for his own quick reactions though, he was sure he'd be dead already.

Growling, he slid along the crates, making sure the coast was clear before running up to take cover at the next. The rest of the team and patrol cops were way behind him and even then, it would be pure chance for them to find him.

Or find Natalia in time.

_I have to keep up with this guy...without getting a bullet in the head...easy!_

Frowning at his own sarcastic thoughts, Ryan continued after Tony, he heard the click of an empty gun chamber, but it wasn't his own.

_He's out!_

The same thought seemed to run through Tony's head, and he focused on running. With gun in hand, Ryan followed, his shots barely missing Tony. All it would take was for Tony to slow down for a second and he'd have him.

A loud sound rang out; echoing through the warehouse over the maze of towering crates, but it wasn't Ryan's gun. He froze, forgetting the escaping shooter and focusing on the direction of the filmier voice.

It sounded pained, the owner sounded in agony.

Ryan turned and ran towards it, feeling his breath hitch at the filmier voice.

It was Natalia's.

* * *

Entering the office just off the main storage area, Tony was gasping out of pain and because of the stench. Hassan's blood was overpowering even though it had long since stopped flowing.

"I'm sorry..." He truly was, with a shaky, blood covered hand, he produced a lighter from his bloodied jean pocket.

"This is against your faith but...it must be done."

Clicking the lighter to life, he tossed it on the body, watching with tortured brown eyes as the flames licked and sizzled along the Muslim's bluish skin.

When he heard a cry of pain, he jumped. For a second, he thought Hassan was still alive.

Then he recognised it, he'd heard it before.

_I am sorry for leaving you...with him...but it's was the only way..._

Using his old army knife to cut the sleeve from his jacket, Tony then wrapped it around his wounded leg, pulling tightly. Wincing, he tied a tight knot, clotting the gory bullet hole.

_I have to get out of here, get Marie and run!_

Limping slightly, he bolted from the room, moving again through the maze of crates. Stopping, he heard footsteps, and then the hazel eyed cop appeared again, raising his gun.

Before he could shoot, Tony threw his knife at him, missing by an inch; it lodged in a crate right in front of Ryan's eyes.

Limping back the way he came, Tony was glad the cop didn't chase him again, he was running towards the source of the scream.

_Thank God!_, the Spaniard thought, _at least he will save her._

_I can only save Marie. My Sara._

* * *

The electricity shot through her veins, frying every nerve and cell in her entire body. Lightening was striking her a thousand times at once, exiting through the duct tape now around her wrists.

Aaron smiled sadistically, pinning her down by sitting over her shaking body, letting only some of his weight on her abdomen.

_By the time they're through with the Spaniard, I'll be halfway home..._

_She can't last much longer._

It all worked into his plan, the Spaniard would delay the invading officers, and then they would eventually kill him. It made up for his mistake at the graveyard. He didn't know how, but Aaron knew he must have done something there to lead them to his door.

_All he had to do was leave the phone and mark the grave...he even screwed that up. __He's lucky his little girlfriend isn't here, or she would have paid...again._

It really proved to Aaron how stupid the Spaniard was to believe him when he said he had a guy on the outside, specially watching the girl in the hospital. It was a bluff, but it worked, and he owned the Spaniard.

_It's all working out...justice is prevailing!_

Lost in his thoughts, Aaron stopped paying attention to his prisoner. Feeling darkness tug at her conscious, Natalia felt her eyes roll backwards.

_Wait!_

A shine, a glimmer caught her attention. Through the pain, fighting the nausea, she moved her electrified arms, shaking hands seizing the small shard of computer screen glass.

With a agonising effort, Natalia shot her arms forward.

Aaron roared with pain as the glass dug into him, he felt it hit his ribcage but Natalia kept pushing it deeper. The taser fell from his hands as he used his free hand to grab her entrapped wrists.

"Bitch! I'll kill you!"

Aaron pushed her arms back, planning on pinning them over her head. Struggling desperately, she bit his left arm, near the wrist. Again he roared with pain, pulling back.

She didn't know where this new burst of energy came from, maybe it was self preservation. None of that mattered, the only thing that did was that she kept fighting.

While he recovered, gripping his wrist, Natalia pushed him off of her, squirming till she was free of his grasp. Aaron pounced again, grabbing his father's taser. With one hand around her ankle, he buried the crackling plastic into her skin.

She stopped moving...completely.

Standing up, pocketing his taser and gripping his wrist, feeling blood begin to ooze out. His breath came in gasps, the reaction he always got when he killed.

_Is she dead?_

Before he could move in to check, Aaron heard racing footsteps from the maze of crates, they were approaching. The Spaniard knew not to come back to him, but the steady pounding of swift feet was alone.

_One cop? Not likely, it's a CSI._

Smirking, finding it quite dramatic for one of their fellow "teammates" to be the one to find her, he ran, nearing the fire exit and not looking back.

He didn't see Natalia's eyes shoot open again, or her gasp for air. Her claim back to life. The taser shock help pump adrenaline through her body, helping her to her feet shakily. The swarming returned, surround her ears but she didn't care.

She had to get the hell outa there!

* * *

**Oh boy! This is it guys! The preface happens next chapter, but you'll see it through Ryan's eyes :)**

**And may I say it is very RaiNy, seeing as I've kept them apart for so long. When it RaiNs, it pours ;)**

**See it all, next chapter ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**Lyrics are about Ryan of course, and Tony too. The effects of love, huh? **


	51. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Fifty: Behind These Hazel Eyes**

* * *

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

~ "Behind These Hazel Eyes" – Kelly Clarkston

* * *

Ryan panted as he ran, but still pushed himself, he was so close. Close to the source of the screaming, where Natalia was.

That thought made him sprint faster, nearly flying as he ran. The tip of his shoes barely hitting the cold pavement before he was swiftly shortly air bound himself again.

He was so close, so close. Rounding the last corner, he broke from the cover of the crates and found himself in wide enough open area. In the middle, was a heavy wooden chair.

As he stepped further out into the space, Ryan noticed leather straps on the chair, there was blood splattered on it as well. His fast breathing turned erratic, knowing what that meant.

_That son of a bitch hurt her..._

In that instant, Ryan knew he was capable of murder.

A darting movement caught his eye, and made his heart stop. For a second, he was frozen, feeling like he was dreaming. Then, as though waking up, he was instantly alert.

"NAT!"

Natalia didn't seem to hear him, already disappearing out a door leading outside. He tried again as he followed but she was gone.

Hot on her heels, he holstered his gun, hastily following her into the outdoor port.

The sun was hot on his skin, beaming into his eyes. It was much different to the dim, cold warehouse. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed his surroundings. He was surrounded by fence, facing out to the sea.

But then he saw Natalia, only twenty feet away, crumbled on the ground near the edge of the pier.

"NAT!"

Ignoring his rapidly beating heart and panicking lungs, Ryan raced to her side, sliding to his knees. Once closer, he felt his warm relief freeze into cold, icy fury.

"Oh, God what did he do to you?"

She looked up at him but it was like she couldn't see him. The worst was the look in her eyes; Ryan saw all the torment, all the pain visible there like on her skin. The multiple burn marks on her neck, a metal shard was embedded in her shoulder, the blood.

It pained him as much as it sickened him.

"It's over." He whispered, anger leaking into his voice as he saw her shaking. When he caught Vincent, he wouldn't stop till he paid, pay dearly.

_He's a dead man! _His mind growled, his heart agreeing. Ryan's eyes softened up at the sound of her whimpering, he had to try stop her pain, even just some of it.

_The knife...use it..._

Ryan nodded to himself, reaching into his back pocket and taking out a shining steel flip-up knife. A small smile formed on his pale lips, she was alive. He fulfilled his promise and found her.

She was _his _now, no longer Vincent's prisoner.

He had finally saved her.

Ryan froze when he heard her whisper, it was so low and so fast he had trouble hearing. Leaning closer, noticing how unfocused her watery eyes were, he felt his heart jump into his throat.

Did she just say his name?

"I'm here Nat...I'll make the pain go away..."

Barely able to keep his own tears at bay, he lowered the knife to her taped hands that lay limply on her abdomen. She whimpered again and his heart seemed to shatter all over again.

"Shhh...It's all over."

Cursing himself when his shaky hand caused the knife to nip Natalia's wrist, Ryan used his other forearm to wipe away the vision-blurring tears. Setting the knife down, he slowly pulled away the tape, not caring as it disappeared over the edge and into the dark waters below.

Next, he set his eyes on the round ended piece of metal.

_That's what's hurting her_, he thought, _maybe if I pull it out, it'll stop the pain._

He decided to try; he was desperate to help her. He had forgotten to bring his cell phone and didn't want to risk moving her in case he did further damage.

He just got her back; he wasn't going to lose her again.

"Don't move" he soothed, "It'll be over in a sec..."

Using the knife, he heard her whimper and cursed himself. He didn't mean to hurt her. The golden blood covered piece of metal popped out into his hand, smaller than he thought it would be.

Ryan felt new fury adding to the old, _that scumbag shot her?_

Aaron Vincent was going to pay _dearly_ for what he'd done.

A thundering noise startled Ryan, though Natalia seemed too out of it to notice. The wounded man, the one that shot at Ryan was now running out of the warehouse towards him, a gun drawn.

His normal, cop instinct fused with his natural protection of Natalia, and he immediately drew his own side arm. He caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes.

_Don't worry, _he felt like saying, _I'll protect you._

He breathed deeply, preparing himself to end this, to end this life that dared threaten him or Natalia.

The man was drawing closer, gun loosely aimed at Ryan. His yells of "Don't shoot" fell on deaf ears. Ryan's pounding heart and heavy breathing left him senseless to the rest of the world.

Only the bullet that soared from his gun towards Tony.

The Spaniard hit the ground hard, the bullet lodging inside his heart. Warmness drained from his body quickly. The sun was useless to his cold skin, he was dying.

Luckily, the whole of his life didn't flash before his eyes, just the memories he wanted one last look at.

"_Tony...I-I-I...I'm pregnant..."_

That day, when he first learned of little Tia was the start of his new, happier life. The life he wanted for him and Marie in America, the land of opportunity and happiness.

Or at least it had been.

"_Marie Sara Garcia, I've always loved you...will you marry me?"_

His own, younger voice swirled happily inside his dying head. He then nicknamed her "his Sara", his princess. Tony smiled even though it pained him, when Marie said yes, he thought he had died then and gone to heaven.

But then, years later, he had been brought into hell.

"_Mr. Miller, I'm afraid your fiancé has been attacked...she's deaf..."_

Tony had wanted to shout "I know that!" at the big black cop, but instead he had to act, play along with his "master's" wishes. It was his fault, for accidently shooting the crime lab, given them a chance to catch them, luckily they didn't, but when Aaron found out from going through the evidence locker, he was furious.

Instead of his furious face however, Tony's dying sight was Marie's warm eyes gazing at him from heaven. An angel acting as her was welcoming him home.

_For you my Sara, I give my soul._

* * *

**So there you have it! I bet comparing this chapter to the preface was extremely weird for you all, since most of you had heart attacks when I posted the preface and thought Ryan had lost it!**

**But don't think it's over just yet dear readers, the troubles have only just begun...**

***evil laughter***

**-Mel out ;D**


	52. Keep Holding On

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Fifty-One: Keep Holding On**

**Author's Note: **The reactions to last chapter were amazing. I'm glad you all liked it :) As many of you were wondering, how could I possibly keep writing, well, just you wait, I've plently more instore for our favorite CSI team ;)

Oh, and if **Green **is reading this, I'll have to respond to your questions here, seeing as your an anonymous reveiwer. Firstly, the knife thing was the bullet, though in the preface Natalia didn't know that, so neither did the reader. Also, the find may have been quick, but considering it took 30-odd chapters for the team to find her, I thought I'd give RaiN a lil break ;)

Also, theres been some problems lately with this story, techinal faults and glitches where chapters are disappearing :S I don't know what the cause is but, I think I've fixed it. If you have any suggestions or guesses or concerns, please let me know :)

So now, enjoy guys :) ...

* * *

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

~ "Keep Holding On" – Avril Lavigne

* * *

All was quiet outside the warehouse, the silence only broken by groaning officers, pained by their bullet wounds and the murmurs of those more fortunate.

Horatio looked at the three fighting officers perched against the low wall; each hovered over by another two patrol, tending to their wounds. The Lieutenant's shaded eyes then travelled to the two bodies of the less fortunate officers, one struck in the neck, the other in his right lung.

If his CSI didn't make it out alive, then their lives would have been given in vain.

_I won't let that happen._

Looking to his left, Horatio was glad to see Calleigh and Walter unharmed. Eric was still inside, searching with a squad of patrol. The Lieutenant prayed his brother was okay and safe.

And then there was Ryan...

The young CSI was last seen chasing the shooter into the warehouse, lost in the maze of towering wooden crates. Despite Horatio's calls to him to stop, Ryan leaped over the wall and was first to break cover. Now he was in there, alone, with no back up.

He prayed both his CSIs came home safely; _all_ his CSIs came home safely.

Horatio noticed how his mind wouldn't leave the question of Ryan's safety. Sure enough Eric was in the same amount of danger, though at least he had back up with him. It wasn't even that fact that had the Lieutenant worried.

Eric had a clear head on his shoulders, determined to find Natalia but at least he hadn't thrown all regard for his own safety out the window.

_Mr. Wolfe...come back safe, bring her home._

Despite feigning ignorance, the Lieutenant was well aware of Ryan and Natalia's relationship. Though he knew, just like with Calleigh and Eric, that two officers involved had a greater chance of getting hurt, like Ryan was now. The job they served was something that could take your life in an instant.

Or the ones you loved. _Mari, _Horatio thought, feeling the ever present pang of loss with her name.

Horatio had established long ago his team were family, but it had developed deeper over the years. Eric and Speed were like his own brothers, Calleigh the little sister he never had. They were family, and he loved and protected them as much as he could, but they were on equal status as he. They'd been in the CSI game as long as he had.

Where's Ryan, Natalia and Walter, they were just kids. And like any father, Horatio tried to help develop their learning and shelter them from the evils of the job. Even when he couldn't he helped pick them up and start again.

But even Walter seemed strong enough to survive on his own, leaving Horatio with his protectiveness over Ryan and Natalia. For some reason, the pair always seemed to encounter trouble wherever they went, making every mistake and bad decision possible.

But they were learning...something every father thrived to see.

Horatio had seen them both at their weakest and strongest, a great margin that took the strongest of sadness to break. Even now, though the Lieutenant knew Ryan was tormented with worry, he was fighting, and he knew Natalia was doing the same.

Horatio Caine thought of himself as religious, a devoted follower of God. Though he'd heard Bible stories of God's wrath and how vengeful he could be, even his taken of Marisol before they had a chance at happiness, the Lieutenant didn't think he was cruel.

God wouldn't take one of his children away, not after separating them for so long.

* * *

"Stay with me Nat, stay with me..."

Ryan felt like he was running with no lungs, the air he gasped entered his body but served no purpose, just crushing his heart like a large boulder on a fragile glass. The splinters shot through him, paining his muscles but he still kept running.

Natalia was counting on him.

Curled in his arms, she drifted in out of consciousness, catching glimpses of wooden crates, high roof lighten and grey pavement before the darkness forced her eyes closed once more.

"Nat! Damn it, stay with me!"

The swarming noise blocked Ryan's pleas from her, but she somehow still heard them. Forcing her eyes open, she looked up at him, meeting his widened eyes for a second before hers slid back close.

"We're nearly there," Ryan panted out, not knowing if he was trying to comfort Natalia or himself, maybe both. Panic set in when he noticed her eyes remained closed.

"Nat please!" he begged, racing through the maze of wooden crates. The door he entered, chasing the now dead Spaniard was ahead of him, only feet away.

"Nat, please stay with me, please!"

She didn't respond, even as they crossed through the door and from the dark warehouse into the beaming Miami sun.

* * *

"I NEED A MEDIC!"

The second he had roared that out, Ryan saw a wall of patrol racing to his aid, led by Horatio and Calleigh, Walter flanking though fighting his hardest to keep up. Slowing up only a fragment, Ryan scanned past the low wall, looking out for an ambulance.

Cursing when he saw none, Ryan fell to his knees, finally giving in to his agonised muscles.

Horatio was on his knees and across from Ryan in an instant, shades gone, eyes worried as they watched him fight for air. Calleigh and Walter instantly turned their attention to Natalia.

"Mr. Wolfe, are you alright?"

Ryan nodded wearily, though inside he felt like a train wreck. _Stop worrying over me, _he tried to say, but only gasps came out, _help her!_

"Medic..." he rasped out, "...she needs a medic..."

Horatio nodded, clasping Ryan on the shoulder, thankfulness and pride radiating, "An ambulance is on the way."

Seeing relief flood through the young CSIs features, Horatio turned his attention to Natalia, now been checked over carefully by Calleigh.

"I gotta strong pulse but breathings shaky." She announced, holding Natalia's bruised wrist over Ryan's protective hold. Seeing her friend's eyelids flutter, Calleigh's voice grew softer, "Natalia?"

A small groan was all they heard in response.

Walter felt his breath hitch slightly, heart pounding. "BV? Hey, BV!" he gave Natalia's shoulder a small nudge, ignoring the dagger like stare from Ryan.

Two dazed slits of chocolate brown gazed up at them all, stunning them into silence. Relief flooded through the small grouping of CSIs.

"Hey BV," Walter tried again, "Can you hear me?"

Natalia's eyes drifted to a close again, too tired to keep fighting the darkness anymore. Holding her close, Ryan was reassured by the fast yet strong pulse he felt under his fingertips. Walter, Horatio and Calleigh acted like guards, even to the other officers, surrounding her protectively.

No one was ever going to touch one of their own again.

* * *

**Awwwww, yay, Nat's saved!**

**But is Aaron still out there? What will he do next?**

**Will he return to quench his thirst for revenge?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	53. Nothing

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Fifty-Two: Nothing**

* * *

_But all I heard, was nothing, nothing, nothing  
She said nothing, nothing, nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard  
was nothing, _

_Oh I got nothing..._

~ "Nothing" – The Script

* * *

Ryan Wolfe never liked ambulance sirens; he always associated them with death, or some sort of evil act. Ambulances were only called if someone's life was in danger, something he hated.

But now, he thought he'd never be happier to hear an approaching ambulance finally wail inside the shipping yard, four sets of flashing red approached one after the other.

_Thank God!_, he thought, dropping his gaze down to his lap to Natalia, _they're here Nat, just hang on..._

Softly stroking a hair back behind her ear, Ryan felt a pang of grief as the flakes of dried blood fell onto his fingertips. Through the blood, the dark circles under her eyes and even the weak breaths, Natalia looked peaceful in her rest.

Ryan shifted his arms ever so slightly, making sure not to startle her. Walter approached wearily, letting him know the medics were about to come over. It felt wrong, painful to let her out of his arms, but grudgingly Ryan let the medics push him aside so they could check Natalia over.

But he still kept a hold of her hand, keeping whatever connection he could.

_I'm never gonna let go Nat, _he barely heard the medics say she was stable for transport; all he could do was focus on the strong pulse he felt under his fingertips.

_Don't you let go either._

Even when on a gurney and being wheeled towards the ambulance, Ryan never released her hand. Despite annoying one of the medics, he wasn't about to leave her side. Forced to let go while they loaded the gurney into the back, he quickly moved to follow.

A white gloved hand from within stopped Ryan. "I'm sorry sir, medical personal only."

Ryan motioned to protest, but a strong hand clasped his shoulder from behind. When he looked back, he was met with sky blue eyes filled with support. Horatio gave him a small nod, silently asking Ryan to step down from the ambulance.

Torn, Ryan jumped down from the steel step, watching with saddened eyes as the doors shut and quickly drove away. Even when the ambulance disappeared, both he and Horatio kept their gaze to where it once stood.

"There's a body out back H." Ryan said, not looking to his Lieutenant, "but it's not Vincent."

Standing slightly behind his CSI, Horatio took the glasses from his pocket, twirling them idly in his hands while his eyes watched, as though he was examining them for the first time.

Looking up from his thoughts, he spoke. "We'll find him Mr. Wolfe." Covering his determent eyes with his shades, his hands fell to his hips. Behind the lens, Horatio saw how disappointed Ryan seemed.

"We better do more than just find him H" he growled lowly.

Horatio nodded again, understanding the hatred and desire for revenge that was flowing in Ryan's veins. It burned through him too.

"We'll find him Ryan...and make him pay."

* * *

"This feels so wrong."

Eric and Calleigh both silently agreed with Walter. Investigating the warehouse, where God knows what was done to their friend was not something they wanted to do.

But it had to be done. When they caught Vincent they needed to make sure no judge or jury would feel the slightest of pity for him.

He _had _to suffer.

Eric sighed, walking along the surrounding crates, Walter mimicking him on the opposite side. "Yeah maybe, but if it helps catch that weasel Vincent, then it has to be done."

Walter sighed too, "Patrols heading over to his house, see if there's something there that can point to where he is now."

Eric's jaw clicked, brow furrowing as he shone his flashlight along the wooden crates. "They better find him first. If I get my hands on him..."

Walter looked up from his search, over to Eric. "Careful Delko..."

Eric looked up too, "Come on Walter, your thinking it too."

Looking back to the crates, walking along with flashlight in hand, Walter sighed again. "Yeah, _thinking._ If us two start shouting how we'll kill him, then someone maybe does, who'd you think everyone will look at?"

Eric was quick to reply, "Wolfe, but I wouldn't blame him if he did." He said dryly, glancing over at Walter.

The big CSI sighed again, shrugging slightly, "Me neither." Both became quiet, continuing their search.

* * *

In the middle of the storage area, leaning down and examining the thick, wooden chair with a pained frown, Calleigh was quiet.

_What did he put her through?_

Her eyes watered slightly, lifting a hand to cover her mouth in repulsion. Though she was a CSI for years, the sight of blood was sickening.

Probably because it was her friend's.

The horrors didn't end there; Calleigh scrutinized the leather straps on the arms, front legs and head of the chair. Studying the arms further, she felt nauseous when she found deep scraps in the wood.

Whatever caused her friend to claw at the chair was bad.

_Oh God Nat, what did he put you through?_

The image of Natalia, so...destroyed in Ryan's arms outside haunted her mind. Suddenly, Calleigh didn't want to know, she only wanted to focus on finding Vincent and making him pay.

Maybe she'd help Eric and Ryan if they caught Vincent, she wouldn't mind five minutes alone and a baseball bat with the monster.

* * *

Searching along the crates, Walter's eyes widened as he found one without a lid. Curious, he looked inside, feeling his eyes grow even bigger with shock.

_No, no, no this aint right!_

"Guys! Come over here, check this out!"

Leaving their separate searches, Calleigh and Eric approached, noticing Walter holding a small stereo and a set of rather large headphones, blood splattered across the plastic.

"Same brand headphones as the other three we found...blood inside..." Walter noted, remembering staring at and searching it a thousand times while working on the case.

Calleigh's watery eyes widened, "You don't think he...?"

Using what Calleigh had told him about her case, a case where the killer was using loud music to kill, and the evidence before him, Eric slowly pieced the puzzle together.

"You mean Vincent's your killer? The music guy?"

Both Calleigh and Walter were too stunned to even nod. Walter's jaw fell, ice-like fury stabbing through his veins. "Outside, when I tried talking to her...Nat didn't answer..."

Calleigh felt her throat dry as she finished for him, "...Like she couldn't hear you..."

Eric felt sickness and anger swirling deep within him, "You mean he...? That piece of scum- I'm gonna kill him!"

Walter was too shocked to feel anger, "Vincent...he did..._that_ to Nat?"

He couldn't say the word, hoping that somehow not saying it out loud would make it not true.

But the evidence was against them, Calleigh was the first to accept that. "That means he's the one who did this to three other people...killed two of them..."

The realisation hit all three of them harshly, hatred fused with worry and grieving.

Natalia may have survived, but she was still Aaron Vincent's forth victim.

* * *

Though the tears had long since fallen, Ryan Wolfe still felt a crushing sadness, sitting alone in a Miami Dade hospital room. Her hand, though reassuringly warmer than before, was still motionless in his.

Natalia still hadn't wakened up...it was worrying him.

Though Alexx had reassured him she'd be okay, and should be waking up anytime, there was still doubt in his mind. A doubt no one but Natalia could make go away.

But she needed to wake up first before he'd ever feel normal again.

_Talk to her Ryan, _Alexx's voice floated around his mind, remembering what she'd told him before, _she might be there enough to hear you though she's under...she needs to know your here._

Leaning forward in his chair, holding her hand in both of his, he waited. Watching, waiting, _dying_ for a stir, a movement of any kind. Just some sign she was still with him.

"Nat...Sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me..."

_I need you back..._

The booming silence was his only, lonely response. Sniffing wetly, he felt hot tears prick freshly in his eyes like reopened wounds.

"Please...I can't stand this...I need you back Talia..."

His voice echoed back against the thick, white walls, his own agony ringing in his ears. He need to distract himself from the torture, it was too painful to endure.

Especially alone.

Reaching into his pocket, taking out his keys, Ryan unclasped a small, worn, silver bracelet. Holding it up so the moonlight would shine against it, he smiled wearily.

"You asked me about this before, remember?" He didn't wait for the silence to answer, "I just said it was from a case, a grateful citizen...but there's a story to it. Do you wanna hear it?"

Looking up from the bracelet, he saw no reaction. Though it hurt, he kept talking; hoping filling the silence would help.

"There was this...little boy...his name was Billy." Swallowing, he tried to continue, he'd never told anyone about this. "He..eh...he was in trouble, a guy was gonna kill him...so I helped him. I did things I'm...not proud of...went through hell...but he came home safe."

A ghost of his previous smile returned, lost in the memory.

"His dad's kinda religious, and gave me this...said it was an angel bracelet. He said, 'God sent me to save his son.' I didn't want to take it but he said, if I kept it with me, the angels would watch over me...I've had it on my keys ever since and somehow...I think it works..."

Opening the bracelet, he lightly lifted her arm, gently placing the silver around her wrist.

"I don't want them watching me anymore Nat...I want them watching over you...I want them to bring you back to me..."

Ryan felt her wrist move ever so slightly in hand, making him freeze. Looking up slowly, he found himself gazing into two of the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. Though he wasn't really religious that much, he knew his prayers had just been answered.

"Ryan?"

His smile returned fully, all tiredness forgotten. Leaning forward, he made sure not to startle her, "Yeah...it's me..."

"Ryan?"

He nodded, seeing confusion form in her gaze. "Yeah, it's me...Nat, did you hear me...?"

"Ryan?"

He stopped, looking into her eyes told him all. The previous pain, suffering, panic all returned to him at once.

She couldn't hear a word he was saying.

* * *

**Uh oh! Oh no! Have I lost it? Did the lyrics not give you a hint as to the last RaiNy scene? Are you all gonna kill me anyways?**

**How will the team cope now that one of their own has been foreverly injured?**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: Don't hunt me down with your pitch forks just yet kiddies, there's still more to come! And many more problems to face RaiN :O**


	54. Lifeline

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Fifty-Three: Lifeline**

* * *

_I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline._

~"Lifeline" – Papa Roach

* * *

Ryan's lips moved but she couldn't hear a thing, as though someone had pressed the mute button on her dream. Though it was confusing, she pushed it aside, allowing his comforting presence surround her.

Drearily, Natalia opened her eyes.

The room was the same as her dream, eerily identical, though it seemed brighter than the night time setting of her dream.

And there were more people in the room.

Blinking slowly, trying to focus on their faces, Natalia was glad to see her team there. Though it did scare her a little that they were _all _there, even Alexx was present, standing at the end of her bed.

_My...bed?_

It took a few seconds for Natalia to realise, with relief and worry mixing into one, that she was in a hospital. She looked back to the team, they hadn't said a word. They were silent, watching with careful gazes as she became aware of her surroundings.

Then her eyes found Ryan, sitting exactly where he was in her dream. "Ryan?" her voice was weak but filled with relief, "It's you? Really you?"

Ryan smiled slightly, though she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. She couldn't understand why he was being so quiet.

Then, like in her dream, she noticed his lips were moving, but weirdly he didn't make a sound. In fact, nothing made a sound...not even her...

Panic started to settle in.

"What's going on?" Natalia sat up, ignoring the tug it caused on her IV. Seeing the small tube and other machinery surrounding her only added to the anxiety. Though she was sure she had spoken, she couldn't even hear herself. Ryan moved from his seat, placing both hands on one of hers, gaining her attention and stopping her from injuring herself.

Calleigh stepped forward from the grouping near the door, feeling her heart sink as she approached her frightened friend. Gently, she reached a hand out, "It's okay...you're safe now."

Natalia didn't even notice till she felt Calleigh's hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, shocked to see her friend suddenly appear next to her.

She didn't hear her coming.

"Nat, sweetie?" Calleigh started, sympathy in her voice, "Can you hear me?"

Not knowing what Calleigh was saying, Natalia had no answer. Slowly, she reached both hands up to her ears, hoping to find a bandage or something to explain what was affecting her hearing.

But all she found was air and her own skin. The panic raged inside her mind.

"What's going on?"

She looked to Ryan, then Calleigh, hoping they'd answer her. Neither did, how could they? A pen and paper seemed like an insult to try, so they sat in silence, watching Natalia desperately look to the others for help.

Walter and Eric stood like two stone statues, unable to help other than by giving apologetic looks. Alexx could only offer a teary eyed gaze, wording "I'm sorry" silently.

Natalia looked to Horatio last, hoping that somehow, the Lieutenant would work a miracle as always. But all he could do was approach gently, standing next to Calleigh and let the defeat shine in his eyes.

He couldn't help her this time.

It was as though the look in his sky blue eyes, liquid-like with remorse and sadness broke through the panic. Her own eyes watered as realisation kicked in harshly.

Seeing the tears welling, Ryan stood up from his chair, forgetting the rest of the team in the room and moved to the bed, careful not to startle her as he pulled her into a protective embrace.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, feeling her tears stain his shirt, "I'm sorry..."

Desperately, Ryan looked to his Lieutenant, crashing hope and pure agony pooling in his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Horatio said back, his voice was broken, "There's nothing we can do..."

Ryan was shaking his head, looking to Alexx. She shook back, she couldn't help either. Denial was mixing with rage. White hot fury coursed through his veins as he held Natalia close.

"No...We can make him pay H...We can make him _pay_..."

* * *

Checking her watch and sighing shakily, Alexx stood up from her chair. "It's 10 o'clock guys...visiting hours are over. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kick you out."

The team all looked to her pleadingly, but sighed too as they realised they would have to leave. Gathering their things from the hospital cafeteria table, they stood one by one.

"I still can't believe the nerve of that guy." Walter grumbled as they walked towards the exit. "Going _home_ after all that. Chilling in front of the TV, he's really a psychopath."

None of them spoke for a moment, the same reaction from when Walter got the call from a patrol officer. "Yeah well, he can rot overnight in a cell for all I care. We'll deal with him in the morning." Eric said angrily, no one argued with him.

Walter suddenly stopped walking, looking back up the corridor, "Hey, what about Wolfe?" remembering his friend back in Natalia's room. After she woke up, and realised what happened, the team thought it best to give her and Ryan some time alone.

When they went back, she was asleep again, Ryan a stone guardian by her side. They then left again, waiting in the cafeteria for any news on the case, at least till now.

Alexx lightly touched her hand to his back, gesturing for him to keep walking. "I'll go back for him, don't worry."

Nodding down to her, he continued walking, catching up with the rest of the team. Alexx turned, walking back through the hospital to the ICU. Tears prickled her dry eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Too many tears were shed today, even if she couldn't stop them, she'd stop her own.

* * *

When Alexx arrived at Natalia's room, she saw the door slightly open, slightly raised voices could be heard from within. One of them was Ryan's.

Entering the room quickly, Alexx was hit first by the tension in the room. Ryan was standing at the end of Natalia's bed, glaring at the hospital security guard a couple of feet away.

"Sir, you have to vacate yourself from the premises, visiting hours are over."

Ryan didn't move an inch, "I'm not leaving!"

The guard was becoming irritated with him, "Sir, I suggest you leave or-"

Ryan cocked an eyebrow at him, "Or what, you'll make me?"

Before the guard could respond, Alexx stepped forward, drawing their attention. She stopped next to the guard after examining Ryan's tense, protective stance. Her plans to try get him out changed.

"Rodger, I'll handle this. You go on."

The guard glared at Ryan for a moment longer, then grudgingly left, grumbling about the ill-bred visitor as he went.

"Ryan-"Alexx started softly, but he cut her off. "I'm not going anywhere Alexx. I'm staying right here..."

Gently she approached, softly touching his tense forearm, "I know you are baby, I know you are. I'll work it out so you can stay, okay?"

At first he was stunned there was no argument. Then he sighed, giving her a grateful look, "Thanks Alexx."

She gave him a small smile, "Anytime sweetie." She turned to leave, letting him reclaim his seat by Natalia's side.

Stopping with one hand on the door, Alexx looked back at him, "And Ryan?"

He looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. She gave him another small smile but her eyes were serious. "I know you're hurting sweetie, but my staff aren't who you're mad at."

Ryan sighed, "I know, I'm sorry...Thank you Alexx, for this."

She smiled, opening the door and preparing to step out. Then, she looked back into the room, a motherly look on her face.

"If anything, it's for her benefit...Goodnight sweetie."

Closing the door, leaving them in darkness, Alexx felt some of the sorrow leave her burdened heart.

At least her baby girl wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Now left in silence, surrounded by darkness, Ryan fought his thoughts. As much as he wanted, sleep wouldn't come to his wearily body.

The fear, the anger, the guilt...it swarmed torturously around his sleep deprived mind.

Instead, he lay back in the chair, just watching Natalia as she slept. The steadiness of her heart beat, a steady beeping echoing throughout the room was the only sound. Oddly enough, it was soothing.

In all the madness, all the agony, the only thing keeping Ryan sane was the steady beat of the monitor.

Her lifeline..._his_ lifeline.

* * *

**Uh oh! This spells bad news for RaiN doesn't it?**

**Well...I honestly don't know how they'll make it out of this one...my muse won't tell me whats happening next yet!**

**So, I have no hinting questions for you...I guess you'll just have to find out what happens next chapter...next chapter.**

**-Mel out ;D**


	55. Psycho Killer

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Fifty-Four: Psycho Killer**

* * *

_I can't seem to face up to the facts  
I'm tense and nervous and I can't relax  
I can't sleep, cause my bed's on fire  
Don't touch me I'm a real live wire_

_Psycho Killer_  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_  
_Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better_  
_Run run run run run run run away_  
_OH OH OH_

~ "Psycho Killer" – Cage The Elephant

* * *

His face was emotionless though his mind was racing, eyes portraying confusion though his soul burned with satisfaction.

Sitting at a MDPD interrogation table, Aaron Vincent focused solely on keeping his innocent and confused facade up under the gaze of two intimidating patrol officers.

Though tempted to sneer, he kept his small pout in place, making sure his slightly arched eyebrow didn't budge an inch as Horatio and Eric entered the room. The radiating hatred was as powerful as a physical force, strong and rough.

Aaron avoided smirked as he realised they wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"Lieutenant Caine," he said in the most innocent voice he could muster, "Sir, what's going on?"

Eric glanced once at Horatio, not believing Vincent was seriously trying to pull off an innocent act. Leaning forward across the table, he glared at the monster viciously. "Cut the crap Vincent, we know it was you."

Aaron twitched his arched eyebrow, "On what grounds? What evidence do you have-?"

Eric cut him off with a growl, "Save your breath, you'll need it in prison...they don't take well to former cops in there..."

Aaron remained unmoved, "Again I must ask, on what grounds? May you present whatever physical evidence you have that suggests me of such a horrendous crime."

Eric resisted the urge to punch Vincent then and there, pressing his palms down on the steel table so he could glare the monster in the eye. "We recovered _your_ skin cells from the scene where _you_ kidnapped Natalia you sick son of a bitch!"

Stepping forward, Horatio silently asked Eric to back off with a single look. When he did, the Lieutenant turned his attention back to Aaron. "What do you say to that, Mr. Vincent?"

Aaron pursed his lips, as though he was thinking back. Then he nodded, leaning forward from his seat. "Let me guess, you found my DNA at a condo on Sheridan Avenue?"

Neither Eric nor Horatio answered him; neither lifted their hating glares from the grinning young man.

"I have an explanation for that, one with a witness and alibi. You see, I was thinking of buying that place and I had a meeting there with an estate agent. I guess whilst looking around I shed a few skin cells...that's not a crime, is it?"

Jaw tight, Eric leaned across the table, grabbing Aaron by the collar of his shirt. "Stop playing games Vincent! You hurt her and now I'm gonna hurt you!"

Before he could make a swing, Horatio had intervened, pushing Eric back though he wished he could just let him have it at Vincent. They were, after all, in the middle of MDPD and he wouldn't let Eric get in trouble over this scumbag.

His people were already suffering cause of Aaron Vincent; the Lieutenant would make sure it never happened again.

Aaron slowly pulled his shirt back into place, glowering at Eric, "If you have nothing other than a lawsuit planning, then I'm free to go. You've kept me here overnight Lieutenant without a single shred of evidence. That's against my civil rights."

Horatio glared at him, "Monsters like you, don't deserve rights, Mr. Vincent."

Aaron smirked, "Doesn't mean I don't have them though, does it? Now, I'm outa here-"

Aaron moved to stand but Horatio forcefully shoved him back down, not caring about 'police brutality' when dealing with such a monster. "You're not going, anywhere Mr. Vincent."

Huffing at the Lieutenant, Aaron spoke hastily, "Look _sir_, you can't detain me if you've no more questions. This interviews over."

When he moved to stand again, Horatio again forced him back down in the chair, hovering over him, intimidating. "This is over when I say it's over."

Leaning across the table again, Eric growled lowly, "We've got more questions for you, scumbag."

Aaron shrugged at him, "Fire away then, _officer_."

Clicking his jaw before continuing, Eric felt his flat palms curl into fists on the table. "You disappeared from the moment Natalia was kidnapped, till the moment we found her."

Aaron shrugged again at Eric, "That's not a question, it's an accusation Delko."

Eric's knuckles clicked, "_Where_ were you when that happened Vincent, huh?"

Aaron sighed, as though growing bored with the interview, "I, as you can check up if you want with a witness testimony, was visiting a friend in hospital."

Eric slammed his fist down on the table, "That's bullshit Vincent and you know it!"

Aaron cocked an eyebrow in response, "Do I Delko? Why not ask my friend, she'll tell you."

Horatio dawned over Aaron's shoulder, "Who is she Mr. Vincent? Name."

Aaron sighed, leaning out of the Lieutenant's shadow and smiling at Eric. "Maria...Garcia..."

Both Horatio and Eric's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the name. Marie Garcia was a victim of Aaron's, and before Natalia, the sole survivor, her fiancé was blackmailed into helping and _dying _for Vincent.

Horatio leaned forward again, speaking down at him, "Why would she help a snake like you Mr. Vincent?"

Aaron seemed surprised by the question "Help me? I've been helping her, teaching her sign language. She was attacked by our killer you know, deaf for life now. Such a shame..."

There was no sympathy in his eyes as he sighed.

"And she'll testify you were there with her during Natalia's kidnapping?" Eric didn't believe him, "Why? What you do to her?"

Aaron leaned forward, smirking. "She'll tell you that cause...that's the truth Officer Delko." He then looked up at the intimidating looking Horatio, "Now if you don't want my lawyer having a field day over police brutality, I suggest you let me walk out that door."

Eric was still fuming, but remained frozen as Aaron stood up and moved for the exit. Horatio stood forward, shoulder colliding with the young man and then turning to stand in his way. His sky blue eyes of fury inches apart from his victorious hazel.

"Mr. Vincent, you may walk today, but rest assured I will make you pay for what you've done."

Aaron chuckled right in his face, "I have claimed the battle here Lieutenant, but I assure you that the war is far, _far _from over."

Horatio didn't move, "I agree Mr. Vincent. This is far from finished."

Aaron smirked, feeling a challange in the redhead's dark tone, "Maybe sir...we shall see who's victorious when the smoke clears and there's one rightous man left standing..."

Side stepping the Lieutenant, Aaron walked to the glass door, stopping in the threshold and looking back in with a sadistic smirk plastered on his pale lips.

"Tell Natalia get well soon for me, it may be awhile but...I'm sure we'll meet again soon." He chuckled lightly, "Maybe I could teach her sign language too."

Eric made to move but Horatio held a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Even think about even going near her and we'll kill you..."

Aaron smirked again, noticing how the Cuban CSI was on a collar and leash, unable to take another step towards him. The fact made him sneer proudly. "All I said was tell her get well soon."

He took one step out the door then looked back over his shoulder, "Or should I say _write_ it down for her..."

With a taunting wink at them, Aaron left, leaving a seething Eric and silent Horatio alone in the interrogation room.

"We need to do something about him H..."

Looking out the glass as Aaron approached the desk to retrieve his confiscated possessions; Horatio felt the hate fuel his determination.

"We will Eric. We'll stop him."

* * *

**Uh oh? So Aaron's still out there? What will he do next? Will he come back for Nat or does he have other means of hurting Ryan?**

**And how will our boy react to this? Not good, is all I can say... :O**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	56. Get Used To It

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Fifty-Five: Get Used To It**

**Author's Note: **Awhile ago, for charity, I gave up my hearing for three weeks straight. At first it was an original idea and a chance for research for this story, but I also think it'll benfit the story even now. Trust me folks, those of you lucky enough to have intact hearing, it's a scary thing to live even one day without your hearing! It funny how much you depend on it, try it if you wish, it'll change you! Anyways, I thought I'd let you all know that, it's the reason behind my insight into Natalia's mind down below ;)

Also, _csifreak_, a dedicated reveiwer ;) mentioned that this story is the highest reveiwed CSI: Miami story on this site! Wow oh WOW! I would like to make such a great speech to show my gratitude but...I'm speechless! All I can say is thank you! Thank you all, for giving this story and goofy author such a boost and joy. This story is a pleasure to provide and thank you for making me look forward everyday to writing it.

All I can say, again, is thank you all for your support. I hope to keep it and your interest, cause this story's about to take an action-packed plot-twisting, stomach-clenching turn ;)

* * *

_I've been fooled by love, but no one's gonna fool me again  
'Cause I've learned enough_

_When it all comes down in pieces on the ground_  
_You better get used to it, used to it_  
_When the hammer falls, a voice inside you calls_  
_Better get used to it, used to it_

~"Get Used To It" - Giant

* * *

A few days had passed since she had awoken in hospital bed and yet, Natalia still wasn't used to waking up in the painfully white room. The sun slipped through the curtains, making every shine into her sleepy eyes.

_I guess I've a lot to get use to..._

Looking at the chair next to her bed, she frowned slightly when she noticed it was empty. One of the things that helped her go asleep lately in the uncomfortable, strange hospital bed was knowing that Ryan would be there when she got up.

_I'm being selfish; he needs to sleep at home too..._

Sighing, and then frowning when she couldn't hear herself, Natalia looked around the small room. The far wall was mainly made of glass, a series of windows that ran into a solid door. The other walls, floor and ceiling were white.

Though she saw people pass by, they seemed to move silently, like ghosts. Sitting up and not even hearing her sheets cringle and bundle together, Natalia looked around at her silent world.

_I guess this is my life now._

She noticed a small bird, resting on the other side of her window on a tree branch. With a hint of sadness in her eyes, she wondered if the tiny creature was chirping, maybe even singing.

She'd never know.

Lately, with the doctor's constant testing on her, or a team member appearing with an endless supply of flowers, magazines, newspapers or in Walter's case, teddy bears, it was rare to get a moment like this. Though she was grateful for their giving up of their time, seeing as the TV was useless, it was still awkward when they had to keep writing notes down just to hold a conversation. She sighed again, welcoming the solitude.

An ironic _quiet _moment in her forever silenced world.

But then again, maybe it was better to have few of those. Whenever she was alone, her mind, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, would wander back to..._him_.

He didn't have a name anymore; no human word could describe how evil and monstrous _he _was. Even then, his name still sent shivers down her spine; a mere thought would have her near tears and shaking.

_He's not here, he's not here, he's not here! _She thought over and over till her breathing returned to normal.

Though she once thought it was impossible, Natalia thought of Nick to drive away her scary thoughts. Like always, when he appeared in her mind, he took all of her attention, that cruel stare, the menacing charm, the brutal memories he left forever engraved in her mind.

But thinking of Nick was better than thinking of _him_. At least she understood Nick's cruelty. At least Nick had been predictable and after a few harsh lessons she learnt what could set him off. At least Nick was some-what human.

But instead, she saw them both, her past and present personal hells teaming up to torment her into insanity. Grey and hazel bore near identical evil, having melted from what she thought was affection into sadisim.

_Evil...hazel eyes..._

The swinging motion of a door took her from her tortured thoughts. Her knight in suited armour entered, making her smile to herself.

_He always picks the right time to save me..._

Ryan gently approached the bed, carefully sitting on the side and leaning down, giving her a soft kiss. Confused slightly when he pulled back, Natalia noticed how he looked to the doorway, she followed his gaze.

Seconds later, Horatio and Calleigh appeared, entering with a small nod from the redhead and a smile from the Southern CSI. A silent way, Natalia noticed, of them saying hello.

_That's gonna be weird to get used to...If I ever do..._

Even as they mouthed a greeting slowly so she could read their lips, Natalia noticed how little they talked around her, for which she was grateful. Every missed conversation just added to the hurt and sadness, which the team noticed.

But there was no way a gesture could tell her what they were there for now.

"What's going on?"

It seemed to be the only thing she said lately, but the small presence of an apology in both Horatio and Calleigh's eyes worried her. Slowly, Calleigh handed her a folded up piece of paper.

Natalia opened it and her eyes widened.

"You need a witness testimony? But I thought Frank said I didn't have to give one of these?"

It was true, when they had the evidence to pin Aaron, the team thought it'd be best if Natalia didn't have to testify, spare her having to relive the horrors that happened to her.

But now they had no other choice.

Ryan wore a pained expression as he scribbled down an explanation, telling her how Aaron had an apparent alibi and witness on his side. She couldn't describe how shocked and hurt she was when she saw the name.

"Marie Garcia? She's his witness? But he-...he-"

Ryan gave her hand a soft squeeze, rubbing his thumb over her shaking knuckles. As much as he wanted to, he knew words were useless now. Instead, he picked up his notepad again and started writing swiftly with his free hand.

Gently he handed it over to her, watching her shock die away and hurt only grow.

"Why would she do this? He did the exact thing to her that he...did to me..."

Calleigh felt her heart break at her friend's misery, offering a soothing hand out to rub her shoulder, offering whatever support she could. Horatio remained frozen, but the sadness showed in his eyes, it killed him to see one of his team like this.

Especially one of his children...

"Mr. Wolfe, come with me please."

Looking up at his Lieutenant, Ryan nodded. He turned back to Natalia, offering a small smile, mouthing that he'd be right back and allowing Calleigh to take his place by her side.

Exiting the room and closing the door behind him, Ryan stepped closer to his Lieutenant, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I think we should have a word with Ms. Garcia."

Ryan felt a little stunned to hear this, "But H, we tried already, she wouldn't talk to us, only saying that...that scumbag's fake alibi was real."

Horatio nodded, remembering the lie. "Maybe but Mr. Wolfe, she has a reason for lying for him."

Ryan tilted his head, catching on to Horatio's plan, "And we're gonna find out what it is?"

Horatio nodded again, "Yes, and crush it."

* * *

**So, why is Marie lying to cover Aaron's tracks? Will Horatio and Ryan be able to convince her into telling the truth?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	57. Protect You Like A Solider

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Fifty-Six: Protect You Like A Solider**

* * *

_They say I weak, in too deep  
blinded by a love, I just can see  
jealousy wont make me sleep  
don't a go hurting me  
I'll testify it's you and I  
hold on till the end, the end  
yeahhhhh yeaaaahhh_  
_  
Lay your head on my shoulder, cry if you want to  
I'll be there to dry your tears  
protect you like a soldier  
as the time get colder  
baby we'll be fighting through the years_

~"Protect You Like A Solider" – Jah Cure

* * *

Marie Garcia felt panicked for the first time since hearing of Tony's death. Guilt, grief and worry tugged at her fragile mind, leaving her feeling more vulnerable to the world than before.

The two officers standing in front of her bed, both slightly intimidating, didn't help either.

The sign language translator finally arrived though Marie wished she didn't. The nurse smiled at both Horatio and Ryan, taking her place by Marie's bed.

The interview could now start.

"Ms. Garcia, "Horatio started, watching the nurse sign to Marie for him, "Ms. Garcia, you stated in a previous testimony that you didn't see the man who attacked you."

Marie nodded, shaking slightly, "I did. I mean I did say that. I didn't see him..."

Horatio nodded, knowing he'd caught her first lie. "So Aaron Vincent...you've never met him before?"

Marie took a moment after the nurse had stopped signing, thinking over every word before she spoke, "No...He's just a nice cop; he heard of my attack and visited me...he's-he's nice."

Ryan was shaking his head, in angry disbelief, "Marie, you don't have to lie for him, he can't hurt you anymore."

Marie read what the nurse signed, then looked at Ryan. For a second, he swore he saw anger in her watery eyes. She didn't answer him, but looked to Horatio.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, Aaron is a nice man. He's been helping me cope with my injury and the loss of my Tony..."

The mention of the fiancé sparked another thought in Horatio's mind, "Ms. Garcia, your fiancée was involved in these attacks on two other women and my CSI, and I believe he was also involved in yours."

The nurse looked to Horatio, appalled but still signed it for Marie. Gulping harshly after reading the nurse's signing, Marie was shocked the Lieutenant would ever dare say that about Tony.

"He'd never! Tony didn't do this to anybody! He worked at that warehouse that he was killed in! He wasn't part of any murders!"

Horatio looked her in the eye, "My CSI identified him ma'am." Once the nurse had finished signing, Marie was livid.

"Your CSI is lying!"

Ryan stood up abruptly from his chair, gripping the end of Marie's bed and leaning forward so she'd look him in the eye. "You're the one who's lying! Now tell us why you're covering for him!"

Over the nurse's shocked gasp, Horatio spoke, "Mr. Wolfe. Back off."

Grudgingly, Ryan released his grip of the bed, stepping backwards but keeping his eyes on Marie. Surprisingly, her shaking had stopped, her eyes stronger as they stared into Ryan's.

"You're the cop he told me about...you're the one who shot my Tony."

Ryan's eyes widened, then narrowed, "Vincent told you about the warehouse?"

Marie nodded, reading his lips."He called me, told me a cop buddy of his told him how you brutally shot my Tony...even when he put his hands up, surrendering, called out for you not to you _shot _him..."

Horatio looked at Ryan, so did the nurse. The Lieutenant was silent, Ryan had only told him the shooter's body was out back at the warehouse, he never said exactly what happened.

Or if it was disarming or murder.

Marie broke the silence, "So you want me to help you...help you hurt him, when he's been nice to me and you've killed my fiancé, my _husband_..."

Ryan was shocked silent, _he_ was the reason Marie wasn't helping them, helping Natalia? It was all his fault. Before Horatio could speak, he left, storming out of the room and pacing down the corridor.

Horatio wanted to follow him, talk to him, but he had one last act of business to carry out. He approached Marie, taking a photo from inside his suit jacket.

"Ms. Garcia, do you recognise this woman?"

The nurse wasn't needed to translate, recognition was clear in Marie's watery eyes, "She's the cop...The nice one who talked to me before..."

Horatio nodded, "She's also the CSI who was attacked by Aaron Vincent and needs your help putting him away."

Again, the nurse was not needed, Marie knew this too. "I know she tried helping me but...I can't help her...Aaron, he is...well he is..."

She swallowed thickly, as though forcing the truth back down her throat.

"He's a nice guy...he didn't do this..."

Feeling let down, Horatio stood away from the bed, leaving the room and following the direction Ryan had disappeared in. The Lieutenant had only rounded the corner however, when he found him.

The sight caused his heart to clench painfully.

Ryan was collapsed in a waiting chair, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. His fingers was fisted in his hair, defeat radiated from him in waves. Slowly, Horatio approached.

"We need to get him H...he can't stay loose, what if he tries something?"

Horatio stood silently for a moment, saddened eyes taking in his CSI's crushed spirits. He then sat down next to Ryan, leaning forward so they were at eye level.

Slowly, Ryan looked at him.

"We will get him Mr. Wolfe, he won't be enjoying freedom for long, I promise you that."

Ryan nodded then sighed, sitting back up. He turned his head up the corridor, looking at Natalia's room.

"I hate that he's out there H...it'd scare her if she knew that."

He turned back to Horatio, his eyes silently pleading. The Lieutenant nodded, looking at the room at the end of the corridor.

"We'll have him before she'll need to know."

Ryan nodded, looking back at the room. Though it was comforting to know Calleigh was in there, he still couldn't take his eyes away, paranoia taking over.

"I can't leave her unprotected Horatio, I know you need me at the lab but I'm not leaving her alone while he's still out there."

Horatio nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. Alexx had told him about Ryan's determination to stay by Natalia's side, even threatening any hospital staff that so much as suggested he leave.

_That_ was the Ryan Wolfe he knew and was proud of.

"I've already assigned police detail outside the hospital and outside both Ms. Boa Vista and Ms. Garcia's rooms. They'll be safe."

Ryan looked back at Horatio, a pleading in his eyes. The Lieutenant sighed but crumbled under the stare.

"Though I would be more comfortable with you here Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan nodded, offering a small smile, "Thanks H."

He watched his CSI get up, walking towards the room. Sitting alone, Horatio smiled. He'd also put his name down for the police protection, he wasn't going to leave one of his team alone when they needed him.

Especially not two of his team, Horatio figured Ryan needed him around for support just as much as Natalia did.

* * *

**Awwwww, little bonding moment there ;) Wish the show would pick up on that between Ryan and H :{**

**Anyways, with Marie pleading the fifth, can the team build a case against Aaron?**

**And what life changing event will happen to RaiN next chapter?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	58. Spirit of Fury

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Fifty-Seven: Spirit of Fury**

* * *

_Hatred, burning fury,  
The blood is raging in his veins,  
The foam dripping from canines,  
Heart is beating madly._

_His eyes are wide opened_  
_His spirit is irresistible_  
_Spirit of fury, spirit of hatred_  
_Spirit of punishment, spirit of freedom._

_The death comprehends eternity._  
_Grief in the eyes and feeble rattle_  
_The full moon lightens_  
_Wet snow, thawed from blood._

_Above the wood covered with snow_  
_The wolf's howl is echoed away._  
_Howl of grief, howl of fury_  
_Howl of hatred and freedom_

~"Spirit of Fury" - Khors

* * *

Aaron Vincent smiled lightly at the Miami Dade General receptionist, watching her eyes try to discreetly check him over. The nurse ran a hand through her grey hair, styling it behind her ears.

"May I help you sir?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Aaron smiled back kindly, white teeth gleaming, "Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine, she was brought in here a few days ago. Natalia Boa Vista?"

The nurse kept her wrinkled smile up for the handsome stranger as she flicked through a few files, "Erm...yes, yes we have a record here. Are you family?"

_If he says married, I'll shoot him! Too good looking for marriage!_

Aaron flashed another smile at her, "No, but we work together..." He showed her his Miami Dade Criminalist employee badge.

The aged nurse smiled, "I see. Well I guess you cops are like one big family, huh?"

Aaron chuckled, "Yes, we're very close. Do you know what room she's in?"

The nurse smiled, picking up Natalia's file, "Yep, says here room 109, just down the hall there. Through the ICU doors and to the left. There's signs though sweetie in case you get lost."

Aaron nodded, about to say goodbye when he noticed her continue to read Natalia's file. The nurse's aged eyes shot wide "Oh sweet baby Jesus! Your friend sure went through a lot, says here she'll even need police protection, the madman's still out there!" She frowned when there was no picture to accompy the report, how were they meant to know if the madman showed up?

_He could already be here!_

Aaron's wide eye gaze passed for shock for the nurse, but he was really looking out for the cops she mentioned. "Um, yes...do you know when they'll get here?"

The nurse looked up, arching an eyebrow, "You really care 'bout your friend's safety don't you?" Aaron turned to her, smiling and nodding.

She smiled warmly back, "Well don't worry, they'll be here in an hour, they'll keep her safe from this maniac."

Aaron smiled at her, nodding goodbye, "Don't worry, if they won't keep her from him, I will."

* * *

"Calleigh...I don't know if I can do this..."

The Southern CSI's eyes showed nothing but sympathy as she watched her friend struggle with the notepad on her lap. By the looks of it, Natalia was halfway through her witness' testimony.

But she couldn't go any further.

Lightly, Calleigh placed her hand on Natalia's, giving support through the soft hold. Natalia looked up, an apology swimming in her eyes.

"I'm trying it's just...I can't write it..."

Calleigh used her other arm to soothingly rub her friend's forearm, watching with saddened eyes as Natalia had to use the other to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

After a silent moment, and Natalia had composed herself, Calleigh took the notepad back, quickly reading how much her friend had managed.

_It's not enough...we'll need more to prosecute him._

Sighing to herself, she flipped the page, writing a quick note on a blank piece of the paper. She then handed it back to Natalia, who read it while wiping the last few tears away.

_Would it help if I wrote it down instead?_

Natalia nodded; at least she couldn't hear herself. Maybe that would help block out the haunting memories. Before she had started speaking, Calleigh was writing down another note for her.

_Take your time sweetie :)_

Laughing at the smiley face, Natalia took a long, deep breath to compose herself. Then, starting from where she'd left off, she told Calleigh everything she could remember, even those moments that were blurred and confusing, knowing every little detail would be important in the case.

When finished, a fresh streak of tears fell like two sorrowful rivers, pain ghosting in her eyes.

Calleigh set the notepad down, standing up to approach her friend and pull her into a side hug. The things she'd heard, the horrors, the _evil_ her friend had to go through, it was the worst she'd ever heard.

The fact that her friend was even still alive was a testament to her strength.

Suddenly, Natalia tensed in her arms, a shaky, whimper escaping her. When she looked down, she saw her friend's wide, fearful eyes staring straight ahead.

Calleigh felt shock and anger to see Aaron Vincent, the monster standing outside Natalia's room, waving menacingly sweet in through the window.

She moved to take out her cell and call security, seeing as how fearfully Natalia clung to her. Calleigh shouted at him to leave as she took her cell from her pocket, but he remained still, just smiling and waving.

Until he was tackled to the ground by a blurred shape. It happened so fast Calleigh couldn't see who did it, but she knew who it was. The one person who could run that fast and want to beat Aaron Vincent to a bloody pulp was outside about to do that.

_Ryan._

* * *

"You!"

Ryan's fists rained down on Aaron like a meteor shower, hard, fast, burning with hatred. He roared at the cowering Aaron in-between blows, screaming and beating his anger out.

"You-" punch "Son-" punch "Of-" punch "A-" punch "Bitch!"

He drove all his energy into making him pay, fighting off the staff that tried pulling him off of Aaron. This was his time for revenge, payback, no one would interrupt it.

But eventually, seven male staff did, six having to use all their strength to pull Ryan off of Aaron and one staying to make sure he didn't try retaliate. One look at the paling tan, the terrified hazel, confirmed he wouldn't.

Aaron Vincent just got the biggest shock of his life.

Seething, Ryan struggled out of the security and male staff's grasp, being pushed back and then blocked by the wall of white shirts. A single hand clasped him from behind on the shoulder.

Glancing behind, Ryan noticed the supportive but restraining look in Horatio's eyes. Somehow, silently, it helped calm him down a little.

Stepping out of the wall of security guards, a filmier face glowered at Ryan; it was Rodger, the guard who disliked him from day one. His expression was like a bouncer after finding a bar patron breaking rules.

Dying to throw him out.

"You...you really like to stir it up, don't you? You're going to be escorted outa here whether you like it or not."

Horatio stepped forward, "That won't be necessary, son."

Rodger wasn't standing down, "I don't care if your Lieutenant, here, in this hospital, I'm in charge. And I say he get's outa here right now or he will be removed!"

Ryan glowered at Aaron behind the wall of white shirts, "I'll go when he goes!"

Rodger glanced behind him at the bleeding man, clutching his nose in an attempt to stop the flowing crimson. He sighed, wanting anything done to get that crazy cop out of his jurisdiction.

"Fine, I'll take him out," speaking to Horatio, he indicated Ryan, then pointed at Aaron "If you take that guy. Get him some medical help or something."

Horatio glanced at Aaron, who gulped fearfully, "Deal."

Two guards accompanied Rodger, helping them lead Ryan outside. As he left, he looked back at Horatio, seeing the silent promise in his eyes.

_We'll make him pay Mr. Wolfe, we'll make him pay._

Left alone with the Lieutenant, Aaron shakily got to his feet; his plan had gone terribly wrong. He hadn't expected Horatio or Ryan to be there, or to be left alone with one of them.

Cold fear ran through him as Horatio approached, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and leading him in the opposite direction of the guards and Ryan.

"Where-where are we going?"

Horatio didn't answer, silently leading Aaron to a storage room, opening the door and pushing him inside.

"Now, Mr. Vincent...you're going to give me some answers..."

Aaron Vincent looked at Lieutenant fearfully as the door closed.

* * *

**Oh boy! Dark H! Nobody messes with his team!**

**I bet you all are glad Ryan finally got a piece of Aaron, but will it cost him?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	59. Good News, Bad News

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Fifty-Eight: Good News, Bad News**

* * *

_The Good News is that it's the end of the line,  
and all things heal with time,  
so just let go.  
The Bad News is that while time heals all wounds,  
it will eventually be the thing that kills you.  
Look, I know I can't live my life without,  
eventually trusting in something bigger.  
It's just so hard for me to let things go,  
even though I know it's beyond my control_.

_It will eventually be the thing that kills you.  
And what's so wrong with that? Living forever is overrated.  
And after we take the first step towards forgiving ourselves,  
you know what happens?  
We're never the same.  
No, never again_

~ "Good News, Bad News" – Karate High School

* * *

_Are you sure?_

Natalia read the small note, and offered a watery smile that was meant to be assuring.

"I'll be fine Cal, you should get back to the lab."

Calleigh looked at the testimony, resting on the visitor's chair, knowing she'd have to get it to the station soon. Still, it pained her to leave her friend alone, especially after what had happened.

She quickly scrawled down another note, handing it to her friend.

_Don't hesitate to call if you need me._

It wasn't a question or a friendly offer, Calleigh was making sure Natalia would call if needed, she had a knack to try hide her hurting and though she admired her strength, it annoyed the Southern CSI that her friend wouldn't turn to her if needed.

Right now, more than ever, she knew Natalia would need a friend.

Natalia smirked at the message, though it contained little humour. "It'd be a bit of a one sided conversation though, wouldn't it?"

Calleigh frowned, taking back the note and scribbling out the word 'call' and replacing it with text. She also added another note underneath before handing it back.

_There you go smartass. I'll be back after work with Eric._

Natalia couldn't help but laugh, even now; Calleigh was her friend who understood her best. Eric and Walter, though trying to help, seemed to only pity her, feel bad for her helpless situation. Calleigh seemed to take it better though, trying to make it seem not so bad.

Laughing seemed rare these days, so it was much appreciated when it came to the team.

Receiving a strong, comforting hug from Calleigh, Natalia watched her friend leave, the door sliding shut silently, or at least it was silent to her.

Only moments later, before she could even pick up the magazine Calleigh brought her, the door opened again, the motion caught in the corner of her eye. Looking up, Natalia gave a polite smile to the doctor, she recognised him as part as Alexx's team.

His eyes seemed excited as he nodded back, handing her an already prepared note. After reading it over, Natalia's eyes widened.

"What...you mean...?"

She couldn't even put a proper question together, she was speechless.

The doctor nodded and smiled, watching the shock settle in. Though Doctor Woods had told him to wait, he couldn't. He had to share this good news with his patient.

_I'll be a legend here for this, _Doctor Di Pergo thought, _the first complete hearing restoration in all of Miami!_

Looking at Natalia, the doctor could tell she was as excited as he was.

"When can you start?"

* * *

"So what will it be, Mr. Vincent?

Aaron felt like his lungs had just been kicked through his chest, he coughed violently. _Damn_, he thought, spitting out blood and possibly part of a tooth, _I __**really **__pissed him off!_

Slowly, he looked up through sweat clumped hair at the Lieutenant. If there was ever such a menacing and intimidating sight, it was the darkness shining like coal from the redhead's eyes.

"I'll only ask you once Mr. Vincent," Horatio's voice was sharp as a dagger, double as lethal. "What's it gonna be?"

Aaron pushed himself up onto his knees though his chest protested. He forced himself to look into the sky blue eyes that seemed to be burning with Hell's fires.

"Okay, okay...I'll leave her alone. Happy?"

Horatio's glare could've strike fear in the cruellest of criminals. "Not good enough."

Aaron's shuddering breath pained his chest, "So what do you want from me..._sir_?"

Standing over him, the Lieutenant felt his blood boil in his fists, temptation to strike the monster that dared harm one of his team again. He forced himself not to give into the appeal and beat Aaron Vincent to a bloody pulp.

"I want...a confession."

Aaron bared his blood covered teeth in a wicked smile, "That...aint happening Lieutenant. I'm sure a case against me should be enough. CSI work shouldn't be easy, giving you a confession wouldn't give you the satisfaction of taking me down, plus I'll lose jail time."

Horatio remained quiet.

"Come on Caine, I know you want me to suffer, that's why you dragged me in here, isn't it?"

Again, the Lieutenant was quiet.

"It'd kill you to hear I loss about five years just 'cause I 'cooperated'. Imagine how scared she'd be if I don't get life, or I get parole. Just by being a cop, I'd lose time!"

The heating blood in Horatio's fists returned. _You are no officer of the law Mr. Vincent,_ he thought angrily.

Slowly, though still smirking, Aaron stood, making sure to take a step back when he did. Distance from the angry Lieutenant seemed like a smart option if he wanted to remain breathing.

Or stop his bloodshed. His nose had stopped from Ryan's attack but now he had even more injuries to pain over.

The door was equal distance between the two men, though Aaron knew if Horatio wanted to stop him, he would. Slowly, he approached the door, meeting no resistance.

Horatio moved to the door, grasping the doorknob and looking to Aaron, the Lieutenant spoke lowly.

"Mr. Vincent, Ms. Boa Vista is part of my team."

Aaron remained silent, curious about what Horatio meant but wanting the Lieutenant to finally leave.

"Mess with my team...and your messing with me."

Swiftly, Horatio opened the door, light flooding the dim storage room. Turning back to glare at Aaron, a gleam in his sky blue eyes.

"I really don't like it when someone messes with me."

Like a ghost, he was gone, leaving Aaron feeling scared, pumped and angry.

_Now, I'm really gonna enjoy what happens next!_

* * *

Walking back towards his CSI's hospital room to stand guard and keep her company, Horatio was surprised and slightly confused by the sight before him.

Alexx stood tensely a few feet down the corridor, arguing with a man Horatio knew as Doctor Di Pergo. Ryan was surprisingly by her side, in new clothes. Somehow, she'd snuck him back in.

Quickly Horatio approached them, "Alexx, what's going on?"

She ignored him at first, apparently not through giving out to the doctor. "I told you Derek, I told you not to mention it before we were ready! What procedure are you even talking about?"

Doctor Di Pergo, having noticed Horatio's arrival, sighed. "Maybe I should explain for the Lieutenant as well Doctor Woods."

Alexx turned quiet, waiting for him to explain his crazy idea to Ryan and Horatio, and for them to reject it.

"I have some good news, and some bad new Lieutenant." He started, Ryan interrupted quickly, "Please, we need some good news."

Doctor Di Pergo nodded to him and continued, "Okay then...well...I think we may be able to restore Ms. Boa Vista's hearing..."

Both Ryan and Horatio were stunned. Alexx remained unmoved, she'd heard this before and didn't like it one bit.

"How?" Ryan asked, "I thought there was no way to repair the eardrum?"

Doctor Di Pergo nodded again, impressed with his medical knowledge. "There isn't my young boy but...that's not what's affecting Ms. Boa Vista's hearing."

Again, both Ryan and Horatio were shocked speechless. The doctor looked to the Lieutenant before speaking again.

"Has she ever experienced hearing problems or difficulties recently, before...well this happened to her?"

Horatio was silent, about to answer no when Ryan spoke over him, "Yeah, the two of us were caught in an explosion a week or two ago, she was saying her hearing got a bit hazy but nothing major."

The Lieutenant was shocked again, he never heard this. Neither Ryan nor Natalia had entrusted him with this information, he didn't understand why.

Doctor Di Pergo grinned, looking at Alexx with a knowing expression, "Just as I suspected! You see, when looking over her MRI scan, I noticed pre-existing trauma to the hairs inside the hairs are what send the vibrations we hear as messages to the brain to decipher."

Both Horatio and Ryan knew this, nodding as they waited for Doctor Di Pergo to continue.

"As I explained to Ms. Boa Vista already, that injury ironically protected her eardrums from bursting, the damaging vibrations were somehow _redirected_ to the hairs, destroying them beyond repair while leaving the eardrum tissue intact."

Ryan frowned, "But if they're damaged beyond repair then how-?"

Doctor Di Pergo was about to cut him off with an explanation, but Alexx bet him to it. "Derek, that procedure is still considered experimental! How could you possibly be thinking of trying it?"

He frowned at her, "Doctor Woods, you know if the patient is willing to the procedure and we have the medical ability then it _can_ be preformed."

Ryan spoke lowly, his brow burrowed "Hang on? Natalia already agreed to this?"

Doctor Di Pergo nodded, "Yes, I was just speaking...well communicating with her there a momment ago, she's 100% for this."

Ryan felt slightly hurt that she made such a major decision without informing him, but still listened to the conversation. Horatio had just asked about the procedure, now Doctor Di Pergo was explaining to him.

"If we remove the damaged hairs and then insert a few chemically grown, then Ms. Boa Vista may be able to hear again, maybe even better than before!"

Alexx frowned at how well her colleague was selling this idea, "Or a downside and not regain it at all."

Ryan suddenly remembered what the doctor had said before, "What about the bad news?"

Doctor Di Pergo winced slightly, "Well...as Doctor Woods said...there are some possible 'downsides'...like no results...or..."

Horatio spoke up after a small silence, "What's the worst case scenario doctor?"

Doctor Di Pergo seemed to suddenly be sweating, "Well...with the cochlea so deep inside the inner ear, we would have to cut in and...Well, as always when working so close to the brain and all those major nerves, there's always a risk that one slip could result in...Well..."

The silence seemed to echo for eternity, before Alexx finished the doctor's grave words.

"Death Horatio...we could lose her..."

* * *

**Oh boy, things are going from bad to worse huh?**

**What will happen next? Will Nat take the risk? What is Aaron planning?**

**How about a major RaiN scene for you all? ;)**

**Stay tuned to see dear readers ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	60. No Mercy

**Sounds of Screaming: **

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: No Mercy**

* * *

_Good morning reality  
Will I wake, we'll never know  
I'm late for my date with destiny  
Let me go  
Let me go  
You've got to let me go  
Right or wrong  
Let me go  
I'm on my path  
Let me go_

_There's no mercy for me  
No crying myself to sleep  
No mercy for me  
Nightmares have become my dreams  
No mercy for me_

~ "No Mercy" – T.I

* * *

She knew she was in trouble, a sitting duck, a lone lamb watching the wolf prowl closer and closer but unable to move.

The look in Ryan's eyes told it all, when he had come in, he seemed distant slightly. He wrote to her but the messages were short, one worded and not for convenience.

"Ryan...is there something wrong?"

Natalia wanted to tell him the good news the doctor gave her, but it wasn't something she could just blurt out. Even then, Ryan wouldn't look her in the eye.

Something was defiantly wrong with him.

Silently, Ryan scribbled down another message, longer than the last. When she saw a question mark on the end, Natalia's curiosity peaked. Sighed, he handed it to her, watching her expression carefully as she read it.

_You agreed to surgery without telling anyone? Not even me?_

She swallowed thickly, looking up into Ryan's slightly hurt eyes. At first, she was speechless; her good news hype was dying down. If this what Ryan was upset about, then he obviously didn't agree with it.

"I thought you'd be happy Ryan."

The look in his eyes was anything but happiness. He took the notepad back, furiously scribbling down another message. Then he hastily handed it back.

_I'm not happy you're taking such a risk! There are other ways, safer procedures that can help you._

She sighed heavily, knowing Ryan just didn't understand. "Ryan, that's not good enough! How could I work a case or a scene if my hearing goes funny? Remember that Turner case? You said it yourself; I could get myself killed out there."

Ryan frowned, not only was she twisting his words against him but she was putting herself in such a needless danger for _work_? He scribbled down another message.

_Please tell me this decision isn't just about keeping your job?_

Natalia shook her head, "It's not Ryan..." her voice was quiet; he could tell she was holding something back. He scribbled another note.

_Then why? If not work then why not take a hearing aid? Or implant? We could learn sign together._

Natalia's voice was shaky, each suggestion felt like an insult "I can't live with a God damn hearing aid Ryan, I just can't!"

He was starting to get annoyed; something was affecting her decision, why wouldn't she just tell him? Again he wrote a one word reply.

_Why?_

Natalia read the message crest-fallen; she'd hoped he wouldn't ask that. "Cause..." she took a breath and tried again. "Because I..."

Ryan took the notepad back to write another message, but she placed her hand over his, stopping him. He looked up, seeing tears welling. Suddenly he felt terrible for pushing her.

"Because I want to forget this Ryan...I want to forget any of this ever happened..."

He was too stunned to respond, his hand frozen in hers. He didn't dare interrupt, seeing how hard it was for Natalia to tell him this. She took a deep breath and continued shakily.

"I just want to go home, curl up in bed and forget this _ever_ happened. Pretend it was just a bad nightmare and try get over it but...if I had...a _permanent _reminder like that...I don't think I ever could..."

The tears fell silently; Ryan was automatically out of his chair. A natural instinct told him what to do, half climbing on the bed, wrapping his arms strongly around her.

"I just want it to all go away..." she whispered so low he could have swore he'd imagined it. But the fallen tears staining his shirt echoed her words.

Leaning back against the pillow, Ryan stroked her back soothingly; chin resting softly atop her head. Using his other arm to keep a protective hold around her waist, they remained still.

He figured she needed to feel protected, and some comfort. But what he was silently given was his support.

_It's her choice..._he thought, kissing the top of her head. He frowned slightly, _she always was stubborn, and when her minds set it won't change._

Surprising himself, Ryan smiled wirily. That was the old Natalia he fell in love with, it was nice to see her back.

_That's my girl._

* * *

He knew he was in trouble, a bloody lamb being dragged through the lion's den, ready for the slaughter.

And yet, Aaron Vincent wore a smug smile the entire walk through the Miami Dade Police Department. Chuckling when Frank Tripp jerked his cuffed arms in an attempt to hurt him.

_No one can touch me, not when everything's working oh so perfectly._

Being led inside a dim, discreet interrogation room, Aaron noticed how the shades were drawn; a single menacing light bulb flickered overhead.

_They've really put a lot of effort into this, _he chuckled again as Frank forcefully pushed him into the room and almost shoved him through the chair.

"Sit down scumbag." He growled at Aaron, receiving only an amused smirk in response. He noticed Horatio's handiwork on the monster's busted lower lip and shaded right eye, though it was covered with what seemed to be foundation.

But he had to admire Ryan's work on Aaron's nose, even behind two thick white bandages; Frank could almost see the throbbing.

_Nice job dust monkey._

Standing across the table, Eric glared at Aaron threateningly. Brown eyes struck hazel with such an intense hatred that for a moment, the British AV tech almost felt fear. He saw the warning in the Cuban's eyes.

Horatio wasn't here to hold him back this time.

"So what seems to be the problem officers?" Aaron forced himself not to smile as he spoke, knowing acting innocent would drive them even crazier. Maybe even crazier than he knew he himself was.

_Insanity, _he smirked, _you can't reach perfection without a little bit of insanity. It helps you see things more clearly._

"You better not play dumb with us-"Frank glared down at him, "Or I'll give you a shiner to match your other one."

Eric chuckled darkly, "Nice make-up by the way Vincent, your mom do it for you?"

Aaron looked up at Eric with a burning intensity in his eyes. He had to literally bite his tongue to stop himself from blurting out something he'd regret.

_How dare he talk about my parents! When his buddy Wolfe murdered them!_

Instead, he reined his emotions in, pulling them behind a cold sneer. "I didn't want Lieutenant Caine to get in any trouble on my behalf. I have someone else in mind."

Eric half-smirked, half-frowned. Though the reminder of his brother's work and revenge on all the CSI's behalf was satisfying, it sounded like Aaron didn't care.

He had another motive.

"Who you talking 'bout Vincent?" Eric already knew the answer to Frank's question; he leaned forward slightly, tensing. He wanted to make sure Aaron heard him loud and clear.

"You were warned about that. Go near her again and next time you won't be left breathing. Understand?"

Aaron chuckled, this was hardly an interrogation, he knew exactly why they brought him in, at this hour, when no one was really around and to an empty, secluded room.

_Intimidation won't work this time, _he thought to himself, _I'm ready for it this time._

"You should never assume anything Delko, surely being a CSI has thought you that."

Eric fought the urge to punch him.

"If it aint her, then who you talking about, boy?" Frank was dauntingly shadowing over Aaron's shoulder, glaring down at him. Aaron looked back up at him. His eyes were wide and maniacal.

"I never said it wasn't...But I'm sorry sir; I was raised to not talk about people behind their backs... especially if they couldn't hear me face to face."

Leaning hard on Aaron's shoulder, Frank stared down at him harshly. Pushing his tough interrogational skills to the max. "You know what Delko, seeing as Natalia didn't get a chance, how 'bout we give this bastard a lil message for her."

Eric gave Frank a nod, standing up; he watched the balding officer pull the chair from under Aaron. The British tech landed on the floor, gazing up, helpless at the two men.

"What if I gave you a murder confession? Could we be reasonable then?"

Both men stared down at him hatefully, Eric spoke low and harsh, "Forget it weasel, Natalia already gave a full-proof witness testimony, your sunk...now it's payback."

Aaron's laugh was strangled slightly as Eric's foot connected with his already bruised chest. Struggling to speak over the coughing fit, he forced himself to fight the pain.

"What if...it wasn't _my_...my confession...I know of another murderer..._in this very lab_..."

Both Frank and Eric tensed, glancing at each other. Did Aaron somehow find out about Horatio and him down in Rio? Reading their worried expressions, Aaron smiled. Whether they knew or not about Ryan Wolfe's dark past, they were about to hear it.

"He...is responsible for the deaths of James and Lucy Vincent...he bent the rules to let a drug-dealing son-of-a-bitch out of jail, probably to earn a quick buck or suck up to a crooked superior...doesn't matter he's guilty as hell!"

Frank and Eric were stunned to see the burning hatred in Aaron's eyes, but they were also shocked by the truth there. He was telling them the truth.

"And this...monster's name?" Aaron chuckled lowly, a wheezy breath escaping his bruised lungs. Then with the fury and strength of a demonist animal, he roared at the top of his lungs.

"OFFICER RYAN WOLFE!"

* * *

**Oh boy! The secrets are starting to pour here! Pay close attention, everything's about to change!**

**...but for better or for worse?**

**Find out soon ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	61. Waiting For An Alibi

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter 60: Waiting For An Alibi**

**Author's Note: **For those curious souls that I've left questioning, I'd like to let you know that...There is only ten-planned chapters left! It is possible that there may be eleven or nine, depending on chapter lengths but just thought you'd all like a little heads up...the story's almost over :O ...I think I'm gonna cry =_( but still am happy ;) I hope you all are too :D

* * *

_Waiting for an alibi  
Waiting just to catch your eye  
Waiting for an alibi  
Try to say I told you, I told you  
Waiting for an alibi  
Waiting just to hold you  
Waiting for an alibi_

~" Waiting For An Alibi" – Thin Lizzy

* * *

A holding cell was a funny concept to Aaron Vincent, a device meant to keep a suspect alive while tamed. The cold cage-like walls and intimidating steel door all painted a perfectly clear message to any inhabitant.

You'll never escape here, no matter how hard you try.

Even death was impossible here, the cell was suicide proof. A tamper-proof camera was stationed above the door, feeding a live image to a monitor down the hall. If anything happened an officer would be to his aid in seconds.

_If it's Tripp or Delko watching me, I bet they'd take their sweet time._

_Maybe not, _they'd already done enough damage, his chest felt like slashed tire, air went out easy, but sucking it back in was a hell of an effort. But still he sat, back leaning causally against the cage-wire wall, a smile on his lips and a distant look in his eye, Aaron was lost in his thoughts.

_Any second, _he kept telling himself,_ It'll happen any second now, he promised._The clapping of approaching shoes made Aaron's smile grow wider, it was time. The patrol officer opened the steel door warily, though the prisoner didn't seem like a threat.

"Vincent, you got one phone call."

Aaron chuckled as he stood, the officer was so naive, that one phone call would change everything.

_He might as well handed me the keys and pointed me to the front door. I'm outa here! _

* * *

A hospital waiting room always seemed to taunt Horatio Caine, everyone of them was the same. Dully painted one colour, filled with stiff and worn seats and every eye in the room was teary or sad.

Everything in Miami Dade General seemed to point towards the worse. Something that stood out to the red-haired Lieutenant as he waited for news on his CSI inside the surgery room. The bloody sights, the smell of death, even the atmosphere was crushing.

Glancing left, Horatio focused on the pale face of a man, exhausted face peaceful in sleep. There was a look of innocence, like a child as he slept, spread out over four chairs next to him.

Alexx's appearance turned his attention away and over to the ICU doorway. The motherly doctor was quiet as she approached, a twinkle of tears shone in her eyes. Whether they were of sadness or relief, the Lieutenant did not know.

But he was about to find out.

A small smile bubbled on Alexx's lips, "She's awake...been asking for our boy..."

Horatio smiled lightly back, and then it disappeared. "Do you know...?"

The motherly doctor nodded, saving him from having to try continuing. It was near painful to have to think if all of this was for nothing.

"I think I'll leave that for you to see..."

Horatio smiled again, "Thank you Alexx." She lightly touched his arm, comforting, then left.

Turning back to his chair, the Lieutenant picked up his jacket, folding it over his arm casually. Next, he kneeled down to the sleeping man, feeling bad for disrupting his sleep.

"Mr. Wolfe...Mr. Wolfe wake up." He spoke ever so softly, lightly nudging his shoulder, trying to stir Ryan from his seemingly unbreakable slumber. "Ryan...wake up, son."

It was useless, Ryan wasn't just sleeping, he was recovering. Horatio knew how physically and emotionally drained his CSI was. It only dawned on him now that Ryan hasn't slept; only eating the minimum for the past two days.

Standing up, Horatio patted Ryan's shoulder, "I'll be back, son."

The Lieutenant felt slightly shaky leaving him behind, but that left him as he approached the hospital room. Lightly he tapped his knuckles against the door before stepping inside.

A weary warm smile greeted him, causing a grin of his to tug lightly at his lips. For the first time in days, he felt happiness, relief.

"It's good to see you awake, Ms. Boa Vista."

Natalia smiled again at her Lieutenant, the usual hands-on-hips stance was a sight for sore eyes. Better than the defeated and angry Horatio she'd seen of late.

"It's good to hear your voice Horatio."

* * *

The phone was off the receiver when Aaron approached; apparently, his one phone call had called him.

_Perfect, _he thought, stepping from the officer's side to pick up the phone. _That means he has a plan ready, my escape plan._

"Talk to me, man."

The voice on the other end chuckled deeply, "_Be careful there sir, these lines are watched. I don't want our plan revealed before intended."_

Sighing, Aaron guessed he'd have to wait to find out how the musky voice was going to help him out of this sticky situation.

"I'm sure for the money I'm paying you, you could at least tell me _something_."

The voice chuckled lowly again, "_Okay, memorise your jail cell, you'll never be in one again."_

Hazel eyes shot wide with excitement, "Come on, tell me something."

"_Hmmm...the safest thing to tell you is, I have the plan covered, your targets won't know what hit em till it's way too late."_

Aaron wasn't convinced, "They seem to have a lot of evidence against me here, a "full-proof witness testimony" from the girl, you think you could handle that?"

The voice chuckled again, "_Of course, it'll be a piece of cake."_

Aaron smiled into the phone, "That's all I needed to hear. Do what you need to do, man." He glanced at the officer a few feet away, whispering into the phone, "Make em suffer for me."

The deep voice was strong, a promise in the musky tone, "_Don't worry, I already have a plan in motion as we speak."_

* * *

The soft air seemed so different than she was used to, but it was nice, warm. The darkness was tranquil, the night sky melted beautifully into the dark sea, reflections of the stars danced in the waters.

Looking all around her and finding herself alone and no signs of civilization within sight, Natalia sat down on the sand. She felt like she was waiting for something, something to happen, someone to appear.

A warm hand suddenly appeared atop hers.

"Ryan." Her voice was a whisper, but still echoed through the breezeless, warm air. The love and innocence shadowed into fear. It automatically worried her to see him like that.

She sat up but he was already on his feet in front of her, raking both hands through his hair. Reading him perfectly as always, Natalia knew something was defiantly wrong.

"Ryan?"

He didn't answer her, but started shaking. "I have to get you out of here before he gets back!"

_No, no, no, no, _her mind was screaming, _not again, I'm not going back there!_

"Ryan!"

He was fading into the pitch blackness of the night sky; his pale skin was enwrapped by the darkness. She watched the panic grow in his eyes. "He's coming!"

Ryan disappeared, only two hazel orbs glaring down at her. His voice echoed around the empty space, his last two words floating on the waters. His voice suddenly appeared in a whisper by her ear, though Ryan was nowhere to be found.

"He's here..."

The hazel eyes turned fierce, scary, sadistic. Natalia knew they weren't Ryan's anymore.

They were_ his_.

* * *

Her gasp strangled her startled cry as she awoke, leaving Natalia silently glancing around the hospital room, feeling relieved to be in the filmier white room now shadowed by night.

But, though her tired eyes had yet to adjust, she felt alone. The white walls, ceiling and floor blurred into one.

A warm hand suddenly appeared atop hers.

Eyes darting to her left, Natalia felt her voice die in her throat, cry for help strangled. The blood-encrusted tan hand reached forward, gently fixing a stand of hair, the white shirt blended into the wall, a ghostly blood splatter seemed to be floating.

But the eyes, the eyes of hell gazed down at her with a smirk to match. Natalia couldn't breathe, the anxiety was taking over.

_Evil...hazel eyes..._

The brass voice of the devil spoke to her lightly, "How you feeling sweetheart?"

Without taking a pause, or giving her time to build up a scream, Aaron Vincent attacked.

* * *

**Oh boy, a lot of mystery this chapter! Nat get's her hearing back, but is Aaron about to take her life?**

**And how did he escape? With the help of this mystery man? I'll just tell yall this; the A/N scene next chapter will be shocking!**

**See it next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	62. I'll Go Crazy If I Dont Go Crazy Tonight

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Sixty-One: I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight**

* * *

_She's a rainbow and she loves the peaceful life  
Knows I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight_

_There's a part of me in the chaos that's quiet_  
_And there's a part of you that wants me to riot_

_'Cos the sweetest melody is the one we haven't heard_  
_Is it true the perfect love drives out all fear?_  
_The right to appear ridiculous is something I hold dear_  
_Oh, but a change of heart comes slow..._

_It's not a hill, it's a mountain_  
_As you start out the climb_  
_Listen for me, I'll be shouting_  
_But we're gonna make it all the way to the light_  
_But I know I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight_

~ "I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight" – U2

* * *

_No, no, no, no this isn't happening!_

Natalia struggled but Aaron's blood coated hands clamped down on her forearms, pinning her to the bed. He was speaking loudly but she couldn't hear a thing, his brass voice was a snarl.

"No, stop, please! Somebody help!"

His growling words became more audible as his voice raised, "Listen to me-" Natalia kept fighting, not listening to him. She had to get help, why wasn't anyone helping her?

_Ryan! Horatio! Calleigh! Somebody!_

"Natalia!" a new voice, though filmier to her, broke through the panic. Looking at Aaron's blood crusted hands vice-like on her forearms, they seemed to be shrinking, growing darker as they did.

His blood soaked shirt turned into spotless purple doctor's scrub, his eyes grew darker and more concerned; his evil smirk fell into a mother's worried frown.

_Alexx..._

Still breathing franticly, taking in the wildly beeping heart monitor nearby, Natalia searched her stunned mind for an apology as the shock slowly died.

"Alexx...I-I'm so, _so sorry, _I-I-"

Stepping closer slowly, tears glazing her eyes slightly, the motherly doctor shushed her attempts at an apology. "Baby, don't worry about it, its okay, _your _okay..."

With Alexx's comforting words and a soothing hold on her hand, giving support, Natalia slowly calmed herself down. A question formed in her frazzled mind, a dark cloud, a storm brewing, striking out any other thought until she asked it.

"Alexx?"

The motherly doctor smiled kindly, brushing a stray stand of hair aside comfortingly, "Yes sweetie?"

The dark cloud thundered inside Natalia's mind, a memory, recent and vivid struck harder and faster than lightening.

_You'll go insane in the process._

Shivering slightly, she swallowed the lump in her throat, looking Alexx in the eye. She needed to have her full attention, demand an honest even if hurtful answer.

"Am I going crazy?"

Staring into Natalia's interrogating eyes; Alexx knew she could only speak the truth.

"Baby girl...I hope not."

* * *

The morning was slow yet passed by in a blur. The clock seemed to be teasing the three CSIs, sitting together at the break room table, clutching their cups of coffee like lifelines.

Time was passing, yet their worries didn't.

"Okay" Calleigh sighed pushing her coffee aside, looking at the multiple opened files on the table "Let's go through them again. Just to be sure."

Both Walter and Eric groaned, but complied. Each pulling a file from the center to read, though they were sick of reading the numerous sheets of disturbing information, if it helped their friend, then they'd do it.

"I heard BV's doing good." Walter spoke, trying to break the silence, "H said she'll be out in a few days."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, did you hear she was already asking about coming back to work?" The three CSIs smiled lightly, they knew Natalia was determent about her job but this was a little overboard.

Though it did make them proud.

"Well, if she's already talking 'bout work, I guess the surgery went fine. I still can't believe it though; Tom called it 'another wonder of science'." Walter chuckled lightly.

Eric smirked, "Yeah, she's a tough girl, she'll be fine."

The page slipped shakily from Calleigh's fingertips, thankfully un-noticed by either of the men. Her lips tightened, a frowning line identical to those creasing her forehead.

_Not as fine as you think._

Alexx's call floated to the front of her mind, her concerned voice telling Calleigh in secrecy about a disturbing event the night before.

"_Cal baby, it was like she didn't know it was me. I think she thought I was...the guy."_

Guilt started to settle in, _I should have gone over straight after work,_ the shower, change of clothes and bite to eat suddenly felt like a very bad decision.

"Hey Cal," Eric's voice pulled her from her scolding thoughts, "You okay?"

On instinct she nodded, adding a small, assuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Eric watched her for a moment longer, then turned his attention back to the file. It was Aaron's testimony, each word; each lie made him only enraged him further.

Reading the file with a sigh, Eric couldn't help but think of Natalia. When he had picked up the file containing her testimony, he couldn't read it, setting it aside for Walter to take. Natalia was a close friend of his, and though the first few months after they first met were pure fling, he still cared about her.

That drove him to study the file harder. Aaron's whole testimony was one big fat lie, there had to be a way of proving it.

Reading through it twice, Eric felt his eyes bulge, though it could be seen as a coincidence, he knew he'd just found the hole in Aaron's story.

"Guys, here, look at this."

Calleigh and Walter stood, stepping closer to read over Eric's shoulder. Their eyes widened as the read the line above his finger.

"No way..." Walter was speechless; Calleigh was silent for a moment, taking in what this meant.

"Marie, the first victim, is his alibi for _two _times during the kidnapping? That's hardly a coincidence."

Walter's eyes looked distant for a moment, his mouth falling into a thoughtful circle. "Wait, wait there's more!"

He shuffled through the files on the table, finding the one he was looking for and flinging it open. Hastily, he pulled out a sheet, holding it up for both Eric and Calleigh to see.

"I did a background check on Marie Garcia, to see if her past crossed with Vincent's at any time. Didn't find any but check this out." He indicated a line of information with his finger.

Eric's eyes narrowed, "She works in real estate..."

Walter nodded slowly, "Not just any real estate..._Penny's _Real-Estate & Co. The warehouse we found Nat at. And Tony worked there too." He took a breath and spoke again, puzzle pieces fitting together in his head.

"_And_...That's the company that was showing the condo on Sheridan Avenue. The place he took BV from but says he was looking at...there's no possible way they're all coincidences, Vincent's using this girl Marie as a complete cover."

Both Eric and Calleigh silently agreed with him, but the excitement of breaking the case vanished quickly.

"But she won't talk to us, specially after Wolfe shot her fiancé." Eric stated, frowning. Calleigh was deep in thought for a moment, "That's not it."

Both men looked to her.

"Marie was lying for Aaron even before she found out about Tony. For both days Natalia was missing, she signed Aaron as a visitor for at least six hours each day, during one of those supposed times was when she went missing. He has something over her, blackmailing or something."

Walter frowned thoughtfully, "So how'd we get her on our side, everyone we've sent in, she's turned away, even H."

Calleigh looked over the files once more. All the evidence was circumstantial and Aaron had an answer for. And even though they had Natalia's testimony, Aaron and Marie's challenged it. They needed help.

Stepping away from the table, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair, knowing her car keys were inside, Calleigh walked towards the door.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

The door slowly creaked open, Natalia glanced up from her lap and sighed, even now, she was looking out for threats. Giving Ryan a weak smile, she lowered her gaze back down to the bundle she'd absentmindedly created of blanket while deep in thought.

She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before.

Silently he sat down on the edge of the bed, a warm smile on his face though it didn't reach his eyes. For a moment, he watched her, noticing how she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Hey..." he started, hoping for a response.

She still didn't look up at him.

"Talia..." Ryan was again met by a quite echo against the white walls, but he kept trying, "Please...just talk to me."

Silence.

"Natalia...I know what happened. Please just talk to me, let me know your okay."

Another stretch of silence greeted him, Ryan was about to give up when he heard a small, timid voice.

"It was just a nightmare...a living nightmare..."

Ryan's eyes widened slightly, listening carefully to Natalia though she still wouldn't look at him. Shame seemed to radiate powerfully from her.

"I just woke up...I wasn't thinking straight and..." a shaky breath escaped her, "I was dreaming of something that happened there...a dream I had there...I guess it spooked me."

She looked up slightly, gaze stopping at his shirt collar and never rising further. Softly, Ryan moved closer, stopping at her knee, his hand falling lightly on top of hers.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Natalia opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself, a flash of memory forming in her mind.

"_Ryan!"_

_He was fading into the pitch blackness of the night sky; his pale skin was enwrapped by the darkness. She watched the panic grow in his eyes._

_"He's coming!"_

_Ryan disappeared, only two hazel orbs glaring down at her. The hazel eyes turned fierce, scary, sadistic. Natalia knew they weren't Ryan's anymore._

_They were _his.

"Natalia?" Ryan asked, bowing his head to catch her eye. She glanced into his but quickly looked away, a shuddering breath escaped her.

"Natalia" he spoke softly, "Talia, look at me."

Her eyes returned to the bundled blanket, "I can't Ryan..."

His brow furrowed, concerned, "Why not?"

Looking at her, Ryan was shocked and confused by the fear that radiated from her, shining in her eyes revealed they were teary.

"Your eyes are just like _his_..."

Her voice was broken, a whisper that echoed through Ryan's mind. He didn't respond, knowing what this meant for him and Natalia. A gloom message hidden behind her timid voice rang loud and clear to him.

_I can never look at you again._

* * *

**Lol, not the A/N scene you were think of huh? Gotta love Alexx ;)**

**But can Calleigh convince Marie to tell the truth? And what will happen next to RaiN?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	63. Getting Away With Murder

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Sixty-Two: Getting Away With Murder**

* * *

_I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to, because I'm getting away with murder_

_I feel irrational, so confrontational_  
_To tell the truth I am getting away with murder_  
_It is impossible to never tell the truth_  
_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_Getting away, getting away, getting away_  
_Murder_

~"Getting Away With Murder" – Papa Roach

* * *

Frank Tripp huffed heavily, his breath condensing like fog on the glass opposite the Miami Dade Police Department interrogation room.

"I still don't understand why Natalia and Wolfe are going in there. Only outa hospital yesterday, what's Horatio thinking?"

Walter sighed too, looking through the one-sided glass at Aaron, still sporting marks from his run-ins with Horatio and Ryan, his lawyer and a third, unknown man sitting on Aaron's oposite side. The three were muttering with each other, something that set him on edge.

They were planning something, discussing in secret.

"It wasn't Horatio who put this together. The lawyer said he had something he needed to say to Horatio and Natalia. Something about Aaron's 'case'."

Frank glanced at him, "Then why's Wolfe coming in?"

Walter turned his head to him, a knowing look in his eye, "Do you honestly think he'd would let her out of his sight around this guy?"

Frank snorted a laugh, "Good point. So what are we doing here?"

Walter looked back in at the three men, all still huddled in talk. "We're here for backup. This is meant to be an off-the-record talk but 'H wants us to watch over, try pick up on anything helpful."

Frank's brow furrowed, "That's it, why not just set up a camera?"

Walter shrugged, keeping a watchful eye on the three men inside the interrogation room. "Maybe we're here for support then."

Frank returned his hard glare to the room, jaw clicking as he focused in on Aaron.

"Suppose so, God knows she'll need it going in there."

Walter nodded silently, frowning slightly.

_Don't we all._

* * *

The silent swing of a glass door shushed the three men inside the interrogation room, retreating from their huddle and into their respected seats. In the middle, Aaron wore a smug smile, watching Horatio enter the room first.

Walking in next, hidden from his sight by the Lieutenant, Aaron chuckled slightly while trying to peer around the red head's broad shoulders. He was trying his best to hide Natalia from his view.

But that wasn't who Aaron was looking at, his eyes sparking slightly as Ryan entered the room.

_This is too perfect,_ he thought,_ if he wants round two, I'm ready this time!_

Aaron's lawyer nodded politely, "Lucas Yates, Attorney at Law. Thank you for meeting with my client." His tone was completely business, though there was an undercurrent of unpleasantness in his greeting, he had a look that screamed slime ball.

"Let's get this over with." Horatio's voice was gruff, annoyed. If it were up to him, this wouldn't be happening, but it seemed vital to the case and when Natalia heard that, she agreed.

Ryan had taken longer to come around, but grudgingly did.

The lawyer nodded, "Very well. As you know Lieutenant Caine, as Mr. Vincent's defence attorney, I was given access to all files related to this case, to have evaluated by my own people."

Though silent, Horatio, Ryan and Natalia had a wary feeling, wondering where Lucas was taking this.

"Now, after examining all their findings, I've just a few questions for the witness." He leaned left, trying to peer around Horatio, "Please, can we sit and talk."

After a moment's hesitation, Natalia stepped around Horatio, not sitting down till Ryan did, the two faced Aaron and his team with the fatherly Lieutenant standing right behind them, giving strength and support to both his CSIs.

The lawyer's smile was edgy, "Thank you. Now, this here is Doctor Jones" Lucas indicated the man sitting on Aaron's right side. "He just has a few questions."

Natalia avoided looking at Aaron, glancing between the lawyer and Jones. "A doctor?"

The doctor leaned forward; his bearded smile was warm but gave an aura of creepiness to all who didn't know him. "Yes, I'm a psychiatrist." His voice was soft though slightly condescending.

Natalia looked back to the lawyer, quirking an annoyed eyebrow, "What's going on here?" Lucas' smug smile changed her previous wary feeling into a deep concern that something was defiantly up here.

This wasn't just a meeting, it was a trap.

The psychiatrist tilted his head, falsely warm eyes focused on Natalia. "I'm here, because in such traumatic scenarios, especially if the attacker is someone we thought we could trust, love-"

Natalia scoffed, questioning eyes glancing at Aaron, "I never trusted _him_."

Jones nodded, smile twitching slightly, "I see, but you'd trust the likes of... Mr. Wolfe, for example?"

Ryan and Natalia glanced at each other, then back at the doctor, something was defiantly up, he didn't just use Ryan as an example.

It was all part of the trap.

Lucas leaned forward, fingers crossing as he eyed Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe, where were you when the alleged kidnapping occurred?"

Ryan turned to the lawyer, sure he had heard wrong, brow burrowing. "Excuse me?"

The lawyer flashed a smile that was more like a teeth-bearing warning, "Just answer the question."

Glancing over his shoulder and receiving a nod from Horatio, Ryan grudgingly answered, "I was at home."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

The lawyer smile twitched, it was the answer he had been hoping for. Ryan was doing his job for him, helping Lucas build a case against himself.

_I love it when they do that._

"You were also aware, that Ms. Boa Vista and my client were out for coffee beforehand, yes?"

Ryan slowly nodded, brow still burrowed over narrowed, questioning eyes, wondering what game the lawyer was playing.

"You see, Mr. Vincent claims after the coffee, Ms. Boa Vista left, returning to your home while he went to hospital, visiting a Ms. Maria Garcia."

Natalia glared at Aaron's smug expression, and then at the lawyer, "That's a lie!" Lucas seemed oblivious to her statement, continuing his questioning.

"Ms. Boa Vista, in your testimony you stated my client attacked you inside a condo, 125 Sheridan Avenue, is this correct?"

Natalia's jaw tightened, irritation adding the raging mix of emotions swarming through her mind. "Yes..." she answered, voice clear but shaky.

Lucas nodded, "Inside the condo, inside a 'music room' containing 'a large stereo system and a shelf of CDs, CD cases connected to another case'." He quoted her testimony, a copy in his hands.

Carefully she answered, "Yes, I said that, the _truth_." Her glare returned to Aaron.

Lucas nodded again, rubbing his face while looking to Horatio, "Lieutenant, while searching the condo, did you find anything that could be described as a music room?"

Slowly, grudgingly, Horatio spoke. "...No we did not."

Natalia looked over her shoulder, disbelief and betrayal clear in her eyes. Horatio could only give an apologetic glance back, it wasn't that he didn't believe her, but the evidence just wasn't there. It then dawned on Natalia,

Aaron must have cleaned the room, removed all evidence while she was at the warehouse.

While Horatio and Natalia exchanged their silent conversation, Lucas turned his attention to Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe, your house contains a music room, does it not?"

Ryan's fists clenched under the table, "I see where you're going with this-"

The lawyer smiled again, showing a signature sleazy grin to match his tactics "I take that as a yes."

Doctor Jones, having been silently examining the situation, leaned casually out of his seat, resting his elbows on the table and folding his arms. "Ms. Boa Vista," he called her attention.

When he gained it, Jones offered a smile that though seemed friendly, had a distant edge, his voice like a school teacher speaking to a misbehaving child. Belittling, condescending and slightly scolding, though still friendly.

"While in hospital, you experienced a hallucination, believing a... Doctor Alexx Woods was Mr. Vincent trying to kill you."

Natalia's eyes widened, "She told you this?" The hurt was as clear as the disbelief in her voice. She couldn't believe Alexx would tell someone outside the team, let alone a slimy physiatrist working for Aaron.

Lucas stepped in, "Actually, another member of staff did, having witnessing the event. You've just confirmed it yourself."

Ryan glared at the lawyer, angry that he'd tricked Natalia into helping him. "What's that got to do with anything?"

The lawyer smiled again, another question he was glad Ryan asked. "It's evidence, Mr. Wolfe."

Both Ryan and Natalia spoke, anger clear in their voices, "Of what?"

Lucas spoke loudly, overpowering the two, "That you, Ms. Boa Vista, are a physiologically un-fit witness. If you believed a mere doctor was my client trying to harm you, it is clear you saw this with the real attacker."

Though she felt Ryan's supportive grip on her arm, Natalia couldn't control her anger any longer. "It was him!"

The lawyer stood, smiling smugly, "Prove it." He then looked to Horatio, "With no grounds to hold my client and bail already put up and paid, we are leaving Lieutenant, call me back when you find a lead."

Jones and Aaron stood, the latter offering a silent, victorious glare to the trio, mainly Ryan. "Cembalo..." he whispered, a fire in his hazel eyes as he left, walking through the door Lucas held open for him.

The lawyer looked into Horatio's furious sea blue eyes with another slimy smile. "That's _if _you find evidence against my client, Lieutenant."

* * *

Both wearing dropped jaws, widened eyes and equal pupils of burning black anger, Walter and Frank stood shocked on the opposite side of the one-way window.

"What the hell just happened there?"

Walter was too stunned to answered Frank, though the answer was screaming within his mind. They'd just torn Natalia's testimony apart, leaving the team with useless scraps. The lawyer even showed how he could throw some suspicion Ryan's way.

They'd just taken away the team's _entire_ case against Aaron.

"What happened Frank," Walter started his voice low with defeat. "Was Vincent just got away with murder."

* * *

**Oh my, how will the team cope now? Can they put Aaron away or is his plan for revenge too perfect?**

**Maybe not every plan has its flaw ;)**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**- Mel out ;D**


	64. Wolf Killer

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Wolf Killer**

* * *

_And from the dead I feel the strength I've never known  
A thrill that fills my heart, yet chills me to the bone  
And from the dead, the power of the wolf is torn  
It seems as if from death, a whole new world is born_

~ "Wolf Killer" – Elton John

* * *

_This isn't happening..._

This was the only thought going through Ryan's head as he sat in Horatio's office, waiting for the Lieutenant to show up.

_This isn't happening..._

After the crushing meeting with Aaron and his sleazy lawyer, Horatio had told Ryan to go to his office, giving him a private time to talk things over with Natalia. The whole time he'd been sitting across the desk from the Lieutenant's empty chair, he was silent.

But his mind was racing, screaming.

_What did he mean...Cembalo? Is that Spanish for something?_

Ryan was sure he'd heard the word before, but living in Miami, he'd hear full conversations of Spanish on a daily basis. Still, he'd never thought of learning it.

_When H is done with me here, I'll go look it up._

Deep in thought, Ryan barely noticed the office door open, only sitting up in the chair as Horatio rounded his desk and sat down. The Lieutenant was unnaturally silent, thinking.

After the silence stretched on too long, Ryan spoke.

"Did she go?" He glanced over his shoulder at the door, frowning when he noticed Natalia hadn't entered after Horatio. Surely he didn't send her out there without telling Ryan.

The Lieutenant's voice was low when he finally answered, "I think the lab is the safest place for now, until I can send a unit to your home Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan's eyes showed knowing, as did Horatio's. He knew the Lieutenant had organised it so he and Natalia could still be together, while the red head knew Ryan wouldn't have settled for anything else.

Protection was their highest priority and they both knew Ryan was the best for the job.

"What about Vincent, 'H? What are we gonna do?"

Horatio was again quiet, something that caused slight worry in Ryan's mind. The Lieutenant _always _had a plan; he _always _somehow saved the day.

He had to have some way to help, he just had to.

"Cembalo," he finally said, looking at Ryan, "Do you know him?"

Ryan's eyes widened, humanizing the word suddenly gave him an answer. "Rodrigo Cembalo? The drug-lord killed a few years ago, I'd arrested him back on patrol but it didn't stick."

Horatio's gaze was questioning, pressing for more information. "It seems Mr. Vincent _wants_ us to remember him, do you know why?"

Ryan frowned, thinking back to the days of patrol, during his last year on beat; he'd arrested Cembalo in a drug raid, nothing new or interesting. Cembalo, though feared, was mainly small time. He had been more interested in crime and gang territory than actually supplying drugs.

"_He's small time Wolfe, a small fish in a big pond. Sometimes you gotta throw the little fish back in to catch the king."_

His old Commander's voice ghosted in his ears, making Ryan's frown sink further. He now remembered the case, the case that made him want to branch out from patrol, why he'd started seeking other lines of police work that had eventually led him to CSI.

"_But sir, this man has beaten and kidnapped. Murdered people, he belongs behind bars!"_

Ryan saw his younger-self, dressed in patrol uniform, arguing back with the Commander, a form on his desk. The Commander was chuckling.

"_You're young Wolfe, you still have to learn the dynamics of law enforcement. Sure we could keep Cembalo in a cell, let him rot. But then, his suppliers will find new distributors, his buyers will find new sellers and we'll have to go looking for them all over again."_

Even in his youth, Ryan was a bit of a hothead, _"Sir, I cannot support this, think of the families this guy has destroyed, how can you put him back out on the streets?"_

Though long ago, the Commander's answer still made his jaw clench angrily, it was the first time Ryan had ever met a "dirty cop", someone who did whatever needed to get their way, whether right or wrong.

"_Look here Wolfe, you can support or fight this, but either way it's happening. The only difference a small time patrol like you'll make is an empty desk. You'll be digging your own grave with this kid, just sign the form. As arresting officer, I need your consent before proposing this, not your support kid."_

He still felt ashamed of himself for giving in, but the Commander was right, Ryan would have only been hurting himself by fighting that proposal. He was lucky to not lose his job when Cembalo fled the country slyly but it wasn't his fault, and the guy had met his faith in Asia anyways.

But what did Aaron have to do with any of that? He'd have only been a kid back then, how did he even know about it?

"I can't think of anything H. Maybe we should check his file?"

Horatio nodded, twisting his computer screen so both could see. "Already done."

Silently they both read, Ryan skipped the part he'd already knew while the Lieutenant read with widened eyes. "You were involved in this case." He commented.

Ryan only nodded, not wanting to bring up his slightly shameful mistake. He kept reading, noticing an addition to the file just before the details of Cembalo's death, one he hadn't seen before.

_Suspect in the arsenic murder of James and Lucy Vincent...parents to Aaron Vincent, Mississippi police officer... _

Horatio had stopped at the same line as him, both wearing wide eyed, shocked expressions. The Lieutenant looked at Ryan, watching him process this information.

"That's how he heard of Cembalo...he killed Vincent's parents. At a police station, he'd be able to read this file, right?"

Horatio nodded slowly, thinking over this new development. It gave Aaron a connection to Ryan perhaps, but Natalia? Why was she targeted?

Ryan was also lost in thought, remembering back months ago, when Aaron had first joined the lab. He had stood there, talking to him and Natalia, showing off his gun and tattoos.

_Tattoos he got in Asia..._

It was hardly a coincidence, but before Ryan could even think about mentioning it, another thought struck him. The same one that had just gone through his Lieutenant's. Sky blue eyes watched him carefully.

_This isn't happening..._

Why Aaron did this, was doing this to Natalia, it had nothing to do with her. During his first week at the lab, Aaron had asked him about himself, asked about his relationships.

Asked how much he cared about Natalia.

_He did this...to get back at me?_

The thought shot from his mind and into his heart, giving Ryan chest pains. It was like he couldn't breathe, the shock, the guilt, images of the pain Natalia had gone through, of those dead officers, of Officer Blake shot on the floor, of the pained and worried faces of his team, all of it attacked him at once.

_This isn't happening..._

Try as he might, Ryan couldn't fight his thoughts, they consumed his mind. Horatio was silent, watching the agony of his CSIs mind shine in his eyes. He couldn't do anything to help, anything to say was useless. Ryan wouldn't listen.

This was his entire fault. He was guilty.

He was a murderer.

* * *

**Oh boy, so now they know the **_**why**_**, but is it still too late to stop Aaron?**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	65. The Grim Goodbye

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**Chapter Sixty-Four: The Grim Goodbye**

* * *

_Disregarding my absence of memories,  
it's perpetually blinding me of sanity,  
and just when I'm giving in,_

_And darkness is fading in, and darkness is real_

_Don't take what's in front of me,  
open eyes can see, I have everything  
Tell you, don't take what's in front of me,  
tell you, don't take what's in me_

~ "The Grim Goodbye" – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

Rick Stetler was _well_ accustomed to the snide comments and cold glares he received every time he entered the Miami Dade Crime Lab, they came with the title and crappy pay of an IA official.

Everyone hated authority figures, even officers and CSIs, even he did. Authority was just another word for power, control and do-what-I-say attitudes.

But someone had to protect the protectors, give laws to the law-enforcers, and punish the punishers, the sinners. In most cases, he'd become use to it, enjoyed ridding the police department or lab of dirty employees.

But now, Rick would have given anything to avoid what he was about to do.

If the lab hated him before, they'd crucify him for this. Even he thought it was a bad idea, a wrong act but his superiors had ordered it.

Even Rick Stetler hated authority figures, but he still had to obey them.

With two officers flanking him, and every lab tech eye watching, Rick quickly moved through the lab. Though it was harder than usual, he ignored their glares even though this time they weren't questioning.

Whenever IA showed up, every lab tech wondered which one of them had stepped out of line, it was usually one of the CSIs but still, they wondered.

But this time, everyone, from lab tech to janitor knew why Stetler was in their lab. Not only had a CSI been kidnapped and thankfully found, but one of their own techs had done the dark deed.

And yet had walked out the front doors a free man.

Breathing deeply, letting out low huffs and sighs as he went, Rick quickly made his way through the glass maze of labs, knowing his way to Horatio's office like the back of his hand.

It was often the red haired Lieutenant he had to question or warn.

The eyes burned the back of his head, making his palms sweat even more. Sure, people had led lab techs and CSIs from the lab in cuffs before, Rick himself had walked out the old ME Tara Price and had once banished Ryan Wolfe from their doors while everyone was watching.

Those times were forgotten, unknowingly forgiven by the lab. But now, Rick knew he would never be forgotten, never forgiven for what he was about to do. He himself didn't even want to do this.

But authority had to be enforced, to protect the protectors, give law to the law-enforcers, to punish the punishers, the sinners.

The murderers.

* * *

Horatio was silent, sky blue eyes thoughtful. After Ryan had told him everything, from his part in the Cembalo case to his suspicions about Aaron's part in the drug-lords murder and motive for attacking Natalia, he couldn't speak.

For once in his life, Horatio Caine was at a loss for words.

Sitting painfully still, waiting for his Lieutenant to say something, _anything_ to him, Ryan knew the Lieutenant was disappointed in him. Though young, he should have fought his Commander, stood up for the justice of those families Cembalo had ruined.

It was strange to think Aaron Vincent's counted in that category.

_I could have prevented this, _his guilt-ridden mind echoed, _if I did the right thing, everything would be different._

His team wouldn't be working so hard, trying to catch Aaron. The young AV tech wouldn't have lost his mind, hurt all those people; Natalia would never have been hurt.

Everything would have been different.

_But I would have been fired if I didn't, _a part of his mind fought back, it's voice was soft, it's tone was feminine, _if I was fired, I'd never had come to CSI._

Maybe they wouldn't have been _his _team then, he'd never have met Natalia or Horatio or any of the CSIs. He'd be a disgraced cop kicked off patrol for not following orders.

But at least he'd still have his dignity. He wouldn't be hurting from the crushing guilt.

_No use crying over spilled milk Wolfe, _he thought, _what's done is done._

Finally, his mind had compromised. Ryan realised with relief that the guilt, the what if's weren't helping anybody, especially him. Pushing them from his mind, he focused on what really mattered.

_Finding a way to fix all of this._

Knuckles heavily knocked against the office door, Rick letting himself in and standing just within view. Horatio stood from his chair, nodding to the IA agent.

"Rick, what is it?"

Though his tone was emotionless, Horatio was slightly agitated that IA was here, it was the last thing he needed. Rick seemed slightly pale; his pompous demeanour was uncharacteristically absent.

"Mr. Wolfe, I need you to come with me for questioning."

Ryan stood, eyeing the IA agent suspiciously, "What's going on?"

Rick sighed, "Just come with me, right now."

Hazel eyes narrowed further, "I'm not going anywhere without an explanation Stetler."

Sighing again, Rick motioned the two officers into the room, closing the door. "I need to question you over the resent case, the musical killer...and Ms. Boa Vista's kidnapping."

Horatio stepped around his desk, stopping by Ryan's side, a questioning expression present on his lined face, "For what reason Rick?"

The IA agent sighed, he really didn't want to be the one to tell the CSI Lieutenant, but fate just loved making him the constant bearer of the worst news.

"Some evidence has been discovered Horatio."

The Lieutenant nodded slowly, but he wasn't done questioning. "Evidence..."

Frowning before answering, Rick glanced at Ryan, "Evidence...connecting Mr. Wolfe to the murders...and the kidnapping."

Ryan's eyes shot wide, "What did you say?" his voice raised in anger, hands curled into fists. Even Horatio's presence couldn't calm him.

Rick sighed again; his voice contained an undertone of an apology. "We can discuss this later but now, I have to ask you to come with me."

Glancing to his Lieutenant and finding no support but only regret, Ryan approached the IA agent, jumping slightly when one officer moved to put cuffs on him.

Horatio stepped forward, "Those won't be necessary."

Rick shook his head, meeting the Lieutenant's eyes, "I'm afraid they are Horatio, higher orders."

With sadden eyes, Horatio watched Ryan be put in cuffs, disbelief hidden behind cold eyes. The look in his CSI's eyes as he was led out the door, the worry, the fear, the guilt and sadness, it was a haunting image, a father's tortured last sight of his son.

_This isn't happening..._

No matter how hard he thought it, Horatio knew he couldn't fight it. The Lieutenant had just discovered Aaron Vincent's master plan, to hurt one CSI and frame another, the ultimate revenge.

And he was too late to stop it.

* * *

**And the action never ends! **

**So Aaron's revenge plan has been revealed, but has already been in motion for months, can it be stopped?**

**Or is this the final end of RaiN?**

**Stay tuned to find out **

**- Mel out ;D**


	66. Innocent Eyes

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Sixty-Five: Innocent Eyes**

* * *

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside, who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me, keep my, faith and innocent eyes_

_Under my feeling, under my skin  
Under the thoughts from within  
Learning the subtext  
Of the mind  
See creation how where defined_

_My innocent eyes_

~ "Innocent Eyes" – Delta Goodrem

* * *

_Lies..._

Teeth gritting, Natalia continued reading Marie and Aaron's testimonies, each new line just made her angrier, but she couldn't stop reading, it was like a bloody horror movie, disturbing, enraging, but she couldn't look away.

But this act of evil was real life... a living horror movie.

Despite being a CSI, and dealing with liars and criminals on a daily basis, it still felt like betrayal to have a witness, a victim she had tried to help, turn on her. It physically hurt.

_I can't believe she would do this..._

Running a hand through her hair, leaning on her elbow, Natalia continued through the file though tempted to shred it. She felt her forehead crease when she read Marie's claims that Aaron was with her during the attack.

_Why would she do this? There has to be a reason..._

Focused solely on the sheet of lies, Natalia failed to notice a pair of concerned eyes watching her from the door way.

Sighing deeply, Eric stepped through the threshold, approaching silently until she looked up at him.

"Natalia...I'm sorry but you can't be looking at that file...it's evidence..." His tone wasn't scolding but pleading, apologetic for having to treat her this way.

Like a victim.

She sighed, closing it over and sliding it across the table towards Eric, "I know I shouldn't be but...I guess I just had to see it to believe it."

Eric frowned, picking up the file and skimming through. He realised what Natalia meant when noticing the testimonies inside. Placing it down on the table, he began wondering why Natalia was still in the lab, wasn't she meant to be under protection?

"So what gives? I thought this would be the last place you'd wanna be."

Natalia shrugged, "Patrol wants to check out my place before I can go home." She paused slightly, looking around the lab, "I kinda prefer it here though, feels normal. It'd be easier if people would stop looking at me like a homeless puppy."

Eric nodded, offering a lopsided grin formed by understanding, "Yeah, the lab can dish out some major pity or fury, depending how you pissed them off."

Natalia nodded, "Yeah, I've seen both."

Eric was silent, a sudden wave of forgotten guilt washed over him. Before either could think over the whole 'mole' fiasco, he spoke again.

"I've been there too."

Natalia tilted her head, curiously waiting for him to continue. Swallowing, Eric spoke lowly, tapping a finger to his temple. "When I took the hit...it all changed, even the way people treated me. It goes away, don't worry."

She smiled warmly, "Thanks Eric." He offered one back, silently assuring support for his friend.

The swift swish of forcefully swung glass announced Walter into the room, slightly panting, sweaty, eyes wide. He barely took in his surroundings before blurting out in a rushed, low voice.

"They're leading Wolfe out! In _cuffs_!"

The shock hit both Eric and Natalia full on like a steam train. She was convinced she'd heard Walter wrong, while confused anger dwelled in Eric's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

Walter waved frantically with his hands, "There's no time to explain, see it with your own eyes." He then bolted from the room.

Following Walter, hot on his heels as he led the way from the offices through the main lab and towards the elevators, Eric and Natalia questioned him constantly but he didn't answer.

He had no answers, it was just happening.

* * *

_This isn't happening..._

The world was spinning out of control. Ryan felt like his heart had just been used as a punching bag in a professional gym; each hit was calculated to cause the most amount of pain possible.

But this time, he was the one beaten himself up.

_This isn't happening..._

There was evidence tying him to the cases? To the murdered girls? To Marie in hospital? To Natalia's kidnapping?

And they actually believed it was _real? _Beleived he could _actually _have done this?

_This isn't happening..._

Guided through the lab by Stetler, the two officers right behind him like his cuffed arms, Ryan tried to avoid looking at anyone. The shocked gasps, whispers of his name as he passed by were all too filmier, but still were insulting.

If he wasn't so shocked himself, Ryan might have told them to shut up.

Nearing the elevator, he naturally looked up and quickly scanned DNA, an old habit that would never die. Inside all he saw was Valera's wide eyed disbelieving expression, a test-tube in her frozen hand.

_Maybe its better she isn't here..._

Walter suddenly appeared near the receptionist desk, his expression wasn't as shocked as the others, but hurt. Eric stopped a few feet behind him, his eyes portraying the same hurt and confusion as Walter's.

But the last crushed his heart revived it and then shattered it, making his worries leave but guilt and sadness multiply.

_I'm sorry._

He hoped the message conveyed in his eyes, watching with pain as Natalia moved to him. Eric held his arm out, stopping her as Ryan was forced into the elevator, standing next to Stetler with his head hung.

He didn't know whether to be thankful or irritated.

Trapped behind the barrier of Eric's arm, Natalia could only watch as Ryan disappeared. Flickers danced before her eyes, both were Ryan's face, past and present, both wearing expressions of anxiety and fear.

_One was lightened from the moon, surrounded by night time darkness. __She stared into his eyes. The beauty of the scenery was no comparison to Ryan. The sky, the sea, the sand stood no chance._

_Gazing into the black and hazel, helped soothe her worries. Nothing, nobody, not even an angel could copy the beauty, the love she always saw in Ryan._

_Nothing, nobody could copy Ryan's eyes..._

It seemed bitter sweet for her to realise this and not getting a chance to tell Ryan. Before she could think it over, another image forced itself to the front of her mind.

_Ryan looked over his shoulder worryingly and froze, noticing the approaching waves. Natalia sensed the absolute panic radiating from him when he looked back down at her, wide hazel orbs of worry._

_"You said you'd help me! I can't go to jail! I can't!"_

_Ryan's voice sounded distant, from the end of a long tunnel, growing fainter and fainter. The waves swept over the sand, surrounding Ryan and Natalia in darkness._

_And then Ryan started to disappear too..._

The elevator doors were sliding to a close slowly, Ryan was disappearing right before her eyes. Her lower lip trembled but Natalia fought it. Ryan needed her.

_I will help you Ry...I promise._

With the doors closing on him, Ryan welcomed yet hated the dim shadow of steel doors blocking the burning eyes of the lab.

When the elevator doors finally closed, there was an echo of steel on steel. The sound was eerily filmier to Ryan, sending a cold shiver down his spine.

It sounded like prison bars.

* * *

**Oh boy! What have I done?**

**Actually...what did Aaron do? With the master plan in action, can the team stop it? ****With another of their friend's lives on the line? **

**Can Ryan be saved? O_O**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	67. Find Out Who Your Friends Are

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Sixty-Six: Find Out Who Your Friends Are**

* * *

_When the water's high  
When the weather's not so fair  
When the well runs dry  
Who's gonna be there?_

_You find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas, get there fast  
Never stop to think 'what's in it for me?' or 'it's way too far'  
They just show on up with their big old heart  
You find out who your friends are_

~ "Find Out Who Your Friends Are" – Tracy Lawrence

* * *

Everyone, every lab tech, officer, receptionist and office personnel forcefully pulled their eyes away from the elevator that Ryan Wolfe had disappeared through. Constant glances and whispers hummed heavily through the lab, everyone wondering aloud what had just happened.

But the CSIs...they were completely silent.

Walter stood closest to the elevator, jaw-dropped, speechless. During the long few minutes, starting from when he saw Ryan being led out, to telling Eric and Natalia, to now seemed to stretch for eternity.

_Wolfes...gone..._

Slowly, his creased forehead and sky-high eyebrows slid down into an angry brow burrowing.

_What the hell is happening around here?_

Eric was just as speechless; his mind telling him to go find Horatio and demand an answer for why Ryan was led out in cuffs but his feet wouldn't comply. It was like a system shutdown, everything went blank, nothing would work for him.

The shock was as physically stunning as it was mentally.

Still standing right behind Eric, Natalia was trembling. Her eyes were wide, lips parted only slightly, a hand that once ran through her hair was frozen in place on top of her head.

The expression showed clearly to anyone who so much as glanced how hurt, confused, worried and astonished she was.

_Ryan..._

Everything had disappeared, taken away along with Ryan. No sound of the lab registered in her mind, though she looked through the lab she didn't see. Nothing made sense anymore. Aaron pleading innocent, Marie turning on her, Ryan being taken away.

_It's a nightmare...it's not real..._

Sadly, she didn't even believe herself, this was one nightmare she couldn't wake up from. As much as she wished it, Natalia knew she couldn't just open her eyes and awake in her bed, in Ryan's comforting arms.

This was really happening, the nightmare was real.

For some reason unknown to her, Natalia could hear the clapping of shoes against the lab floor somewhere behind her. The strangely eerie sound broke through her mental barricade.

As though some other force was telling her what to do, Natalia turned around, looking over her shoulder.

A gasp was all that escaped her, unnoticed by Eric. Turning fully, she stared, feeling fear form, ice cold shooting through her veins. It was strong, crushing, a powerful tidal wave pulling her under.

But then the cold turned to white-hot fury, the water turned to empowering fire, burning in her eyes.

Without a second thought, Natalia stormed straight towards Aaron Vincent.

* * *

Disbelief was the only emotion Maxine Valera felt as she paced through the lab, the sight of her colleague being dragged out in cuffs was still painfully fresh in her mind.

_I need to speak with Horatio, _was her only thought, _does he know already?_

As though he had heard the concerned tech's thoughts, the red-haired Lieutenant suddenly appeared from around a corner, prowling Valera's direction.

"Lieutenant, did you see Ryan? In _cuffs_?" she whispered rapidly, fallen into step with the swiftly speeding redhead.

"I did." His response was a low growl, as dark as his stare and fallen as his facial expression.

She frowned slightly, "Is it true? I heard they're trying to pin Natalia's kidnapping on Ryan!"

Horatio's face fell further into an angry grimace, again his voice was gruff, but with an edge of disappointment, "Unfortunately true."

Valera shook her head, the disbelief mingling with worry, "This is crazy..." she couldn't say anything else, the situation seemed so surreal, impossible to accept.

"Maybe, but Valera..." Horatio paused as he opened the side door, ready to descend the stairwell at the side of the lab.

"Yes sir?" she asked, stopping at the door, watching the Lieutenant look back in at her, the sun shining around his frame, a fire in his sea blue eyes.

"I'm putting an end to this _now_."

* * *

With emerald eyes narrowed and watching like a hawk, Calleigh made sure to watch Aaron with a strong glare, warning him not to try anything.

_Get your stuff and get out._

Though banned from the lab by Horatio, Aaron's lawyer had somehow made a deal with IA, allowing the former AV tech to enter the locker room and reclaim his personal possessions, under supervision.

And the Lieutenant trusted no one else to do that job but one of his team.

At first, Calleigh was surprised to be assigned the task. Though well capable to fend for herself, her side arm adding to her confidence, she still thought one of the boys would have been asked.

Then again, after examining the many bruises and marks covering Aaron's skin from Ryan then Horatio himself, then Frank and Eric, she figured the Lieutenant wanted someone with more self-control.

_Still want to tear him limb from limb, _her thoughts grumbled, _only cause we need him intact when we ship him to prison._

Still, five minutes alone and a baseball bat was still tempting to the Southern CSI.

Seeing as she had failed to gain access to Marie to question her, Calleigh made sure to do this task perfectly, it was something to help. Watching Aaron fish through his box, apparently making sure he had everything before he was near-literarily thrown out of the lab Calleigh glanced right at the sound of approaching clicking heels.

Forehead creasing, emerald orbs wide, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey!" Natalia barked at Aaron. When the former AV tech looked up, he had barely formed a smug grin before a tan fist connected with his mending nose. The pain caused him to fall over, the blood flowing thicker than before, when the cartridge was first shattered by Ryan.

Breathing heavily, Natalia glared down at Aaron, growling, "That was for me, _this_ is for Ryan!"

Before she could make another attack, Calleigh had stepped forward, pushing her friend back though a part of her wanted to just let Natalia at him.

_It would be justice, _she frowned, noticing Eric and Walter suddenly appear, creating a wall between the girls and Aaron.

_But we still need him intact when we ship him to prison._

With Walter and Eric standing guard, Calleigh slowly led Natalia away, gently tugging her arm, "Come on-" she whispered lowly, looking at the redness forming across Natalia's knuckles"-let's get you some ice."

Grudgingly, Natalia let her friend pull her away, eyes never breaking with Aaron's, hoping he saw the hate in her eyes, the vendetta.

The promise he would pay.

Once they were gone, Aaron stood slowly, sizing up the two statue-like CSIs. He twitched a smirk, cupping his blood dripping nose, "So how you boys gonna explain this?" he gestured to the crimson gathering in his hand.

Walter's voice was as cold as his gaze when he spoke, "I saw you trip, hit a desk..." there was a trace of chuckling in his voice, remembering the sight of Natalia striking the monster."...It looked like it hurt."

Aaron smirked slightly, glancing to the other stone cold still CSI. "Crazy chicks, am I right Delko?"

Eric's jaw clicked, brow burrowed. For a moment, he was silent, Walter glanced to his left, it seemed like the Cuban CSI wouldn't respond.

Then, once again, Aaron's smirk was wiped off by a flying tan fist. Hitting the floor again, his box of locker contents were forgotten nearby. He grunted out in pain, glaring up at the CSIs.

Eric didn't smirk when he spoke lowly, a cold gruff, growl. A trace of satisfaction mingled with hatred.

"...You hit the table again."

* * *

**Boom! ****A lot of action this chapter, so of course I have questions for you ;)**

**Can Horatio stop this madness? Can Ryan be saved? What's happening to him at IA?**

**And what will happen to the team next?**

**Find out soon ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	68. Underdog

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Sixty-Seven: Underdog**

* * *

_Underdog,  
just look at the mess you made,  
It's such a shame, a shame,  
We had to find out this way,  
Revenge loves company,  
three makes it a crowd,  
So wash your mouth,  
and sit this one out._

~ "Underdog" – You Me At Six

* * *

Approaching the break room couch, towel-wrapped ice in hand, Calleigh Duquesne was quiet, silently watching her friend.

"Here's the ice..." she said lowly, comfortingly soft. When Natalia didn't respond, she smirked slightly, "You'll need it for that right hook Tyson."

A tremor of a smile bubbled on Natalia's lips, but didn't fully form. She was waiting for the telling-off, for the nagging, to be told how wrong she was and how she probably just caused even more trouble for the team.

Instead, she felt the couch shift under Calleigh's weight, her friend sat by her side, hands folded on her lap. Though she sat like she normally did in conversation, the Southern CSI's eyes were anything but relaxed.

The concern flowed through her emerald orbs into her voice.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, Natalia offered a small smile, "As okay as I can be, I guess." She sighed, looking at the ice over her hand, it was soothingly chilling. After a small silence broken only by the clinging of ice cubes, she spoke.

"Calleigh...I'm gonna end up killing him."

The blond sighed; it was like they had gone back in time, back to when Natalia's ex was still around and harassing her. She'd said the exact same thing about Nick, and then he was murdered.

_I hope irony doesn't strike twice..._

"I bet that's what he wants." She spoke softly, noticing how the thought seemed to stick in Natalia's mind, she'd been thinking along those lines too. Slowly, brown eyes looked up to emerald, a lost look present in the chocolate stare.

"So what should I do?"

Calleigh didn't have an immediate answer, her lips pouted in thought. After a silence that echoed through the empty break room, she spoke. "Stay clear of him. Horatio says one of us is to be with you and Ryan at all times...just in case..."

Natalia's eyes widened, "Ryan? You don't think Aar-..._he_'d go after Ryan, do you...?"

Calleigh offered a soothing smile, "No, but we'd have to stop Ryan from doing something stupid...he's already in deep enough waters as it is."

Natalia frowned, "Cal...it wasn't him."

The Southern CSI frowned also, she'd heard from Horatio about Ryan being arrested by IA.

"I know...but one wrong move and Vincent's lawyer could sink him."

* * *

His blood was boiling, his teeth were grinding, brown hair was dishevelled by his countless stressed-hand run through, remaining spiked by the sweat beading across his permanently creasing forehead and buried brow.

Sitting across from the seething CSI, Rick Stetler sighed.

"Look Wolfe, they've built a very strong case against you...we had to follow up."

Ryan didn't accept the hidden apology, being dragged through the lab shamefully, now sitting in an IA interrogation room like a criminal, nothing could make him forgive this.

"Tell me again what bullshit they tricked you with Stetler. I'd really like to hear it."

Accepting the spiteful sarcasm in the CSI's voice, Rick sighed again, sitting forward in his chair, locking eyes with Ryan across the steel table.

"They've got DNA evidence of you at the warehouse, the condo and in the alley one of the vics was found."

Ryan frowned, unmoving from his stiff, aggressive position in his chair, arms crossed across his puffed chest.

"Scenes I worked." He stated, glaring at the IA agent.

Rick sighed, reading through the massive file sent to him by Lucas Yates, an attorney that had sent it to the agency along with evidence that was verified as un-tampered with and correct.

"Okay, next is Tony Guerrero shooting. You were the only officer there, so your testimony is the only one that can be counted."

Ryan's frown dipped, "So how is that bad?"

Rick glanced at the file, then back up. "Well, Yates is claiming you were..."silencing your partner", in a court, he could make that believable Wolfe if he played it right. That could be another problem but we'll get to that later."

Ryan was silent, contemplating the situation silently. He was still struggling to cope with the shock, the disbelief that any of this was _real_. While he was silent, Rick flicked a few pages forward.

"And then there's Boa Vista's testimony..."

Ryan's head jerked up from its thoughtful trance, eyes wide, brow lowered. "What are they saying about it?"

Rick sighed again, "Well, they've got a physiatrist saying it's possible, that she didn't want to believe you were the attacker...so imagined someone else."

The boiling of his blood intensified greatly, on-fire veins pumped molten lava through his entire body.

"That's a load of BS and you know it."

Rick frowned, "Regardless of what you and I think, a jury could buy this Wolfe." He stressed his point to the raging CSI, sighing again when he was met by silence.

"Even he description of the attacker could fit you...all of this is circumstantial...the only thing that makes you suspicious Wolfe, is your lying."

Ryan looked up at Rick, but his eyes didn't bare confusion like an innocent man. They were white lies at the time, but somehow, they'd come back to haunt him.

The IA agent sighed, shifting in his seat, "It doesn't help that even when I warned you to get off this case, you still went out Wolfe. And with Tony Guerrero dead, who's to say you didn't lead Boa Vista out there, he held her captive while you were back here building up an alibi at the lab?"

Though enraged, wanting to shout down the IA's lies, Ryan remained quiet. Rick was right, the odds were against him.

_I'm Wolfe the underdog..., _Ryan frowned at his own sarcasm, groaning to himself. _I hate irony._

"On two nights of two kidnappings, you have no alibi." Rick stated lowly, crossing his arms. "Worse, you _lied _about your alibi. Now you gotta tell me where you were?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Ryan realised he could no longer hold onto his secret any longer. It had the potential to end his career, but then again, so could a murder charge.

"Last year...at that factory...I injured my knee. I've been seeing a doctor on the side, he's been helping it."

A silence followed, then Rick sighed again, this time relieved, "Great, we'll get your doctor in to testify and-"The IA agent stopped when he saw Ryan shaking his head.

"He's eh...he's not exactly licensed...he's just an old friend of mine."

Rick's frown slipped quickly back into place, "A buddy's testimony won't cut it Wolfe. Do you have anything, a receipt? _Something _we can use to say where you were that night?"

Sadly, Ryan shook his head. There was nothing, he'd made sure no one would know where he was those nights; he didn't want anyone to know his weakness.

But by hiding it, he'd just made himself easy prey for Aaron and Yates.

**

* * *

**

Awww, poor Ryan. How will the team save him this time?

**And remember how Ryan suspisiously disapppeared from time to time with no alibi? Lied to Natalia about where he was and tried using her as a cover to Horatio and Calleigh? Well...here's the answer ;)**

**Stay tuned guys ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	69. Had Enough

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Sixty-Eight: Had Enough**

**Author's Note: **I am so, oh so sorry for delays in updates, especially at such a pinical point in the story. More exams are approaching (In Ireland, the goverment like examing us ALOT!) but with these exams demanding 11 years worth of education on 11 papers on 11 subjects (we're also very exact on numbers too ;) I am once again under HUGE stress and pressure from studying and homework and major projects due in about two weeks that I'd need about a month to finish!...sorry to drone on, but I wanted to let you all know that in whatever scrap of spare time studying, school and sports gives me, I'm spending it making this story the best it can be ;)

Thank you for your pacience and reveiws =) I'll let you read now ;)

* * *

_In my head there is a riot  
To change the world, where no one dies  
The time has come for us to fight it  
Can't refuse, the war inside_

_Cause we have had enough  
All the violence has touched  
Every part of our lives  
Our innocence is gone tonight_

~ "Had Enough" – Papa Roach

* * *

The warm darkness of his palms was welcoming, somewhere to escape within the IAB holding room. His hair was sweaty and dishevelled, sticking out randomly around his throbbing skull.

Pale skinned, breathing deeply, Ryan focused on not shouting out loud. His talk with Stetler was hardly relieving, or helping. It only increased his anger and fears.

Aaron Vincent was setting him up as his scapegoat...and it was working.

The beep of the security locked door opening alerted Ryan to a visitor; slowly he looked up, comforting warmth flooded through him.

Silently, swiftly, Horatio crossed the small room, straight to his standing CSI's side.

"H, please tell me your here to spring me!"

The Lieutenant frowned, removing his shades and revealing apologetic sea blue eyes, "I wish I could, son."

Ryan's face fell; his hopes vanished in an instant, the crushing feeling of seclusion returned ten-fold.

"Am I going to jail?" he asked past the lump in his throat.

Horatio frowned, the silent was suspenseful to Ryan, his anxiety raising with each moment the Lieutenant took to answer.

After an eternity of panic, Horatio spoke lowly, defeated. "I'm not sure."

The fear leaked into Ryan's throat, drowning his voice in worry, "H...do you know how many guys I put in those cells? How many of them have a grudge against me! Against the lab!"

Horatio knew exactly what Ryan meant, he wouldn't last a week in jail. Even just for holding, putting Ryan into the prison population would be signing his death warrant.

The young CSI's voice broke slightly, "I can't go to prison...!"

Placing a hand on Ryan's slightly shaking shoulder, the Lieutenant put as much fatherly support and concern into his softening gaze. The promise forming on his tongue echoed the vow in his heart.

"You won't son...I won't let that happen to you."

* * *

Lucas Yates sucked in a deep breath of the Miami afternoon air, standing on the steps of the Miami Dade Criminalist Lab after dropping off his evidence findings for comparison.

_Another case in the bag, I am the greatest Defence Attorney in all of Miami!_

"Yates!" he heard a female voice call his name from the lab doors, "Yates!" the voice sounded angry.

He rolled his eyes when he found the source of the voice approaching him, _here we go, _he grumbled to himself.

Natalia barely caught her breath before she was speaking, having heard a disturbing piece of gossip in the lab, she raced down -unnoticed by her bodyguard Walter- and taking the stairs to chase the snake-like lawyer.

"An _assault charge_? Don't you ever _stop_?" her voice was breathless, angry and astonished at the lowness Lucas would sink to.

Shrugging within his silk suit, the lawyer's face remained still, as though talking with an old friend about the weather. "Mr. Wolfe physically harmed my client in a public hospital, I had to take action."

Natalia felt a new rage flood through her veins, "He only did that because _you _got Aar-..._him_ out of the charges in the first place! And now you're trying to make Ryan take the fall!"

Lucas sighed, glancing at his white gold Rolex boredly then looking Natalia in the eye. "Look here lady, you can plea to _me _all you want, but it's the _judge _and _jury _that'll eat up your partner's career."

The burning fury flashed in her eyes, "Only if you feed them that garbage you've been trying!"

Shrugging, Lucas glanced at his watch again, bored but calm. "Possibly...but my only obligation is to keep my client out of jail."

Natalia couldn't believe the lawyer's ignorance, how he could look her in the eye, knowing Aaron was guilty of doing those things, and not care as long as he made his payday.

It made her skin crawl.

"Even if you throw an innocent man _in_?"

Lucas' glum features never lifted, his uncaring mask never wavered as he sighed. "Hey, if Mr. Wolfe wants my services, he can call my office. Otherwise, I can't offer any other help to you lady."

Without a second thought or flicker of remorse, the lawyer continued down the steps, taking out the keys to his silver Porsche, forgetting everything about his work day, the evidence, the clients,

The furious, crestfallen CSI he left frozen on the lab steps.

Everything that had happened, from the first body being found on the beach, till now, it was surreal to Natalia when she realised it had only been a month since this horrible mess started.

_Forget it, _she told herself, thinking about the past too much would just drive her crazy. She couldn't be distracted, she had to help Ryan.

_Ry..._

Where was he? Still at IA? Was he okay? What were they doing to him?

_Forget it, _her mind echoed, thinking too much about Ryan would drive her even crazier, there was no way she could answer any of those questions, not stuck at the lab.

_Not stuck at the lab..._

Turning on her heels, breathing quickly as she paced back towards the lab, Natalia thought of the sanctuary of the locker room, her own locker that held the key to seeing Ryan.

Her _car_ keys.

* * *

Wearing a small smile, Horatio Caine quickly paced through his lab. Though at first he was worried and slightly annoyed when Walter told him his CSI had disappeared, the Lieutenant couldn't say he expected any less.

Trouble always found Ryan and Natalia, but on occasion, they went and found trouble themselves.

Silently, he entered the lab locker room, having a hunch that was where Natalia was. Walking along the rows of corridors, Horatio stopped when he nearly bumped into someone.

Noticing who she nearly collided with, Natalia's eyes shot wide, biting her lower lip.

She was busted.

"Horatio!...I-I was just-"

The Lieutenant dipped his head, gazing up at her, "Sneaking out?"

Silently, sea blue eyes searched deep brown, seeing the thoughts running through his CSI's mind as though they were printed across her forehead.

_Crap! Busted!_

Horatio's small smile faded as he spoke lowly, "I think that it would be in both your best interests to keep a distance, until this is over."

Natalia frowned, though didn't seem disappointed. She sighed, sitting on a nearby bench, looking up at the red haired Lieutenant. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

Horatio was silent, watching his CSI sigh shakily, her elbows resting on her knees, forehead pressed into her palms, eyes shut. The sight made his heart clench.

"Ms. Boa Vista..." he spoke softly, "...are you alright?"

Natalia didn't open her eyes straight away, instead she dragged her hands down her jaw line, forming knuckles and resting her chin on top of the tightened skin.

"No Horatio...I'm not."

Eyes tightened and soft, the Lieutenant sat next to his CSI, tilting his head, ready to listen.

"...How could they try pinning this on Ryan? And people believing it! How could anyone possibly think that he'd...?"

Noticing how she couldn't continue, Horatio bowed his head, looking at his crossed hands on his knees. He knew his CSI was suffering, the pain she must be feeling.

And it killed him.

"What counts..." he started softly, "...is what the jury thinks, no one else."

Though she knew he meant it as a comfort, Horatio's words reminded her of what Yates had said earlier.

"He can't take the fall for this Horatio..."

Hearing the defeat and worry in her voice only added to the Lieutenant's suffering. He was a father, watching his little girl suffer and not able to do anything about it.

_Or can I...?_

"He won't Natalia," Horatio made sure his tone was soft, yet strongly assuring. He was making a promise, one he'd already made to Ryan.

Neither of his children would suffer ever again.

Tilting his head and locking eyes, he spoke again, "Is there anything else you remember...something that could help Mr. Wolfe?"

Natalia made sure to think carefully before responding, frowning in concentration. "There was something...it all kinda a blur up there," she tapped her forehead with a sad smile, "But this I remember...I didn't want to say it before, just in case they turned it against Ryan."

Two golden eyebrows rose above widened sea blue eyes, "What is it?"

Horatio listened patiently to Natalia, keeping a cool, calming mask while his mind raced at her words. This was important, the Lieutenant knew this much, the power this information held was extraordinary.

It could clear Ryan's name...or put the final nail in his coffin.

* * *

**Oh! When things seem at their darkest, Horatio always swoops in huh?**

**But can he save Ryan? What key information did Natalia give him? Guess it right and get a virtual cookie and peek at the next chapter ;)**

**So get going dear readers!**

**-Mel out ;D**


	70. I Do It For You

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Sixty-Nine: I Do It For You**

**Author's Note #1: **Thank you all for your support and understanding about my exams. So sweet =) I love my readers! (I'm also sorry I can't respond to individual reveiws, again, not enough time) But I still want you all to know I'm thankful! Soo...thank yoooou!

**Author's Note #2: **Oh my God! Only one chapter left after this one! Bet you're all wondering/worrying/praying Ryan will be saved and RaiN reunited...you'll soon see ;)

* * *

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find_  
_There's nothing' there to hide_  
_Take me as I am - take my life_  
_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"I Do It For You" – Bryan Adams

* * *

_A big ball of string..._

Brow burrowed, chocolate eyes narrowed and jaw tight, Walter Simmons looked from one end of the glass table to the other, seeing nothing but miles of bundled, twisting and twirling video tape remains.

_How the hell do cats like this stuff?_

Picking up a fist-full of the store security footage –or what was left it – he sighed. It was hard to believe the yards of brown film had once been considered the 'case cracker'.

But then again, back then it had been in one piece. The fact that Aaron had destroyed the only incriminating evidence they had of him was both ironic and irritating.

_Sucker even pulled the wool over H's eyes when he did it._

Frowning deeply, Walter searched through the bundles, eventually finding the starting point of the film. Though he knew it would be tedious – not to mention probably useless – the CSI knew he couldn't _not _do it.

_If this helps Wolfe and BV, then so be it._

Using a magnifying glass, slowly, he began examining every shot of the brown film. Skipping ahead a few, he looked again, waiting to find a frame of the body dumping.

The one Ryan and Calleigh said the killer's face could be seen on.

_One second of footage takes three or four screen caps each, _Walter thought with a deepen frown, looking at the miles of footage,_ I can't believe I'm going through this, that tape probably had days worth of video on it._

Still...it was for his friends, and Walter Simmons did anything for a friend.

* * *

"Horatio...where did you get this?"

The question echoed through the Ballistics lab, met by silence. Emerald eyes searched the lined face of the Lieutenant, looking for an answer he refused to speak.

Slowly, both looked down to the bloody bullet wrapped within a plastic evidence bag.

"I need you to run this," he finally said, "without leaving a trace of doing so."

Frowning, Calleigh glanced between the bullet, and the equally steely-eyed Lieutenant. Sighing, she began removing the plastic protection, sliding the golden weight into her gloved hand.

"Do you want me to test the blood?"

Hawk-like emerald eyes noticed the deepening of Horatio's grim frown.

"I already know who's blood it is." He told her, a coldness present in his voice, though Calleigh knew it wasn't directed at her.

"Okay," she nodded, accepting the Lieutenant's secrecy. Still, her curiosity was running ramped, like a dog; wanting the juicy bone Horatio was hiding from her. A small pout formed on her lips as she worked lines of concentrating hiding her inquisitiveness.

"Okay, it's loaded. Do you want me to run it through IBF?"

Shifting on his feet, Horatio tilted his head and gazed at the bullet, poised mid-air by a series of analysing equipment.

"Compare it against the department database, please."

Calleigh couldn't hide the questioning crease her forehead and raise her eyebrows. The look in Horatio's eyes said it all, an answer clicked in her mind.

"Does this have to do with Natalia's case?"

Horatio looked up from the bullet, meeting her eyes with waves of emotion in his sky-blue.

"It does."

The Lieutenant's tone clearly showed his distain, his wishing that the bullet before them was an ordinary one, used in a bank robbery or gang land shooting. He wished it was simply found in an ordinary victim, or a wall or car at the scene. But that wasn't the case.

He'd found it in Ryan's jacket pocket, left forgotten in the CSI's house.

Or at least it had till the Lieutenant's talk with Natalia.

And in a way, Horatio was glad he'd found it.

Calleigh nearly gagged as she looked down at the golden bullet, eyeing the thick blood coat it wore. "So that's...her blood..." her voice wasn't questioning, just sickened.

But Horatio felt the need to answer, "It is."

Recovering, though the hurt never quite left her emerald stare, Calleigh began typing into the search engine, her former concentration was nothing compared to her newly formed determination.

_She mentioned a gunshot, _Calleigh remembered with a frown. At first, the Southern CSI thought Natalia had imagined it, possibly heard the shooting between the Spaniard and them outside.

_She also mentioned another person...a dead body..._

Now that the gunshot had been proven true, Calleigh couldn't help but think the body was true too. Though a search of the warehouse had revealed nothing but murder tools, blood stained clothing burnt in a room along with an unidentifided skelton.

"Can this help Ryan?" she asked over the tapping of her fingertips to keyboard.

The Lieutenant was silent for a moment, the clicking of nail on plastic ceased. Calleigh stood back from the computer, looking up to the silent red-head with soft eyes.

"It might."

Nodding slightly, only half-relieved by the Lieutenant's answer, Calleigh looked back to the search engine, a colourful swirl zooming across the screen while analysing.

A small beep broke the silence. A match was found.

Horatio saw the widened of Calleigh's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. Without a word, his CSI turned the screen for him to see the results. A pair of warm hazel eyes stared back, a small coy smile underneath.

Unintentionally, the same smile crept up the Lieutenant's lined-face.

_We got him._

* * *

Quitting time was usually a welcome to Alexx Woods; it signalled the end of her working day, a time to forget the blood and cries of the hospital, a time where she'd normally think of a nice, warm bath, or helping Jamie with her maths homework.

But not tonight, she was too busy worrying about her other 'children'.

Minutes ago, when she'd called Calleigh asking for an update, Alexx had never expected to hear what had happened, it sounded like a nightmare rather than the truth.

But she knew Calleigh wouldn't lie about something like this.

_Ryan's in IA, under questioning, suspected of hurting Natalia..._

What the hell was wrong with the world?

_My poor baby boy, my girl..._

Why was this happening? Though not a CSI or cop, Alexx knew what was right and wrong, what was justice and what was just twisted.

_This is wrong...this is sick!_

Stopping twenty feet from her car, Alexx fished her car keys from her purse. Hitting the clicker and watching from a distance how her car's headlights flashed normally, the doctor slowly approached.

It may have been over a year ago, but the explosion at CSI -one that nearly killed her, Horatio, Eric and Ryan, the bomb that had been rigged to her car that she ignited with her car keys – still left her weary of technology.

Especially standing too close to an opening car.

Sighing as she approached, Alexx pondered over her conversation with Calleigh. After explaining the situation – and letting the motherly doctor cope from the shock – the Southern CSI then went on to tell Alexx something else.

"_Horatio needs a favour from you Alexx..."_

Her? What could she do?

"_I think he wants to explain it to you himself..."_

Calleigh's secrecy and uncertain tone did nothing to help the butterflies fluttering in Alexx's stomach. Horatio had yet to call, but she knew when he did, she'd have to answer.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that whatever the Lieutenant had to ask, wouldn't be a good thing. But still, Alexx knew she'd do it.

She'd do anything for a friend.

Sliding into the driver's seat, locking the door and buckling up, Alexx glanced at her rear-view mirror and gasped.

A pair of piercing eyes looked back.

* * *

**Oh boyo! What have I done now? With only one chapter left and I leave Alexx in such a cliff-hanger!**

**That isn't a good sign is it? O_O**

**Stay tuned to find out ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: If _Green_ is reading this, I was going to use the cut (_Green wondered if the marks Natalia left on Aaron when they fought were the case-breaker)_, but I thought it might be a bit obvious (or rememberable...as you proved ;)**

**Thank you all who guessed ;) Have a virtual cookie! On me! =D**


	71. Homecoming

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Seventy: Homecoming**

**Author's Note: **I write this last chapter with tears in my eyes. From joy? From sadness? I say both. I've worked on this story for 5 months now – excluding research. But this all started over a year ago with _Revenge_. As much as it pains me to say goodbye to _SOS, _I must say I'm proud, like a mother sending their child off to college, I can honestly say I've giving this story my all.

And I've been privileged to have your love and support the entire way ;) I'll save my goodbyes and thank-yous till then end of the chapter... the end of the end.

* * *

_My heart is beating from me  
I am standing all alone  
Please call me only if you are coming home_

_When you've lost your dreams in the rain_  
_There's no sign of hope_  
_What the hell's your name?_  
_What's your pleasure and what's your pain?_

_Somebody get me out of here  
Anybody get me out of here  
Somebody get me out of here  
Get me the fuck right out of here_

_So far away_  
_I don't want to stay_  
_Get me out of here right now_  
_I just wanna be free_  
_Is there a possibility?_

_Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again_

~ "Homecoming" – Green Day

* * *

Taking a breath to recover from the initial shock, Alexx looked over her shoulder at the shadowed figure, frowning.

"You just couldn't resist doing that, could you?"

Out of the darkness was a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

Glaring at Horatio and his small smile for a moment longer, Alexx un-did her seatbelt, turning to face the shadowed Lieutenant.

"So what's so important that you couldn't call?"

Horatio's smile vanished, as though the scowl in place was carved from stone, masking any happy emotion he possessed. His lined face was hidden in the shadows, only a pair of piercing blue eyes could be seen.

"I need to ask you a favour, Alexx."

Wearing a knowing, tight-lipped half-smirk, the motherly doctor lowered an eyebrow.

"I figured that much Horatio. Tell me what's up."

Leaning out of the darkness, the Lieutenant looked to her with such emotion that all kidding and friendly chat left Alexx's mind completely. Her only thoughts focused on whatever the redhead had to say.

By the steely look in his eye, she could tell it was important.

Horatio reached inside his suit jacket, producing a small, plastic bag. Alexx gazed at it curiously as he held it out for her to take. Slowly she did, feeling the coldness of steel and crisp of dried blood through the material.

"Alexx," a strong drawl called her attention away from the crimson coated bullet. More emotion was clear in Horatio's eyes, shining in the light.

"I need you to do something for me."

In the shadows of Alexx's car, Horatio knew he could confide in the trustworthy doctor. He knew, if caught, not only would he be in trouble, but Ryan would be doomed.

He couldn't let that happen.

Listening carefully, Alexx fought to keep her jaw from dropping. Though she knew she owed Horatio more than just her own life or Brian's and she'd always try make it up to him, the doctor knew this time Horatio was asking too much of her.

But looking down to the bullet, knowing where it came from, Alexx knew it wasn't him asking.

It was one of her children. Her baby boy.

_Ryan..._

* * *

Scratching the top of his balding head, Doctor Di Pergo grasped the brass doorknob of his office, wondering who wanted to see him so late in the day.

_Better make this quick, with the Miami night brings a lot of Miami drunken accidents._

Frowning to himself, he pushed the white-wood door open, stepping inside and looking around for his visitor. His aged brow creased into folds, the wondering increased.

"Doctor Woods," he breathed friendly, "I thought you'd gone home."

Alexx's smile was anything but friendly. Di Pergo still saw some irritation in her gaze from his hasty actions earlier during the week.

_Surely now, that the patient has made a 100% recovery, she should forgive me._

The sharp shine in the motherly doctor's eyes answered him wrong.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, sitting down to his desk. His hopes for amends leaked into his voice, something Alexx noticed.

And hoped she could use to her advantage.

"Derek...I want you to hear me out on this...okay?"

The shaking in Alexx's voice confused Doctor Di Pergo. The motherly doctor was always strong, feisty and kind. Now she seemed shook up, worried about something.

Something she wanted him to know. To understand and listen to?

"I will Doctor Woods...please...tell me what's the situation?"

With a shaky sigh, Alexx began repeating everything Horatio had told her, had asked of her. If she could, she would have done it alone, secretly.

But Alexx Woods was only a part-time doctor; she didn't have access to patient files involved in criminal investigations.

That's where Derek Di Pergo came in.

* * *

The rising Miami sun was both a beauty and a curse to Lieutenant Horatio Caine. In the blanket of glowing yellow and orange, he saw the beginning of a new day, a new leaf.

Another day of catching criminals, consoling families and hopefully saving lives.

Some days that felt good, it gave his life meaning. Other days, it felt like a burden.

Especially when it was one of his CSI's lives on the line.

Standing silently inside the interrogation room, glaring across the steel table behind his shades, Horatio knew he was staring into the eyes of a killer.

A killer he was about to put away forever.

"Lieutenant," Lucas Yates sighed, "I'm afraid a complaint may have to be issued, detaining my client, on no grounds. People will hear of this."

Horatio nearly scoffed at the threat, "What they'll hear...is your _client_ on death row."

Both Aaron and Yates' eyes shot wide, both amused slightly, though there was a presence of fear in their smug gazes.

Though anyone who looked at Lieutenant Caine at that moment would feel the same.

"Lieutenant," Yates stated strongly, "I must insist you let me and my client leave. All evidence you have is circumstantial at best, actually pointing towards another man if I'm correct."

Behind the shades, Horatio's eyes flashed.

"You organised that set-up, Mr. Yates."

The lawyer smiled smugly, moving to stand. "Maybe that's the case, but it still pushes the suspicion off my innocent client...where it belongs. Now without any evidence I must insist-"

Yates was cut off by a menacing growl from the Lieutenant.

"_I _must insist you sit down and shut up...Mr. Yates."

Bowing under the threat, he sat back down next to Aaron, both glaring equally at Horatio.

Scowling at the redhead, Yates began arguing, "With no evidence Caine, you can't-"

Horatio silently slid a file towards the lawyer, silencing him. "New evidence...has been recovered."

Frown dipping deeper in spite, Yates opened the file, Aaron reading over his shoulder.

"A bullet connecting my client's gun to your CSI?" he looked up to the Lieutenant; doubt in his stare, "When was this discovered?"

Horatio offered a smile that was anything but friendly. "Recently..."

Scoffing, Yates flicked through the pages, skimming the information briefly. "Let me guess? Something cooked up by your team-..." he stopped, unable to wrap his law-trained mind around the doctor's signature at the bottom of the sheet.

It was legit – Caine didn't make this up, it was something solid against his client.

_Nothing I can handle_, Yates thought, adjusting his tie. _This is nothing._

"Okay, okay, so someone stole my client's gun, and used it on your CSI, circumstantial."

Horatio chuckled darkly, "Nice try." A strong rasp of knuckles on the glass door made all three men look up.

The Lieutenant's small smile grew, glancing from Walter, entering the room to Aaron. "But your time is up."

Entering gruffly, Walter handed Horatio a single sheet of paper, though its power was extraordinary. The Lieutenant gave him a thankful nod before he left, noticing his CSI's hateful glare directed to Aaron.

Behind his shades, Horatio mimicked Walter for a short second, and then looked down at the paper in his hands.

A tight, feral smile formed tightly across his lips, like a hunter who'd caught his prey nicely in an escape-proof trap.

Aaron Vincent wasn't going to escape him this time.

"Mr. Yates," he growled lowly, "I believe this is where I'd say..." he placed the paper on the table for them both to see.

"Checkmate."

With a burrowed brow, Yates and Aaron both stared at the sheet. It contained four photographs; two originals and two zoom-ins of both photos. The first, Yates recognised, as Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista, apparently caught in a romantic moment.

In the zoom in, was a reflection of his client against glass, holding a camera aimed at the pair.

Looking down at the next photo, Yates' brow set tightly over his narrowed eyes. The first photo was a negative, impossible to make out.

Until he looked at the next photo.

A zoom in of the negative was coloured to normal, and clearly showed his client, dumping a body in an alleyway.

Gasping, Yates' looked to Aaron with shock and horror clear in his eyes. "Holy shit! You _actually_ did do this?"

Harsh hazel eyes snapped to the left, glaring at the lawyer. Aaron couldn't believe the betrayal. "You knew I did! You just wanted your pay check!"

Pulling back the two files, gaining both men's attention, Horatio smiled wickedly.

"And that...is what I call a confession."

* * *

The CSI morgue was the last place Alexx Woods ever thought she'd be called to for a personal meeting with Horatio, but it had happened.

Now, as the Lieutenant was apparently late, she let herself in. Gratefully it was empty of bodies or staff, giving the old M.E a moment alone with her former sanctuary.

Rounding the steel slab of a table, resting a hand on the coldness, she smiled.

"Old girl...it's been awhile."

Hearing shuffling behind her, Alexx turned to the doorway.

"It sure has." Horatio said, shedding his shades as he entered the morgue, dawning a small smile.

After a friendly smile, Alexx spoke. "I heard the plan worked. Vincent is gone, Ryan's cleared..."

Horatio nodded, "Thanks to you."

She waved him off bashfully, "Anything for my family."

The smile slipped from the Lieutenant's lined face, his eyes growing softer than his voice. "I heard what happened at the hospital."

Alexx frowned slightly, but tried to shrug it off. "It was nothing. Doctor DI Pergo made it clear he needs a trustworthy staff and, of course smuggling evidence into a file doesn't exactly make me honest now does it?"

Horatio dipped his head, looking up to the former doctor. "It makes you loyal, Alexx."

She smiled lightly, "Anything for my family Horatio. Still, kinda a pain in the ass having to go job hunting again."

As though instructed to enter, Tom strolled into the morgue, smiling friendly to both Alexx and Horatio. The Lieutenant smiled, turning to his jobless friend.

"That's why I called you down here Alexx. Meet Doctor Loman."

Smiling, the current M.E leaned across the steel table, offering a hand. "Call me Tom."

Watching Alexx nod politely, Horatio continued. "Doctor Loman, meet Alexx Woods, your new supervising day-shift M.E...part-time."

Alexx's eyes shot wide, looking to the Lieutenant with shock and confusion mingled with warmth and gratitude.

"What are you talking about Horatio?"

Dipping his head like a Southern gentleman, he smiled. "I need loyal people on my team Alexx...you're one of them."

Feeling tears well up behind her smile, Alexx rounded the table, giving her friend a tight hug. "Thank you Horatio." She whispered.

Holding her just as tight, Horatio felt his eyes grow soft, pools of contempt blue. "Anything for my family."

Separating, he watched Alexx and Tom begin talking, both getting to know their new co-worker and apparently getting along finely.

"I'll leave you two to talk."

Hearing Horatio leave, Alexx frowned slightly, "Where you going?" she asked.

Stopping in the doorway, covering his warm eyes with shades, Horatio glanced back into the room with a small smile.

"I have one more thing to take care of."

* * *

**I know I said this was the finale but...this story deserves a true, proper and planned ending, not one squished into a single chapter. I'm sure that's what you readers want, right?**

**So... I will give you all a true ending, Miami style ;)**

**Enjoy guys, and stay tuned...we're nearly there, bear with me =)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	72. Never Let Me Go

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Seventy-One:**** Never Let Me Go**

* * *

_You take a stranger by the hand  
A man who doesn't understand  
His wildest dreams_

_You walk across the dirty sand_  
_And offer him an ocean_  
_Of what he's never seen_

_From red I learned to cross the strand  
Your footprints still there in the sand  
Everything else, washed away_

_I may not be alone_  
_Oh I, I may have found my home_  
_I may have lost my way_  
_But what I forgot to say_  
_If you didn't know_  
_Is never let me go_

~ "Never Let Me Go" – U2

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne didn't believe in digging up the past if it wasn't absolutely necessary. She knew how scary those skeletons in the closet could be.

That's why she'd asked Walter and Eric to wait outside.

Now it was just her and Marie Garcia, sitting alone in a hospital room, the translator was banished, a notepad used for privacy. The Southern CSI had already promised to burn the pages afterwards.

Marie's past was painful; she hated to bring it up. But Calleigh knew there was something much more important that secrets and the past, something she had to find, for both Marie and Natalia.

Closure.

Though she knew her friend was one to forgive, Calleigh knew Natalia would never forget Marie's betrayal. And surely the young mother would never forgive herself. It had been proven she was a liar, Aaron was off to jail, he'd confessed.

But Calleigh still wanted to know _why_ Marie lied.

"I feel horrible..." Marie whimpered, the truth was leaking from her like the tears from her eyes, "But I had to do it...He said I had to tell you those things..." she sniffed wetly, glancing up from her lap into Calleigh's eyes.

"For Tia...for my little girl..."

Golden eyebrows arched to match concerned emerald eyes. Calleigh was silent, letting Marie confess in her own time.

"He came here...he had pictures of Tia...at my sister's...I knew if he wanted, he could hurt them both, even if police protect them..."

Realisation crashed through Calleigh's mind. The day, when Aaron had slipped past security to show up in front of Natalia's room. It wasn't just to mess with her friend; it was to send a message to Marie.

To show how close he could get to anybody, even those under police protection.

"I'm sorry," Marie blubbered, looking Calleigh tearfully in the eye, "She tried helping me before, I remember...but I had to lie!...for Tia!"

Nodding slowly, Calleigh shifted closer to Marie, sitting closer to the sobbing young mother. Slowly, to not startle her, she picked up a IV infused hand, and placed it on her flat stomach.

Seeing the confusion in Marie's eyes, Calleigh spoke softly.

"I'm going to be a mother too...and already, I know that protective feeling you have..."

Emerald eyes travelled from the room, looking out through the glass at the back of a black haired, Cuban head.

"You'd do anything for them...take the fall, take a bullet..._anything_. You'd push someone else under the bus, even yourself, just to make sure their okay."

When Calleigh looked back, she was glad to see no more tears or hurting in Marie's eyes. The emotion held in the emerald showed her compassion and understanding.

"I'm sure Natalia would understand that too...I could tell her, if you like?"

Marie nodded, having read her lips perfectly, her throat suddenly clogged with gratitude, "T-thank you." She gasped out.

Calleigh smiled, standing. She was about to leave when Marie called out softly.

"That cop...he shot my Tony..." she swallowed thickly, "-please tell him I'm not mad at him. I understand now...he was just protecting her, even from my Tony...I would have done the same."

Calleigh nodded back into the room warmly, knowing exactly who Marie was talking about.

"I'll let him know that."

* * *

Outside, seeing her approach, Eric and Walter stood.

"So?" Walter asked as they walked towards the exit. "Did she fess up? Rat Vincent out?"

Calleigh was silent for a moment, frowning slightly at his choice of words.

"Doesn't matter," Eric said, noticing her slight discomfort. "Vincent's booked, Wolfe's out, that's all that matters."

Walter's grumbles were lost as they walked, only breaths of his cursing of Aaron and his wishes the condemned man would rot in hell reached Calleigh and Eric's ears.

When he was done, he sighed, feeling a burden lifted from his shoulders and suddenly chatty.

"How about drinks tonight? I'll grab Wolfe and BV. You two down?"

Calleigh groaned slightly as they crossed the car park, heading to their shared Hummer. "I honestly think Ryan and Nat would like a night alone, Walter."

Taking out the keys, Eric nodded, "Yeah, I was kinda planning on settling in, catching up on some much needed sleep."

Catching his eye as Walter climbed into the back and out of earshot, Calleigh winked. "I'll join you."

Entering the front and shutting the doors, both CSIs wore cheek-cracking grins before noticing Walter sitting up from his seat, wearing a sheepish expression.

"I heard that."

Eric regained his grin, "You're hearing things big guy, now buckle up."

Sitting back and taking his seat belt in hand, Walter frowned slightly.

"So where do I sign up for this CSI dating service Delko?"

* * *

It was a perfect Miami evening, a welcoming end to a long day. The passers-by outside the Miami Dade Crime Lab took little notice, except for one. The blissfully shining sun warmth her skin, the palm trees acting as the perfect shade.

But what made it perfect for Natalia Boa Vista wasn't the setting. It was the person exiting an IAB black Range Rover, shutting the door with haste and quickly making his way to her.

Behind the tinted black, Rick Stetler rolled his eyes as he saw the two CSIs embrace.

_They could at least wait for me to take the damn car out of park._

With a small smile, the IA agent pulled away from the curve, trying his best to turn a blind eye by focusing on the massive paper pile this whole mess had created for him, sitting on his desk back at the Bureau.

Most of it should have been for Ryan and Natalia, but a certain call from a certain red-haired Lieutenant and Rick ended up taken all the slack, as a favour.

_Horatio owes me._

Driving away from the lab, Rick wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but he could of sworn he'd seen a red-haired, suit wearing, glasses bearing man standing in a window of the lab, also watching the two CSIs.

The IA agent chuckled to himself.

_He's always watching out for them, isn't he?_

* * *

The message I-missed-you couldn't be sent in words, they weren't good enough for Ryan Wolfe. He needed to _show _it, through a tight hug, a deep kiss.

And also, he just wanted to hold her.

In the shade of the palm trees, undisturbed and unseen by any passer-by, they were in their own little world.

Slowly, just barely, they separated. It seemed like an eternity since Ryan saw nothing but love and joy in those brown eyes.

But oh, was it worth the wait. He'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"Hey..." Natalia breathed, unable to contain her smile, one Ryan mimicked. His hands softly curled at the small of her back, hers hanging comfortably behind his neck.

Their lips just inches apart.

Silently, through soft eye contact, they decided not to mention anything that had happened, they had time for that later. _Plenty_ of time to worry and cry and comfort.

But now it was just them, in their own little world. Their _safe _world.

"I believe, you owe me a dinner, Mr. Wolfe." Natalia whispered playfully. Ryan's smile grew, holding her closer.

"I believe, you are correct."

Through the happiness and bliss, Ryan saw a hint of pain in her eyes, knowing Natalia was remembering that promise, it was made just before this whole mess happened.

He wouldn't let her remember it.

Leaning in, a soft, short kiss was all he gave though he wanted more. It was support he was giving, romance could wait.

Natalia smirked slightly, catching onto his plan. "Distraction," she whispered, leaning in again. "It's working," she said against his lips.

When stopped, Ryan looked down to her with a deepen in his eyes, emotion smothering in the gold and black.

"I promised to help you forget it, remember?"

She smiled again, warmth and gratitude radiating. "I know...it's a good thing your good at making me forgetful."

Ryan smirked, leaning down again, lips brushing teasingly before making full contact. For a moment, he was the forgetful one, forgetful of the world or his surrounds.

All that mattered was Natalia.

Separating for breath, she chuckled. "What was I saying?"

Ryan smiled, "Something about being late for a dinner date with a super buff cop." She smiled back, both slid their hands to the front, clasping together, fingers entwining.

"Don't want to be late for a very important date, do we?"

He smiled back, swooping in with a small peck on the cheek, earning a giggle. "No we don't, shall we go?"

Natalia pushed closer to him, "Maybe in a minute..." he understood what she meant. After a chaotic month of running around, worrying, anxiety, tension, anger, time racing by greatly, a slow moment, with time standing still and the only thing mattering was them.

Ryan felt the exact same way.

In the shade of the palm trees, undisturbed and unseen by any passer-by, they were in their own little world. Oblivious to the crime and suspects, to the red-haired Lieutenant watching them fatherly from the lab.

In each other's arms, they were safe.

* * *

**Awwwww...what a perfect ending!**

**Or is it? O_O**

**If you guys want it, this will be the end, nuff said and this shall be our final goodbye to **_**SOS**_** and the **_**Revenge **_**trilogy.**

**Or...**

**Or two more chapters! It's your decision! Review and let me know! If not, well then...I bid thee farewell oh loyal readers. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making this fic such a pleasure to write.**

**-Mel out (but maybe not for long ;) You decide ;) ;D**


	73. Waking the Demon

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Seventy-Two: Waking the Demon**

* * *

_Helpless, my eyes are bleeding  
From the fear that's inside  
You sealed your demise  
When you took what was mine_

_Don't try to stop me_  
_From avenging this world_  
_No voice to be heard_

_Waking the demon_  
_Where'd you run to_  
_Walking in shadows_  
_Watch the blood flow_

_There's not much longer_  
_So don't try to fight_  
_Your bodies weakening_  
_Walk to the light_

_Those painful times_  
_So alone so ashamed_  
_I'm not coming back_  
_There's nothing to gain_

_Caution there's just no limits_  
_To the boundaries you push_  
_I warned you but still you just_  
_Fuck with my mind_

_There's no escape from_  
_This rage that I feel_  
_Nothing is real_

_Waking the demon_

~ "Waking the Demon" – Bullet For My Valentine_  
_

* * *

The steel bars shone grey in the moonlight, cold and dead. Though they had long since silenced their closing chime, the sound still echoed through his broken mind.

The rolled-back, orange sleeves of his County jumpsuit gave way to shaking tan skin. Wild, tormented, hazel eyes stared at the black ink, coiled like a snake around his muscled arms, spiked like a rose's wicked thorns.

Though he knew it was imagined by his cracking mind, Aaron Vincent saw blood leak from the sharp twists of the ink. The blood would never stop flowing, never could it be washed from his hands.

_Blood from the mark of Cain._

Cain and Abel was the first Bible story Aaron ever heard back in England, told to him and another bickering schoolboy by their teacher, who was also a nun. The tale of Adam and Eve's son killing his brother out of jealously always stayed with the young man.

Even while in India.

The tattoo's he earned in the East were the marks of Cain. A spiritual marking, made by a monk, to brand Aaron forever as a righteous murderer, though many people just thought the design was cool.

_The thorns are meant to inflict pain,_ the monk had said, _while the halos within them show you are God's worker._

Though banished and branded by God for his slaying, Cain was still a holy man. He was the connection between God and his fallen brother, Satan. Cain was a farmer, choosing a kill-free life over his brother, Abel's slaughtering of lambs.

_Only the wrong should die,_ was his justification, _Abel was wrong to kill those lambs._

So Abel had to die.

Cain worked for both God and Satan, the first assassin according to religion. He helped God by ridding the world of evil souls, while profiting the Devil with new followers and prisoners to punish. By doing this, Satan and God spared Cain; his giving of other evil souls spared his own.

The monk had giving him Cain's mark after he killed Cembalo in a Calcutta slum. The spiritual old man said they reflected the storm of good and evil, the battle of loyalties to the God and the Devil within Aaron's soul.

_But now..._ Aaron thought, looking at his surroundings. Then, though it pained his mind, he looked within himself, finding some similarities.

His heart, mind and soul were as dark, cold and empty as the cell that held him.

As a fundamentalist, a true believer in the Bible and the truth and it's literal meaning, Aaron knew in his heart that Cain's troubles were once real, long ago at the birth of the world.

And in a way, they continued even today. The struggle to please both God and Satan, who together provided the world with good and righteousness.

_Without evil there would be no good, _the philosophy developed by Aaron through his short but darkened life, _So it must be good to be evil sometimes._

Apparently, the rest of the world didn't understand him, or the message of the Bible, of God and Satan. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been locked up, punished for doing Cain's work.

_Cain was punished for his work too,_ Aaron remembered. Through his travels and kills, the Bible figure was tormented by memories of his slain brother. Though he knew it had to be done, that Abel was wrong, Cain had loved his brother.

Love caused his pain. Cain's pain. Aaron's pain.

_Cain...Caine...the CSIs...Wolfe..._

_Cembalo..._

From the moonlight shine of his cell bars, Aaron saw smoke. Not from fire, or frozen breath, but from a spirit. The puffs grew into clouds, into one big air mass of silver haunting.

Though in life, Rodrigo Cembalo skin was a musky brown, his spirit bore a chalky white glow over beige, his eyes were still smug pools of black, a twitchy, black-beard smile under a crooked nose.

"_I see you've settled in kid." _His voice was crystal-clear inside Aaron's head, still as gruff and pitchy as it was in death.

"_Just like me now homes, a criminal, a murderer."_

Aaron didn't argue back. This was his punishment, for giving all those other evil souls to God and Satan in place of his own. The 'brother' he'd slain was back to haunt him for eternity.

But Cembalo wasn't alone.

Cream white skin and long, flowing silver hair gave Tiffany Swan a look of innocence in death, her young face cleared of make-up was child-like.

_I killed a child!_ Aaron wailed inside his head. Whether it was part of the haunting, or his conscience realised his mistake, it was torturous to endure.

Next to Cembalo and Tiffany, Bethany Trant appeared through the clouds of the past, no longer blood soaked or crying, no longer covered in black leather and eye shadow. Her cleared eyes were piercing as they gazed down at Aaron.

Another lash of pain rippled out from his conscience, shooting through his veins.

More ghosts, hauntings of his past crimes appeared. Ryan, Horatio, Natalia, the other CSIs, Marie, Tony, Lucas Payne...every life he'd ever harmed were back for their revenge.

Aaron fell from his cell bed to the floor.

His markings, _Cain's_ markings burned his skin, the thorns hooked deep into his limbs, arching through his back and through his chest painfully. He cried in pain, but no prisoner or warden came to his aid. From their point-of-view, the newbie psycho was just having a mental-breakdown.

They couldn't see what pained him, tortured him. Only Aaron could see God and Satan's work on their vessel.

The tattoo's burned like Hell's wicked flames, coursing through his veins and turning his organs to ash. Aaron began panicking, he couldn't breathe, his lungs were gone.

Cain was ripping him apart, searching for his soul to drag to the Devil himself.

The realisation was the most painful, most crushing of all. Aaron realised his markings didn't make him _Cain_, they allowed the Bible figure, the worker of God and Satan to work through him, a tool in the son of Adam's blood-coated hands.

But the burning, the burning meant he was at Hell's doors, about to be thrown in for eternity. _Cain_ was here, among the spirits of those Aaron had slain, ready to take his soul away. Ready to sacrifice him like Abel, in order to save himself.

To put him in the real prison, one of pain, fire, a cage of torture and evil.

With an animalistic shriek, ignored by guards, Aaron began clawing at his own skin, desperate to rid himself of _Cain's _marks before the Devil arrived, to lock him up and throw away the key.

But with a tortured wail that echoed against the moonlit steel cell-bars, Aaron Vincent realised he was already there.

* * *

"_**The Devil may spare those whom serve him, but he always remembers to come back, to take them in the end."**_

**A fitting quote, don't you think?**

**So now, we see the end of Aaron, a dark ending indeed :S Not wanting to end this story on a dark note, I have one more chapter for you all.**

**And, for better or worse, it will be RaiNy. So get your umbrellas ready! ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	74. Take My Hand

**Sounds of Screaming:**

**-Chapter Seventy-Three: Take My Hand**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know I've said this about one-two times before, but seriously...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! ::sniffsniff::, I'll miss posting everyday for you all, as with exams and my muse at an all time low and worn out, I must take an author's break (hey, 74 chapters will do that to you ;) I don't know when I'll be back, but it'll be soon =) I promise =)

And now I leave you to enjoy...the last ever chapter of _SOS_...

* * *

_Close your eyes and please don't let me go  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
Close your eyes don't let me let you go  
Don't, Don't, Don't_

_Take my hand tonight_  
_Let's not think about tomorrow_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_We could find some place to go_  
_Cause our hearts are locked forever_  
_And our love will never die_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_One last time_

~ "Take My Hand" – Simple Plan

* * *

He was being watched.

The human eyes watching him with great interest did not bother the little sparrow. Even behind thick glass, he could tell the warm chocolate gaze meant no harm.

The tan female human was simply just watching him, listening to the soft beating of his flapping wings; the rhythm of a lover's fluttering heart. Listening to his interaction with the flowers of the garden, the beauty of nature.

But, the little sparrow noticed that the human seemed most interested when he sang.

So he did, noticing his audience growing.

Another human, male and golden-eyed walked up behind the female. The sparrow watched carefully from his comfort zone in the trees.

His singing lowered to a soft humming, a love song fading into the background of a love scene.

* * *

"What are you up to?"

Ryan's voice was as gentle as his arms, snaking around Natalia's waist. His tone as soft as his lips, like a sparrow's wing, lightly brushing against her neck.

She sighed, leaning into the comfort.

"Just listening."

Ryan lifted his head from her shoulder, frowning slightly. Though it had been two weeks since Aaron Vincent's trial and imprisoning, but Natalia seemed to still be affected deeply.

He often noticed since they came home from the hospital, that Natalia would go silent if un-noticed by anyone or left alone. She would sit in the quiet, listening to her surroundings with as much keen interest a child would show on a first encounter with a new animal or scenery.

It was if she was savouring every sound, Ryan noticed. All except the car radio. Frown sinking further, vivid, recent memories of them both in his car, Natalia shivering slightly at the sudden blast of his radio, booming to life the second he turned the key in the ignition.

Ryan had removed the stereo the next day, a crater of wires and cracked plastic in the centre of his dashboard now acted as a cell phone holder while he drove.

That didn't matter to Ryan, but Natalia's well being did. It was top of his list, above himself.

Slowly, still enwrapped in Ryan's bare, muscled arms, Natalia turned to face him, tucking her head under his chin, resting naturally in the crook of his neck, as though it was carved specially so they'd fit perfectly.

Her cheek rested against the soft cotton of his T-shirt, the warmth radiating from his broad chest was comforting. In the silence, Natalia could both hear and feel Ryan's heartbeat.

She liked that sound.

The smell of slightly burnt chicken hit Ryan's senses harshly, his nose crinkling and a grin forming. A tingling ran through his hands, a reminder of his history of cooking poultry on a date with Natalia.

_Third time's the charm_, he told himself, _don't burn anything!_

Pulling his head back and meeting a warm, chocolate gaze, Ryan smiled. "I'll get the grub, you set the table."

A playful smirk and arched eyebrow was her response. Slowly, not wanting to, Natalia stepped out of his arms, offering a peck on the cheek before walking into the dining room.

"Try not to burn anything." She called back into him.

He smirked, turning to the oven with a concentrated frown, "I won't." He replied, a promise and a goal combined into one.

Checking over his shoulder - making sure the coast was clear - Ryan dug a hand into his front jean pocket, grasping the small velvet box and pulling it out to eye level. Carefully, he pried the box open with his thumbnail.

The row of glittering silver made him smile to himself. Calleigh had said it herself when Ryan picked it out, it was a beauty.

It made Ryan feel worthy of asking Natalia the big question.

Pulling the ring from its nestled cushion, he held it up to the light, watching with a clenched heart as the diamond acted like a prism, hundreds of rainbows danced around his kitchen.

"Hey Ryan? What's going on in there?"

The sudden appearance of Natalia's voice made him jump, the small silver band slipping from his fingertips. It bounced against the counter top, rolling out the window and into the back garden.

Ryan's eyes shot wide, _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

Looking over his shoulder, he was thankful Natalia hadn't come in. "Everything's fine!" he lied, "I'll be there in a sec!"

As silent as he could be in a panic, Ryan flung his back door open, still careful that the glass didn't make a sound. Instantly, his eyes searched the grassy ground, but the ring seemed lost in the forest of green.

"Crap!" he whispered to himself, falling to his knees. His hands frantically patted the ground, scraping against the dirt in search of silver, more hungrily and more desperate than a beggar.

The chirp of a sparrow made him look up.

The small brown bird stood in the grass, mere feet from his kitchen window. His head was bobbing slightly, inclining to his clawed feet. Brow raised, Ryan followed the bird's black-eyed stare. His own widened, shock pooling in the hazel.

At the sparrow's feet, unscratched and clean, glistened the silver ring.

Cautiously, he reached forward, but the bird wasn't startled when he scooped up the ring. Keeping eye contact, Ryan chuckled to himself. Maybe he was going crazy, but the sparrow had just helped him.

"Thanks little guy."

The small brown bird seemed to wink, increasing Ryan's thoughts that he was losing his mind. Before he could ponder the idea, he heard a voice call him from within the house.

"Ryan? You ready yet? What's taking so long?"

Sounding like she was about to enter the kitchen, Ryan ran back inside, quickly shutting the door and going to the oven. Thankfully – when all the smoke had been sucked out the window – the chicken was revealed not to be _too _badly burnt.

_2__nd__ degree_, Ryan mused; _I'm getting better at this._

"Everything's fine," he called back into the dining room, smiling now he could say that honestly.

_Everything's fine_, he told himself, glad it was finally the truth.

Replacing the ring back into its box, and then back into his jeans. Ryan threw the chicken onto two plates, adding some vegetables, knowing there was wine inside. From where he stood, he could smell candles.

"Smells good in there." he called into Natalia, smirking while picking up the plates. When she replied, Ryan could hear laughter in her voice.

"I wish I could say the same about in there. You ready yet?"

Ryan chuckled, "Yeah..." he walked towards the dining room, glancing at the bulk of the ring box in his jean pocket – Hopefully it wouldn't be there much longer, it'd find a much nicer,resting place for eternity.

He smiled, entering the room with the plates and a fluttering heart. Today, he hoped, would be the best day of his life. The day he started the rest of his life with Natalia.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Awwwwww! I was wearing a big goofy grin while writing this whole chapter, I bet you all were reading it too =)**

**I think this is the nicest cliffy (it's kind of a cliffy, right?) I've ever left you with ;) I'm supprised no one noticed my hint last chapter, _"For better or worse, It'll be RaiNy" ;)_**

**But, that's it! The end! No more **_**SOS**_**! I...I feel lost, but ready to start a new journey of writing, and trust me, the RaiN will never end, not on my watch ;)**

**So...till next time...Thank you, for everything dear readers.**

**-Mel out (but not for long) ;D**


End file.
